Elisabeth Bishop : Bonus hors-série
by Ywena
Summary: Receuil de One-Shots de l'univers de la saga Elisabeth Bishop (Self-Insert réaliste dans l'univers d'Harry Potter). De petits textes sur une divergence au canon, sur un personnage secondaire, sur des points de détails, ou bien sur les délires de l'auteur... Attention, certains OS de ce recueil peuvent contenir des spoilers.
1. Serpentard

Hello tout le monde !

Voici le bonus promis dans le tome 2 de la saga _Elisabeth Bishop_. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas : ne cherchez pas plus loin car vous ne pourrez pas suivre cette fic. Il s'agit d'un hors-série sur l'héroïne d'une saga de fic à part entière =D

Ce bonus se concentre sur ce qui se serait passée sir Elisa n'avait pas pu persuader le Choixpeau de l'envoyer à Poufsouffle (et donc, si elle avait été envoyée à Serpentard). C'est un One-Shot, parce que je n'allait pas écrire cinq tomes xD Il couvre les sept années d'études d'Elisa, mais aussi ce qui tiendrait lieu d'épilogue, avec ce qui se passe pour elle après la guerre. Bref, c'est assez complet. Assez dense, aussi, mais j'espère que ça vous plaira !

Attention, **SPOILERS** ! Ne pas lire ce chapitre si vous n'avez pas terminé les tomes 1 et 2 de la saga.

Enjoy !

.

* * *

 **.**

 **Serpentard**

 **.**

Dans cet univers, Elisabeth Bishop est une Poufsouffle. Mais… Et si le Choixpeau en avait décidé autrement ? Quel genre de vie aurait-elle ? Quel genre de changements aurait-elle généré ? Serait-elle différente ? Le monde en serait-il changé ?

Serpentard. Gryffondor. Serdaigle. Trois autres voies s'ouvraient à elle.

Et si elle les avait empruntées ?

.

– SERPENTARD ! rugit le Choixpeau.

Elisa descendit du tabouret, amère. Serpentard, c'était la Maison qui lui convenait le mieux, mais c'était la Maison des Puristes. Là-bas, chaque instant serait un combat. Chacune de ses paroles serait contestée, moquée, rejetée.

Elle rejoignit la table des vert et argent la tête haute, pourtant. Au fond de son cœur, elle ne parvenait pas à en vouloir aux Choixpeau. Elle avait des rêves plus grands que ce château, des ambitions plus hautes que n'importe qui dans cette pièce. Elle avait des plans, des projets calculés à la minute près, des idées à foison, et une soif de reconnaissance qui ne serait sans doute jamais étanchée. D'accord, elle devrait se battre pour gagner sa place dans les rangs des Serpentard : mais elle était l'une d'eux, sans aucun doute possible.

Elle salua Trisha dans les couloirs quand ils allèrent se coucher après le dîner. Elle choisi le lit entre celui d'Heather et celui de Tabitha. Elle écrivit à sa mère. Elle s'efforça d'être aimable avec Miles Bletchey (qui était son cousin, ou petit-cousin, sans doute). On lui demanda qui était ses parents. Elle répondit avec une assurance feinte que sa mère était une Bletchey, et que son père était fils de voyante. C'était donner beaucoup de crédit à la mère de Michael Bishop, une arnaqueuse espagnole qui avait plumé des centaines de touristes en prétendant lire la paume de leur main : mais ce petit mensonge lui garanti une certaine paix dans son dortoir.

A Serpentard, ce que les autres prenaient pour acquis était toujours le prix d'un combat. Entraînée par son mensonge, Elisa prétendit avoir des talents de voyance et être une Sang-Pure, et elle dut se battre pour défendre cela. Les gens doutaient d'elle, et ce fut dur. Les premières semaines furent _horribles_. Les gens se moquaient de sa mère, prétendaient qu'elle était folle, qu'elle était une traître à son sang, que sa fille n'appartenait pas à la Maison de Serpentard. Les gens sifflaient des injures et des suppositions cruelles sur son père, disant qu'il était un Sang-de-Bourbe ou un Moldu, avec un nom comme _Bishop_. Elisa courbait le dos et encaissait, écrasée par le poids de leurs doutes et de leurs moqueries. Elle n'avait jamais été la victime auparavant. Elle ne savait pas comment se défendre. Ses amis (Heather, puis Adrian et Terence, puis Tabitha) essayaient de la soutenir : mais c'était encore pire lorsqu'elle se cachait derrière eux.

La Maison de Serpentard était impitoyable. Elle n'avait pas réalisé à quel point. Même si ses bourreaux n'étaient que des enfants, et que leurs armes n'étaient que des ricanements méprisants, ça faisait mal.

Ça faisait mal, et elle était en colère.

Une colère qui enflait, et bouillonnait, et qui la poussait à s'exercer comme une folle durant son temps libre. Elle allait leur faire payer leurs injures, elle se le jurait. Et un jour, finalement, elle craqua. Le soir d'Halloween, quand Warrington traita son père de Moldu, elle explosa de fureur et lui jeta un _Expulso_ qui lui brisa le bras à quatre endroits. Elisa resta hébétée par son accès de violence pendant plusieurs jours. Elle ne pensait pas être si agressive.

Mais la Maison de Serpentard (les moqueries, la froideur dans le regard des autres, la méfiance des autres Maisons, la pression sociale…) semblait faire ressortir le pire en elle. La prochaine personne à insulter sa mère fut frappée d'un Maléfice de Crache-Limace qui faillit l'étouffer. Elisa n'était pas une bonne duelliste : mais elle était douée en sortilèges, elle était créative, et les jumeaux Weasley étaient de son côté. Elle avait décidé d'agir, de se défendre. Au début, ce fut difficile : blesser les autres, ça allait contre sa nature. Mais à chaque fois, elle obtenait un peu plus de respect. A chaque fois, elle lisait l'approbation dans le regard de ses amis. A chaque fois, ça devenait un peu plus facile.

Alors à chaque fois, elle se montrait encore plus impitoyable.

Six altercations plus tard, à la fin du mois de novembre, plus personne ne se risqua à médire de sa lignée. Doucement, la hiérarchie interne des Serpentard se réorganisa.

Elisa se mit à préparer l'avenir.

Ses meilleures amies étaient Heather et Tabitha. Elles passaient beaucoup de temps avec Adrian et Terence, mais Elisa s'efforçait de se socialiser avec le reste de sa classe. Miles Bletchey faisait un effort pour être amical, et les filles de leur dortoir étaient toujours ravies de relayer à Elisa les potins du château. En quelques semaines, la position de leader d'Elisa fut cimentée. Ou bien était-ce parce qu'elle avait affiché au vu et au su de tous ses camarades son autorité sur les jumeaux Weasley ? Bah. Il avait suffit de préparer la mise en scène à l'avance. Fred et George avaient été ravis de se plier au jeu, en échange d'une Mornille et de la promesse qu'Elisa les aiderait à mettre au point des feux d'artifices sorciers le week-end prochain.

Cédric devint le meilleur ami de Raashid Hussain, un garçon de sa classe. Trisha devint très proche de Rhonda et Helen. Takashi suivit ses cours par correspondance tout seul. Elisa affirma son autorité sur sa classe en organisant un club de duel secret, parce que leur prof de Défense refusait de parler d'autre chose que des créatures dangereuses. Elisa s'entraîna un peu avec Helen, un peu avec différents Préfets : toujours dans le plus grand secret. Elle feuilletait des bouquins obscurs à la bibliothèque.

Elle n'avait pas le temps d'inventer des gadgets, dans cet univers. Quand elle ne présidait pas son club de duel, elle s'entraînait. Elle travaillait d'arrache-pied en Sortilèges, mais aussi en Métamorphose et en Potions, parce qu'il était essentiel qu'elle se fasse bien voir de Rogue et de McGonagall afin d'avoir la paix. Et quand elle avait un peu de temps libre, elle potassait les bouquins de sa mère sur la Divination, renforçant la croyance chez ses camarades qu'elle avait peut-être un don dans ce domaine.

Et, toujours, elle préparait l'avenir.

Serpentard lui apprit très vite à ne pas céder un pouce de terrain à ceux qui voulaient tester ses limites. Il fallait être inflexible, impitoyable. Souvent, ça lui serrait la gorge. Mais c'était ainsi que tous ses pairs se comportaient, c'était ce qui était attendu d'elle… Et petit à petit, Elise conforma à la discipline de sa Maison, elle aussi. Elle apprit à mentir en gardant l'air impassible. Elle apprit à menacer, gronder, manipuler. Elle apprit à infliger la douleur ou la peur, sans ciller. C'était comme ça qu'on se faisait une place, chez les Serpentard.

Et Elisa ne laisserait personne lui prendre sa place de leader. Elle avait de grandes ambitions pour sa Maison.

Sous son impulsion, sa classe se montrait distante mais courtoise avec les Gryffondor, refusant d'encourager l'antagonisme entre leurs Maison (McGonagall approuvait, et Elisa entra dans ses bonnes grâces presque sans effort). Généralement, la classe d'Elisa était en bons termes avec les Serdaigle, et même avec les Poufsouffle. Mais si quelqu'un insultait les Serpentard, Elisa était en première ligne pour lui faire ravaler ses paroles : même si la bagarre avait été déclenchée par Warrington ou Flint. Le Choixpeau avait choisi cette Maison pour elle. Même si ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait au départ, c'était ici qu'elle appartenait. C'était là qu'était sa place. Insulter la Maison de Serpentard, c'était l'insulter _elle_. Et Elisa ne tolérait _aucune_ contestation.

Le moindre doute risquait d'être exploité. Le moindre signe de faiblesse pouvait signifier la défaite. Elle l'avait appris à la dure. Si on acceptait d'être la victime une fois, ça ne faisait qu'empirer les choses. Alors non, Elisa ne tolérait pas la moindre contestation : elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre.

Ce qu'elle préparait était bien trop important.

En deuxième année, elle commença ses recherches sur les Horcruxes. Discrètement, bien sûr. Elle réaffirma sa place de leader de sa classe quand un Serpentard plus âgé essaya de s'en prendre à Tabitha. Il était plus grand et plus fort, mais Elisa était indubitablement plus vicieuse, plus impitoyable, et elle avait passé tout l'été à apprendre des maléfices sournois. Ce garçon ne devint jamais un de ses amis : mais le respect avec lequel sa classe la regardait, à présent… Elisa savoura le sentiment. La victoire avait bon goût. Elle n'avait que douze ans, et pourtant déjà les gens la regardaient avec déférence. C'était grisant.

Son club de duel s'étendit. Elle invita plusieurs premières années de Serpentard, et quelques élèves de sa promotion qui appartenaient à d'autres Maisons. Les jumeaux Weasley, Cédric et Heidi de chez les Poufsouffle, quelques Sang-Purs de Serdaigle. Elle avait prit en compte leur talent… Mais surtout, leur utilité. Tous ces gens avaient des familles sorcières importantes. Elle devait commencer dès maintenant à cultiver des relations.

Cette année-là, elle s'arrangea pour voler le livre du Prince de Sang-Mêlé et apprendre jusqu'au dernier sortilège inventé par Rogue. Elle commença à travailler sur l'apprentissage de sortilèges informulés. Elle demanda (ordonna, plutôt) à Tabitha d'apprendre les sorts de soin. C'était une compétence utile dans une bataille : mais Elisa était trop occupée à mener le combat pour s'occuper de cette partie-là des affrontements.

Elle avait été répartie à Serpentard. Elle devait se battre, et elle devait gagner. Dans quelques années, sa Maison serait pleine de supporters de Voldemort. Elle devait emporter la victoire _avant_.

Durant l'été, elle se fit inviter chez un tas de gens. Les Pucey, les Higgs, mais aussi les Bletchey (qui étaient extrêmement intéressés par elle, apparemment), les Bulstrode, les Stretton, les Towler. Elle prenait le thé avec les parents, souriait quand ils vantaient leurs familles au sang pur, répondait poliment aux questions qu'ils lui posaient sur ses notes ou ses aspirations. Ces gens ne pensaient pas qu'elle serait le prochain Dumbledore ou le prochain Tom Jedusor, bien sûr, mais… Ils connaissaient son nom. Il savait qu'elle était importante. Les gens commençaient à savoir _qui_ elle était.

Parfait.

A la rentrée de sa troisième année, Elisa avait des projets bien arrêtés : et elle guetta Harry Potter à la gare de King's Cross. Elle ne pouvait pas permettre au gamin de finir à Gryffondor. Non seulement ça avait le potentiel de réactiver les vieilles tensions qu'elle s'était donnée tant de mal à éteindre, mais en plus, il risquait de lui voler la vedette. Elisa ne pouvait pas se permettre d'avoir un rival en termes de popularité. Elle devait gagner, et elle devait gagner _vite_. Sa vie en dépendait.

Sa vie avait été assez dure en première année, quand elle avait été une gamine à l'ascendance douteuse dans une Maison de bigots. Qu'est-ce que ça serait, quand elle serait une leader ennemie dans une Maison pleine de terroristes ?! Non, elle ne pouvait pas laisser ça arriver. Et elle ne pouvait pas laisser Harry Potter lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

– Poufsouffle est là où je voulais aller, lui confia-t-elle avec un soupir plein de regret. A Gryffondor, à Serpentard, à Serdaigle… Il y a toujours de la compétition. Tu peux avoir des amis, mais ils peuvent être cruels, te trahir, te laisser tomber. Mais à Poufsouffle ! A Poufsouffle, personne ne te juge sur ton ascendance, ou ton talent, ou ta célébrité. En fait, les gens se fichent que tu sois brave, ou intelligent, ou ambitieux. A Poufsouffle, les gens t'aiment, et t'acceptent, juste parce que tu existes. Juste parce que tu fais partie des leurs. Ils ne laissent jamais tomber un des leurs.

L'envie dans sa voix n'était peut-être pas complètement feinte. Mais qui le lui reprocherait ? Elisa n'avait pas treize ans encore, et déjà sa Maison avait fait d'elle quelqu'un qui n'hésitait pas à briser les membres d'un camarade s'il s'opposait à elle. Serpentard avait fait d'elle une battante. Poufsouffle ne lui aurait jamais imposé ça.

Harry Potter fut long à répartir, mais au final, le Choixpeau l'envoya à Poufsouffle. Elisa applaudit.

En options, cette année-là, elle prit Divination et Runes. Elle s'arrangea pour faire plusieurs prédictions exactes (sur l'intrusion d'une créature dans l'école à Halloween, par exemple). Le respect de ses camarades se teinta d'une pointe de mysticisme, mais surtout Trelawney lui signa sans problème une autorisation pour aller dans la Réserve. Elisa se mit à apprendre des maléfices plus dangereux, plus puissants. Elle avait des remords, mais… La fin justifiait les moyens. Et elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de suivre le cursus normal. Elle devait être excellente, elle devait être redoutable, elle devait être meilleure. Elle devait gagner, peu importe les moyens employés.

Son club de duel avait un succès sans précédent. Ses condisciples la suivait toujours en groupe, essayant d'attirer son attention, de l'intéresser à leur conversation. Même Warrington avait cessé d'être hostile. Une duelliste invincible qui connaissait l'avenir : c'était quand même une image fascinante. Elisa ne savait pas combien de temps elle pouvait maintenir cette imposture, mais elle comptait bien là-dessus pour atteindre son objectif.

Quand le troll entra dans l'école et que Dumbledore leur ordonna de retourner dans les cachots, elle ne se dressa pas contre le directeur. Non : elle se contenta de se retourner, et d'ordonner au Serpentard le plus proche de la suivre. Elle prit le commandement de sa classe et des classes inférieures, et elle emmena tout le monde à la bibliothèque. Les élèves plus âgés suivirent le mouvement.

Ce n'était pas grand-chose, cette petite rébellion silencieuse : mais soudain Elisa fut connue par tous les Serpentard, saluée comme une égale par les Préfets, invitée poliment à des soirées mondaines prévues pour les vacances. Elle avait prit les choses en main quand Dumbledore s'était détourné d'eux et que Rogue n'était pas là pour les défendre, et cela semblait l'avoir catapulté au sommet de la hiérarchie des serpents. Elle était quelqu'un de puissant, quelqu'un capable de les protéger. Pour les Serpentard qui flairaient le pouvoir comme des requins flairaient le sang, c'était indéniablement fascinant.

Rogue se mit à l'observer de loin, en silence.

Quant à Harry…. Entouré par Susan Bones, Zacharias Smith et Sally-Anne Perks, le jeune Survivant était heureux dans la Maison des jaunes et noirs. Il sympathisa avec Ron, puis avec Hermione : mais ses meilleurs amis étaient indubitablement les Poufsouffle. Et Elisa, bien sûr. Elle se donnait beaucoup de mal pour ça. Elle était toujours gentille avec lui. Elle lui présenta Cédric, Heidi, Rhonda, Trisha. Harry passa une année sereine, entourée d'amis. Cédric l'invita à passer Noël chez lui. Rhonda l'aida à réviser ses examens de Potions. Quand il soupçonna l'existence de la pierre philosophale, il en parla à Heidi, qui alla immédiatement avertir Chourave. Dumbledore ne changea pas la pierre d'endroit, cependant : il tenait trop à capturer Quirrell. Mais Harry ne se tourmenta pas quant à la possible implication de Rogue : entouré par ses camarades, il se sentait en sécurité. Il ne devint pas Attrapeur, ne fut jamais jeté à bas de son balai. Il grandissait, doucement. Il avait le temps.

Elisa inventa les MagicoGlisseurs, davantage pour impressionner ses pairs que pour le défi que représentait l'expérience. Elle s'appropria la Salle sur Demande. Elle mit la main sur le diadème de Serdaigle, mais n'y toucha pas. Elle se contenta de l'enfermer dans un coffre-fort et de se mettre à apprendre le maléfice du Feudeymon.

Depuis deux ans, elle avait beaucoup moins de scrupules à apprendre la magie noire.

Harry tenta de partir à la recherche de la pierre. Il fut arrêté par Cédric, Trisha et Rhonda avant même d'avoir quitté la salle commune. Cédric alla chercher Chourave. Mais Rhonda se laissa tenter par l'aventure, et convainquit Trisha de les accompagner. Zacharias Smith les suivit, puis Sally-Anne, puis Susan Bones : et au final, ce fut une petite armée de Poufsouffle qui suivit les pas de Quirrell à travers les épreuves qui protégeaient la pierre.

Poufsouffle gagna la Coupe. Et comme sa nièce avait été impliquée, Amélia Bones fit une descente à Poudlard et engueula sévèrement le directeur.

Le Ministère décida de garder un œil sur l'école.

L'année suivante, leur professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal était un Auror sur le point de prendre sa retraite. Lockhart gambadait sans doute en Australie ou ailleurs. Ginny Weasley avait le livre de Tom Jedusor, mais qu'à cela ne tienne. Elisa avait apprit le Sortilège de Désillusion au cours de l'été : tendre une embuscade à la gamine le jour d'Halloween fut facile. Elle Stupéfixia Ginny, lui jeta un sort d'Oubliette, et embarqua le journal.

Personne n'ouvrit la Chambre des Secrets. Le journal de Tom Jedusor rejoignit le diadème dans un coffre-fort. Ginny Weasley pleura beaucoup la perte de son ami, mais elle s'en remit. Elisa consolida son pouvoir, s'entraîna de plus bel au duel, et commença à apprendre secrètement le sortilège du Patronus. En riant, Adrian l'appela un jour « _Magister_ ». Le surnom eut un tel succès que, très vite, les gens ne l'appelaient plus que comme ça. Elle aurait pu en être agacée, mais elle se sentait surtout flattée. C'était classe, d'avoir un titre à porter.

Rogue gardait ses distance, comme toujours. Mais Dumbledore commença à la regarder du coin de l'œil, quand il la croisait dans les couloirs. Elisa carrait les épaules et faisait mine de ne rien voir. Elle savait bien à quoi il pensait, en voyant la nouvelle leader des Serpentard se faire appeler par un titre pompeux qui faisait oublier ses origines de Sang-Mêlé. Mais il avait tort.

Elle n'était pas Tom Jedusor.

(Elle apprit quand même l'Occlumancie, au cas où. On n'est jamais trop prudente.)

Aux vacances de Noël, elle fut à nouveau invitée à rendre visite à plusieurs personnes. Les parents d'élèves Serpentard étaient plus attentifs, cette fois. Ils la scrutaient du coin de l'œil, la dévisageaient au-dessus de leur tasse de thé, se faisaient un peu plus insistants quand ils lui demandaient quels étaient ses projets pour l'avenir. Elisa était devenue quelqu'un digne d'être remarqué. Plusieurs personnes essayèrent même de lui demander si elle avait des prédictions à leur sujet. Elle se prêtait au jeu, tirait les cartes, lisait les feuilles de thé, mais elle ne disait rien de précis. Elle n'avait pas besoin de puiser dans le mystère de son supposé don de voyance pour faire une impression.

Elle avait du pouvoir, et elle le savait. Quand sa classe allait quelque part, c'est elle qui ouvrait la marche, et les gens la suivaient. Quand elle demandait ses notes ou son livre à un camarade, il le lui passait sans discuter. Même les élèves les plus âgés étaient affables et souriants. Et ça, même s'ils gardaient un regard froid, même s'ils étaient Puristes. Le sang comptait, chez les Serpentard : mais la Maison et le pouvoir comptait encore davantage. Elisa était une Serpentard, et elle avait prouvé qu'elle était une force à prendre en compte. Qu'importait si son sang était impur ? Ils savaient qu'elle se montrait impitoyable avec ses ennemis, et qu'elle avait beaucoup d'alliés. Ils savaient que la sous-estimer aurait été une très mauvaise idée.

C'était bien. Dans quelques années, cette prestance et ce pouvoir étaient peut-être la seule chose qui lui permettrait de survivre à la campagne de recrutement de Voldemort.

Par un coup de chance ou par pur hasard, l'Auror qui était leur enseignant leur apprit des sorts de détections à la fin de l'année. Détection de la magie noire, détection des déguisements, détection des Animagi. Elisa vit là une splendide occasion de faire dérailler le canon et elle jeta, _complètement par hasard_ , ce sort sur le rat de Ron. L'animal qui clignota d'une belle lumière orange vif. Elle avait bien calculé son timing : au moins trois profs assistèrent à la scène. Le rat tenta de s'enfuir, mais McGonagall le captura et annula la métamorphose. La survie de Peter Pettigrew fut révélée à toute l'école, dans un couloir plein de spectateurs abasourdis.

Amélia Bones revint à Poudlard. Cette fois, elle n'était pas la seule à hurler.

Pettigrew fut condamné durant l'été. Mais Sirius Black ne sortit pas de prison. Rapidement, Elisa apprit que les Malefoy tiraient les ficelles. Lucius voulait que Sirius reste derrière les barreaux pour que Drago hérite du patrimoine des Black. Elisa réfléchit à la question durant tout le mois d'août, entre deux visites de courtoisie chez des amis. Oh, elle ne voulait pas faire sortir Sirius d'Azkaban par altruisme. Son personnage la mettait mal-à-l'aise. Mais avoir Sirius de son côté serait utile, et Elisa avait besoin de mettre tous les atouts de son côté. Elle avait instrumentalisé sa connaissance du futur, prétendu être voyante, agressé et blessé ses pairs sans la moindre pitié. Si elle voyait quelque chose d'utile passer à sa portée, elle allait s'en saisir. Et Sirius était non seulement le parrain d'Harry, un combattant accompli, et un expert en magie noire… Mais il était surtout son ticket d'entrée pour Square Grimmauld, où le médaillon de Regulus était caché.

Elle passa un été tranquille, à peaufiner son projet. Elle évoqua le sujet avec Adrian, Terence, Heather et Tabitha, son cercle d'amis (et de conseillers) les plus proches. Elle rendit visite à Drago Malefoy, sous prétexte de consulter sa bibliothèque. Elle sourit aimablement à Lucius Malefoy. Elle se promena sur le Chemin de Traverse avec les Stretton et les Bulstrode, elle explora l'Allée des Embrumes avec Warrington et les jumeaux Weasley. Elle étudia ostensiblement des grimoires obscurs sur la Divination, des livres sur les protections magiques, des bouquins poussiéreux sur la magie noire et la grandeur des Fondateurs. Lorsqu'elle prédit que Sirius Black sortirait de prison, certains ne la crurent pas : mais les gens en _parlèrent_ et c'était ce qui était important. Ils savaient _qui_ elle était. Ils savaient que ses mots comptaient.

La veille de la rentrée, Elisa écrivit une lettre anonyme à Dumbledore.

Il était temps d'utiliser le directeur. Elle allait avoir besoin de lui pour l'avenir. Oh, elle ne pouvait pas lui révéler son identité, bien sûr : mais il fallait le faire bouger. Alors elle écrit sa lettre. _Pour que le mal triomphe, tout ce qu'il faut c'est l'inaction des hommes de bien_ , clamait sa missive. Elle insultait la passivité de Dumbledore, son inaction qui menait toujours au drame. Certaines de ses phrases étaient des allusions à peine voilées aux vieilles fautes du directeur. En post-scriptum, elle avait rajouté : _la guerre se serait passée différemment si vous aviez mis les livres sur les Horcruxes hors de portée de Tom Jedusor_.

Elle signa comme « Sekhmet ». Utiliser le nom d'une déesse de la guerre (une déesse à tête de lionne, en plus) était peut-être arrogant, mais ça allait certainement retenir l'attention de Dumbledore. Elisa ne put s'empêcher de rigoler toute seule en postant l'enveloppe. Elle avait été contaminée par le côté dramatique des Serpentard, apparemment.

Lorsqu'elle fit sa rentrée à Poudlard, tous les livres sur les Horcruxes avaient disparus de la réserve. Et, à la fin du mois d'octobre, Sirius fut relâché d'Azkaban.

Une vague de murmure accompagna Elisa partout où elle allait, après ça. Elle les laissait parler, la tête haute et un sourire au coin des lèvres. Elle ne l'avait pas seulement vu venir : elle l'avait provoqué. Et elle se sentait immensément fière d'elle.

Leur prof de Défense était Alastor Maugrey, et si ça ce n'était pas une surprise ! Apparemment, il avait été nommé suite à un accord entre le Ministère et le directeur. Mais surtout, le plus important était que Maugrey était absolument _furieux_ que Sirius soit sorti, et qu'il ne lui faisait pas la moindre confiance. En fait, il ne faisait pas la moindre confiance à personne, ce vieux parano. Il empêcha fermement Sirius de voir son filleul, et se mit à suivre Harry de manière presque obsessive pour vérifier qu'il ne se faisait pas kidnapper par Sirius.

Elisa s'en fichait. Pour une fois, ils avaient un prof de Défense compétent, et c'était l'heure de gloire des Serpentard. Ils avaient un succès de malade en classe. Et ils étaient tous conscients que c'était grâce à _elle_ , ce qui était très important.

Mais bref. Cette année, comme dans le canon, la majeure partie de l'intrigue tourna autour de Sirius. Plus précisément, autour du fait qu'il voulait rencontrer son filleul, mais que tout le monde (Dumbledore, les Malefoy, le Ministère, les soigneurs de St Mangouste !) y étaient opposés. De son côté, Harry voulait rencontrer Sirius, mais ni Dumbledore ni les Poufsouffle (qui étaient extrêmement surprotecteurs) n'étaient d'accord. Ils arguaient que l'ex-détenu était trop instable.

Bien sûr, Elisa n'avait pas ce genre de réticence. Elle écouta les plaintes d'Harry avec patience, et l'assura qu'elle allait agir. A quoi servaient les amis, sinon ?

Elle écrivit une lettre très polie à Sirius, lui disant qu'elle était une amie d'Harry et qu'elle aimerait arranger une rencontre entre eux, une fois qu'elle se serait assurée que c'était sans danger. La réponse de Sirius fut plus qu'enthousiaste. Il était un peu circonspect parce qu'elle était une Serpentard : mais dès qu'elle lui apprit qu'elle était celle qui avait permit d'arrêter Pettigrew, il se montra beaucoup moins réticent. Ce fut le début d'une correspondance presque quotidienne entre eux. Elisa s'enquit de sa santé, de ses conditions de vie, de ses fréquentations. Pour le bien d'Harry, insistait-elle. Le pauvre Sirius était ravi de discuter avec quelqu'un qui s'intéressait à lui, et il lui raconta absolument tout. L'adresse de Square Grimmauld, l'attitude distante et misérable de Lupin qui n'osait pas renouer les liens avec lui tant il se sentait coupable, la méfiance du Ministère, les marmonnements colériques de Kreattur, le silence de Dumbledore, les coups bas des Malefoy qui étaient en train de monter toute la société Sang-Pure contre lui…

Aux vacances Noël, Elisa fut à nouveau conviée chez plusieurs Sang-Purs. Elle fit bonne impression, se montra polie et agréable, attira discrètement l'attention des gens sur ses prouesses en Défense et son talent de Divination, laissa entendre qu'elle n'aimait pas Dumbledore. Le tralalala habituel : le but était de laisser entendre aux Sang-Purs qu'elle ferait de grandes choses, et qu'ils le croient. Après tout, le temps avant le retour de Voldemort était compté. Et à ce moment-là, Elisa savait exactement ce qui allait advenir d'elle, si elle n'avait pas assez de gens de son côté. Elle était une ambitieuse au sang impur, opposé aux idées des Puristes et donc impossible à recruter, mais trop dangereuse pour être laissée libre. Si Voldemort revenait et qu'il montait la Maison de Serpentard contre elle… Elisa mourrait.

Et ça, c'était hors de question.

Juste avant la fin des vacances, elle rencontra Sirius Black à Square Grimmauld. Elle apporta des chocolats, et une longue lettre d'Harry. Elle explora l'endroit pendant que Sirius lisait la missive avec avidité. Trouver le médaillon au milieu de tout ce bazar fut assez difficile : mais le glisser discrètement dans sa poche ? Pas du tout.

Elle repartit avec un Miroir à Double-Sens à donner à Harry, un Horcruxe supplémentaire, et plusieurs grimoires que Sirius avait insisté pour lui donner dès qu'il avait vu qu'elle était intéressée par sa bibliothèque. Dans l'ensemble, c'était un succès total.

Harry commença à connaitre son parrain, grâce à de longues conversations par miroir. Lui et Sirius en étaient incroyablement reconnaissants à Elisa. Celle-ci se contentait de sourire, de dire que ce n'était rien. Intérieurement, elle était plutôt fière d'elle. Avoir l'amitié du Survivant était une chose. Avoir sa gratitude, sa loyauté ? Encore mieux.

Elle continua à gérer son club de duel, à diriger sa promotion d'une main de fer, à étudier des sorts de plus en plus sombres. Les nouveaux élèves la voyaient comme un modèle : les anciens élèves la voyaient parfois comme une menace, parfois comme une énigme, mais toujours comme quelqu'un à prendre en compte. Ils ne se leurraient pas : Elisabeth Bishop était _quelqu'un_. Ceux qui s'opposaient à elle finissaient humiliés dans un duel, ou harcelés par ses amis.

Montague, un septième année, avait bien retenu sa leçon quand plusieurs élèves avaient mit le feu à absolument toutes ses possessions après qu'il ait osé dire que le père d'Elisa n'était qu'un vulgaire Moldu. Quand Rogue avait demandé ce qui s'était passé, toute la Maison était restée le monde savait ce qui s'était réellement passé : mais personne n'allait venir au secours de quelqu'un qui s'était mis à dos le Magister.

Montague dit qu'il avait eu un accident en s'entraînant à jeter _Incendio_. Rogue parcourut des yeux les rangs des élèves assemblés. Elisa soutint son regard sans flancher.

La Maison de Serpentard était impitoyable et oui, parfois, certaines leçons pouvaient être cruelles à apprendre. Mais elle allait _survivre_. Et pour ça, elle écraserait quiconque se dresserait sur son chemin.

L'été suivant, elle maîtrisa le Patronus et fit de nets progrès avec le Feudeymon. Elle se rendit aux galas et aux soirées auxquelles elle était conviée. Elle se joignit aux plaisanteries des adultes, discuta des futures BUSES avec les adolescents. Elle offrit des livres anciens à Adrian et s'amusa à faire des cascades en MagicoGlisseur avec Terence et Heather. Elle vérifia les progrès de Tabitha en magie de soin, se renseigna sur les ambitions des autres Serpentard, sourit sans répondre lorsque l'un ou l'autre essaya de lui demander de lire l'avenir pour lui.

Elle commençait à être assez douée en duel pour se lasser des règles habituelles, et se mit à explorer des chemins moins conventionnels. Elle commença à travailler sur un mélange entre Runes et Maléfices Explosifs : elle avait dans la vague idée de créer une sorte de version miniaturisée (et sorcière) des mines anti-personnelles. Des runes qui pouvaient exploser avec toute la force d'un maléfice lancé à bout portant. Destructeur, non ? Et en plus, elle pouvait coller ces Runes sur n'importe quoi. Le bois d'un banc, le verre d'une fenêtre, la pierre d'un mur, mais aussi du tissu, ou de la peau. Un petit motif à l'encre noir, qu'elle pouvait faire exploser à volonté.

Elle acheva le projet en août. Le soir, elle fixa ses mains, noircies d'encre et de suie. Quand elle était petite, elle voulait fonder une école pour les Cracmols, des associations d'aide aux loups-garous. Elle voulait rendre cette société plus clémente, plus douce, plus tolérante. Elle avait tellement de talent. Elle aurait pu changer le monde.

Au lieu de ça, elle inventait des armes et apprenait à des enfants à combattre pour elle. A quel moment avait-elle dévié du droit chemin ?

Puis elle renifla avec dédain. La vie était faite de courbes, de virages, de surprises et de chaos. Parler de droit chemin était une aberration. L'idéalisme, c'était beau : mais dans ce monde, parfois il fallait sacrifier ses rêves pour survivre. Quand Voldemort aurait été tué, là, elle pourrait repenser à ses projets d'enfance. Mais pour l'instant, elle était assise sur une bombe, et la minuterie était lancée. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre du temps en gamineries. Elle devait _survivre_ : et pour ça, elle devait tuer l'autre.

La Coupe du Monde de Quidditch se déroula comme dans le canon. Barty Croupton lança la Marque. Harry avait assisté au match avec Susan Bones, dans les gradins, et ce ne fut pas sa baguette qui fut utilisée : mais l'histoire resta sensiblement la même. Elisa serra les dents. Le temps pressait.

Elle écrivit une nouvelle lettre à Dumbledore, sous le nom de Sekhmet. Elle n'écrivit qu'une seule ligne. _Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers annoncera le début du retour de Voldemort_. Ses amis dont les parents travaillaient au Ministère l'informèrent que le directeur passait désormais beaucoup de temps au Département de la Coopération Internationale : mais le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ne fut pas annulé. Le jour de la rentrée, Dumbledore annonça que l'évènement aurait lieu.

Elisa vit le visage ravi d'Harry, assis à côté de Cédric qui applaudissait avec enthousiasme, et elle refoula la bile qui lui remontait dans la gorge.

Elle avait jeté des sorts à des gens, elle avait brisé des os, cautionné des harcèlements, des agressions, des attaques. Elle avait menti, triché, volé, manipulé. Mais est-ce qu'elle était prête à laisser quelqu'un mourir ? Est-ce qu'elle irait aussi loin ?

Le bon côté des choses, c'était que Croupton n'était pas à Poudlard. Elisa en était sûre, parce que leur professeur de Défense, cette année, était Remus Lupin. Pas moyen que le Mangemort puisse imiter la transformation en loup-garou ! D'autant plus qu'Harry et lui se connaissaient déjà. Apparemment, lui et Lupin s'étaient déjà rencontré cet été, et avaient convaincu Sirius d'aller voir un psychologue et de commencer à mieux prendre soin de soi-même. Elisa applaudissait cette initiative : ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que Sirius ne récupère la garde du Survivant et, quand ça arriverait, elle préférerait que Black soit aussi normal que possible.

Lorsque vint le moment de sélection des champions, Elisa lâcha à voix haute que quelque chose allait mal se passer. Autour d'elle, l'agitation parcourut les bancs des Serpentard comme une vague, et elle réprima un rire nerveux. Ils avaient bien raison de s'inquiéter. Cette soirée d'Halloween, c'était le début de la fin.

La Coupe de Feu choisi Cédric, puis Harry. Il y eut des protestations, mais surtout, de l'ébahissement. Deux _Poufsouffle_ ? Comment était-ce possible ?

– Il a triché ! s'indigna Drago.

Elisa lui jeta un regard agacé :

– S'il l'a fait, c'était de manière assez brillante pour être digne d'un Serpentard. Mais je suis presque sûre que quelqu'un l'a fait entrer sans son consentement. Je sais qu'il y a un truc louche. Zabini, tu me passe le sel ?

Le métis s'exécuta aussitôt, et la conversation dériva sur qui aurait pu entrer le nom d'Harry. Un rival ? Un plaisantin ? Un tricheur qui voulait avantager Poudlard ? Les suppositions allaient bon train. Rapidement, plus personne ne pensa que le Survivant s'était engagé lui-même. Le gamin avait l'air beaucoup trop terrifié pour ça.

Du coup, Harry fit face à beaucoup moins d'hostilité que dans le canon. Tout le monde semblait voir sa participation comme une source d'amusement plutôt que de colère : il n'était qu'un Poufsouffle, dans cet univers, pas un Gryffondor habitué à briser les règles. Et Cédric avait pris le Survivant sous son aile, lui donnant des conseils et l'encourageant à faire de son mieux.

Dans cet univers, Harry n'était qu'un joueur de réserve dans son équipe de Quidditch. Il ne vola pas pour affronter son dragon : Heidi lui apprit un sort pour résister au feu, Rhonda lui apprit à lancer l' _Incarcerem_ de manière assez précise pour museler la créature, et Zacharias Smith lui prêta son MagicoGlisseur pour qu'Harry puisse récupérer l'œuf à toute allure. Dans cet univers, l'otage qui attendait Harry au fond du lac n'était pas Ron Weasley : c'était Susan Bones, ses longs cheveux blonds flottant autour de son visage.

Dans cet univers, Harry ne pouvait pas compter sur Ron et Hermione pour le coacher avant d'entrer dans le labyrinthe. Mais Elisa l'avait fait entrer dans son club de duel dès le lendemain d'Halloween. Il y eu des murmures mécontents, mais elle se contenta de toiser ses fidèles de toute sa hauteur :

– Harry Potter est un champion de Poudlard, et je ne le laisserai pas affronter ce qui l'attend dans ce labyrinthe plus démuni que les champions de Durmstrang ou de Beauxbâtons. Ceux qui ont un problème avec ça peuvent sortir.

Personne ne sorti. Les Poufsouffle et les Gryffondor se mirent à regarder Elisa avec un respect neuf.

Ils pensaient sans doute qu'elle était fair-play. Pffff. Quelle bande d'idiots. Elisa essayait juste de se sentir mieux. Elle essayait juste de faire quelque chose pour se convaincre qu'elle n'était pas quelqu'un d'abominable, quelqu'un qui allait envoyer Cédric à la mort et Harry à la boucherie.

Elle dit qu'elle avait un mauvais pressentiment pour la Troisième Tâche, et tout le monde se mit en quatre pour l'aider. Peut-être parce qu'elle était influente, peut-être parce que sa nervosité était visible, ou peut-être parce que les gens croyaient vraiment qu'elle voyait l'avenir… En tous les cas, elle reçut un soutien absolu : pas seulement de sa Maison, mais de toute le château.

Elle demanda à Tabitha d'apprendre à Harry et Cédric des sorts de soins. Elle suggéra aux jumeaux Weasley d'offrir des gadgets défensifs aux deux champions. Elle ordonna à une dizaine d'élèves de se cotiser pour acheter des potions : une potion de régénération sanguine, une potion de soin des brûlures, un bézoard, une potion d'aiguise-méninge… Elle exigea de Warrington qu'il coache Harry à esquiver les sorts. Après tout, ce n'était pas un truc qu'il avait eu l'occasion de pratiquer dans cet univers, sans Quidditch, et toujours entouré d'amis pour le protéger.

Le jour de la Troisième Tâche arriva. Cédric, puis Harry, entrèrent dans le labyrinthe. Elisa avait le cœur dans la gorge.

Harry revint. Pas Cédric.

Croupton, caché sous une cape d'invisibilité durant tout ce temps, se révéla au milieu de la foule et tenta d'abattre le Survivant. Il n'avait pas compté sur la présence d'Amélia Bones, qui avait insisté pour être présente. Il fut neutralisé et emmené au Ministère. Harry fut emmené à l'infirmerie. Le corps de Cédric fut rendu à ses parents.

Elisa aurait pu empêcher ça, si elle avait donné plus d'indices à Dumbledore. Elle aurait pu empêcher ça, si elle avait été plus brave, si elle avait été plus impliquée. C'était de sa faute. Et quand Harry vint la voir quelques jours plus tard, pour la remercier et lui dire que leurs entraînements lui avait sans doute sauvé la vie… Elisa fondit en larmes, et ce n'était pas de gratitude. Elle avait le sang de Cédric sur les mains. Et il n'avait pas été son ami, mais elle l'avait connu, elle l'avait apprécié, et elle l'avait quand même laissé marcher vers sa mort. Parce qu'elle était lâche. Et Harry la remerciait ?!

– Tu as fais ce que tu as pu, tenta de la consoler le Survivant d'une voix étranglée.

Elisa déglutit, la gorge serrée. Elle avait perdu un camarade, à peine une connaissance. Harry avait perdu bien plus que ça. Cédric avait été son ami, son modèle. Elle n'avait pas le droit de s'apitoyer sur elle-même alors qu'il souffrait sans doute bien davantage.

Elle n'avait pas la force de mentir. Elle n'avait pas la force de dire quelque chose de réconfortant ou de positif. Alors elle s'essuya le visage, et promis :

– Je le vengerai.

Harry avait le visage pale et hagard, et les yeux constamment rougis par les pleurs. Mais à cet instant, dans ses yeux passa un éclat glacé, et pendant une seconde Elisa vit pourquoi le Choixpeau avait pensé à le placer à Serpentard. Il y avait en lui une fibre froide et impitoyable digne du plus cruel des serpents.

– Je t'aiderai.

A la fin de l'année, Elisa envoya une nouvelle lettre à Dumbledore, sous le nom de Sekhmet. _La bague des Gaunt est un Horcruxe._ Que Dumbledore se débrouille avec ça. Qu'il en crève, même : elle s'en fichait. Elle maîtrisait presque le Feudeymon. Amélia Bones avait Barty Croupton, et le Ministère était plongé dans un affreux chaos suite à ses aveux. Fudge avait beau appeler au calme, les murmures sur le retour de Voldemort envahissaient tout le pays, et les gens étaient trop affolés pour penser à faire l'autruche. Bientôt, ça serait la guerre. Et bientôt, Voldemort serait tué, et ses Horcruxes détruits. Bientôt, tout serait fini.

Durant l'été, Croupton Jr et Croupton Sr furent envoyés à Azkaban tous les deux. Fudge fut destitué. Les nouvelles du retour de Voldemort se propagèrent.

La minuterie était arrivée à la fin du décompte.

C'était le moment de vérité. Elisa envoya ses parents en voyage autour du monde, s'assurant ainsi de les éloigner du combat. Puis elle inspira profondément, pris sa plus belle plume, et écrivit aux Serpentard. A tous les Serpentard qu'elle avait connus durant sa scolarité, y compris ceux qui étaient diplômés. Elle formula la chose de la manière la plus suave, la plus posée, la plus assurée qui soit : mais au final, le contenu de sa missive pouvait être résumé en quelques mots.

 _C'est lui ou moi._

 _Je vous protégerai. Lui, non. Je vous offre la neutralité, je vous offre la survie. Je vous offre l'avenir. Voldemort ne peut vous offrir que mort, torture, destruction. Il n'y a pas que sur ses ennemis qu'il aime jeter des Impardonnables._

 _Choisissez. C'est lui ou moi. Et choisissez vite._

C'était une belle lettre, policée et bien formulée. Elle rappelait son amitié avec eux. Elle parlait de « _ces temps troublés_ », et des factions qui se déchiraient leur loyauté. Elle leur rappelait qu'elle était puissante, qu'elle avait aussi un certain talent pour faire « _des suppositions qui tombaient toujours juste_ ». Et, après cette allusion à peine voilée aux dons de voyance qu'elle était supposée avoir, elle enchaînait avec son offre.

Elle ne montait pas une armée. Elle n'organisait pas une milice. Elle leur offrait un asile, car les Serpentard se serraient toujours les coudes. Elle ne leur demanderait pas de se battre : mais elle les cacherait, elle les protégerait. Elle leur offrait la _neutralité_.

Elle n'était pas stupide. C'était sa seule chance de les empêcher de rejoindre Voldemort, que ce soit volontairement ou à cause d'un chantage. Elle n'allait pas les faire marcher au-devant du combat : elle les mettait à l'abri, en échange de quoi ils ne lui tiraient pas dans le dos. Et elle priait pour que ça marche. Pour que les Serpentard se souviennent qu'elle était puissante, pleine de promesses, et qu'elle méritait leur loyauté.

Parce qu'elle était une ambitieuse au sang impur trop dangereuse pour que Voldemort la laisse vivre, et que si la Maison de Serpentard se retournait contre elle, elle _mourait_.

Elle posta les lettres, et attendit.

Le lendemain, Adrian, Terence, Heather et Tabitha étaient sur le seuil de sa porte. Le surlendemain, le reste de leur classe les avait rejoints. Puis ce fut la fratrie Carrow, le grand frère de quinze ans tenant la main des jumelles de treize ans. Puis Matthew Debbs de deuxième année, puis Millicent Bulstrode… Tous les enfants qui risquaient d'être utilisés contre leurs parents, tous ceux qui avaient peur, tous ceux à qui leur parent avait dit de fuir. Tous, ils débarquèrent chez elle. Ceux qui ne vinrent pas en personne lui écrivent avec empressement pour l'assurer de leur soutien. Plusieurs personnes, qui avaient mis leurs maisons sous Fidelitas, lui envoyèrent leur adresse en gage de confiance. Des dizaines, des centaines de lettres arrivèrent, avec des douzaines d'élèves à l'air désespéré.

La Maison de Serpentard avait fait son choix.

Le Cottage commençait à être trop petit. Elisa chercha une alternative. Elle écrivait toujours à Sirius, et elle savait qu'il avait quitté Square Grimmauld pour s'installer dans une petite chaumière loin de tout, avec Remus et Harry (qui passait trois jours chez les Dursley pour donner le change, puis s'enfuyait rejoindre son parrain). Elle s'enquit donc de ce que devenait la maison. A sa grande surprise, elle était toujours disponible. Sirius et Dumbledore n'étaient sans doute pas en assez bon terme pour que l'ex-détenu propose sa maison comme QG à l'Ordre du Phénix.

Elisa acheta la maison à Sirius pour une poignée de Mornilles entièrement symboliques, et elle y déménagea avec toute sa confrérie de Serpentard. Kreattur était complètement inutile, alors elle se renseigna ailleurs pour engager des elfes. Chappy, l'elfe de sa mère, lui ramena deux jeunes elfes libres : Olly et Tilly, qui acceptèrent avec empressement de se mettre à son service.

Les elfes nettoyèrent la maison. Elisa reprit son club de duel. D'autres enfants arrivèrent au Cottage : parfois de leur propre chef, parfois envoyés là-bas par leurs parents. Il s'agissait surtout de Serpentard : mais il y avait aussi des Serdaigle, et quelques Poufsouffle. A une occasion mémorable, Narcissa Malefoy frappa à la porte du Cottage, tenant fermement la main de son fils. Ils étaient tous les deux pâles, les traits tirés. Drago, jadis bouffi de suffisance, avait le regard hanté de quelqu'un qui en a trop vu.

La _Gazette_ annonça que Lucius Malefoy récupérait d'un accident domestique à St Mangouste. Elisa pensait surtout que le grand retour de Voldemort ne se passait pas come prévu, et qu'il se servait de ses sous-fifres comme de punching-balls.

Elle jeta le Fidelitas sur Square Grimmauld. A présent, il y avait quarante-six personnes qui vivaient avec elle. Ce n'était pas très différent de leur salle commune à Poudlard : ils étudiaient, mangeaient des repas préparés par les elfes, obéissaient à un couvre-feu, aidaient les plus jeunes à faire leurs devoirs de vacances. Ils inclinaient respectueusement la tête quand ils croisaient Elisa dans les couloirs, et ils l'appelaient _Magister_. Ils suivaient avec passion ses séances de duel. Ils évitaient de parler de leurs familles. Ils n'interrogeaient jamais Elisa sur ce qu'elle faisait quand elle partait durant des heures. De temps en temps, elle revenait avec un nouveau réfugié. A la fin de l'été, ils étaient presque soixante.

Fin août, la patience de Voldemort toucha à sa fin. Il commença à y avoir des morts. Quelques Sang-de-Bourbe, mais surtout des Sang-Purs qui refusaient de le rejoindre, ou simplement qui refusaient de lui dire où ils avaient caché leurs enfants. La mère de Millicent Bulstrode fut tuée. Puis ce fut les parents d'Adrian Pucey, puis ceux de Tabitha. Puis ce fut Lucius Malefoy. Voldemort commençait à comprendre que la future génération s'était détournée de lui, souvent avec le soutien de leurs parents, et il était _fou de rage_.

Mais il ne pouvait pas atteindre Elisa. Il ne pouvait pas atteindre les Serpentard qui l'avait rejoint. Et la jeune fille souriait d'un air féroce. Elle n'avait pas encore gagné la guerre, mais elle avait gagné la loyauté de sa Maison. Et ça, c'était une avancée décisive vers la victoire.

A la rentrée, Dumbledore avait la main noircie par la malédiction, et il ne fut pas difficile de deviner que la bague avait été neutralisée. Parfait. Il ne leur restait que Naguini, la coupe de Poufsouffle, Harry Potter… et Voldemort lui-même. La victoire était proche.

Cette année, la présence de Voldemort faisait la Une de la _Gazette_ tous les jours, mais personne ne se risquait à afficher son soutien pour lui. Il y avait bien peu d'élèves qui soutenaient Voldemort à Poudlard. Peut-être une dizaine. Les Gryffondor avaient été recrutés par Dumbledore, les Serpentard par Elisa, et les Serdaigle et Poufsouffle étaient partagés entre les deux camps. Les quelques Puristes extrêmes qu'on trouvait à Serpentard, comme Marcus Flint ou Pansy Parkinson, se faisaient le plus discret possible. Ils étaient bien conscients d'être en minorité, pas seulement à l'école, mais aussi dans leurs dortoirs.

Elisa arpentait le château comme s'il lui appartenait. Sur son chemin, les gens se taisaient. Ils murmuraient que Voldemort avait mis sa tête à prix. Ils murmuraient qu'elle lui avait volé le soutien des Sang-Purs. Leur professeur de Défense était Sirius Black, cette année (Elisa retint un fou-rire devant l'ironie), et la façon dont il favorisait la jeune fille ne faisait qu'augmenter son prestige aux yeux de ses pairs. Quand elle discutait avec Harry, lui demandait comment se passaient ses BUSES ou simplement ce qu'il avait mangé ce midi, les gens les fixait avidité : comme s'ils espéraient que le Magister et le Survivant allaient, par le simple pouvoir de leur proximité, invoquer une puissance surnaturelle capable d'écrabouiller Voldemort et ses fidèles.

Elisa savourait son pouvoir, mais elle avait aussi d'autres préoccupations. Elle cherchait un moyen d'entrer dans le coffre de Gingotts qui abritait la coupe. Finalement, juste avant les vacances de Noël, elle envoya la prudence au diable et aller frapper à la porte du bureau de Sirius.

– Ça vous tente de pourrir la vie des Lestranges ?

Sirius n'avait pas besoin de plus d'encouragement. Tant que Bellatrix était en prison, Sirius était considéré comme son représentant légal, puisqu'il était l'héritier des Black. Du coup, il avait accès à ses coffres. Profitant des vacances, Sirius et Elisa allèrent donc à Gringotts et se servirent sans vergogne dans le coffre personnel de Bellatrix. Elisa empocha plusieurs centaines de Gallions : Sirius vola une douzaine d'artefacts anciens et de bijoux sans prix. Oh, ils ne prirent pas tout. Mais ils embarquèrent largement assez d'or pour rendre cette chère Bella folle de rage.

Elisa récupéra la coupe, et en laissa une copie à la place. Un pas de plus vers la victoire.

Elle maîtrisait le Feudeymon, désormais. Elle décida donc de régler le problème tout de suite. Elle trouva un coin isolé au milieu de la lande irlandaise, ramena les Horcruxes avec elle, et y mit le feu, un par un.

La façon dont les objets maudits se mirent à hurler lui apporta une sombre satisfaction.

Voldemort était son ennemi. Lui et elle étaient deux voies opposées pour la Maison de Serpentard, et aucun ne pouvait vivre tant que l'autre ne survivait. C'était aussi simple que ça. Il y avait une seule Maison, et deux leaders possibles : deux idéologies diamétralement opposées qui ne pouvaient coexister. Voldemort ne tolérerait pas qu'Elisa conteste sa vision du monde : et Elisa ne tolérerait pas que sa Maison devienne cette caricature du nazisme que la saga canon avait dépeint. Aucun d'eux ne pouvait vivre tant que l'autre survivait.

Harry n'était pas le seul à avoir été placé par le destin dans le rôle d'ennemi du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Elisa brûla le diadème, puis le journal, puis le médaillon, puis la coupe. Lorsqu'il ne resta plus que des cendres noires, elle éteignit le Feudeymon. Maîtriser ce sort de magie noire l'avait épuisée. Mais pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait mis les pieds dans son dortoir aux couleurs de Serpentard… Pour la première fois depuis sept ans, elle avait l'impression de respirer plus librement.

Elle était en train de gagner. Voldemort ne s'en rendait pas compte, Dumbledore ne s'en rendait pas compte, Rogue ne s'en rendait pas compte. Ils pensaient qu'elle se cachait, qu'elle se tenait immobile au milieu du chaos : mais _elle était en train de gagner_. Elle était en train de gagner sous leur nez.

A la rentrée de janvier, elle fut convoquée par Dumbledore, et elle amenda un peu ses paroles. Ok, peut-être que le directeur était un peu en train de réaliser ce qui se passait. Il n'était pas stupide, non plus.

– J'ai entendu dire que vous étiez particulièrement douée pour lever le voile du futur, lança Dumbledore d'un ton jovial.

Elisa ne voyait pas l'intérêt de mentir. Elle hocha la tête. Le regard du directeur se fit plus perçant :

– Avez-vous déjà entendu le mot _Horcruxes_ , Miss Bishop ?

Dans cet univers, Dumbledore était à court de temps. Il ignorait quels étaient les Horcruxes de Voldemort. Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'étudier le journal. Il n'avait sans doute pas mené son enquête de la même façon, il ignorait que Voldemort mettait des Horcruxes dans des trophées liés à Poudlard. Tout son génie ne lui servait à rien s'il n'avait pas de piste. D'autant plus qu'il était mourant, et que la malédiction qui avait momifié sa main se propageait lentement dans le reste de son organisme. Il n'avait que quelques mois pour agir, s'il voulait que Voldemort soit détruit.

Quelques mois, aucune piste… Et un Elu qui avait été réparti à Poufsouffle et qui n'avait absolument aucune chance de tout laisser tomber pour aller chasser les bouts d'âmes de sa Némésis. Harry Potter était toujours entouré d'amis : être un héros solitaire, ce n'était vraiment pas son truc.

(Harry se sacrifierait sans problème pour les autres, sur ce point, Dumbledore était rassuré. Mais combattre en première ligne ? C'était un projet auquel il fallait renoncer.)

Dumbledore était pressé par le temps et il avait besoin de résultats. Il n'avait aucune piste… Sauf le fait qu'Elisabeth Bishop, qui clamait voir l'avenir, avait trouvé un moyen de se rendre dans le coffre-fort des Lestranges, alors même que le directeur réfléchissait à l'attrait qu'aurait eu ce genre de cachette pour un Horcruxe de Voldemort. Elisabeth Bishop, qui n'avait pas marqué le moindre sourcillement de surprise en voyant sa main brûlée. Elisabeth Bishop, qui proclamait farouchement son opposition à Voldemort, mais qui amassait des fidèles de la même façon que Tom Jedusor.

Elisabeth Bishop, qui semblait en savoir beaucoup plus que les autres.

Ils tournèrent autour du pot, discutèrent de sujets apparemment sans rapport, évitèrent les questions l'un de l'autre. Dumbledore n'admit pas chercher les Horcruxes de Voldemort. Elisa n'admit pas être Sekhmet. Néanmoins, lorsqu'ils se quittèrent, ces deux faits ne faisaient aucun doute. Le lendemain, Elisa envoya par hibou au directeur les restes calcinés des Horcruxes qu'elle avait déjà trouvés, accompagnés par une note anonyme.

 _Il y en a sept en tout._

Dumbledore reprit ses recherches. Elisa reprit sa gestion de Serpentard, et ses projets de conquête du monde. Voldemort continua à tuer, de plus en plus furibond. Les sorciers les plus neutres se mirent à lui tourner le dos, ses fidèles les plus ardents cherchèrent à mettre leurs enfants à l'abri. Le club de duel d'Elisa continua à avoir du succès. Elle continua à ignrer le fait qu'elle allait mener tous ces enfants à leur mort.

Harry Potter n'eut pas de visions, cette année-là. Il avait fait des cauchemars de la mort de Cédric tout l'été, et Susan Bones (chez qui il passait ses vacances) lui avait prêté des grimoires sur l'Occlumancie. L'art de barricader et de structurer son esprit était un outil utilisé par les Aurors pour gérer leurs traumatismes. Harry s'entraîna avec diligence et application, et maîtrisa la plupart des exercices assez rapidement.

A la fin de l'année, Rogue disparut.

La rumeur se répandit le lendemain : il avait été tué par Voldemort, pour avoir assassiné le serpent familier du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Apparemment, Voldemort était devenu fou de rage, presque dément. Les Serpentard étaient sous le choc. Elisa, elle, ferma les yeux et prit une inspiration tremblante. Elle se demandait si Rogue avait su qu'il allait mourir s'il accomplissait cette mission. Elle se demandait si Dumbledore lui avait expliqué pourquoi il fallait tuer le serpent, avant d'envoyer son espion à la mort. Elle se demandait s'il n'y avait vraiment pas d'autre solution. Elle se demandait si Dumbledore pensait que Rogue s'en sortirait. Elle se demandait si son directeur de Maison avait beaucoup souffert.

Cette dernière question était la seule dont la réponse était certaine. Et ce n'était pas quelque chose de réconfortant.

Harry souffrit d'épouvantables migraines toute la journée. Il tomba même à genoux à midi, balbutiant à propos d'une vision de lac noir rempli d'Inféri. Voldemort vérifiait les cachettes de ses Horcruxes.

Dumbledore emmena Harry dans son bureau pour lui dire l'horrible vérité.

Elisa rassembla les Serpentard et leur dit de préparer l'école au combat.

(Aucun d'entre eux ne questionna sa décision. Plusieurs élèves de première année eurent l'air ahuri, et une fille fondit en larmes, mais tous obéirent sans discuter. Elisa réalisa durant une seconde vertigineuse qu'ils croyaient réellement qu'elle allait les sauver, qu'elle était leur seul espoir. Elle se sentit malade. Ils allaient être si nombreux à périr, et elle ne pouvait même pas le leur dire…)

Au crépuscule, Voldemort et ses troupes attaquèrent.

Beaucoup d'élèves furent évacués à temps, mais pas tous : ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de se préparer, Dumbledore n'avait pas pensé que Voldemort attaquerait Poudlard, et personne ne connaissait l'existence de la Salle sur Demande. Seuls les Serpentard étaient préparés à ce qui allait arriver. Elisa révéla l'existence de la Salle sur Demande à Flora et Hestia Carrow, et les chargea de mener l'évacuation du château par ce passage. Puis elle se tourna vers les Serpentard de sixième et de septième années, ceux qui l'avaient suivie partout durant six ans.

Elle aurait bien aimé faire un discours brillant et inspirant. Mais elle avait la gorge trop serrée pour cela. Elle se contenta de les regarder, tous, et de retenir les larmes qui lui brûlaient les yeux.

Ils allaient mourir, et ça allait être de sa faute.

Elle rejoignit le combat qui faisait déjà rage. L'intégralité de ses troupes lui emboita le pas. Les élèves de Serpentard étaient les plus nombreux à être restés. Lorsqu'ils se jetèrent dans la mêlée, Elisa se plut à croire qu'ils allaient faire basculer le cours de la bataille, que leur nombre allait leur donner l'avantage.

Puis elle oublia tout, mis à part l'affrontement.

Assez ironiquement, la bataille finale se déroula comme dans le canon. Ce fut le chaos total, il y eut des géants, des Acromentules, des loups-garous, Fenrir Greyback déchiquetant le corps d'une jeune élève de Gryffondor. Il y eut des hurlements et des maléfices, des murs explosés, des rugissements de rage et de chagrin, de cris de douleur et de haine. Vers minuit, Voldemort leur offrit un temps de répit pour soigner leurs blessés et honorer leurs morts. Il demanda à Harry Potter de se rendre.

Adrian était mort.

Warrington était mort.

Heather était morte.

Il y avait eu beaucoup de victimes, mais les Serpentard étaient décimés. Ils étaient forts, et nombreux, et se battaient avec une férocité démente qui les plaçait souvent en première ligne, parce qu'ils savaient qu'ils étaient bien plus compétents que les Serdaigle ou les Poufsouffle complètement dépassés, ou que les Gryffondor qui n'avaient fait que jouer à la guerre jusque là. Les autres combattants s'écartaient avec respect devant les Serpentard survivants, bien conscient de l'avantage inestimable qu'ils leur avaient apportés durant la bataille. Mais ça ne changeait rien : il y avait tellement de morts.

Les Serpentard amis d'Elisa. Des élèves d'autres Maisons, comme Heidi Macavoy ou Trisha Buttermere, qui étaient restés pour se battre. Des élèves plus jeunes, qui avaient été oubliés ou s'étaient cachés lors de l'évacuation.

Sally-Anne Perks. Ron Weasley. Cho Chang. La petite Astoria Greengrass. Tous morts. Morts, morts, morts.

Elisa aida à compter les cadavres, à panser les blessés. Elle ignora les cris paniqués de Susan Bones et Zacharias Smith quand ils ne parvinrent pas à retrouver Harry. Elle regarda les Weasley pleurer leur plus jeune fils, et se demanda si Fred et George, cramponnés l'un à l'autre, avaient conscience de ce à quoi ils avaient échappés. Dumbledore passait entre les blessés, l'air très vieux et très fatigué. Son regard croisa celui d'Elisa.

Elle hocha la tête, doucement. C'était presque fini.

Voldemort annonça qu'Harry Potter était mort, et parada devant les combattants de Poudlard avec le prétendu cadavre, comme dans le canon. Ses yeux écarlates parcouraient les rangs de ses ennemis, étincelants de jubilation. Lorsque son regard tomba sur les Serpentard, et sur Elisa à leur tête, il sourit.

– Elisabeth Bishop. _Magister_. Sais-tu que j'avais très envie de te rencontrer ?

Elisa ne montra pas sa peur. Elle savait qu'ils la regardaient tous.

– Je m'en doutais un peu.

– Fascinant, murmura Voldemort en la dévisageant. Tu me rappelles beaucoup qui j'étais dans ma jeunesse, vois-tu. Ton opposition à ma cause me rend… perplexe. Sûrement, tu réalises que nous sommes des alliés naturels ? Nous autres Serpentard pourrions mener le monde sorcier vers une ère de grandeur et de pureté…

Elisa continua à le fixer dans les eux, et pensa à sa Répartition. Pensa aux moqueries de ses pairs, durant sa première année. Pensa aux Horcruxes brûlés. Pensa aux corps de ses amis, étendus dans le hall. Pensa au club de duel, aux enfants qu'elle avait entraîné au combat des années avant que la guerre ne se profile à l'horizon.

– Cédric Diggory était un Sang-Pur.

Un frisson parcourut les rangs des combattants comme une vague.

– Adrian Pucey était un Sang-Pur. Cassius Warrington était un Sang-Pur. Astoria Greengrass était une Sang-Pur ! Heather Thatcham était de Sang-Mêlé, come moi, comme Harry Potter, comme _vous_ , et elle n'en était pas moins une sorcière brillante, digne de la Maison de Serpentard ! Ils étaient l'avenir du monde sorcier. L'avenir que vous pourchassez est vide. Vous n'offrez que mort et destruction. Vous appartenez au passé !

Sa voix s'était élevée, et elle marqua une pause, haletante, sentant la foule qui vibrait de tension et de rage derrière elle. Elle sourit, un sourire mauvais qui montrait toutes ses dents, et elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi _Serpentard_ qu'en cet instant précis.

– J'ai de grands projets pour l'avenir, et _vous n'y avez pas votre place_.

Voldemort poussa un cri de rage et lui lança un Avada Kedavra qu'elle évita de justesse, puis ce fut le chaos. Des renforts (parents d'élèves, familles de Serpentard, alliés enfin prévenus) se joignirent à la bataille. Bellatrix tua Lupin, puis Fred et George tuèrent Bellatrix. Dumbledore affronta Voldemort lui-même, dans un duel étourdissant de vitesse et éblouissant de puissance. Mais le directeur était affaibli, presque mourant, et Voldemort finit par le blesser grièvement d'un maléfice couleur de feu. Dumbledore tomba à genoux, sa baguette tomba de ses doigts sans force. Tout le monde retint son souffle.

Puis Harry retira sa cape d'invisibilité, désarma Voldemort, et fit un discours émouvant sur la force de l'amour qui lui avait permis de triompher de la mort. Voldemort poussa un cri de rage, et tira une deuxième baguette de sa manche pour en finir.

Vingt maléfices, venus de tous les côtés à la fois, le frappèrent en même temps.

Elisa ne savait pas si c'était son _Sectumsempra_ ou si c'était le _Diffindio_ de Kinsgley ou le _Confringo_ d'Helen, ou bien un autre sort lancé par une autre personne, qui avait définitivement tué le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais Voldemort s'effondra, le visage figé dans une expression d'effroi et de stupeur. Il était mort. Pour de bon, cette fois.

Après un instant d'incrédulité, la liesse s'empara des combattants de Poudlard. Les gens s'étreignaient, pleuraient. Tout le monde se pressait autour d'Harry, qui était entouré par ses amis Poufsouffle. Elisa alla s'agenouiller auprès de Dumbledore, dont la respiration était devenue presque inaudible. Elle n'avait pas aimé le directeur, mais il avait été un bon chef de guerre, et un allié digne de respect. Les gens le pensaient invincible, et avaient oublié sa blessure, emporté par leur allégresse. Mais Elisa ne se sentait pas d'humeur à célébrer, et elle était sans doute la seule personne à savoir que Dumbledore arrivait au bout de ses forces.

Elle n'avait pas été là pour Heather, pour Adrian, pour Warrington, Sally-Anne, Ron, Cho, ou Astoria. Mais personne ne méritait de mourir seul. Elle pouvait au moins être là pour Albus Dumbledore.

– Tout se passera bien, murmura-t-elle très bas. La Maison de Serpentard se relèvera, et retrouvera le respect et la dignité qu'elle avait perdue. McGonagall sera nommée directrice. Les Weasley vont tous se reproduire comme des lapins et envahir Poudlard d'une nouvelle génération de rouquins. Harry deviendra Capitaine des Aurors. Fred et George ouvriront une boutique que farces et attrapes. Tout se passera bien, désormais.

Albus Dumbledore sourit faiblement, et ses yeux se fermèrent.

– Votre sœur vous attend, fit doucement Elisa.

Le directeur de Poudlard mourut adossé à un mur de la Grande Salle, à quelques mètres du cadavre de Voldemort, au milieu des cris de joies des combattants célébrant la fin de la guerre. Elisa n'avait pas pu être avec ceux qu'elle aimait lorsqu'ils étaient morts. Mais elle resta avec Dumbledore jusqu'à la fin. Quand il eut rendu son dernier soupir, elle cassa discrètement sa baguette.

Le carnage qui suivait la Baguette de Sureau prenait fin ici. Elisa en était malade, de la mort et des massacres.

La vie reprit son cours.

Il y eut des enterrements, des pleurs. Il y eut des procès. Un grand nombre de Mangemorts allèrent terminer leurs jours à Azkaban. Des centaines de personnes, qui vivaient dans la clandestinité, revinrent dans le monde sorcier. Elisa mis fin au Fidelitas du 12 Square Grimmauld, et les enfants retrouvèrent leurs familles. La jeune fille informa ses propres parents que le danger était passé et qu'ils pouvaient revenir. Michael et Isabelle Bishop se réinstallèrent au Cottage des Erables.

Elisa obtint ses ASPICS, avec d'excellentes mentions. Elle reçut immédiatement plusieurs offres d'emploi, au Bureau des Aurors, au Département des Mystères, et même au Département de la Justice Magique. Elle profita de son influence pour demander à ce que le nom de Rogue soit ajouté à la stèle des héros qui était élevée à Poudlard. Elle rendit visite aux familles d'Adrian et d'Heather. Elle relu ses notes sur l'avenir, et barra méthodiquement les évènements qui étaient devenus caduques. Par exemple, elle savait qu'Harry n'épouserait pas Ginny Weasley (il était plutôt bien parti pour se marier avec Susan Bones…).

Elle chercha un moyen de répandre la rumeur qu'elle avait perdu son don de voyance, ou qu'elle y avait renoncé. Arès tout, cette histoire ne lui servait plus à rien, désormais.

Elle finit par laisser entendre à ses amis qu'elle avait fait vœu de ne plus jamais lire l'avenir après la Bataille de Poudlard. Personne ne lui en tint rigueur. Après tout, si vous aviez eu le don de voyance mais n'aviez pas su empêcher la mort de vos meilleurs amis, est-ce que vous ne seriez pas dégoûté par la divination, vous aussi ?

La vie reprit son cours, tout doucement. Elisa s'assurait que tous ses protégés reprennent une vie normale. Tabitha entama des études de Médicomage. Terence Higgs, plongé dans une profonde dépression après la mort d'Adrian, suivit une thérapie. Les jumelles Carrow sympathisèrent avec Luna Lovegood et décidèrent de lancer un journal sur les créatures magiques. Zacharias Smith (le seul membre de l'équipe de Quidditch de Poufsouffle à avoir survécu) entra dans l'équipe des Flèches d'Appleby. Helen Dawlish commença un apprentissage d'Auror. Harry Potter reprit ses études. Sirius Black, qui avait participé à la fin de la bataille finale et fulminait toujours à l'idée que son filleul ait prit un deuxième _Avada Kedavra_ en plein cœur, décida de rejoindre les recrues des tireurs d'élites de baguette magique.

– Et vous, Miss Bishop ? lui demanda McGonagall. Que voulez-vous faire de votre avenir ?

Elisa ferma les yeux. Après la bataille, elle s'était sentie… vidée. Elle avait consacré tellement d'énergie pour parvenir à cet évènement précis, à cette issue de combat. Elle s'était tellement focalisée sur la mort de Voldemort que, maintenant que c'était fait… Elle avait l'impression de ne plus avoir de but.

Mais elle avait d'autres projets, non ?

Elle se souvint, vaguement, de ses grands rêves et des idées qu'elle bâtissait dans son esprit avant de passer sous le Choixpeau Magique. Elle voulait rendre le monde meilleur. Elle voulait faire du monde magique un endroit plus ouvert, plus tolérant, plus progressif. Elle avait tout mis de côté quand elle avait été répartie à Serpentard, parce que sa priorité avait été de survive, de gagner, mais… Il n'était pas trop tard, pas vrai ?

– Je veux ouvrir une école, finit-elle par dire. Une école pour Cracmols. Et puis, peut-être, une association de soutien aux loups-garous. Inventer des objets qui rendront la communication plus facile entre les gens. Peut-être écrire des livres, pour apprendre aux gens que l'intolérance et la peur n'ont jamais engendrés que le malheur.

Puis elle prétendit regarder par la fenêtre, pour que McGonagall puisse s'essuyer les yeux discrètement.

Non, il n'était pas trop tard. Après tout… Elle avait survécu. Elle avait survécu, elle avait gagné, et elle avait sauvé la Maison de Serpentard. Elle ne pouvait pas renoncer maintenant. Elle avait encore tant à faire, tant de rêves à réaliser !

Elle se mit au travail.

L'Ecole de Magie Théorique d'Heather, nommé en l'honneur d'Heather Thatcham, ouvrit ses portes deux ans plus tard. Durant les dix ans suivant, les Cracmols réintégrèrent la société magique. Bien souvent, ils apportèrent avec eux la technologie et les mœurs Moldues, et la communauté sorcière bondit en avant.

L'Association Lunard, qui fournissait aux lycanthropes de la Tue-Loup, des logements, et un grand parc durant les nuits de pleine lune, fut fondée par Elisa et Sirius Black quelques mois après l'école des Cracmols.

Elisa embaucha Percy Weasley, et fonda une petite entreprise nommée La Magie de Bishop, par le biais de laquelle elle se mit à vendre tout un tas d'inventions. Elle créa des Miroirs à Double-Sens moins chers, qui se vendirent comme des petits pains. Elle céda le secret de la production des MagicoGlisseurs à la société Nimbus, qui lui en offrit un très bon prix (Elisa devint riche littéralement du jour au lendemain). Elle inventa le dictaphone sorcier, la vidéo sorcière. Elle s'associa avec plusieurs Nés-Moldus et trouva le moyen, en isolant les fils électriques avec du cuir de dragon, de faire fonctionner la télévision dans des maisons sorcières.

Elle fut conviée au mariage d'Harry Potter et de Susan Bones.

Ils nommèrent leur fille aînée Lily-Anne, en l'honneur de la mère d'Harry, et de Sally-Anne qui avait péri à Poudlard. Leur deuxième enfant, un fils, fut appelé Cédric.

Ginny Weasley épousa un joueur de Quidditch. Harry ne devint jamais Capitaine des Aurors : il préféra la carrière de Guérisseur. Ce fut son épouse Susan qui gravit les échelons du Département de la Justice Magique. Hermione Granger n'épousa aucun Weasley, mais elle défendit la cause des elfes de maison avec vigueur, et devint une sorcière haut-placée au Département de Régulation des Créatures Magiques. Sirius Black finit par devenir Auror, et passa sa vie à se chamailler avec sa partenaire, Helen Dawlish.

Elisa ne se maria pas. Elle eut une carrière brillante d'inventrice et de politicienne, et permit plusieurs changements majeurs dans le monde sorcier. De son vivant, elle assista à la modernisation du pays, à l'évolution des mœurs, à une plus grande ouverture à la communauté internationale. Elle fit la paix avec ses mensonges et ses manipulations, avec les drames qu'elle avait causé, et le froideur qui avait entouré ses années d'adolescence. La guerre était finie, elle pouvait respirer à plein poumons, à présent. Elle pouvait être heureuse.

Elle avait changé le monde. Elle avait abrégé la guerre contre Voldemort de deux ans. Elle avait sauvé Fred Weasley, Nymphadora Tonks, des dizaines d'autres vies. Elle avait redoré le blason de Serpentard. Elle avait de quoi être fière, non ?

Oui, elle avait de quoi être fière. Mais certains soirs, les yeux grands ouverts dans le noir, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si elle n'aurait pas été plus heureuse dans une autre Maison.

Serpentard formait des survivants, mais il y avait bien davantage dans une existence complète que la simple _survie_.

Elle se contentait de hausser les épaules et d'essayer de se rendormir. Pourquoi se torturer l'esprit ? Elle avait fait du mieux qu'elle pouvait, avec ce qu'elle avait à sa disposition. Peut-être qu'elle aurait été mieux entourée à Poufsouffle. Mais au final, quelle importance ? Ce choix lui avait été ôté lorsqu'elle avait onze ans.

Elisa était une Serpentard. Elle savait que les regrets ne servaient à rien. Elle regardait vers l'avenir, et c'était pleinement suffisant.

Elle s'était promis de changer le monde, après tout.

.

.

.

 **Fun Fact 1 :** Cassius Warrington, Puriste et (à l'origine) ennemi d'Elisa, a finalement rejoint son camp quelque part au milieu de leur cinquième année. Même si des doutes subsistaient quand à la pureté de son sang, Elisa avait du pouvoir, et Warrington n'était pas aveugle. Il a compris que tenter sa chance avec elle, ça valait mieux que d'être laissé en arrière, sans amis. Lui et Elisa ne sont jamais devenus proches : mais ils se respectaient. Et au final, Warrington est mort pour elle, comme tant d'autres.

 **Fun Fact 2 :** Elisa ne s'est jamais marié non parce qu'elle attendait le bon (elle est AroAce, comme moi, donc elle ne risque pas de tomber amoureuse), mais parce que personne n'a jamais eu le cran de la demander en mariage. Elle n'aurait pas été opposé eà un mariage politique, vu qu'elle est une Serpentard. Mais elle fichait tellement les biquettes aux gens qu'aucun prétendant ne s'est présenté.

 **Fun Fact 3 :** Michael et Isabelle Bishop ont beau être les parents d'Elisa, les parents du Magister, ils ont réussi à éviter toute leur vie d'apparaitre en société. Du coup, beaucoup de gens sont persuadés que le père d'Elisa est un Sang-Pur, ou qu'il est décédé, ou que c'est un Cracmol fils de voyante…

 **Fun Fact 4 :** Après la guerre, Elisa s'est liée d'amitié avec Trisha Buttermere, en partageant des bonbons tout en parlant des fautes du système des Maisons et des problèmes du monde sorcier. Comme dans le Poudlard Express. Peut-être qu'elles étaient destinées à se rapprocher…

 **Fun Fact 5 :** Harry n'a jamais appris que les Maraudeurs étaient des brutes à l'école. Il l'a peut-être soupçonné, quand Sirius racontait certaines anecdotes, mais il ne l'a jamais réalisé.

 **Fun Fact 6 :** Sirius, Harry et Elisa sont restés amis toute leur vie, et ont entretenus une collaboration très riche. Ils ont fondé des associations, des mouvements sociaux, ont popularisé des dizaines d'invention… Le seul sujet tabou chez est eux Rogue. Ils n'en parlent jamais. Sirius le méprise, et Harry ne l'aime guère, mais Elisa exige qu'il soit respecté dans la conversation. Du coup, tout le monde passe le sujet sous silence, c'est plus simple. Ironiquement, c'est grâce à ça qu'Harry n'a jamais appris les travers des Maraudeurs : ne pas parler de Rogue empêche Sirius de raconter certains débordements de ses amis à l'école…

 **Fun Fact 7 :** Remus Lupin et Nymphadora Tonks ne se sont jamais mariés dans cet univers, mais Tonks a réalisé qu'elle était enceinte quelques semaines après la Bataille de Poudlard (et la mort de Remus). Il y a donc bien eu un petit Teddy Lupin dans cet univers : mais il n'a jamais été orphelin. Son parrain est Bill Weasley (meilleur ami de Tonks), mais Sirius et Harry font partie des fréquents visiteurs et couvrent le bébé de cadeaux.

 **Fun Fact 8 :** Elisa a seulement commencé à apprécier Teddy quand il a appris à lire. Sinon, les bébés, ça la fait flipper.

 **Fun Fact 9 :** Elisa a refusé que Dumbledore soit enterré à Poudlard, et l'a fait enterrer à Godric's Hollow avec sa famille.

 **Fun Fact 10 :** Rita Skeeter a tenté de publier son livre sur le passé de Dumbledore, mais Tabitha Bainbridge (toujours au courant des ragots) en a informé Elisa, qui en a informé Sirius, et le manuscrit de Skeeter a pris feu. De façon mystérieuse. Six fois de suite. Au bout d'un moment, la journaliste a abandonné, et s'est plutôt mis à écrire des articles enflammés sur la nécessité de castrer tous les chiens errants du pays.

 **Fun Fact 11 :** Helen Dawlish est restée la partenaire Auror de Sirius durant près d'une décennie. Ils passèrent tous leur temps à se chamailler, à se défier mutuellement (ils ont tous les deux l'esprit de compétition), à se plaindre l'un de l'autre. N'empêche que Sirius fut témoin, lorsqu'Helen se maria.

 **Fun Fact 12 :** Dans cet univers, Voldemort n'alla jamais chercher la Baguette de Sureau (il n'en a pas eu le temps). Grindelwald mourut donc de vieillesse un an plus tard. On retrouva dans sa cellule un paquet entamé de bonbons aux citrons, envoyés d'Ecosse.

 **Fun Fact 13 :** Elisa passa les dernières années de sa vie à chercher la Pierre de Résurrection, et une fois que cela fut fait, elle s'embarqua en croisière en Océanie… Et balança la pierre dans la fosse des Mariannes.

 **Fun Fact 14 :** Harry Potter, Minerva McGonagall, Elisabeth Bishop, et Arthur Weasley se virent chacun offrir le poste de Ministre de la Magie durant les années suivant la Bataille de Poudlard. Ils refusèrent tous. Quoique, Elisa hésite plusieurs minutes avant de refuser. Elle était tentée par tout le pouvoir que ça représentait, mais… franchement, les horaires étaient affreuses.

 **Fun Fact 15 :** Elisa, vers la moitié de sa vie, s'acheta un nouvel animal de compagnie. Un serpent des blés magique, une femelle aux écailles dorées, qui était d'une exceptionnelle longévité. Elle la nomma Malta. Quelque part, elle eu une étrange impression de déjà-vu…

.

.

* * *

.

Et voilà !

J'ai fait pleurer ma correctrice avec ce bonus, je suis fière x)

Effectivement, le ton est beaucoup moins léger que dans la saga. Et Elisa est beaucoup plus impitoyable. Alors qu'à Poufsouffle, elle se voit comme quelqu'un de bien et veut le rester (quitte à faire preuve d'un peu d'hypocrisie quand elle emploie des moyens qui blessent les gens), à Serpentard, elle s'en fiche. Il n'y a pas de bien et de mal. Il n'y a que le succès, et les moyens d'y parvenir. Il n'y a que le pouvoir... Et ceux qui sont trop faibles pour s'en emparer. Elisa n'est pas de ceux-là.

Elle est très sembla à la Elisa de la saga sous le contrôle de Jedusor. En fait, Elisa a toujours eu une prédisposition à ce genre de comportement : se focaliser sur son but et oublier le reste, même si ça blesse les autres. Elle en a même inconsciemment conscience... Et c'est pour ça qu'elle a supplié le Choixpeau de la mettre à Poufsouffle : pour ne pas perdre son sens de la justice, pour ne pas devenir ce genre de personne. En un sens, Poufsouffle lui a donné une protection morale, une sorte de garde-fou : alors qu'à Serpentard, elle a tout de suite été jetée dans la cour des grands.

.

EDIT : Fun Fact ajoutés !

.

J'espère que ça vous a plu, et je vous dit à bientôt !


	2. Isabelle Bishop, née Bletchey

Hello !

Me revoilà avec un nouveau bonus, cette fois sur la mère d'Elisa. Eh oui, Isabelle mérite qu'on parle d'elle. Pas seulement parce qu'elle a élevée Elisa, mais aussi parce qu'elle vient d'une famille de Sang-Purs très ancienne, et que j'ai toujours eu envie d'explorer l'étrangeté de ce genre de famille. Leurs coutumes, leurs histoires, etc. Tous les Sang-Purs ne sont pas comme les Black (des tarés qui montent la tête de leurs elfes du leur mur), mais ils ne sont pas non plus comme les Potter ou les Weasley, qui ont l'air de n'avoir aucun passé, aucun héritage culturel à transmettre.

Du coup, voici un bonus sur Isabelle Bishop, née Bletchey. Son histoire, sa famille, sa passion pour la Divination, sa scolarité, son antagonisme avec les Maraudeurs, sa vie après Poudlard...

.

Spéciale dédicace à **L. A. Adeline B.** ! Eh oui, je sais que tu t'ennuie à la fac le mercredi, alors... Voilà. Ce n'ets pas un chapitre d'Elisabeth Bishop (il faudra attendre lundi prochain !) mais ça te donnera de la lecture =)

.

Un grand merci à **Elaia Gurialde** et à **Allan Eddem** , qui ont été mes Bêta-lecteurs, qui ont corrigé mes fautes et mes tournures de phrases étranges, et qui m'ont fait remarquer les quelques incohérences de l'affaire. Qu'est-ce que je ferai sans Bêta, je vous le demande...

Enfin bref. Voici le bonus ! Enjoy !

.

* * *

 **.**

 **Isabelle Bishop, née Bletchey**

 **.**

Isabelle Bletchey avait toujours été une rêveuse et une solitaire. Ses parents, Ludovic et Melody, étaient des gens distants et peu affectueux. Ils étaient tous les deux très impliqués dans leurs carrières au Département des Mystères. Leur fille avait grandit sans être entourée ou choyée.

Isabelle avait pourtant une famille vaste, et relativement soudée. Son grand-père était solide comme un roc, et martelait que la famille et les traditions étaient leurs biens les plus précieux. Bartholomew Bletchey invitait régulièrement tous ses enfants et leur famille dans le grand manoir familial, où il tonitruait qu'il était bon de se revoir, faisait la leçon à ses enfants, pestait contre le Ministère, et couvrait ses petits-enfants de cadeaux. Isabelle n'était pas proche de lui, mais Grand-Père Bartholomew lui avait toujours paru rassurant : fort, puissant, un peu intimidant, mais rassurant.

La lignée des Bletchey remontait loin : à la Grèce Antique, plus précisément. De nombreux membres de la famille avaient des statuettes ou de petits autels dédiés à tel ou tel dieu, pour lequel ils allumaient une chandelle parfumée ou adressaient distraitement leurs souhaits. Les sorciers ne voyaient pas vraiment la religion comme un culte ou un moyen d'expliquer l'inexplicable (ils avaient la magie pour ça !). Chez les Moldus, la religion était quelque chose d'important, de public, qui servait à donner un sentiment d'appartenance et de communauté aux gens, et ce depuis la nuit des temps. Chez les sorciers, la religion était une tradition familiale, un lien avec leurs racines. Quelque chose d'important et de constant, mais personnel, discret, _privé_. Isabelle avait grandi avec, dans l'entrée de sa maison, la statue d'un hippocampe dont on frottait le museau pour que Poséidon vous porte chance. On n'éteignait jamais le feu dans la cheminée, afin d'honorer la déesse du foyer, Hestia. Ce n'étaient que des détails, rien d'ostentatoire. Les Bletchey n'y pensaient même plus. C'était juste ainsi qu'on faisait les choses. Il n'y avait rien de mystique à cela : c'était une tradition, tout simplement. Isabelle avait toujours trouvé les traditions rassurantes.

Mais certaines coutumes familiales, pour familières et rassurantes qu'elles soient, avaient toujours été fascinantes pour Isabelle : celles liées à la lecture de l'avenir.

Les Bletchey clamaient descendre d'une des Pythies de Delphes, et peut-être était-ce vrai, car plusieurs de leurs ancêtres avaient eu des dons de voyance. Leurs traditions étaient étroitement liées à la divination, même s'ils n'étaient plus qu'une poignée à pratiquer cet art. Ainsi, le second prénom d'un Bletchey était choisi par Visionomie, un art divinatoire qui permettait de donner au bébé en nom en accord avec son destin. Les mariages étaient célébrés durant la nuit, sous les étoiles. Une boule de cristal trônait sur la table du dîner. Ce genre de choses, quand elle était petite, fascinait déjà Isabelle.

C'était assez impressionnant de savoir qu'on l'avait appelée Isabelle Pérégrine Bletchey en lisant son destin dans le ciel. Le soir, la fillette restait souvent debout devant sa fenêtre, cherchant désespérément à lire les étoiles, à toucher du doigt ce mystère merveilleux qui avait fait d'elle ce qu'elle était.

Grand-Père Bartholomew avait eu quatre enfants : Isabelle avait donc un oncle et deux tantes. Oncle Benjamin et Tante Mary étaient tous les deux mariés, et avaient chacun deux enfants. Tante Corine était encore célibataire, mais c'était pour mieux se concentrer sur son Doctorat en Runes Anciennes. Mais il y avait aussi plusieurs grands-tantes et grands-oncles, et de distants cousins plus ou moins âgés. Isabelle les connaissait tous, plus ou moins bien. Les Bletchey étaient une famille très vaste, mais surtout, ils étaient soudés.

Pourtant Isabelle avait toujours été une solitaire. Elle n'aimait pas la foule. Elle n'aimait pas le bruit. Elle avait peur de l'inconnu et détestait les soirées mondaines, mais rester cloîtrée toute seule à la maison trop longtemps la rendait nerveuse. Bref, l'enfance d'Isabelle ne fut pas particulièrement malheureuse… Mais pas très heureuse non plus.

Elle passait l'essentiel de son temps avec sa grand-tante Elisabetta, dite "Tante Betty", qui était une cousine de Bartholomew. Dans sa jeunesse, Tante Betty avait été une voyante renommée, et on disait que le talent latent des Bletchey pour la divination avait resurgit en elle. Désormais, elle était considérée comme un peu gâteuse, mais Isabelle l'adorait. Tante Betty avait amassé une petite fortune en exerçant le métier de Visionomeuse, puis de professeur de Divination à Poudlard, avant de prendre sa retraite. Elle s'était acheté un charmant petit cottage au bord d'un bois d'érables, où Isabelle passait des après-midis entiers à écouter les grillons ou à courir dans les hautes herbes.

Isabelle apprit à lire et à écrire avec le reste de ses cousins, dans des cours organisés par plusieurs familles de Sang-Purs qui se relayaient pour donner à leurs enfants les bases d'une éducation solide. Mais ce fut Tante Betty qui lui lut les contes de fée le soir, Tante Betty qui lui apprit qu'il y avait de la magie dans les étoiles et dans la paume des mains, Tante Betty qui lui fit comprendre à quel point le monde était vaste, effrayant et extraordinaire. Ce fut Tante Betty qui éveilla l'amour d'Isabelle pour la divination et, plus tard, sa soif d'émerveillement et de voyages.

Ce fut Tante Betty, aussi, qui lui appris à se fier à son cœur et non pas aux promesses vides et à la voix forte de Grand-Père Bartholomew.

Voldemort commença à se faire connaître quand Isabelle avait sept ans. Les Bletchey considéraient que ça ne les concernait pas vraiment. Les quatre cousins d'Isabelle (Valentin et Emily, les enfants d'Oncle Benjamin : et Timothy et Fiona, les enfants de Tante Mary) ne connaissaient même pas le nom du mage noir. Mais Tante Betty était inquiète. Tante Betty bardait son cottage de sorts protecteurs, de runes enchantées. Tante Betty s'arrangeait pour garder Isabelle (et n'importe lequel de ses petits-neveux ou petites-nièces, en fait) aussi souvent que possible loin des beaux manoirs qui faisaient des cibles si attrayantes. Tante Betty tentait d'avertir les gens, subtilement, mais les Bletchey riaient de la paranoïa de la vieille voyante.

Quand Isabelle eut huit ans, sa tante Mary et son époux Owen, tous les deux Aurors et ayant beaucoup d'ennemis, furent brutalement assassinés. La Marque des Ténèbres flottait au-dessus de la maison. Mais Timothy et Fiona furent retrouvés indemne, avec un court message élégamment calligraphiés à la main, indiquant que verser du sang pur était un gâchis.

L'ultimatum était clair.

Ce fut le début de la guerre pour les Bletchey. Tante Mary ne s'entendait pas avec Grand-Père Bartholomew, qui avait désapprouvé à la fois son mariage (Owen Smellwood était un Sang-Pur issu d'une famille modeste) et son choix de profession. Mais elle était quand même sa _fille_. Son meurtre interdisait à Bartholomew de prétendre que rien d'intéressant ne se passait en Grande-Bretagne. Il y avait une guerre en cours, et ils y étaient mêlés, à présent.

Presque tous les cousins se firent la malle vers l'Europe. Grand-Père Bartholomew piqua une colère monstrueuse contre ces lâches qui les abandonnaient, et il les déshérita. Les enfants de Mary (Timothy et Fiona) furent confiés à leur Oncle Benjamin. Fiona, qui était en âge d'aller à Poudlard, fugua dès la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard, clamant qu'elle allait venger ses parents. On ne la retrouva jamais. Son frère fut envoyé chez un ami qui vivait aux Etats-Unis : quand il aurait l'âge d'aller à l'école, Ilvermony ou Salem seraient préférable à Poudlard. En tous les cas, il aurait moins d'opportunité de pourchasser les meurtriers de ses parents.

Bartholomew se mit à traquer les assassins de sa fille, et l'incompétence du Ministère en la matière devint un nouvel objet de colère récurrente pour lui.

Un cousin distant d'Isabelle mourut quand elle avait dix ans. Il avait été la victime d'un tir croisé entre des Aurors et un groupe de sorciers suspects. Il s'avéra qu'un des sorciers suspect était Victoria Rowle, sa petite-amie : et les Aurors avaient beau avancer qu'elle était suspectée de soutenir les Mangemorts, Bartholomew ne voulait rien entendre, fou de rage. Comment ces gratte-papiers incapables pouvaient-ils penser qu'un rendez-vous d'amoureux méritait d'être mitraillé de maléfices ?! Au moins l'autre camp s'en prenait uniquement aux combattants !

Enfin, aux combattants et aux Nés-Moldus, mais la vermine ne comptait pas vraiment…

Deux autres cousins d'Isabelle moururent avant qu'elle atteigne l'âge de onze ans, à chaque fois dans des circonstances plus ou moins mystérieuses, des échauffourées dont la cause n'était pas claire. Mais les morts et les disparitions commençaient à se faire de plus en plus fréquentes. Beaucoup de familles de Sang-Mêlés, et quelques Sang-Purs, quittaient le pays pour aller trouver refuge chez des cousins à l'étranger, ou même pour prendre un nouveau départ ailleurs. C'était le début d'un exode massif, qui mettait Bartholomew en colère et qui inquiétait les membres du Magenmagot.

La plupart des Nés-Moldus n'avaient personne pour les accueillir à l'étranger, et souvent ils pensaient que ne pas faire de vague suffirait à les protéger. Ils étaient les plus nombreux à disparaitre. On mentionnait leurs noms dans les faits-divers, tous les jours, mais cela ne faisait pas les gros titres. Les _Sang-de-Bourbe_ , comme disait Grand-Père Bartholomew avec dédain, ne méritait pas de faire la Une.

Isabelle sentait son estomac se contracter, et ne disait rien. Si elle ouvrait la bouche, ses parents ou Grand-Père Bartholomew devineraient que Tante Betty lui avait parlé de ces choses, et ils diraient qu'elle ne devait pas donner d'idées dangereuses à une enfant, et ils l'empêcheraient de la revoir. Alors Isabelle se taisait, mais elle pensait que Tante Betty avait raison, et que ce qui se passait était _mal_. Elle ne connaissait pas ces gens, elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'était un Sang-de-Bourbe, mais elle ne voulait pas qu'ils meurent pour autant.

Les Bletchey ne soutenaient pas les Mangemorts, bien sûr. Ils avaient beau être riches, racistes et méprisants, ils étaient officiellement neutres dans la guerre qui s'annonçait. Leur patriarche Bartholomew méprisait le Ministère, mais la mort de la famille de Mary rendait inacceptable l'idée de s'allier à ce tas de terroristes.

Les parents d'Isabelle passaient de plus en plus de temps au Ministère (le Département des Mystères était l'un des rares que Grand-Père Bartholomew respectait). Chacun était plongé dans ses inquiétudes, ses préoccupations, mais ils n'envisageaient pas que la situation puisse empirer, que ce conflit latent et ces disparitions puissent mener à une véritable guerre. Les Sang-Purs ne réalisaient pas encore que les gens fuyaient le pays, que des tas de Moldus étaient assassinés, et que la guerre qui allait avoir lieu mettrait la Grande-Bretagne à genoux. Isabelle avait l'impression d'être la seule à le savoir, mais c'était un concept si vaste et si effrayant, pour une enfant, qu'elle n'avait pas les mots pour en parler.

Tante Betty était la seule avec qui elle pouvait partager son angoisse.

La vieille voyante, quant à elle, ne prenait plus la peine d'essayer d'avertir les autres. Qui écoutait les radotages d'une vieille gâteuse, de toute façon ? C'était inutile. Les autres Bletchey ne la respectaient pas. Il n'y avait qu'Isabelle, qui comprenait la subtilité des signes discernables dans les cieux et dans les boules de cristal. Alors Tante Betty enseignait tout son savoir à sa petite-fille, et priait que cela suffise.

Isabelle, après tout, avait toujours rêvé de lire l'avenir dans les étoiles.

 **oOo**

Isabelle fit sa rentrée à Poudlard avec une amulette représentant un croissant de lune (pour qu'Artémis, sa déesse favorite, lui porte chance) dans sa poche, un carnet de notes d'astrologie d'Elisabetta Bletchey enfoui au fond de son sac, et un petit chat noir qu'elle avait nommé Présage. Le Choixpeau ne mit que quelques instants à se décider pour Serdaigle.

Statistiquement, la moitié des Bletchey allaient à Serpentard, mais il n'était pas rare qu'ils se retrouvent dans d'autres Maisons. La Répartition d'Isabelle ne fit donc pas de vagues dans sa famille. Sa cousine Emily était déjà Poudlard depuis deux ans, à Serdaigle également, et elle la prit sous son aile. Pas par affection : simplement parce que c'était son devoir, en tant que cousine et en tant qu'élève plus âgée.

Isabelle, comme tous les petits nouveaux à Serdaigle, se fit attribuer une "marraine" de quatrième année, qui l'aiderait à trouver ses marques. La sienne s'appelait Pandora Fawley. Elle était gentille, et elle et Isabelle s'entendaient bien. Cependant, Pandora avait ses propres amis, et Isabelle préférait de loin la solitude.

Isabelle ne se fit pas vraiment d'amis durant cette première année. Elle était trop distante, trop rêveuse. Elle lisait tout le temps, parlait peu, n'était pas intéressée par le Quidditch. Les autres gens lui paraissent bruyants, impolis, et bizarres. Il n'y avait pas non plus une bonne ambiance dans leur promotion… Il y avait quatre Nés-Moldus dans sa classe, et leurs braillements ahuris quand ils découvrirent les coutumes bizarres des sorciers (un garçon accomplissait les rites celtes les jours de solstice et d'équinoxe, un autre faisait des offrandes aux sirènes, et Isabelle se baladait avec une amulette d'Artémis) suffirent à persuader Isabelle que moins elle se mêlerait à ces idiots, mieux ça vaudrait.

Les seules personnes avec qui elle s'entendait étaient sa marraine Pandora, sa cousine Emily… et Miss Célimène, la très jeune professeur de divination, qui s'était prise d'affection pour cette petite Serdaigle à l'air timide. Bref, Isabelle n'avait pas vraiment d'amis de son âge. Elle connaissait à peine les noms de ses camarades. Elle restait dans son coin. Elle écrivait très souvent à Tante Betty. Il n'y avait personne d'autre à qui elle pouvait parler des étoiles et de l'avenir qu'on y lisait.

La solitude ne lui pesait pas vraiment. Au contraire, c'était assez apaisant. Pour Isabelle, c'était se socialiser avec les gens qui était épuisant. Le silence et la tranquillité, ça rechargeait ses batteries. Elle mangeait avec Emily ou avec Pandora, et elle se réfugiait dans la classe de Divination de Miss Célimène quand elle voulait avoir le réconfort d'une présence chaleureuse. Elle n'avait pas besoin de plus. Elle avait son petit chat Présage, et ses lettres à Tante Betty. De quoi avait-elle besoin d'autre, pour être heureuse ?

Seulement, elle n'était pas heureuse, pas vraiment. Le ciel lui semblait comme perpétuellement assombri. Elle ne voyait pas le moindre signe de paix dans différents présages. C'était comme une ombre de tristesse et de résignation qui planait dans le ciel, et qu'elle serait la seule à voir. C'était déprimant.

Isabelle rentra chez elle cet été, des notes correctes en poche, mais se sentant très abattue. Heureusement, Tante Betty était toujours là.

Et malheureusement, la guerre continuait.

Isabelle passa pratiquement tout l'été chez Tante Betty. Ses deux parents étaient toujours très occupés. Sa Tante Corine venait d'achever son Doctorat de Runes Anciennes, et cherchait à présent un bon parti, ce qui occupait quasiment toute la famille. Les enfants étaient plus ou moins laissés libres d'agir à leur guise. Alors tout l'été, Isabelle contempla le ciel, gambada dans le bois derrière le cottage de Tante Betty, et feuilleta les vieux livres qui traînaient dans le grenier. Il y avait beaucoup de livres d'images et de photos de pays lointains : Tante Betty avait voyagé, dans sa jeunesse.

Isabelle l'enviait. Elle aussi, elle avait envie de partir d'ici, d'aller dans des endroits où le ciel n'était pas alourdi par les présages funestes, où l'air était plus pur et où il faisait plus chaud. Elle s'en ouvrit à Tante Betty. Elle n'en parla pas à ses parents, où à ses cousins, où à Grand-Père Bartholomew. Ce n'était pas eux sa vraie famille, c'était Tante Betty. C'était elle qui l'aidait à faire ses devoirs de vacances, qui commençait à lui apprendre les rudiments des Runes Anciennes et de l'Occlumancie, et qui lui expliquait avec passion comment lever le voile du futur.

Isabelle entra en deuxième année.

Son cousin Valentin Bletchey fit sa première rentrée, et fut réparti à Serpentard. Il s'y intégra très bien. Il n'était pas violent et même plutôt lâche, mais il répétait fièrement les discours de Grand-Père Bartholomew sur les Sangs-de-Bourbe, et cela suffisait à lui faire une place dans les rangs de sa Maison. Isabelle s'efforçait de l'ignorer.

De plus en plus de sorciers fuyaient la Grande-Bretagne. De plus en plus de gens clamaient leur sympathie à la cause de lord Voldemort, et de plus en plus de gens commençaient à avoir peur de prononcer son nom. Dumbledore, qui jusque là était resté en retrait, prit enfin un rôle actif. Au-delà des déclarations politiques, il affronta également Voldemort en personne lors de l'attaque d'un village. Cela fut tout ce dont parla la presse durant des mois.

Pandora passait ses BUSES, et avait moins de temps à consacrer à Isabelle. Même si elles n'étaient plus marraine et filleules, une fois la première année passée, Pandora voulait rester amies. Isabelle essayait maladroitement de rester disponible.

Emily était plus distraite. Elle profitait de la répartition de son petit frère Valentin pour se mêler de plus en plus souvent aux Serpentard, car elle soupirait avec ardeur devant le beau Lucius Malefoy. Isabelle trouvait qu'il avait l'air stupide, mais elle n'allait certainement pas en faire la remarque. Malefoy était un peu effrayant, parfois.

Une cousine distante d'Isabelle (une septième année Serpentard) gagna soudain les faveurs d'un groupe de Puristes. Elle se mit aussi à porter des longues manches. Aux vacances de Noël, elle brûla vive dans un Feudeymon hors de contrôle déclenché par un affrontement entre Mangemorts et Aurors. Impossible de savoir si elle avait été combattante, ou victime.

Plusieurs élèves avaient perdus de la famille dans ce combat : des Aurors, mais aussi des habitants du village dévastés. Beaucoup posaient un regard soupçonneux sur Isabelle, Valentin et Emily. Si Emily et Valentin les dédaignaient avec arrogance, Isabelle préférait se faire toute petite, et se cacher autant que possible dans la classe de Miss Célimène.

Elle vit arriver avec soulagement la fin de l'année.

Chez les Bletchey, tout le monde essayait de prétendre qu'il ne se passait rien, mais c'était de plus en plus difficile. En comptant Mary, cela faisait sept membres de leur famille tués dans cette guerre, que ce soit par un camp ou par un autre. Les Bletchey qui restaient en Grande-Bretagne étaient nombreux (ils n'étaient qu'une quinzaine à porter le nom de Bletchey, mais leur famille étendue comptait bien trente personnes), mais tout de même, c'était une hécatombe. Le reste du pays tremblait.

Tante Betty assurait à Isabelle qu'elle vivrait pour voir la fin du conflit. La divination était cependant un maigre confort. Isabelle avait envie de partir, désespérément. Elle voulait aller plus loin, découvrir des choses nouvelles, observer le ciel sous un angle neuf. Il y avait tellement à voir dans les étoiles, pourquoi les sorciers ne s'y intéressaient-ils pas davantage ?

En troisième année, elle était plus intéressée par ses cours. Elle choisit trois options : Runes Anciennes, Divination, et Arithmancie. Elle n'avait pas d'amis et pas de loisirs, alors elle n'aurait aucun problème à gérer plus de travail que les autres.

Aller dans la classe de Miss Célimène en tant qu'élève était assez étrange. Isabelle était aussi un peu déçue : la boule de cristal et les feuilles de thé, ça allait bien deux minutes, mais c'était les étoiles et les runes qui étaient intéressantes, les choses anciennes, remplies de savoir. Le reste lui semblait bien fade en comparaison. En fait, tout dans ce pays lui semblait terne, frustrant, ennuyeux. Pandora Fawley parlait de voyager après Poudlard, et Isabelle l'enviait. Elle aurait bien voulu partir, elle aussi.

Cela explique sans doute qu'Isabelle, durant sa troisième année, commença à explorer la Forêt Interdite.

C'était follement imprudent, mais elle se sentait comme un animal en cage dans le château. Elle voulait bouger, voir quelque chose d'autre, aller ailleurs. La forêt n'était pas très loin, mais le silence qui y régnait et l'odeur des arbres lui rappelaient un peu le bois d'érables de Tante Betty, et c'était un réconfort bienvenu. Isabelle n'aimait pas Poudlard. Les cours étaient intéressants, mais ils ne compensaient pas l'absence de Tante Betty et le poids des mauvais présages qui pesaient dans le ciel.

Vers le mois de décembre, Isabelle rencontra les centaures.

Elle eut la chance de rencontrer un centaure plein de sollicitude en premier. Après que celui-ci se fut inquiété de la présence d'un "poulain" en ces lieux hostiles, et qu'Isabelle lui eut expliqué avec maladresse son sentiment d'enfermement et sa passion pour les étoiles, le centaure se montra très gentil. Il se présenta (son nom était Helmar), et ils parlèrent un peu du ciel. Apparemment, l'état d'esprit d'Isabelle était inhabituel pour un humain, et impressionnait favorablement le centaure.

Isabelle revint fréquemment dans la forêt, après cela. Elle rencontra d'autres centaures. Elle se montra toujours très respectueuse, n'alla jamais plus loin que les limites qu'ils lui indiquaient, et se contentait de regarder le ciel en silence. Pour autant qu'un humain puisse être apprécié par des centaures, Isabelle était appréciée par la harde de la Forêt Interdite. Ce fut eux qui lui apprirent à voyager en pleine nature, à s'orienter sans repères, à allumer un feu à l'aide de bouts de bois, et chasser à l'aide de collets ou de pièges. Helmar lui présenta également son fils Firenze, avec qui Isabelle s'entendit immédiatement.

Pour la première fois, Isabelle avait quelqu'un qui saisissait ce qu'elle voulait dire quand elle parlait de _lire dans les étoiles_. Quelqu'un avec qui elle pouvait prononcer ces mots sans qu'on lui rie au nez, quelqu'un qui respectait cela, qui comprenait.

Ses meilleurs amis étaient une vieille tante gâteuse, sa prof de Divination, et un centaure. Pas étonnant qu'Isabelle n'arrive pas à s'intégrer…

La troisième année prit fin. Durant cet été-là, Tante Corine se fiança puis se maria avec un sorcier d'une très bonne famille, et toutes les vacances furent consacrées aux réjouissances. Isabelle s'ennuya à mourir. Elle ne put même pas aller chez Tante Betty, car ses parents voulaient qu'elle les accompagne à toutes les soirées organisées par la famille. Écrire à Tante Betty n'était pas la même chose que lui parler, et elle manquait douloureusement à Isabelle. Ce fut un été particulièrement déprimant. Elle s'acheta plusieurs livres sur les centaures pour se distraire, puis les brûla tous quand elle réalisa qu'ils étaient remplies de stupidités énoncées sur un ton paternaliste.

Les sorciers de Grande-Bretagne étaient tellement stupides.

L'année suivante, elle n'écouta que d'une oreille la Répartition. Elle aurait peut-être dû. Elle aurait alors entendu les noms de James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Lily Evans, et Severus Rogue. Mais comment aurait-elle pu deviner l'importance future de ces gamins ? Isabelle ne s'intéressait guère à ses semblables.

Cette année-là, Isabelle était davantage livrée à elle-même. Pandora préparait ses ASPICS, et Isabelle aurait du se sentir plus isolée que jamais. Emily ne s'occupait quasiment plus d'elle, et Valentin l'ignorait (il la trouvait trop bizarre) en faveur de ses amis Serpentard. Isabelle aurait dû se sentir seule… Mais non, au contraire. C'était presque libérateur de ne plus à être sous l'œil de ses camarades.

Elle reprit ses visites aux centaures. Elle y allait presque tous les week-ends, et tous les soirs. Firenze lui apprit à tirer à l'arc : Isabelle s'y adonna avec passion, se sentant comme Artémis réincarnée. En échange, elle lui apprit à lire. Certains centaures voyaient ce partage de connaissance d'un mauvais œil, mais ils ne disaient rien. Helmar était le chef de la horde, et son acceptation d'Isabelle faisait loi. Et puis, c'était tout de même un _partage_. Isabelle acceptait avec gratitude ce qu'ils lui enseignaient, mais elle ne venait pas les mains vides. Quand elle ne ramenait pas des livres, elle apportait des fruits ou des desserts, ou des couvertures et des manteaux quand le temps devenait froid.

Si les professeurs avaient découverts ses visites aux centaures, ils n'en dirent pas un mot. Isabelle n'en avait parlé à personne, pas même à Miss Célimène qui était à la fois son amie et son enseignante favorite. Pas même à Pandora. Et surtout pas à Emily (qui avait autre chose à faire) ou à Valentin (dont elle n'était pas proche).

Elle n'en avait même pas parlé à sa Tante Betty, la personne qu'elle aimait le plus au monde, son mentor, sa famille. Non, les centaures ne l'auraient pas voulu, de toute façon. C'était personnel. C'était son moyen d'évasion à elle, sa façon de respirer dans ce château trop oppressant. Les autres n'auraient pas compris.

Pour la première fois, Poudlard commençait à lui sembler tolérable.

 **oOo**

Ce fut en cinquième année que les choses de gâtèrent.

Pandora avait quitté Poudlard. Emily préparait ses ASPICS, et elle était devenue irritable et blessante (cela tenait probablement au contrat de fiançailles entre Lucius Malefoy et Narcissa Black). La guerre s'aggrava, les disparitions se multiplièrent, les cousins Bletchey partirent presque tous à l'étranger : il ne resta plus que Grand-Père Bartholomew, ses enfants et ses petits-enfants, et deux ou trois grands-oncles et grands-tantes qui préféraient mourir dans le pays de leur enfance. Hagrid se mit à patrouiller au bord de la Forêt Interdite, rendant plus difficile les visites d'Isabelle aux centaures.

Isabelle devait également préparer ses BUSES, une perspective qui ne la réjouissait pas du tout.

Et, cerise sur le gâteau, les Maraudeurs commençaient à faire parler d'eux.

Oh, ils n'étaient pas méchants, et leurs blagues étaient drôles. Ils avaient douze ans et, comme tous les adolescents, ils manquaient de subtilité et riaient au moindre glissement sur une peau de banane. Mais pour Isabelle qui était stressée, misérable parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas aller voir Firenze tous les jours, et qui en plus détestait les bruits soudains, les Maraudeurs étaient une plaie. Et ils étaient malpolis avec Miss Célimène, en plus ! Elle avait entendu James Potter dire à Peter Pettigrew que la divination c'était du flan. Du flan ! Quel genre d'inculte barbare dirait une chose pareille ?!

Elle s'en plaignait beaucoup dans ses lettres à Tante Betty. Elle s'en plaignait aussi, mais seulement un peu, à Firenze. Il n'était pas intéressé par les histoires des humains, mais il s'inquiétait parfois qu'elle soit aussi fatiguée et irritée quand elle réussissait à entrer dans la Forêt Interdite.

Ses visites aux centaures étaient sa seule oasis de paix dans ce monde de fous. La guerre hors du château, le chaos dans l'école, les révisions, la séparation avec Tante Betty et Pandora… Et la fin de Poudlard qui approchait.

Oh, Isabelle n'aimait pas Poudlard, ça c'était un fait. Mais après l'école, elle savait qu'il était attendu d'elle qu'elle se marie et ait des enfants, qui vivraient exactement la même chose qu'elle. C'était une pensée déprimante. Firenze n'était pas d'un grand réconfort. Il était d'avis qu'elle s'en aille et vive sa vie, et Isabelle ne savait pas si elle aurait ce courage.

Isabelle passa ses BUSES avec beaucoup d'angoisse. Elle obtint de très bonnes notes pour tout ce qui touchait à l'Astronomie et à la Divination, mais le reste était assez passable. Grand-Père Bartholomew lui fit savoir qu'il était assez mécontent. Au contraire, Miss Célimène fit savoir qu'elle serait ravie de prendre Isabelle comme apprentie après ses ASPICS. Cela apaisa le vieux patriarche, mais pas les parents d'Isabelle, qui avaient espéré que leur fille deviendrait Langue-de-Plomb comme eux.

Cet été fut tendu chez les Bletchey. Isabelle passa autant de temps que possible chez sans Tante Betty. Celle-ci en avait bien besoin. Elle commençait à se faire vraiment très vieille et cette année, elle s'était brutalement affaiblie. Elle ne sortait quasiment plus de chez elle. Son elfe de maison, Chappy, était jeune et enthousiaste, mais il ne savait absolument pas s'occuper d'une personne âgée qui était tout le temps fatiguée, qui commençait à perdre l'appétit, et qui devait prendre différentes potions dans la journée.

Lorsqu'il fallut retourner à Poudlard, Isabelle monta à bord du train avec la peur au ventre. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé que sa grand-tante puisse être si vieille, si fragile.

Sa sixième année ne se déroula pas mieux que la précédente. Pire, en fait. Les injures racistes des Serpentard donnaient le prétexte parfait aux Maraudeurs pour les attaquer. Normalement, Isabelle n'y aurait pas prêté attention… Mais beaucoup de Serpentard avaient des frères, des sœurs, des cousins ou des amis dans les autres Maisons. Et quand il était difficile d'atteindre un Serpentard en particulier (les plus odieux étaient généralement les plus riches et les mieux entourés), les Maraudeurs lançaient de grandes blagues qui frappaient tout leur entourage. Plus d'une fois, Isabelle fut éclaboussée de peinture ou poussée dans les escaliers après que Valentin eut lancé une insulte particulièrement horrible à portée d'oreille des Maraudeurs.

Emily avait quitté Poudlard : pour s'en prendre aux Bletchey, et plus spécialement à Valentin, Isabelle était la cible parfaite. Après tout, elle n'avait pas d'amis, n'était pas populaire, et se baladait souvent seule.

Isabelle avait beau regarder vers le ciel, elle n'y voyait aucun réconfort. On ne lisait dans les étoiles que le destin du monde, pas les malheurs insignifiants d'une unique personne. Elle avait beau le savoir, elle se sentait quand même affreusement seule et misérable, quand elle tentait de comprendre les messages des astres sous un ciel indifférent.

Isabelle puisait une maigre consolation dans le fait qu'elle n'était pas la seule victime. Toute l'école y passait, tôt ou tard. Parce qu'on était apparenté à un ennemi des Maraudeurs, ou juste parce qu'on était au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, il était facile d'être la chute d'une blague plus ou moins drôle. Isabelle avait horreur de ça. Elle voulait juste qu'on la laisse tranquille ! Pourquoi la traînaient-ils au milieu de leur conflit ? A chaque fois, l'humiliation lui faisait monter les larmes aux yeux et lui serrait la gorge. Elle détestait cette foule qui se pressait autour d'elle, elle détestait les rires stridents des élèves, et elle détestait encore plus en être la cible. Elle n'avait rien fait ! Elle n'y pouvait rien si son cousin était un idiot !

Et les profs ne faisaient riens, trop inquiets à propos de la guerre pour s'occuper des blagues entres élèves. Seule Miss Célimène essayait d'agir, engueulant vertement les fauteurs de troubles, mais ça ne servait pas à grand-chose… Seulement à la rendre impopulaire. Les Serpentard la traitaient de _traître à son sang_ , et les Gryffondor de _coincée_. Les Maraudeurs commencèrent même à tourner leurs blagues vers elle, une enseignante !

Isabelle détestait tellement Poudlard. Elle n'était même plus sûre de vouloir devenir l'apprentie de Miss Célimène, tellement elle haïssait cet endroit.

Elle ne parlait quasiment plus à personne. Au château, il n'y avait qu'à Miss Célimène qu'elle adressait encore la parole volontairement. Elle écrivait un peu à Pandora (qui inventait des sorts et fabriquait des bijoux fantaisistes), et beaucoup à Tante Betty. Celle-ci essayait d'être optimiste et réconfortante dans ses lettres, mais… son écriture était vacillante, et ses missives de plus en plus irrégulières. Tante Betty était en train de s'éteindre, et c'était quelque chose de terrifiant.

Le seul réconfort d'Isabelle était ses visites aux centaures… Mais même cela lui fut ôté.

Elle ne l'avait pas vu venir. Simplement, un soir du mois de mars, elle fut attirée par la voix colérique des centaures, et elle débarqua dans la clairière pour voir son professeur de Potions tétanisé au milieu d'une horde furieuse. Sa baguette gisait brisée sous le sabot d'un des centaures, et l'enseignant terrifié tenait contre sa poitrine un bocal rempli de champignons brillants, de crins de licornes, et autres ingrédients précieux ramassés dans la forêt.

Isabelle s'interposa instinctivement. Mais les centaures étaient fous de rage et refusaient d'entendre raison. Horace Slughorn avait enfreint une de leur loi en entrant dans une zone sacrée, et il avait en plus commis des vols en prenant ce qui appartenait à la forêt. Et en prime, le sorcier les avait insultés en tentant de se justifier ! Plusieurs centaures avaient bandé leurs arcs, et ils étaient à deux doigts de trucider le gros Maître des Potions. Le fait qu'Isabelle tente de calmer les choses ne fit que les enrager davantage.

A force de promesse et de supplication, Isabelle parvint à les persuader de laisser partir Slughorn indemne. Mais les centaures considéraient qu'elle les avait trahis en prenant son parti. Furieux, ils lui interdirent de revenir dans la forêt.

Slughorn eut beau donner cents points à Serdaigle, se répandre en remerciement, et promettre à Isabelle qu'il rembourserait sa dette envers lui, la jeune fille se sentait étrangement vide.

Elle pleura beaucoup durant les jours suivants. Elle avait tenté d'écrire à Firenze, mais n'avait reçu aucune réponse. Son petit chat noir, Présage, lui semblait être son seul réconfort. Elle n'avait presque plus aucun contact avec ses pairs. Elle se sentait affreusement seule. Firenze, surtout, lui manquait terriblement. Les deux mois qui restaient avant la fin de l'année lui semblèrent passer à une vitesse d'escargot. Elle passa ses examens avec beaucoup de difficulté, profondément déprimé, et eu de mauvaises notes qui lui attirèrent le mécontentement de ses parents et de Grand-Père Bartholomew. Elle n'arrivait même plus à s'en préoccuper. Lorsque l'été arriva, elle n'avait jamais été aussi soulagée de quitter Poudlard.

Elle avait l'impression qu'elle avait touché le fond. Elle avait tort.

Durant cet été là, juste après les dix-sept ans d'Isabelle… Elisabetta Bletchey s'éteignit dans son sommeil.

L'enterrement ne rassembla pas beaucoup de monde. Isabelle ne s'en rendit pas vraiment compte. Elle était anéantie. Elle avait déjà perdu Firenze, et maintenant Tante Betty ?! C'était comme si le monde s'acharnait sur elle. Quand est-ce que ça allait finir ?

Pandora essaya de la soutenir, mais ses paroles de compassion ne compensaient pas le dédain du reste des Bletchey. Personne n'était très chagriné par la disparition de la vieille voyante. Ils étaient juste intéressés par l'héritage. Et ils se montrèrent tous stupéfaits (et furieux) lorsqu'il fut révélé que Tante Betty léguait absolument tout à Isabelle. Pas seulement sa maison, mais aussi son elfe, ses notes, ses vieux artefact gobelins, son or, son coffre à Gringotts !

Ils en voulaient tous à Isabelle. Alors celle-ci prit ses affaires, alla s'installer au cottage de Tante Betty (qu'elle renomma Cottage des Érables, car c'était trop douloureux d'y penser comme au cottage de sa tante alors que celle-ci était _morte_ ), et refusa de voir tous les membres de sa famille.

Lorsqu'elle se rendit à Poudlard en septembre, pour sa septième et dernière année, elle avait les yeux secs. Il lui semblait qu'elle avait tellement pleuré qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais verser une seule larme. Elle n'avait plus qu'un an à passer ici, et ensuite elle utiliserait l'or de Tante Betty pour s'en aller très loin, et ne plus jamais remettre les pieds dans cet endroit pourri.

Sa septième année fut un calvaire.

Toute une bande de Serpentard était en guerre contre les Maraudeurs. Les Serpentard utilisaient de la magie noire, mais ils faisaient attention à ne pas faire des dommages collatéraux, et laissaient tranquille Isabelle. Les Maraudeurs n'avaient pas cette prévenance. Valentin n'était pas ouvertement engagé dans le conflit, mais il supportait sa Maison. A plusieurs reprises, Isabelle dut le délivrer d'un placard ou le décrocher d'un lustre. Elle se sentait obligée, parce qu'Emily aurait fait la même chose pour elle. C'était son cousin, elle ne pouvait pas rester les bras ballants.

En février, les parents de Valentin et d'Emily furent tués dans une attaque dans une rue sorcière où ils faisaient du shopping. Personne ne savait qui était vraiment responsable. Valentin, empli de douleur et de chagrin, était perpétuellement au bord de la crise de nerfs : il redoubla de véhémence dans ses insultes, de mépris dans ses discours. Évidemment, cela ne lui attirait que plus d'ennuis. Plus d'une fois, il se retrouva suspendu tout nu dans le hall d'entrée, une blague particulièrement humiliante que James Potter réservait à ses victimes favorites. Et, toujours Isabelle allait le décrocher.

Elle se mit aussi à décrocher les autres victimes des Maraudeurs, petit à petit. Elle commençait à être douée avec les contre-sorts. C'était presque un automatisme, à présent : il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'elle détache délivre un Serpentard (ou parfois un Serdaigle ou un Poufsouffle) suspendu en l'air dans un état plus ou moins avancé d'hystérie. Évidemment, le sabotage de leurs blagues déplut profondément aux quatre Gryffondor.

Un jour, Présage disparut.

Les Maraudeurs firent durant toute la journée des tas de jeux de mot amusant sur les chats et l'usage de leurs boyaux dans les potions. L'idée était tellement horrible qu'Isabelle mit plusieurs heures à faire le lien, à _comprendre_ ce qu'ils avaient fait à son chat. Puis elle fondit en larmes en plein couloir, et se jeta à la gorge de Sirius Black.

Elle écopa d'une heure de colle, et McGonagall ne crut pas un mot de son histoire. Lily Evans (qui était toujours sur le dos de Potter) retrouva son chat le surlendemain, et le lui ramena en tremblant de fureur. James Potter l'avait enfermé dans un coffre. Présage était affamé, déshydraté et terrifié, mais il allait bien. McGonagall ne s'excusa pas, évidemment. Mais les Maraudeurs écopèrent de deux mois entiers de retenue quand Lily alla porter l'affaire devant Slughorn. Cela ne les empêcha pas d'imiter un chat qui hurle ou bien des bruits de sanglot quand ils croisaient Isabelle dans les couloirs. Ils avaient apparemment trouvé la blague hilarante.

L'année était presque finie, et Isabelle arrivait au bout de sa résistance, quand Miss Célimène fut tuée.

Il y avait eu une attaque à Pré-au-Lard, durant une sortie d'élèves. Miss Célimène y était, afin d'assurer la sécurité. Elle avait été tuée en permettant à plusieurs élèves de fuir. Isabelle craqua. Pour tout l'or du monde, elle ne serait pas restée un jour de plus que nécessaire dans cette école, dans ce _pays_.

Elle passa ses ASPICS, fit ses bagages, et quitta la Grande-Bretagne.

 **oOo**

Elle n'aurait jamais cru avoir ce courage, jadis. La foule la terrifiait. Les bruits soudains, l'inconnu, le danger la terrifiait. Et pourtant, elle était partie sans un regard en arrière… Et, pour la première fois depuis des années, elle avait l'impression de respirer à pleins poumons.

Les Bletchey n'avaient pas compris qu'elle fasse le deuil de Tante Betty, mais ils acceptaient parfaitement qu'elle fasse le deuil de celle qui aurait pu devenir son mentor. Aussi, ils la laissèrent partir sans protester. Grand-Père Batholomew était persuadé que c'était la folie de la jeunesse et qu'elle reviendrait, et Isabelle ne prit pas la peine de le détromper. Elle coupa les ponts avec tout le monde, laissant son grand-père à ses désillusions, et le reste de sa famille à leurs chamailleries futiles. Elle voyagea, loin de la Grande-Bretagne. Elle amassait des tas de souvenirs, qu'elle confiait à Chappy pour qu'il les ramène au Cottage des Erables. Elle-même refusait d'y revenir, du moins pour l'instant.

Elle voulait voyager toujours plus loin, encore et encore, jusqu'à être totalement purifiée de toute la colère et tout le chagrin qu'elle avait ressenti à Poudlard.

Petit à petit, elle fit la paix avec elle-même. Elle écrivait à Pandora de façon sporadique. Il ignorait les lettres des Bletchey, qui finirent par renoncer à prendre contact avec elle. Elle tenta d'écrire à Firenze, mais jeta tous ses brouillons sans jamais achever une seule missive. Non, elle n'avait pas à remuer le passé. Chercher à reprendre contact avec les centaures n'apaiserait pas sa peine, et pourrait attirer des ennuis à Firenze : aller à l'encontre des ordres de sa horde pouvait le faire bannir. Il n'y avait qu'elle-même, et l'immensité du monde.

Elle alla en Égypte, au Kenya, en Inde, dans tous ces pays décrits dans les vieux livres de Tante Betty. Elle alla au Danemark, puis plus loin encore, dans les pays qui avaient inventés les runes. Elle observait le ciel des heures durant. Loin de la guerre, loin de tout, elle avait l'impression qu'un trou béant dans sa poitrine guérissait doucement.

Peu après ses vingt ans, ses parents moururent d'une malédiction vaudou en étudiant un vieil artefact dans le Département des Mystères. Isabelle revint brièvement, pour l'enterrement. Elle s'était sentie obligée. Il n'y avait plus beaucoup de Bletchey, à présent. Valentin, Emily, elle-même, et Grand-Père Bartholomew. Sa tante Corine enceinte s'était enfuie avec son époux en Grèce depuis longtemps, terrifiée par la menace des Mangemorts, et elle avait été déshéritée en conséquence. L'immense famille Bletchey s'était réduite comme une peau de chagrin.

Bartholomew tenta de l'obliger à rester, ne serait-ce que pour le mariage de son cousin Valentin qui aurait lieu dans quelques mois… Mais, pour la première fois de sa vie, Isabelle défia le patriarche des Bletchey. Elle repartit sans un regard en arrière. Ce n'était plus ses oignons si les Bletchey étaient une famille mourante.

(Étonnamment, Bartholomew ne la déshérita pas. Il avait sans doute fini par apprendre sa leçon, et réaliser qu'il y avait à présent trop peu de Bletchey pour avoir le luxe de se séparer de ceux qui défiaient ses ordres…)

Elle alla en Australie. Dans un dédale de canyons, elle y rencontra un charmant Moldu qui porta son sac et l'aida à retrouver son chemin. Il s'appelait Michael Bishop, voyageur avide de nouveaux paysages, et étudiait pour devenir pilote d'avion. Deux semaines plus tard, elle le croisa à nouveau par hasard près de l'aéroport. La coïncidence était amusante, et Michael était charmant… Alors ils échangèrent leurs adresses, et leurs itinéraires. Ils se mirent à s'écrire, très souvent, et à s'appeler au téléphone quand ils le pouvaient. Ils s'arrangèrent pour se croiser à nouveau, en Turquie cette fois, et passèrent plusieurs semaines ensemble. Ils se séparèrent, s'écrivirent, et se revirent à nouveau, encore et encore. Isabelle se mit à sourire toute seule d'un air rêveur en pensant à lui. Mais elle n'en parla à personne. Seulement à Chappy, son elfe de maison (qui se montra très méfiant). Elle n'écrivit même pas à Pandora.

Ces temps-ci, fréquenter un Moldu pouvait être dangereux.

Michael revint en Angleterre à deux reprises. Isabelle revint alors avec lui, anxieuse de le laisser arpenter seul un pays qu'elle savait en pleine guerre, et se cachant de sa famille. Mais la plupart du temps, ils voyageaient. Parfois chacun de leur côté, mais souvent ensemble. Isabelle finit par révéler à Michael qu'elle était une sorcière, au bout de plusieurs mois. Elle était fatiguée du secret. A son grand soulagement, son ami (petit-ami, désormais) prit remarquablement la nouvelle. Ils organisèrent un nouveau voyage. Cette fois, Isabelle en glissa un mot dans sa prochaine lettre à Pandora.

Ce fut durant ce voyage, lors d'une étape en Grèce, qu'Isabelle réalisa qu'elle était enceinte.

Elle paniqua quelques heures. Il y avait de quoi. Elle avait vingt-et-un ans, son pays était en guerre, elle ne parlait plus à sa famille, le père était un Moldu et ils n'étaient pas mariés. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait faire avec un bébé ?!

Michael voulait garder l'enfant. Il était prêt à arrêter ses études de pilote et ses voyages si nécessaire. En tous les cas, il ferait n'importe quoi pour la femme qu'il aimait. Il n'avait jamais envisagé de fonder une famille, mais il était prêt à essayer. Même si, au final, la décision revenait à Isabelle et à elle seule.

Elle s'était rarement sentit aussi incertaine. Elle ne lisait dans les étoiles que le reflet de ses propres doutes.

Elle décida de garder le bébé. Il était à elle, après tout. Ce n'était encore qu'une idée, un concept, mais elle réalisa avec surprise qu'elle aimait déjà férocement cet enfant, et qu'elle ferait n'importe quoi pour lui. Alors, oui, malgré le danger, elle décida de le garder.

Isabelle n'était pas quelqu'un de très organisé, mais cette fois-ci, elle fut bien obligée de faire des plans et de réfléchir à l'avenir. Il faudrait vivre dans le secret, et retourner au Cottage des Érables. La grossesse était épuisante chez les sorcières, et il était conseillé de s'installer dans un endroit avec un fort lien émotionnel, qui renforçait la magie de la mère. Avec réticence, Isabelle rentra en Angleterre, et se barricada au Cottage. Grand-Père Bartholomew reprit contact avec elle. Isabelle se montra froide, mais honnête sur sa situation. Le patriarche était évidemment furieux qu'elle porte un enfant de Sang-Mêlé (Isabelle n'avait pas donné l'identité du père, mais n'avait pas caché qu'il n'était pas de sang pur), mais il jura de garder le silence. Il restait si peu de Bletchey, il ne pouvait pas laisser les Mangemorts s'en prendre à sa petite-fille. Et puis, après, il serait toujours temps pour Isabelle de faire un bon mariage, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle s'abstint prudemment de le détromper.

La guerre faisait rage. Les gens mourraient, disparaissaient, s'enfuyaient. Isabelle plaça le Cottage sous Fidelitas. Son chat Présage, devenu vieux, retourna à l'état sauvage et disparu dans le bois d'érables pour y mourir de vieillesse. Pandora Fawley se maria à un énergumène de huit ans plus âgé qu'elle, mais qui avait encore une naïveté d'enfant : Xénophilius Lovegood, qui habitait le même village qu'Isabelle. Elle et Pandora continuèrent à s'écrire. C'était le seul contact d'Isabelle avec le monde extérieur. Pour se distraire, elle essayait de ranger le Cottage, où s'étaient accumulés des années des vieux souvenirs ramenés par Chappy.

Michael lui rendait visite quand il le pouvait. Ils parlèrent de leurs familles respectives. Isabelle apprit, avec un certain amusement, que son petit-ami avait été comme elle élevé par une aïeule avec un penchant pour la Divination. Là où Isabelle avait eu sa Tante Betty, Michael avait eu sa grand-mère Louise, ex-interprète, qui arnaquait les touristes durant son temps libre en lisant l'avenir. Michael lui parla aussi de sa passion pour l'aviation, le voyage par les airs, la monté d'adrénaline, l'émerveillement devant de nouveaux paysages…

Isabelle avait eu peur que l'angoisse, la tension et le danger ne brisent leur couple. Mais, à chaque visite, à chaque rire, à chaque regard, ils tombaient un peu plus amoureux l'un de l'autre.

Vers six mois de grossesse, la Divination permit à Isabelle de deviner que son bébé serait une fille. Elle et Michael cherchèrent des idées de nom. Ils se décidèrent pour Elisabeth, en mémoire de la Tante Betty. Puis Isabelle se plongea dans les vieux livres d'Elisabetta Bletchey sur la Visionomie, et se mit en quête du second prénom de sa fille. Chez les Bletchey, il était de coutume que le deuxième prénom de l'enfant soit choisi par la Divination, après tout. Isabelle ne comptait pas élever sa fille avec les traditions des Bletchey, mais… La Visionomie, ce n'était pas exclusivement réservé aux Bletchey. Beaucoup de familles utilisaient cette méthode.

En l'utilisant elle aussi, Isabelle avait un peu l'impression de se rapprocher de sa vieille Tante Betty.

Elle finit par obtenir le nom de _Perséphone_. Le nom d'une déesse grecque : un signe de chance, peut-être puisque les Bletchey étaient originaires de cette contrée lointaine, où la petite Elisabeth avait été apparemment conçue. Un nom plein de promesses, aussi, plein de mystères. "Celle qui apporte le chaos", la reine des morts, mais aussi l'incarnation du renouveau et du printemps, celle qui vit dans deux mondes à la fois. Quel nom étrange à donner à une enfant. Isabelle ressentit une soudaine bouffée d'amour pour ce petit être.

Sa fille promettait d'être aussi étrange qu'elle.

Et elle ferait n'importe quoi pour qu'elle soit plus heureuse.

Dans un autre univers, peut-être qu'Emily Bletchey vendit la mèche en flirtant avec un bon parti à l'une des soirées organisées par la bonne société. Peut-être que Valentin eut un verre de trop chez lui et parla du bébé bâtard de sa cousine devant sa femme Esther, qui en parla ensuite à son père Augustus Rookwood, qui rapporta l'info aux Mangemorts. Dans un autre univers, le secret aurait pu être éventé et Isabelle tuée avec sa fille. Mais pas dans cet univers-ci. Car dans ce monde, Elisabeth Perséphone Bletchey arriva le 20 octobre 1977, en parfaite santé, et l'air étonnamment ahurie de naître. Isabelle l'adora immédiatement. Michael aussi.

Le reste du monde, cependant, dut attendre plusieurs années avant de rencontrer Elisabeth. Car, jusqu'à la disparition mystérieuse de Voldemort dans la nuit d'Halloween de 1981, ni Isabelle ni sa fille ne quittèrent le Cottage des Erables. Ce monde n'était pas sûr pour une traître à son sang et un bébé au sang mêlé. Isabelle lisait le journal tous les jours, et entassait les vieux exemplaires dans un coin du bureau sans oser les jeter. Peut-être qu'un jour, elle verrait dans les étoiles le nom d'une des personnes portée disparue, et pourrait informer sa famille de son sort ? Elle aurait tellement voulu faire quelque chose. Elle se sentait impuissante, terrifiée. Elle n'arrivait plus à interpréter ce qu'elle lisait dans le ciel.

Et puis… La guerre prit fin.

Le 31 octobre 1981, Voldemort disparut. L'histoire fut relatée dans les journaux. Isabelle eut une pensée émue pour Lily Evans, qui avait un jour retrouvé son petit chat Présage. Elle eut une pensée pour le petit Harry, orphelin. Même pour James, cet idiot moqueur, fier et naïf, qui s'était toujours cru invincible. Tellement de gens étaient morts. Le monde était un endroit tellement horrible. Isabelle ne connaissait pas toutes les victimes, ça aurait été impossible : mais pour autant… Aujourd'hui comme quinze ans plus tôt, elle aurait souhaité que personne ne meure.

Le Fidelitas fut retiré du Cottage. Isabelle suivit les procès, relatés dans la Gazette. Elle reconnaissait les noms de beaucoup de gens. Elle se sentait curieusement indifférente envers eux. Elle était juste soulagée que tout ça ait pris fin.

Grand-Père Bartholomew se remit à écrire à Isabelle, espérant la pousser à renouer avec eux, à faire un bon mariage.

Isabelle n'en avait pas la moindre intention. Elle le lui dit, subtilement, puis carrément. Il continua à insister. Alors Isabelle haussa les épaules, épousa Michael et prit le nom de Bishop. Cela mit fin à la discussion de façon assez radicale. Bartholomew la déshérita enfin. Ni Valentin, ni Emily ne tentèrent de prendre contact avec elle. Ce n'était pas une surprise. Ils n'avaient jamais été très proches.

Isabelle trouva un emploi pour _Sorcière Hebdo_ : beaucoup de lectrices voulaient savoir que le ciel révélait de leur avenir. Michael obtint finalement sa licence de pilote et cessa de voyager sans le sou, pour voyager aux frais d'une compagnie d'aviation. Les Bishop continuèrent à vivre paisiblement au Cottage, et à voyager souvent. Ils apprirent à leur fille à parler plusieurs langues, et à s'émerveiller devant l'immensité et la diversité du monde. Ils lui apprirent à être courageuse, à être polie, à être compréhensive. Ils lui apprirent à allumer du feu et à monter un campement en pleine nature.

Isabelle ne garda pas le feu allumé au Cottage en l'honneur d'Hestia, et n'apprit pas à sa fille les coutumes des Bletchey concernant le Panthéon grec. Le nom choisi par Visionomie pour sa fille était l'unique concession faite aux traditions des Bletchey. Isabelle refusait d'amener dans sa maison les usages familiaux, même ceux qu'elle avait trouvé réconfortants dans son enfance. Sa fille grandirait comme une Bishop, sans le poids d'un grand nom pesant sur ses épaules.

Isabelle n'apprit pas non plus à sa fille à tirer à l'arc, ou à chasser dans une forêt. Cette fois, c'était une décision née d'un désir égoïste. Ce que lui avaient appris les centaures était un cadeau qu'elle n'était pas supposée partager. Son bannissement était une vieille blessure qu'elle n'avait pas envie de rouvrir.

Il y avait beaucoup de blessures qu'elle ne voulait pas rouvrir. Mais elle guérissait, doucement.

Quelques semaines après la disparition de Voldemort, Isabelle fut nommée marraine de la petite Luna Lovegood. Ce n'était que justice, puisque Pandora était la marraine de la petite Elisabeth. Les deux jeunes mères n'avaient pas beaucoup d'amis : mais elles avaient été présentes l'une pour l'autre alors que personne d'autre ne l'avait été, et c'était le plus important.

Elisabeth était un grand nom pour un si petit bébé, et Michael se mit à la surnommer _Ellie_. Isabelle adopta le surnom avec amusement. Leur fille grandit, libre, heureuse. Elle ne souffrit pas de la solitude ou du poids des attentes des Bletchey. Elle grandit sans allumer de chandelle en l'honneur d'Apollon et sans penser à Hestia quand elle allumait un feu. Elle n'eut jamais à s'inquiéter de faire un bon mariage, ou de nouer des alliances avec d'autres familles. Elle baigna dans la magie dans son plus jeune âge, et sans cesse elle s'émerveilla de nouvelles découvertes, de nouveaux paysages. Souvent (toujours), Isabelle était terrifiée d'être une mauvaise mère. Michael n'était pas là durant les trois quarts de l'année, et elle devait se débrouiller toute seule. Elle avait si peur de rater quelque chose, de ne pas être à la hauteur ! Et puis, elle repensait à ses propres parents, à leur absence, et carrait les épaules. Elle avançait en aveugle, mais elle faisait de son mieux, au moins.

Ellie était une fillette étrange. Elle était aussi très intelligente, curieuse, et parfois bizarrement mature. Elle apprit à lire très tôt. Elle garda un journal intime très tôt, aussi. Elle lisait le journal avec sa mère : pas seulement la _Gazette_ du jour, mais aussi les vieilles éditions, celles qui dataient de la guerre. Elle était fascinée par les formes de magies éclectiques qu'on ne trouvait pas à Poudlard, comme les rituels. Elle utilisait sa magie accidentelle avec une telle application que cela devint très vite une forme de magie sans baguette. Elle inventait des tas de gadgets. Quand elle alla à l'école, Ellie s'ennuya à mourir durant tous ses cours, mais elle se fit immédiatement des amis, quasiment des fidèles : une dizaine de gamins fascinés par son autorité et ses idées de jeux.

Le temps passa. Pandora mourut, dans un accident de sortilèges. Isabelle apprit que Valentin et Emily avaient chacun eu des enfants. Grand-Père Bartholomew ne chercha plus à contacter les Bishop. La vie poursuivit son cours.

Finalement, il fut temps pour la fille d'Isabelle d'aller à Poudlard.

Isabelle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur. Elle avait été malheureuse, dans cette école. Les professeurs faisaient du favoritisme. Le système des Maisons était injuste. Les autres élèves étaient immatures et cruels. Mais Ellie n'était pas _elle_. Elle était plus sociable, plus autoritaire, plus déterminée. Elle portait le nom d'une reine de l'Au-delà. Elle irait bien. Elle serait dans la même année que Cédric Diggory et les jumeaux Weasley, trois enfants avec qui elle avait souvent joué dans le village. Elle ne serait pas seule.

Sur le quai de la gare, Isabelle serra sa fille dans ses bras en retenant une bouffée d'angoisse, et lui murmura :

– Ça ira, tu verras. Tu seras très heureuse à Poudlard.

Et Ellie, qui malgré son assurance et son impatience n'était quand même qu'une fillette de onze ans, leva un regard un peu incertain sur sa mère :

– Tu es sûre ?

Isabelle sourit.

– Je l'ai lu dans les étoiles.

.

.

.

Et maintenant, quelques anecdotes pour continuer sur une note joyeuse… ou pas !

 **Fun Fact 1 :** C'est en raison de son amitié avec Isabelle que Firenze est devenu aussi tolérant avec les humains, et aussi prêt à leur enseigner son savoir. Il a eu du mal à accepter la décision de la horde concernant le bannissement de son amie, mais s'y est résigné.

 **Fun Fact 2 :** Slughorn n'est allé que deux fois dans la Forêt Interdite. La première était sous l'influence du Félix Felicis, dont il a but une fiole un matin dans l'année de ses cinquante-sept ans. Il a alors trouvé des tas d'ingrédients très rares. La deuxième fois a eu lieu dix-huit ans après, une décision prise un peu sur un coup de tête, après quelques verres d'alcool et une discussion enthousiaste avec Hagrid. Et là, il n'a malheureusement pas bu de potion… Il a bien trouvé tout un tas d'ingrédients, mais les centaures lui sont tombés dessus alors qu'il venait de récolter les baies d'un buisson que leur peuple considère comme sacré (ses baies, une fois brûlées, permettent d'entrer en transe). Autant dire qu'ils étaient furieux. Si Isabelle n'était pas intervenue, ils l'auraient tué.

 **Fun Fact 3 :** Sirius Black voulait noyer le chat d'Isabelle pour lui donner une leçon. Franchement, ça ne l'aurait pas fait tiquer : c'était quelque chose d'assez usuel dans sa famille, quand la chatte de la maison a une portée indésirable. Mais Peter Pettigrew l'en a empêché parce qu'il possédait lui-même un chat. Les autres l'ont abondamment traité de lopette, puis James a tranché la question en fourrant le chat dans un coffre. Passer deux jours enfermé dans le noir absolu, sans manger ni boire, a traumatisé Présage : mais il n'a pas été tué… grâce à Pettigrew.

 **Fun Fact 4 :** Peter Pettigrew a possédé un chat (Cheddar, un chat roux et blanc) durant environ la moitié de sa scolarité. Plus précisément, de sa première année au milieu de sa cinquième année. A partir de là, comme sa forme Animagus était celle d'un rongeur, et qu'en plus Sirius-le-chien adorait courser les chats, Peter a préféré laisser son chat chez sa mère.

 **Fun Fact 5 :** Si Isabelle avait été une Serpentard et/ou une ennemie, au lieu d'être une simple gêneuse, les Maraudeurs auraient tué le chat et lui aurait renvoyé le cadavre. Leur troisième année est le moment où la guerre entre élèves supporters de Dumbledore et élèves supporters de Voldemort a commencé à devenir vraiment intense. Les Impardonnables sont apparus dans les couloirs un an et demi plus tard. Leur génération a été désensibilisée à la violence de façon assez précoce… Isabelle a été malheureuse comme les pierres à Poudlard, mais en fait, elle a échappé au pire.

 **Fun Fact 5 :** Chaque membre de la famille Bletchey a un dieu (ou une déesse) du Panthéon grec dont il se sent particulièrement proche, et qui est son "protecteur". Elisabetta Bletchey, la voyante, avait le dieu _Hermès_ , divinité des messagers. Grand-Père Bartholomew vénère _Déméter_ , déesse des récoltes et de l'abondance. Valentin ne pratique pas cette tradition, même s'il a un attachement particulier au dieu _Apollon_. Sa sœur Emily, en revanche, pratique avec ferveur les traditions familiales. Elle est Médicomage, et sa divinité est _Panacée_ , déesse de la guérison.

La déesse d'Isabelle est _Artémis_ , la déesse de la lune et de la vie sauvage. Isabelle a cessé de la vénérer à peu près à partir de la mort de Miss Célimène, mais elle a toujours un attachement particulier à cette divinité.

Elisa est nommée d'après la déesse _Perséphone_ , donc même si Isabelle ne l'a pas élevée avec la tradition de religion des Bletchey, Elisa est quand même liée à une divinité particulière x)

 **Fun Fact 6 :** Le prénom de "Perséphone", qu'Isabelle choisi pour sa fille grâce à la Divination, a en réalité tout un tas de signification. C'est un nom associé à la Mort, mais aussi au printemps, à la récolte, et à la renaissance. La déesse Perséphone une figure positive de la mythologie.

Selon les interprétations, c'est elle-même qui a décidé d'aller vivre aux Enfers avec Hadès (ce n'est que dans des versions plus récentes de l'histoire qu'elle est kidnappée contre son gré, car les romains n'aimaient pas l'idée d'avoir un mythe centré sur la rébellion d'une jeune fille contre sa mère). Son choix a mis un chaos monstrueux sur Terre, car la colère de sa mère, déesse des plantes, a engendré l'hiver. Le nom de Perséphone se traduit littéralement par "celle qui bouleverse l'ordre établi" et lui a été donné par Zeus après cette affaire de déménagement aux Enfers : le nom d'origine de Perséphone était Kore (ou Cora).

Perséphone est aussi une reine (des morts), une juge (des héros), et elle est également vénérée dans certaines régions de Grèce sous le nom de "la Maîtresse"… ce qui évoque vaguement le titre de Magister qui est plus tard donné à Elisa.

 **Fun Fact 7 :** Le deuxième prénom d'Isabelle, "Pérégrine", est aussi un nom de garçon. Ce nom est attaché à la signification du voyage et du déracinement, mais aussi de la renaissance. Il renvoie à la nature mélancolique et assoiffée de liberté d'Isabelle, qui se sent comme un oiseau en cage lorsqu'elle est enfermée à Poudlard. La notion de renouveau trouve son origine dans la "renaissance" d'Isabelle après son départ de Poudlard, qui surmonte son chagrin et sa peur de l'inconnu.

 **Fun Fact 8 :** Chaque famille Sang-Pur a ses coutumes. Ainsi, la famille Bletchey est une famille patriarcale (c'est le père qui dirige), mais ce n'est pas une règle absolue. La mère, ou la femme, peut diriger. De plus, l'héritier de la famille n'est pas forcément le fils aîné : le chef de famille peut désigner l'enfant de son choix, qu'il s'agisse d'une fille, ou d'un enfant cadet.

Une autre tradition des Bletchey est leur grand respect pour la Divination. Tous leurs enfants doivent suivre cette matière au moins jusqu'à leurs BUSES.

La traditions la plus étonnante, cependant, est qu'il est strictement interdit de battre les elfes de maison. C'est considéré comme portant malchance. C'est la raison pour laquelle Chappy, l'elfe d'Isabelle, est prêt à prendre des initiatives comme stalker un soupirant de sa maîtresse, ou lancer des cailloux aux gens : il n'est pas dans sa culture (ou son éducation) de craindre la violence des sorciers.

 **Fun Fact 9 :** Le nom de _Bletchey_ est une déformation du nom grec Βελεθεοί, qui se prononce "Béléthêoi" et qui signifie plus ou moins "gratitude envers les dieux". Avec les diverses migrations de la famille, et les déformations du langage, ce nom est devenu _Belethey_ , puis _Beletchy_ , finalement _Bletchey_.

 **Fun Fact 10 :** Isabelle n'a pas de don d'Oracle, et ne peut donc pas faire de _prophéties_ (qui sont immuables, et involontaires, car une force supérieure s'exprime à travers la voix de l'oracle). Mais elle a un potentiel plus fort que la moyenne en ce qui concerne le Troisième Œil et la voyance. Elle peut donc faire des _prédictions_ (qui sont volontaires et qui peuvent être empêchées ou changées, contrairement aux prophéties), des prédictions qui sont absolument légitimes. Cependant, les seules personnes qui ont foi en son talent de voyance sont les gens qui lui sont proches : les Lovegood, et dans une moindre mesure les amis d'Elisa (entre autres, Cédric). Les autres ne savent pas qu'elle sait lire l'avenir avec fiabilité.

 **Fun Fact 11 :** Lily Evans adorait les chats, d'où sa rage meurtrière en apprenant ce que les Maraudeurs avaient fait. En revanche James Potter n'aimait pas les félins, quelle que soit leur espèce. Il n'y peut rien, ils lui fichent les jetons. Il préfère de loin les chiens ! Par la suite, quand il a épousé Lily, il s'est résigné à avoir un chat pour faire plaisir à sa femme, mais il avait toujours l'impression que la bestiole le _fixait_.

 **Fun Fact 12 :** Miss Célimène, la prof de Divination, était une franco-anglaise ayant fait ses études à Beauxbâtons, et qui avait accepté le poste à Poudlard un peu par hasard à l'âge de dix-neuf ans, deux ans avant la rentrée d'Isabelle. Elle se faisait appeler par son prénom, _Célimène_ , car elle était apparentée à un supporter de Grindelwald très connu en France, et ne voulait pas utiliser son nom de famille.

 **Fun Fact 13 :** Après la mort de Miss Célimène l'année, le poste de professeur de Divination resta vacant jusqu'à l'arrivée de Sybille Trelawney. Cette matière fut donc supprimée du programme durant cinq ans… Et, en cinq années, les standards d'embauche eurent largement le temps de descendre.

 **Fun Fact 14 :** Isabelle a choisi le prénom de Luna Lovegood par Visionomie, à la demande de son amie Pandora. Mais le deuxième prénom de Luna est Célimène, et a été choisi par sa mère. Isabelle n'est pas la seule à s'être liée d'amitié avec la professeur de Divination.

 **Fun Fact 15 :** Les parents d'Isabelle ont en réalité été assassinés par leur collègue Augustus Rookwood, car ils s'opposaient au mariage entre leur neveu Valentin et la fille d'Augustus. Ils trouvaient que Valentin n'était pas assez sérieux et devrait faire des études plus avancées avant de penser au mariage. Or, Augustus était un papa très dévoué, sa fille Esther était vraiment amoureuse, et il y avait très peu de surveillance dans le Département des Mystères à cause de la guerre… Il a alors arrangé un accident. Le décès des parents d'Isabelle a fait disparaitre l'opposition tout en inquiétant le vieux Bartholomew quant à la perpétuation de la famille : et bam, le tour était joué, le mariage a été célébré six mois plus tard.

Rookwood n'a jamais confessé le crime et cela n'a donc jamais été découvert, même après qu'il ait été arrêté à la fin de la guerre.

 **Fun Fact 16 :** Au total, 24 membres de la famille Bletchey ont disparus durant la guerre : une dizaine d'entre eux a été tuée, et les autres ont fui. Grand-Père Bartholomew a publiquement désapprouvé (et de manière violente) la lâcheté de ceux qui sont parti, et les as déshérités… Du moins, c'est la version officielle.

Bartholomew a en effet supervisé de loin l'établissement de deux familles Bletchey rassemblant tous ses cousins, nièces et neveux : l'une aux Etats-Unis, et l'autre en Grèce. Les chefs de famille de ces deux nouvelles branches des Bletchey sont des hommes en qui Bartholomew a une pleine confiance, et il y a des échanges réguliers de lettres entre eux. Eh oui ! Bartholomew veille au grain, mais il ne mets pas tous ses œufs dans le même panier…

 **Fun Fact 17 :** Il ne reste désormais que six sorciers portant le nom de Bletchey en Grande-Bretagne. Il y a _Bartholomew_ , évidemment. Il y a son petit-fils _Valentin_ , qui a un fils nommé _Miles_ Bletchey (qui est dans la promotion d'Elisa). Et il y a sa petite-fille _Emily_ , qui a deux enfants nommés _Jensen_ Cory-Bletchey et _Dina_ Cory-Bletchey. Le mari d'Emily a accepté d'accoler leurs patronymes pour que le nom ne disparaisse pas.

 **Fun Fact 18 :** Les Bletchey sont souvent des Serpentard ou des Serdaigle, mais Bartholomew était un Poufsouffle. Les parents d'Isabelle étaient respectivement un Serpentard et une Gryffondor.

 **Fun Fact 19 :** Le père d'Isabelle, Ludovic Bletchey, était le troisième enfant de Bartholomew… Mais il était aussi son fils favori et son héritier. Ils vénéraient tous deux la déesse Déméter et avaient les mêmes vues sur l'avenir. Ils étaient très proches, et l'avis de Ludovic comptait beaucoup pour Bartholomew. Cela explique qu'il ait été si laxiste avec sa fille Isabelle par la suite, même après qu'elle ait eu une enfant illégitime et Sang-Mêlée…

 **Fun Fact 20 :** La famille Bletchey a un emblème bien modeste comparé au cheval ailé des Malefoy, au serpent des Black, à l'hydre des Lestranges, au scorpion des Shafiq, ou au crâne des Bones. Son symbole est un arbre. Plus particulièrement l' _if commun_ , avec son bois sombre, ses aiguilles vertes toute l'année, et ses baies rouges. Car, depuis la Grèce Antique, cet arbre est un symbole d'immortalité… Et les Bletchey survivent à tout, toujours, depuis environ trois millénaires.

L'emblème des Bletchey représente deux branches d'ifs droites comme des baguettes, croisées, au-dessus de trois montagnes. Il n'est pas clair si ces montagnes évoquent l'Olympe grecque (pays d'origine des Bletchey), ou bien les monts du Dartmoor, où se trouve le manoir ancestral de la famille.

La devise des Bletchey est "Aeternum Perectum", et se traduit par _Perdurer Eternellement_.

.

* * *

.

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Je me sentais coupable de ne pas parler d'Isabelle, alors que c'est un personnage qui a une histoire digne d'être racontée x) Je lui ait donné une ascendance grecque distante parce que, techniquement, moi aussi j'en ai une : ma grand-mère est Corse, et vient de Cargèse... qui est peuplée non pas de Corses "pur-souche" mais de Grecs qui ont débarqué là pour fuir les Turcs vers la fin du Moyen-âge. Bref, c'est très lointain, mais c'est une bonne source d'inspi.

Enfin bref. A bientôt pour un prochain chapitre d'Elisabeth Bishop !

.


	3. Les Patronus

Je suis de retour ! Pour vous jouer un mauvais tour... Ah ah ah x) EN fait non. Pur vous donner un NOUVEAU BONUS, par contre !

Eh oui, j'ai craqué, j'en ai écrit un autre. Que voulez-vous, j'étais inspiré ! Bref. Je vous signale à l'occasion que j'ai mis à jour le Bonus Spécial à la fin du tome 3, pour répondre à une ou deux questions/affirmations faites dans les reviews. Rien d'extraordinaire, cela dit.

Bref. Sans plus attendre... Voici le bonus !

.

* * *

 **.**

 **Les cinq Patronus qu'Elisabeth Bishop aurait pu avoir… et celui qui la protège.**

 **.**

Le Patronus est considéré comme l'un des sorts les plus purs qui soit. Cependant, les experts peinent à se mettre d'accord sur sa classification. En Europe de l'Ouest, c'est un sort de Défense, tout comme sous les Tropiques. En Amérique du Sud et dans plusieurs îles, c'est un Charme utilitaire, dont on se sert pour porter des messages ou simplement pour frimer. Mais en Russie et en Europe de l'Est, il est classé comme de la Conjuration, de l'Invocation.

Son incantation, _Expecto Patronum_ , signifie "j'attends un protecteur". Et effectivement, ce sort crée un _protecteur_ , et non une protection. Un Patronus prend la forme d'un animal, et devient semi-conscient, comme doué d'une volonté propre. C'est presque un être vivant. Il semble anticiper les pensées de son créateur, il obéit à ses ordres, mais il comprend aussi la parole des autres personnes. Alors, est-ce un sort ? Est-ce un être ? La qualification est incertaine.

Ce qui est indiscutable, en revanche, c'est que la forme que prend le Patronus dépend de la personnalité de celui qui l'invoque, de son expérience, de ses bons et de ses mauvais souvenirs, de ses rêves, de ses espoirs, des traits les plus prononcés de son caractère. Un Patronus peut changer au cours de la vie d'un sorcier, après une expérience marquante, un changement de direction dans la vie, un évènement profondément bouleversant. Ce n'est pas exceptionnel. Ce n'est même pas rare.

Les gens sont modelés par leurs expériences. Il suffirait d'une en plus, ou d'une en moins, pour être quelqu'un de complètement différent.

Et pour, bien sûr, avoir un Patronus différent.

Plusieurs fois dans sa vie, Elisabeth Bishop se retrouva à un tel carrefour. Elle prit certaines décisions, fit certains choix, saisit certaines chances, et ignora certaines opportunités. Cela fit d'elle ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui. Cela fit de son Patronus, son protecteur, ce qu'il est aujourd'hui.

Mais le destin n'est pas fixe. Et d'autres chemins s'ouvraient à Elisa : d'autres options, d'autres possibilités. Elle aurait pu être quelqu'un de différent. Quel aurait été le monde dans lequel elle évolue ? Quels auraient été sa personnalité, ses rêves et ses espoirs ?

Et quel aurait été son Patronus ?

 **oOoOoOo**

 **1.**

Imaginez qu'Elisa n'écrive jamais dans le journal de Tom Jedusor.

Peut-être qu'elle prend peur en voyant le journal lui répondre, et qu'elle s'arrête aussitôt. Peut-être qu'un de ses camarades entre dans le dortoir au moment où elle se laisse tenter, et qu'elle range hâtivement le journal, sans oser le ressortir par la suite. Peut-être qu'elle a un éclair de génie et qu'elle décide d'interroger les plus vieux elfes de maison de Poudlard sur Tom Jedusor, au lieu d'aller chercher des informations dans un Horcruxe malfaisant. Peut-être… Peut-être…

Toujours est-il qu'elle n'écrivit jamais dans le journal.

Le destin en est changé. Peut-être qu'un de ses camarades, curieux, lui prend le journal et devient la victime de Jedusor, ouvrant la Chambre des Secrets. Ou peut-être qu'un elfe de maison met ce cahier usé dans la pile des objets de seconde main, qu'un autre innocent met la main dessus, et libère le Basilic. Ou encore, peut-être qu'Elisa remit le journal à un prof, et que la Chambre ne fut jamais ouverte.

Peut-être, du coup, que le prof en question donne le journal à un Briseur de Sorts et que Tom Jedusor finit le reste de son existence sous format papier à être étudié au Département des Mystères, dans le plus grand secret. Ou bien peut-être que Tom réussi à posséder quelqu'un parmi les Langue-de-Plombs, et tente de reprendre le pouvoir. Peut-être que lui et le Voldemort originel s'entretuent, chacun refusant de partager la vedette avec un autre Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Ou peut-être que l'un tue l'autre, et qu'il reste toujours un Voldemort en vadrouille dans la nature ?

Peut-être que la chasse aux Horcruxe est retardée de plusieurs années, si le journal ne se retrouve jamais entre les mains de Dumbledore. Ou peut-être, justement, que le journal finit par parvenir au directeur : et peut-être, dans ce cas, que la chasse aux Horcruxes commence des années plus tôt. Peut-être qu'Harry n'a même pas besoin d'être impliqué, puisque Dumbledore a tout son temps. Peut-être, peut-être pas. Qui sait ? Ce n'est pas ce qui est arrivé, au final.

Imaginez donc qu'Elisa n'écrive jamais dans le journal.

Cette Elisa-là n'est pas une guerrière. Elle n'est pas non plus une bonne duelliste : elle se débrouille au Challenge, grâce à son inventivité et à son panel de sorts, mais elle n'est pas une concurrente sérieuse pour Helen. En conséquence, leur relation ne se détériore jamais. Elisa doit se reposer davantage sur ses amis pour la défendre, car elle n'est pas bonne combattante. Elle doit faire face à plus d'hostilité de la part des Puristes, puisqu'elle n'a pas de titre de championne pour les intimider. Elle n'invente pas le Fulgura, et elle n'a jamais eu envie d'apprendre la magie noire. Elle crée le Flashbang elle-même, mais lentement, laborieusement, et elle l'apprend aussitôt à ses amis. Elle reste partageuse, généreuse.

Cette Elisa-là ne gagna jamais en assurance, en confiance en elle. Elle ne se sent pas invincible en arpentant les couloirs de l'école, elle ne se sent pas admirée en cours de Défense. Oh, elle est toujours arrogante, elle qui pense changer le monde : mais une arrogance naïve, sans dureté ni cruauté. Cette Elisa restera toujours une idéaliste, portée par l'espoir et la foi. Elle n'est pas une visionnaire aux opinions tranchées, déterminées à voir ses idées imposées au monde. Cette Elisa ne se renferme pas sur elle-même, et ne se focalise pas sur son succès personnel au détriment de ses amis. Elle continue à aider les plus jeunes à faire leurs devoirs, à participer aux discussions joyeuses de la salle commune, à cultiver ses amitiés dans les différentes Maisons.

Cette Elisa a toujours l'ambition d'une Serpentard au fond d'elle-même, et la détermination d'une Gryffondor. Le Choixpeau avait vu ces traits dans son esprit bien avant que Tom ne les découvre et ne les exploite. Mais dans cet univers, elle ne cultivera jamais cette facette de sa personnalité. Ce n'est pas _elle_ , ce n'est pas sa façon d'agir. Elisa, dans ce monde, n'a qu'un intérêt limité pour le combat, la victoire, la gloire. Dans ce monde, elle veut être admirée, mais elle veut surtout être _aimée_. Elle veut être regardée avec affection et confiance par ses pairs. Elle veut être décrite comme quelqu'un de fiable, comme quelqu'un de généreux, comme quelqu'un de bien.

Dans cet univers, Elisa garde sa douceur. Elle garde sa naïveté. Elle reste intacte. Jamais les griffes de l'Horcruxe ne se planteront dans son âme.

Elle ne devient jamais impitoyable, elle ne devient jamais une battante. Elle ne grondera jamais de rage, un éclair meurtrier dans les yeux, lorsqu'on tentera de l'attaquer. Elle ne se battra jamais avec l'envie féroce de faire mal à son adversaire par tous les moyens. Cette Elisa est pétrifiée lorsqu'elle a peur, au lieu de sauter à la gorge de l'ennemi pour la déchiqueter.

Cette Elisa n'aurait pas survécu à Lockhart.

Au fond des tunnels, elle serait restée tétanisée par la terreur trop longtemps. Tom Jedusor aurait drainé sa victime, aurait retrouvé un corps, et aurait lâché le Basilic sur l'école. Elisa serait morte, avec beaucoup de gens.

Dans notre univers, Elisa sait qu'écrire à Tom était une erreur : elle sait qu'il l'a changée, qu'il a fait d'elle quelqu'un de plus dur, de plus déterminé, de plus égoïste et de plus ombrageux. Elle sait aussi qu'il a fait d'elle quelqu'un de plus doué, quelqu'un capable de se battre, quelqu'un qui sait imposer le respect. Et pourtant…

Elle n'a jamais imaginé qu'il avait aussi fait d'elle quelqu'un de courageux. Erreur ou non, Tom Jedusor lui a sauvé la vie dans les tunnels. Sans lui, sans l'emprise qu'il a eue sur elle, Elisabeth Bishop n'aurait pas eu la force de sauver Drago Malefoy… et elle n'aurait pas eu la force de se sauver elle-même.

Mais qu'importe. Imaginons que cette Elisa survive.

Imaginons que Caleb la pousse à agir, ou qu'Harry arrive plus vite, ou que Lockhart (qu'elle n'aurait évidemment pas poignardé, dans cet univers) tombe sur un prof en essayant de prendre la fuite. Des centaines de chemins sont possibles. Tout peut arriver, après tout. Alors imaginons que, pour une raison ou pour une autre, le méchant soit vaincu et que le gentil triomphe. Imaginons qu'elle survive, et imaginons que le destin suive son cours.

Dans cet univers, Elisa apprend le Patronus au début quatrième année, parce que c'est un timing raisonnable et qu'elle se prépare pour l'arrivée des Détraqueurs l'année suivante. Elle maîtrise le sort avant Noël. Après tout, n'a jamais été affaiblie ou abimée par le journal. Elle se tient droite et elle sourit. Elle n'a pas toujours confiance en elle quand il s'agit de Défense, mais là, dans cette situation, ses gestes sont sûrs et sa voix porte. Elle n'envisage pas qu'elle puisse échouer.

Après tout, n'est-elle pas heureuse ? N'est-elle pas forte, entourée, aimée, protégée ? Elle n'a jamais vraiment souffert. Son monde est bien protégé, ses amis vont bien, l'avenir est rempli de possibilités. Elle n'a perdu personne, n'a jamais été trahie, n'a jamais pleuré sur son sort ou sur celui d'autrui. Naïvement, Elisa se pense encore invincible.

Ce n'est pas une faute. Il n'y a rien de mal à croire que tout est possible. Le monde est cruel, et avoir un cœur tendre n'est pas un signe de faiblesse. C'est une preuve de courage. Une preuve de valeur.

Quel genre de Patronus aurait cette Elisa ?

Dans cet univers, elle lance le Patronus en pensant à un avenir plus radieux. Lorsqu'elle ferme les yeux, elle imagine un monde sans haine, sans menaces. Un mode de progrès, de compréhension, de sagesse, de partage. Elle imagine des inventions moldues adaptées à la vie quotidienne des sorciers, elle imagine des idées novatrices diffusées dans tout le pays, elle imagine de l'ouverture d'esprit, de l'émerveillement. Elle imagine la disparition des préjudices, la guérison des vieilles blessures, de nouveaux départs. Elle imagine des enfants qui rient, elle imagine les élèves de Poudlard qui étudient ensemble sans se soucier de la couleur de leurs blasons, elle imagine des Cracmols éduqués et intégrés, des gens qui se voient offrir de nouvelles opportunités. Elle visualise la joie, l'intelligence, le partage, l'amour, la douceur. Elle imagine quelque chose d'abstrait, mais quelque chose d'accessible, quelque chose qu'elle pourrait presque toucher du doigt, quelque chose de si puissant qu'elle a l'impression que sa poitrine va éclater.

Dans cet univers, Elisa a pour Patronus l'espoir.

Et lorsqu'elle lance l'incantation, lorsqu'elle appelle à elle ce protecteur, le nuage argenté devant elle prend la forme d'un petit animal au corps fuselé couvert de fourrure, parfaitement adapté au milieu aquatique.

– Tu as une loutre cendrée, commente pensivement Hermione.

Hermione a une loutre d'Europe, plus grande, plus longue, et dotée d'une fourrure brun clair sur tout le corps, alors que la loutre cendrée d'Elisa a le ventre et le museau blanc crème. Cependant, le fait d'avoir des Patronus appartenant à la même espèce est quand même assez étrange.

– J'imagine qu'on pense à des trucs assez similaires, suppose Elisa.

Dans cet univers, il y aurait une société d'aide aux elfes, une association de secours aux loups-garous, une école pour Cracmol et un groupe d'aide financière pour les sorciers les plus pauvres. Dans cet univers, poussée davantage par son altruisme et moins par sa dureté, Elisa a lutté tous les jours pour changer le monde à son échelle, mais Hermione n'a jamais été loin derrière. Dans cet univers, peut-être que c'est d'Hermione dont la jeune Poufsouffle est la plus proche, et non Harry.

Dans cet univers, Elisa et Hermione ont les mêmes rêves d'un monde meilleur : la même soif d'apprendre, de comprendre, de partager.

Elisa est très contente de son Patronus. Et sa loutre, bondissant joyeusement dans les airs, est un protecteur qui lui convient parfaitement.

 **oOoOoOo**

 **2.**

Il est aussi possible qu'Elisa, journal de Jedusor ou non, échoue à sauver Drago dans la Chambre des Secrets.

Peut-être que ce n'est même pas Drago. Peut-être qu'il s'agit de Ginny, comme dans le canon. Peut-être que c'est Ernie, ou Justin, ou Ron, ou Tracey, ou Tamsin, ou Cédric, ou Hestia, ou Flora, ou même Cassius Warrington, sa Némésis qu'elle ne peut pas supporter. Toujours est-il qu'un élève est vidé de sa vie dans la Chambre des Secrets, alors que les profs paniquent et que l'alerte est donnée dans toute l'école.

Imaginons qu'Elisa arrive trop tard… Ou même qu'elle n'arrive pas du tout. Peut-être qu'elle n'a pas croisé Lockhart dans les couloirs, et que les profs ont refusé de suivre ses conseils ? Peut-être qu'elle n'a pas osé avouer aux Poufsouffle qu'elle connaissait la localisation de l'entrée de la Chambre, et qu'elle s'est contentée d'attendre avec les autres, consumée par la honte et la peur ?

Le résultat est le même. Elisa échoue. Un innocent meurt.

Dans cet univers, le sort de Tom Jedusor n'est pas très important. Peut-être qu'ensuite, Harry sauve l'école en affrontant son spectre à nouveau. Peut-être que Dumbledore se rue à la rencontre du Basilic avec Fumseck, et met à mort le serpent géant. Peut-être que les elfes de maisons font chanter le coq qu'ils gardent en réserve, et que par un miraculeux hasard le Basilic passait dans la tuyauterie à ce moment-là. Peut-être que Tom Jedusor (doté d'un corps, désormais, et libre de partir s'il le souhaite) tombe sur McGonagall qui le neutralise, ou peut-être qu'il tombe sur Lockhart et qu'un Sortilège de Mémoire bien placé lui fait oublier son passé et son futur. Ou peut-être encore que Tom réussi à fuir, laissant derrière lui Poudlard, et décide de se rendre aux Etats-Unis pour prendre un nouveau départ. Après tout, l'Angleterre ne lui a guère porté chance, et il paraît que la plus célèbre école de magie d'Amérique a été fondée par une descendante de Serpentard comme lui… Cela devrait lui octroyer un certain prestige, non ?

Mais peu importe. Après tout, ce n'est pas ce qui est arrivé. Imaginons qu'Elisa échoue. Imaginons, ensuite, qu'elle survive, qu'Harry survive, que Dumbledore survive. Imaginons que le destin suive son cours.

Elisa a quinze ans, et le poids d'un cadavre qui pèse sur sa conscience.

Il y a des gens que ça ne dérangerait pas. Ou du moins, il y a des gens qui réussiraient à mettre ça de côté, à l'oublier. Sirius Black, lorsqu'il avait quinze ans, avait déjà un plan grossier pour tuer un de ses camarades pour son seul amusement : et s'il avait réussi, jamais ça ne l'aurait empêché de dormir. Il y a aussi des gens qui peuvent se rassurer, se persuader qu'ils ont le fait le bon choix, ou qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix du tout. Des gens qui pensent qu'ils ont une justification, et qui s'y cramponnent comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Peter Pettigrew est ce genre de personne. Albus Dumbledore aussi. Ils veulent tellement être des gens bien. Ils se sentiraient si mal, si le sang sur leur main avait été versé en vain.

Elisa n'a pas ce luxe. Elle sait qu'elle n'a aucune justification.

Elle n'a pas d'excuse, et ça la ronge comme un acide. Depuis toujours, elle se voit comme une héroïne. Pensait être quelqu'un de _bien_. Elle pensait sauver des vies, faire du monde un endroit meilleur. Ce n'était pas supposé arriver. Elle était censée arranger les choses. Son univers se fracture et s'écroule autour d'elle, sa conception du monde est ébranlée jusque dans ses fondations. C'est son intervention qui a causé la cascade d'évènements ayant mené à la mort d'un innocent. _C'est de sa faute_. Lorsqu'elle se regarde dans le miroir, elle a presque un mouvement de recul. C'est le visage d'une meurtrière.

Dans cet univers, Elisa n'est pas modelée par Tom Jedusor comme une guerrière. Elle est modelée par elle-même, par son échec, par son erreur, par ses remords. Lorsqu'un jour Rhonda la compare en plaisantant à Rogue, qui a lui aussi l'air sinistre et amer, Elisa a un coup au cœur. Son amie n'a pas tort. Elle est comme lui, une meurtrière indirecte qui ne trouvera jamais la paix. Rogue aussi, sans doute, sait qu'il n'y a pas de justification possible, pas de pardon envisageable. Lui aussi, il doit vivre avec le poids de ce qu'il a fait, en sachant qu'un jour ça finira par le dévorer.

Elle évite Rogue. Elle évite Dumbledore. Ils savent tous les deux pourquoi.

Ils la laissent faire.

Elisa ne réussit pas à créer un Patronus durant l'été. Les mots de réconfort de son père ne suffisent pas à lui rendre la paix. La culpabilité d'Harry, qui se sent lui aussi responsable (car Harry Potter se sent toujours responsable, qu'il soit fautif ou non), assombrit encore l'atmosphère du Cottage. C'est un été noir. Peut-être que cela donne lieu à des divergences du destin, à nouveau : peut-être pas. Peut-être que les Weasley ne participent pas à la loterie, et ne gagnent pas de prix qui leur permet d'avoir leur photo dans le journal : peut-être que, du coup, Sirius ne s'évade pas, et qu'Elisa se jette à corps perdu dans une quête pour le libérer malgré tout, dans un espoir vain de racheter sa faute. Peut-être que Sirius s'évade plus tôt, et est re-capturé ? Ou peut-être qu'il s'évade plus tard, et finit chez les Weasley, combattant furieusement Pettigrew sur qui il est tombé en cherchant à apercevoir Harry. Qui sait ? Ce n'est pas ce qui s'est passé.

Dans cet univers, Elisa est une adulte. Sa naïveté et son idéalisme se sont évaporés. Elle n'ose plus se lancer dans de nouveaux projets. Elle a donné à d'autres (Hermione, Harry, Trisha, Cédric) ses plans pour une école de Cracmols ou pour une association d'aide aux loups-garous. Elle les laisse s'en charger, s'ils le désirent. Elle ne veut pas y être mêlée. Elle laisse Gwendolyn gérer seule leur boutique, et ne tente même plus créer de nouvelles inventions. Elle a peur de détruire tout ce qu'elle touche.

Il lui faudra des années avant de lancer un Patronus.

Lorsqu'un jour, finalement, elle réussit à invoquer son protecteur argenté, elle ferme les yeux en prononçant l'incantation. Elle imagine que le poids dans sa poitrine disparait. Elle imagine revenir en arrière, et réparer ses erreurs. Elle imagine pouvoir aller de l'avant. Elle imagine les futurs qui auraient pu être possibles, si cette vie n'avait pas été perdue dans la Chambre des Secrets. Elle imagine s'endormir, un jour, et ne jamais se réveiller. Et, en même temps, elle imagine s'endormir, et se réveiller allégée de tous ses regrets. Elle imagine l'acceptation sur le visage de ses parents, et l'insouciance sur le visage des enfants qu'elle a vu pleurer à l'enterrement. Elle visualise la paix, la sérénité, l'absolution. Ce qu'elle imagine n'a pas vraiment de nom : c'est quelque chose de lointain, d'inaccessible, mais dont l'idée lui emplit la poitrine d'une bulle d'espoir qui lui fait monter les larmes aux yeux.

Dans cet univers, Elisa a pour Patronus le pardon.

L'animal qui apparait au bout de sa baguette est superbe, aussi pur et magnifique que le concept qu'il incarne. Il a l'envergure d'un aigle, et les plumes de sa queue sont presque aussi longues que celles d'un paon. Beaucoup de gens font des comparaisons, mais…

– Non, mon Patronus n'est pas le phénix de Dumbledore ! répète invariablement Elisa.

Le Patronus de Dumbledore est Fumseck. Leurs têtes ont la même forme, leurs becs la même longueur. Ils ont les mêmes maniérismes, la même taille, la même disposition des plumes au niveau des ailes et de la queue. Le Patronus de Dumbledore est l'image même de son animal familier, car c'est lui que le directeur considère comme son protecteur.

Le Patronus d'Elisa est différent. C'est un phénix, mais il est plus petit que Fumseck, sa queue est moins longue, et ses ailes plus larges et plus fournies. La forme de sa tête est un peu différente, un peu plus ronde. Cela lui donne l'air plus sage, comme s'il posait sur les choses et les gens un regard bienveillant. Lorsqu'Elisa lance son Patronus, elle a en tête un concept, pas une créature. Elle ne sait pas s'il existe dans le monde un phénix qui ressemble à celui que son sortilège invoque. Au fond, elle s'en fiche.

Son Patronus est un phénix. Peut-être que, comme lui, elle trouvera la force de renaître de ses cendres.

 **oOoOoOo**

 **3.**

Revenons en arrière, à l'enfance d'Elisa. A sa petite-enfance, même. Un changement aurait pu se produire à cette époque. Quelque chose qui aurait l'aurait bouleversée, qui l'aurait changée. Un décès, peut-être. Que serait devenue Elisa si son père était mort ? Ou bien sa mère ?

Il y aurait pu y avoir une amitié inopinée avec un voisin. Que serait devenue Elisa si, dès son plus jeune âge, elle et Cédric Diggory avaient été inséparables ? Que serait-elle devenue si elle s'était accrochée aux pas de Charlie Weasley, ou de Percy ? L'enfance d'Elisa a été assez solitaire. Le fait d'être toujours perdue dans ses rêves et ses projets, et de voir ses excentricités acceptées docilement par ses deux parents, cela a fait de la jeune fille ce qu'elle est. Elle n'a jamais centré son existence sur quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle-même : elle n'en a jamais eu le besoin, ou même l'opportunité.

Imaginons que cela change. A cause du décès d'un de ses parents, à cause d'une amitié inattendue avec un autre petit sorcier… Ou à cause d'une naissance.

Oui, imaginez qu'Elisa devienne une grande sœur.

Tout change, bien sûr. Le petit frère d'Elisa n'est pas né avec la conscience d'un adulte. C'est un bébé, et il a besoin de toute l'attention de ses parents. Il pleure la nuit, et Isabelle fait des nuits blanches. Il tombe malade, et Michael panique. Il rit et bave et dors, comme tous les bébés : et Elisa _l'aime_.

Elisa a quelques années de plus que lui. Quatre ? Cinq peut-être ? Elle a déjà décidé de changer le monde. Cet univers est le sien. Elle veut le rendre plus beau, plus doux, plus ouvert. Elle veut que les méchants soient punis et que les gentils soient récompensés, et elle veut que ses parents soient heureux. Mais ce bébé, ce petit frère… Lorsqu'il apparait dans sa vie, pour la première fois, Elisa découvre aussi l'envie de protéger.

Dans notre univers, c'est un instinct qu'elle ne découvrira qu'au cours de sa treizième année, après avoir pris sous son aile le Survivant.

Dans cet univers, en revanche, cet instinct accompagne toute son enfance. Cet instinct la définit tout autant que ses rêves d'avenir, tout autant que sa créativité débridée et que ses lectures compulsives des romans de la bibliothèque du Cottage. Elisa lit des livres à son petit frère : elle lui invente des histoires, sur les aventures d'Ewilan Gil'Sayan, de FitzChevalerie Loinvoyant, de Lelouch Lamperouge, ou bien d'Edward Elric. Elisa apprend à son petit frère à marcher. Elle apprend à utiliser la Force pour attirer à elle des livres ou ouvrir des portes, mais aussi pour aider un enfant de huit mois à tenir debout, amortir sa chute, et recouvrir d'un coussin invisible tous les angles durs des meubles contre lesquels il risquerait de se cogner. Elisa apprend à cuisiner, quitte à menacer Chappy pour qu'il lui apprenne. Elle court moins dans le bois d'érables derrière la maison. Elle apprend à faire du ski et du snowboard, mais elle ne tente pas d'acrobaties risquées, pour ne pas donner le mauvais exemple à son petit frère. Elisa invente le MagicoGlisseur deux ans plus tôt que prévu, à onze ans, parce que son petit frère a adoré _Retour Vers le Futur 2_ , et qu'elle ne peut rien lui refuser.

Dans cet univers, évidemment, les choses changent. Le Cottage est agrandi. Le petit frère d'Elisa, rempli d'adoration envers sa sœur, lit sans cesse et la suit partout. Isabelle voyage moins, car deux enfants sont plus difficiles à surveiller qu'un seul, si on doit se rendre dans un pays inconnu. Michael revient à la maison plus fréquemment. Elisa est beaucoup plus paranoïaque quand il s'agit de sécurité.

Lorsque le Choixpeau est posé sur la tête d'Elisa, il hésite presque dix minutes. La jeune fille plaide sa cause avec ardeur. Elle veut vraiment aller à Poufsouffle. Elle refuse Serpentard. Serdaigle l'indiffère.

Le Choixpeau finit par l'envoyer à Gryffondor.

Elle est travailleuse, et loyale, ça c'est sûr. Elle est aussi ambitieuse et déterminée. Et, bien sûr, elle est créative et intelligente. Mais au final, c'est sa férocité qui convainc le Choixpeau. Elisa a soif de gloire, soif de succès, et pour cela elle mettrait sa créativité et son ambition à contribution sans hésiter : mais elle laissera tomber tous ses rêves sans hésiter, si jamais on s'avisait de toucher à un cheveu de sa famille. Dans cet univers, Elisa est toujours une idéaliste un peu naïve et très arrogante, sans une once de dureté ou de cruauté. Pourtant, elle est déjà une battante, déjà une guerrière. Elle est une lionne, prête à déchiqueter son ennemi en mille morceaux ensanglantés, rugissant de fureur face à quiconque ose menacer les siens.

Imaginez Elisa à Gryffondor.

Elle crée le CEM, mais elle met aussi le Challenge en place durant sa première année, et elle se bat bec et ongles pour progresser dans le classement. Pas question qu'elle compte sur les autres pour se battre à sa place. Elle est la grande sœur, la protectrice. Son petit frère va faire sa rentrée très bientôt, elle doit être invincible, afin que rien ne puisse lui arriver.

Elle rejoint aussi le club de foot des Gryffondor, parce qu'elle veut passer du temps avec ses nouveaux amis, et elle met à contribution les jumeaux Weasley pour l'aider à fabriquer des MagicoGlisseurs. Lorsque d'autres clubs se forment, elle n'est pas forcément aussi bien accueillie que si elle avait été une Poufsouffle (les Serdaigle trouvent les lions chahuteurs, et les Serpentard les détestent par principe), mais elle persiste. Elle mène les plus jeunes par le bout du nez : elle a mentalement la trentaine, et elle a dix ans d'expérience sur comment faire obéir les enfants. Elle commence à parler d'une école pour Cracmols beaucoup plus tôt, car elle prend bien plus à cœur le sort des enfants délaissés par leurs parents. Elle adopte Harry Potter, et tous les gamins qui ont l'air perdus.

Elisa apprend le Patronus vers douze ans. Elle a affreusement peur de ne pas être prête à temps. Il n'est pas question que son petit frère soit exposé aux Détraqueurs.

Le sort est difficile à apprendre. Mais un jour, au bout de plusieurs mois, elle y parvient.

Elle ferme les yeux, brandit sa baguette et prononce les mots. Elle imagine la silhouette familière du Cottage, où se trouvent son père, sa mère et son petit frère. Elle imagine la fierté qu'elle a ressentie en créant les MagicoGlisseurs, l'admiration dans les yeux des gamins à qui elle explique comment s'en servir. Elle imagine un avenir où sa famille perdure, prospère, et où sa protection ne leur fait jamais défaut. Elle imagine la victoire lors d'un duel, ou l'ivresse qui la saisit quand elle dévale les pistes de ski, suivie par son petit frère qui l'accompagnerait jusqu'au bout du monde. Elle imagine le succès, la gloire, la sécurité. Elle visualise l'amour qui emplit sa poitrine quand elle pense aux siens, un amour brûlant et féroce, qui veut jaillir de sa poitrine comme le rugissement d'un fauve. Elle imagine quelque chose de solide, de concret, de si puissant que ça l'effraie parfois : quelque chose qui fait partie d'elle-même, une force comparable à l'explosion constante d'un volcan.

Dans cet univers, Elisa a pour Patronus la dévotion.

Elle est pour l'instant la plus jeune sorcière à maîtriser le sort, et elle s'en vante, le lançant partout, à la moindre occasion. Sous le regard méfiant de Quirrell, les cris admiratifs des élèves, ou les yeux pensifs de Dumbledore, Elisa brandit sa baguette et, dans les airs, se dessine une forme canine vive et massive à la fois, les oreilles dressées et la queue battant joyeusement.

– C'est un loup ? s'exclame Harry Potter avec envie.

Elisa secoue la tête en riant :

– Non, juste un malamute.

Elle ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi son Patronus est un chien de traineau. Elle aurait cru avoir un lion, ou un tigre, ou un ours : quelque chose qui évoque son tempérament enflammé, et son côté farouchement protecteur. Elle n'aime pas vraiment les chiens. Mais son malamute n'est pas si mal. Il est grand et hirsute, la langue pendante et l'air joueur, d'une couleur argentée avec des zones un peu plus claires qui devraient correspondre à des marquages gris ou sable sur sa fourrure. Son petit frère l'adore. Il réclame désormais un chien à leurs parents. Pour l'instant, Isabelle tient bon. Elisa, elle, s'en fiche un peu. Un chien, ça demande beaucoup de soins, et toute son attention est déjà accaparée par ses plans, ses projets, sa famille, ses amis.

Elle est toujours focalisée sur le même objectif. Sa meute, la tâche à accomplir, et le travail d'équipe que ça va nécessiter. L'idée lui arrache un sourire.

Le chien de traîneau lui convient peut-être plus qu'il n'y paraît.

 **oOoOoOo**

 **4.**

Albus Dumbledore aurait pu remarquer Elisabeth Bishop dès son entrée à Poudlard.

Dans notre univers, cela ne se passa pas ainsi. Lorsqu'elle entra à l'école, Elisa n'avait rien de très remarquable. La création du CEM se fit discrètement, par le bouche-à-oreille entre les élèves. Les Poufsouffle se déplaçaient toujours en groupe, et les efforts d'Elisa pour se tisser un réseau passèrent inaperçus. A onze ans, Elisa avait beau avoir la tête pleine d'idées folles et de projet, elle restait une petite fille intimidée par la foule, qui se cachait derrière Cédric, Heather, Helen ou les jumeaux lorsqu'il fallait désigner un chef d'équipe ou que quelqu'un prenne la parole en classe.

Mais imaginons qu'Elisa se fasse remarquer.

Cela aurait pu se faire de plein de façons différentes. Peut-être qu'Elisa a trahi un talent inhabituel en Sortilèges, ou s'est vantée de ses inventions. Peut-être qu'elle a utilisé ses connaissances du futur pour lancer une prédiction sur le ton de la plaisanterie, et peut-être que cette prédication a été entendue, et notée, par des gens qui n'étaient pas d'humeur à rire. Peut-être encore qu'Elisa a posé des questions sur Tom Jedusor aux elfes de maison, et que ceux-ci l'ont rapporté au directeur. Ou bien peut-être qu'un duel a lieu entre elle et Warrington et que, alors que les deux belligérants se retrouvent dans le bureau du directeur, celui-ci effleure leurs pensées avec sa Légilimancie, et a un mouvement de recul lorsqu'il perçoit à quel point l'esprit de la fillette est _vaste_ pour son âge.

Tout est possible. Après tout, Elisa est étrange. C'est par hasard et par chance que, durant toute sa vie, elle a échappé à l'attention des adultes. Avec n'importe quels autres parents que les Bishop, ses excentricités auraient été remarquées, et son étrange maturité aurait été notée. Elisa joue un rôle : celui d'une adolescente normale. Mais elle n'est pas une actrice parfaite. Un faux pas est toujours possible. C'est déjà arrivé à plusieurs reprises : une blague insignifiante, une remarque anodine… Alors Elisa s'entoure d'amis qui peuvent ignorer ou pardonner les erreurs de son jeu d'actrice, et la foule lui permet de se cacher, de calquer ses gestes et ses réactions sur ceux de ses pairs, de se fondre dans le groupe. Elle se cache. Elle ne veut pas qu'on la remarque, elle ne veut pas qu'on la distingue. Pas sur la base de son étrangeté, en tous les cas. Ça ne ferait que la gêner dans ses immenses projets.

Mais imaginons que Dumbledore la remarque.

Parce qu'un autre prof lui a parlé de cette fillette de onze ans qui invente des sorts et des objets enchantés, et que le directeur est étonné d'avoir un tel talent sous son école. Ou bien parce qu'il l'a entendu faire une remarque anodine, une blague faisant allusion au canon, et que soudain Albus Dumbledore imagine avec un coup au cœur qu'une Oracle est entrée à Poudlard. Ou bien, tout simplement, parce que le directeur s'intéresse un peu à son école, au lieu de tirer les ficelles de Fudge et du Ministère : qu'il remarque ainsi qu'Elisabeth Bishop voit les choses en grand, et qu'il ne peut s'empêcher de se souvenir d'un autre élève de Sang-Mêlé qui lui aussi avait des ambitions plus grandes que lui.

Peut-être que Dumbledore a des regrets. Lorsqu'il a présenté la magie au petit Tom Jedusor, il a mis le feu à toutes ses possessions, l'a menacé, et s'est posé en figure d'autorité sévère. Tom était un petit garçon rendu dur et impitoyable par la misère et l'isolement. Si Dumbledore lui avait tendu la main… S'il lui avait laissé la possibilité de former un lien affectif… S'il avait traité Tom avec moins de méfiance et de suspicion… Peut-être qu'il a une infime chance que Tom aurait été moins sur la défensive. Peut-être qu'il aurait tenté d'aimer ce nouveau monde, au lieu d'immédiatement accumuler du pouvoir de façon quasi-obsessive.

Mais peut-être que Dumbledore n'a pas de regret. Peut-être qu'il a tellement l'habitude de prendre ses distances émotionnellement avec les gens, désormais, qu'il n'a pas songé qu'il aurait pu agir autrement. Peut-être qu'il est juste prudent, désormais, avec les gens trop avides vis-à-vis de l'avenir.

Alors Dumbledore croise la petite Elisa dans les couloirs, par hasard bien sûr, et lui demande d'un ton jovial comment se passe sa journée. Il lui dit bonjour lorsqu'il passe devant elle dans la Grande Salle pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. Il la félicite pour ses devoirs, pour ses bonnes notes. Il s'intéresse à ses inventions. Il lui recommande des titres de livres relatifs aux domaines qui intéressent la fillette.

Elisa a onze ans. Elle sait que Dumbledore est un personnage moralement ambigu, un chef de guerre, quelqu'un d'implacable si le besoin se fait sentir, quelqu'un qui sacrifiera plus tard Harry et Rogue et qui, jusqu'à la fin, osera les regarder en face avec affection et prétendre les aimer. Elle sait cela, objectivement. Mais c'est un savoir lointain, une connaissance distante. Alors que la sollicitude du directeur, c'est du concret, du quotidien.

Elisa ne se confie pas à lui. Bien sûr que non. Elle est prudente. Méfiante, même, au début. Mais…

Mais Dumbledore lui conseille des livres, et Elisa adore les livres. Dumbledore s'intéresse à ses inventions, et Elisa ne peut pas en parler à ses amis qui ne comprennent pas, ou à Flitwick qui n'a pas le temps : elle est ravie de parler durant des heures durant de ses idées, des concepts moldus qu'elle pourrait adapter au monde sorcier, des créations géniales qui se bousculent dans son cerveau.

Il ne faut à Elisa que quatre mois avant de commencer à évoquer des sujets plus personnels, plus abstraits, comme la rivalité inter-Maison. D'abord, ce sont quelques remarques discrètes, nonchalantes, au détour d'une conversation sur la Métamorphose. Puis ce sont des tirades lâchées avec colère ou regret. Et finalement, vers le mois de janvier, alors qu'Elisa est dans le bureau du directeur pour lui demander si elle peut s'inscrire en classe de Runes Anciennes avec deux ans d'avance, la conversation se tourne vers les différentes Maisons, et… Pour une fois, Elisa lâche ce qu'elle a sur le cœur. Elle parle de la haine des Serpentard, de la méfiance dédaigneuse avec ils traitent les autres, mais aussi de la façon dont ils sont traités, _eux_ , dont le seul crime est de porter une cravate verte et argent. Elle parle du favoritisme discret de McGonagall, de la pusillanimité de Sinistra ou Flitwick, et de l'amertume de Rogue. Elle parle d'injustice. Elle parle de solitude. Elle parle de désunion, de rancœur, de méfiance. Sa voix tremble et se brise, elle fait de grands gestes en se laissant emporter par l'émotion. Elle n'a que douze ans, elle n'est pas encore une leader, et le surnom de _Magister_ n'est encore qu'une boutade, pas un titre. Le CEM n'en est qu'à ses balbutiements, tout comme les autres clubs. Elisa est une enfant, malgré l'âge de son âme et ses souvenirs d'une autre vie. Et elle parle comme une enfant, spontanément, sincèrement.

Dumbledore réalise qu'Elisa ne lui évoque pas Tom. Elle ne lui évoque même pas lui-même, malgré ses grands rêves. Non, elle lui évoque Ariana, sa petite sœur qui avait tellement de chagrin quand elle comprenait que le monde était rempli d'horreurs.

Elisa a douze ans. Elle se voit comme une jeune adulte, comme une visionnaire. Elle ignore que Dumbledore la regarde et voit une enfant, qu'il voit un avenir qui aurait pu être et qui est désormais réduit en cendres. Elle ignore qu'après cette conversation, Dumbledore ira marcher dans le parc plusieurs heures en respirant profondément, pour oublier l'émotion qui l'a saisi à la gorge quelques instants plus tôt.

Dumbledore remarque Elisa, et décide de faire quelque chose.

Peut-être parce qu'elle lui évoque ses rêves d'enfants, ou parce qu'elle lui évoque sa petite sœur naïve, ou simplement parce qu'il est intrigué par toutes ses idées. Alors il lui donne des conseils en Métamorphose. Il discute avec elle de théorie des Sortilèges. Il lui parle du Magenmagot, et lui raconte des anecdotes amusantes sur les sorciers qui gouvernent le pays. Durant l'été, ils s'écrivent. Le directeur lui raconte sur un ton jovial les disputes des profs au sujet des emplois du temps pour la prochaine année scolaire, et Elisa lui raconte avec un enthousiasme naïf son voyage en Inde. Ils se lancent dans de grands débats sur certains articles du _Mensuel de la Métamorphose_. A la rentrée suivante, Elisa montre avec fierté au directeur sa nouvelle invention (le miroir communicant, créé avec plusieurs années d'avance), et Dumbledore lui apprend plusieurs sortilèges qui impressionneront beaucoup Flitwick lorsqu'elle en fera la démonstration en cours.

Dans cet univers, Dumbledore devient son mentor.

Il lui apprend des sortilèges avancés et lui explique des nuances de théorie magiques que ses professeurs n'abordent pas en classe. Il cultive le côté Serdaigle d'Elisa : sa curiosité, sa patience, son dévouement à la vérité. Il lui apprend aussi, discrètement, les subtilités des alliances politiques, et le genre de mentalité qui gouverne le Ministère. Ils discutent du futur, du passé, de Poudlard, du Ministère. Elisa a des idées qui, bien souvent, font réfléchir le directeur : surtout en ce qui concerne la gestion de son école. Des groupes d'études inter-Maisons sont créés, le personnel de Poudlard est élargi, les Préfets qui encouragent les tensions et perpétuent les préjudices perdent leur insigne. Tout doucement, l'école change.

Elisa et Dumbledore discutent aussi de choses plus abstraites, plus sérieuses. Ils parlent parfois des guerres : celles qui ont été gagnées, ou perdues, ou celles qui ont encore à venir. Dumbledore exploite plusieurs idées de sa jeune élève, renforçant l'Ordre du Phénix des années avant d'entendre des rumeurs du retour de Voldemort en Grande-Bretagne. Elisa bénéfice du soutien de Dumbledore pour organiser le Challenge, pour fouiller la Réserve et apprendre de nouveaux sorts, pour se faire des contacts parmi des Briseurs de Sorts ou des Aurors.

Parfois, ils sont en désaccord. Elisa hait avec passion "le plus grand Bien", ce concept que le directeur utilise parfois pour se justifier. Et elle est parfois (souvent) trop naïve, avec des opinions bien tranchées qui n'admettent pas de compromis, comme son dédain pour James Potter. Dumbledore n'aime pas certaines de ses idées, et désapprouve surtout la façon qu'elle a de juger tout et tout le monde, de haut de ses douze ans et demi. Ils se heurtent. Ils débattent. Ils se justifient l'un devant l'autre.

Mais toujours, Dumbledore l'écoute.

Et, de plus en plus souvent, Elisa commence à se ranger au même avis que le directeur.

Elle respecte sa sagesse, et elle comprend les décisions qu'il est parfois obligé de prendre. Et puis… Elisa admire son mentor, d'abord avec réticence, puis de plus en plus sincèrement. Elle est avide de faire ses preuves et, même si elle ne se l'avoue pas, elle cherche désespérément à l'impressionner.

Elle devient plus posée, plus critique, plus calculatrice. Elle devient aussi visiblement plus joviale et plus optimiste, et commence inconsciemment à adopter certains maniérismes du directeur, comme son regard pétillant d'amusement. Elle apprend à mieux approcher les gens, à être plus subtile, à réfléchir sur le long terme. Elle apprend à mieux mentir. Elle apprend aussi à toujours espérer le meilleur de chacun. Elle développe un côté facétieux, et se rapproche des jumeaux Weasley. Elle commence à offrir de bonbons au citron aux gens, juste pour voir leur réaction.

Elle change.

Peut-être que Dumbledore aussi change. Peut-être qu'il devient moins émotionnellement distant, peut-être qu'il s'implique plus dans la gestion de l'école. Peut-être que ces changements sont visibles. Peut-être pas. Peut-être que le canon en change dramatiquement, avec un directeur plus attentif et son élève aux aguets : peut-être pas. Peut-être que Dumbledore coince Quirrell plus tôt, car Elisa rage et tempête jusqu'à ce que le directeur écoute ses suspicions et celles de Rogue. Peut-être qu'Elisa, voulant devenir plus forte et impressionner son mentor, écrit dans le journal de Jedusor : mais peut-être qu'elle veut aussi lui prouver qu'elle lui fait confiance, et l'impressionner autrement, et peut-être dans ce cas qu'elle lui remet le journal dès la rentrée. Peut-être que Remus Lupin n'est pas engagé à Poudlard mais à Tourmaline (l'école est l'idée d'Elisa, mais c'est Dumbledore qui l'a créée, avec le soutien financier du Ministère). Peut-être qu'Elisa insiste pour que le dossier de Sirius Black soit rouvert… Qui sait ? Ce n'est pas ce qui s'est passé.

Dans cet univers, Elisa apprend le Patronus avec McGonagall, prétextant vouloir surprendre Dumbledore (en réalité, elle se prépare à l'arrivée des Détraqueurs l'année suivante : quel que soit l'univers, c'est une constante).

Le sortilège lui vient étrangement facilement. Dans cet univers, elle est l'une des élèves les plus brillantes de Poudlard. Elle est une chercheuse, une érudite, et elle a une pleine confiance en ses capacités.

Elle lance le sort et imagine le sentiment d'excitation qui l'envahit quand elle comprend une nouvelle théorie. Elle imagine l'émerveillement qui l'envahi quand elle découvre une nouvelle facette de la magie. Elle imagine la fierté qui pétille dans les yeux de Dumbledore quand elle comprend une leçon, quand elle propose une idée, quand elle lui montre une de ses inventions. Elle imagine la diffusion de connaissances novatrices dans le monde, la création et la destruction d'alliances politiques, la progression d'idées nouvelles. Elle imagine la joie spontanée d'une blague avec les jumeaux, le plaisir simple de déguster des caramels dans le parc avec ses amis. Elle imagine rendre le reste des sorciers plus sages, plus ouverts, plus instruits, plus compréhensifs, plus altruistes. Elle imagine un futur sans guerre, sans sacrifice. Elle imagine Poudlard, l'école qui est son terrain de jeu, son domaine, et dont la simple évocation emplit sa poitrine d'une bouffée d'amour possessif. Elle visualise l'avenir qui se déroule devant elle, rempli de possibilités. Ce qu'elle imagine n'est pas tant une idée qu'un _potentiel_ , quelque chose d'indéfinissable qui la pousse en avant.

Cette Elisa n'est pas sûre de savoir ce qu'elle a pour Patronus.

Il y a une part de bonheur simple et sincère, venant de ses amis, de son sentiment d'appartenance à ce monde. Mais il y a aussi quelque chose de plus complexe. Est-ce l'ambition ? Est-ce la ruse ? Est-ce la connaissance ? Est-ce son mentor Dumbledore, tout simplement ?

Est-ce tout cela à la fois ?

Au final, cela lui est indifférent. Elisa est très fière d'avoir un Patronus, et les professeurs, qui la traitent avec plus de respect que l'élève moyen, semblent aussi ravis que si c'était eux-mêmes qui avaient accompli cet exploit. A l'âge de quinze ans, Elisa est une future Préfète, et sa voie vers l'enseignement est toute tracée. Beaucoup s'attendent à ce qu'elle ait un Patronus distingué, digne de son image. Mais lorsque son protecteur prend forme, Elisa éclate de rire, et l'adore immédiatement.

– Une chouette chevêche, annonce McGonagall d'un air un peu dubitatif.

– Tout à fait remarquable ! s'écrie Flitwick.

C'un tout petit oiseau, qu'Elisa pourrait tenir dans ses mains jointes : une petite chouette au plumage gris moucheté, avec une tête plate et ronde, d'immenses yeux lui donnant à la fois l'air surpris, choqué, et très désapprobateur. Une chouette à l'air grognon ! Elisa est sous le charme. D'autant plus qu'elle sait qu'on appelle aussi cette espèce "chouette d'Athéna", car dans l'Antiquité, c'était le symbole de la déesse. Un oiseau représentant la sagesse, la science, la connaissance. Un oiseau qui, en réalité, vole comme un chauffard ivre (elle semble tomber à chaque battement d'ailes), qui est d'une curiosité insatiable, et qui a même un petit côté comique.

Elisa ne sait pas pourquoi son protecteur a pris la forme d'une chouette. Elle ne sait pas ce que son protecteur représente, au juste.

Mais peu importe. Son Patronus est parfait.

 **oOoOoOo**

 **5.**

Imaginez qu'Elisa ne perde pas le journal de Tom Jedusor.

Cela ne résulterait sans doute pas d'une seule divergence du destin, mais plutôt d'une multitude de détails, dont les répercussions se propageraient comme les rides à la surface de l'eau quand on jette un caillou dans un étang. De minuscules éléments, de minuscules changements : et le monde en serait radicalement différent.

Peut-être que Trisha et Cédric sont moins compréhensifs vis-à-vis du silence de leur amie, moins patients. Peut-être qu'ils sont plus directs lorsqu'ils lui signalent qu'ils trouvent son comportement étrange, et qu'ils pensent qu'elle se focalise trop sur le Challenge. Peut-être qu'Elisa en est blessée, et se confie davantage au journal. Après tout, même si elle ne fait pas confiance à Tom, il est la seule personne qui ne va pas la juger. Et elle est tellement sûre d'avoir le contrôle…

Peut-être qu'Elisa cède plus vide à l'attraction qu'exerce l'Horcruxe sur elle, ou peut-être qu'elle cède plus fort. Elle a toujours vécu avec une boule dans le ventre à l'idée de ne pas être à la hauteur. Mais Tom Jedusor lui susurre qu'elle peut accomplir tout ce qu'elle veut. Tom Jedusor la rend plus douée, plus puissante, plus confiante. La jeune Poufsouffle a d'excellentes notes. Elle est de mieux en mieux classée dans le Challenge. Elle est de plus en plus connue dans l'école, de plus en plus admirée.

C'est une admiration lointaine, et abstraite, de celle que les gens ressentent devant un champion de tennis ou un pilote renommé : ce n'est pas le lien réel qu'Elisa s'est donné tant de mal à cultiver, ce lien concret qu'elle s'efforce de tisser entre elle et les autres élèves. Les petits nouveaux l'admirent parce que leurs aînés leur racontent qu'Elisabeth Bishop est la meilleure duelliste et la meilleure élève de leur année, pas parce qu'elle leur a expliqué comment s'orienter dans les couloirs de l'école ou qu'elle leur a appris comment réussir leurs premiers exercices de Sortilèges. Ils l'admirent, ils la respectent, certains la craignent. Mais ils ne la _connaissent_ pas. Ils ne _l'aiment_ pas.

Ce n'est pas ce qu'Elisa aurait voulu : mais Elisa ne le remarque pas. Elle commence déjà à cesser d'être le genre de personne qui remarque ce type de détail.

Peut-être que cette distance, qui se crée entre elle et les autres, s'accentue encore plus. Peut-être qu'Helen vit vraiment mal de se faire prendre la place de championne. Peut-être qu'Heather et ses amis sont vexés de se faire ignorer. Peut-être que les jumeaux Weasley trouvent qu'Elisa est devenue vraiment coincée ces temps-ci. Peut-être que Cédric et Trisha, après s'être fait aboyer dessus une fois de trop par leur amie qui ne veut pas qu'on la dérange dans sa lecture, décident de la laisser se calmer quelques jours. Peut-être que, petit à petit, à cause d'une multitude de détails, un fossé se creuse entre Elisa et ses amis.

Peut-être qu'Elisa se sent abandonnée. Peut-être qu'elle écrit d'autant plus dans le journal.

Elisa n'a jamais vraiment eu d'égal. Elle n'est pas d'une intelligence prodigieuse, mais elle a une façon de raisonner qui la place à part. Elle ne peut pas parler de ses inventions à Trisha ou Cédric, car ils ne les comprennent pas. Elle ne peut pas parler de ses ambitions à sa mère ou son père, car ce genre de rêve n'est pas dans leur nature. Elle ne peut pas parler de ses peurs à quiconque, car personne ne la croirait. Elisa n'a jamais vraiment eu d'égal : elle n'a jamais vraiment eu de _confident_.

Peut-être que Tom s'en rend compte, et resserre son emprise sur elle. Il lui est si facile de se rendre indispensable à Elisa, maintenant que celle-ci n'a plus personne d'autre à qui parler.

Peut-être qu'Elisa n'a pas de remords, cette fois, après avoir brisé la jambe d'Helen. Après tout, la Serdaigle s'est montrée cassante et désagréable, ces derniers temps : ça lui servira de leçon ! Et puis, pourquoi se sentirait-elle coupable de gagner ? Elle est bonne. Elle est douée. Elle se sent invincible. Elle n'a pas envie de gâcher ça. Mais aucun de ses amis ne la félicite. Elisa se sent un peu vide. Son seul réconfort, ce sont les félicitations de Tom.

Une partie d'elle-même réalise l'ironie : la personne sur qui elle compte le plus est une fraction d'âme de Voldemort. Mais au fond, cela importe peu à Elisa. Voldemort est un monstre, mais Tom n'est pas encore Voldemort, après tout, pas vrai ? Tom est _différent_. Tom lui est utile, Tom la comprend, Tom la protège et la rassure. Tom est à elle : son arme, sa protection. Elle ne craint rien. Quelque chose qu'elle possède, qu'elle contrôle, ne peut pas lui faire de mal. N'est-ce pas ?

Elle devrait se demander qui possède qui, qui contrôle qui. Elle n'y pense pas.

D'une certaine façon, il est déjà trop tard.

Peut-être que, les rumeurs sur son changement d'attitude (plus froide, plus distante, plus agressive, plus arrogante, plus égoïste) se sont propagées dans l'école. Les Puristes cessent de lui chercher noise, après s'être pris une dérouillée ou deux. Mais cela signifie aussi que Lester ne prend jamais la peine de lui écrire au sujet de l'école des Cracmols. Il pense qu'Elisa est devenue désagréable à cause du stress et du travail supplémentaire. Il pense attendre l'été. Les gens sont plus détendus durant l'été. Et puis, ce projet d'école n'est encore qu'au stade embryonnaire. Quelques mois supplémentaires permettront à Madeline, Myriam, Neal, Gwendolyn et lui-même de mieux peaufiner leur idée.

Lester n'écrit pas. Elisa ne réalise pas que ses ambitions humanistes sont passées à la trappe. Tom Jedusor continue de l'empoisonner.

Les semaines passent, puis les mois. Dans cet univers, Elisa continue à écrire dans le journal durant les vacances de Noël, puis après le Nouvel An. Elle délaisse petit à petit les mesures de sécurité qu'elle avait mises en place pour s'assurer de garder son esprit intact : elle cesse de prendre des notes sur ce que le journal lui révèle, elle cesse de mesurer le temps qu'elle passe avec l'Horcruxe, elle cesse de le ranger dans sa boite en pierre. Elle _oublie_ , tout bêtement. Elle pense à autre chose : ses devoirs, ses révisions, ses entraînements, son succès. Elle pense aussi à la colère latente qui gronde dans sa poitrine, parce que ses amis ne réalisent pas à quel point elle est douée, qu'ils ne l'apprécient pas à sa juste valeur, qu'ils la délaissent. Franchement, ces temps-ci, elle ne peut compter que sur Tom.

Peut-être que, plusieurs mois plus tard, elle dérape et mentionne au journal le fait qu'il y n'y a pas que des Sang-Purs à Poudlard. Elle a tellement l'habitude de lui parler, désormais, qu'elle ne fait plus attention. Peut-être qu'elle mentionne le CEM, ou bien qu'elle évoque le fait que Takashi est toujours premier de la classe en Potions. Peut-être qu'elle mentionne son propre père. Peu importe. Elle commet une erreur.

Tom Jedusor, qui jusque là était patiemment en train de façonner Elisa pour en faire le soldat parfait, décide qu'il y a peut-être plus urgent. Comme, par exemple, faire le ménage dans son école.

Il est si profondément entré dans l'esprit d'Elisa que ça ne lui pose aucun problème. Il n'avait pas prévu de la posséder, mais il s'est infiltré jusqu'au tréfonds de son âme. C'est facile. Elisa va se coucher en soir, et lorsqu'elle se réveille le lendemain, elle a de la peinture rouge sous les ongles, un message menaçant évoquant la Chambre des Secrets a été écrit dans le couloir du deuxième étage, et le Basilic est de sortie.

Peut-être qu'un chat est pétrifié. Peut-être qu'un élève meurt. Après tout, ça tient à si peu de choses.

Elisa comprend. Elle réalise ce qui se passe, elle réalise qu'elle est en danger. Elle écrit frénétiquement sur une feuille un bref message qu'elle pense donner à Dumbledore : elle parle de possession, de Basilic, de Chambre des Secrets, de Mimi Geignarde et de toilettes des filles. Elle est dans un tel état de panique que son message est à peine compréhensible. Mais au moment de donner son message à Olly avec pour ordre de le transmettre au directeur, _elle hésite_.

Elle ne sait pas pourquoi. Elle sait ce qui s'est passé. Elle sait ce que ça signifie. Elle se souvient de ce qui a failli advenir de Ginny, dans le canon. Elle doit donner ce message. Mais elle hésite. Soudain, abandonner Tom Jedusor lui semble être une trahison. Pire, une amputation. Il l'a rendue plus forte, il lui a donné confiance en elle. Elle est soudain terrifiée d'imaginer la vie sans lui.

Peut-être qu'elle détruit le message, sous le regard incrédule d'Olly. Peut-être que Tom Jedusor reprend le contrôle à ce moment-là, et entre dans une fureur noire en comprenant ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Peut-être qu'un prof arrive et que, dans un sursaut de panique, Elisa range le message dans sa poche. L'important, c'est que dans cet univers, Elisa n'abandonnerait pas Tom. Elle n'en serait pas capable.

Une partie de cela est dû à elle-même, à son addiction à la présence de Tom dans sa tête, à la confiance qu'il lui donne. Mais il y a aussi le fait que l'Horcruxe s'est déversé trop profondément en elle. Il est _infusé_ dans son esprit. L'en décrocher serait impossible même pour un spécialiste en Légilimancie.

Imaginons qu'au final, que ce soit deux jours ou un mois plus tard, Elisa disparaisse dans la Chambre des Secrets.

Dans cet univers-là, ce serait inéluctable. Elle ne réalise même pas ce qui se passe. Elle a l'impression d'avancer comme dans un rêve. Lorsque Tom apparait, translucide, le regard qu'il pose sur elle est sincèrement rempli de regrets. Peut-être qu'il lui parle, de sa voix douce et patiente, hypnotique. Peut-être qu'il s'excuse de ce gâchis. Après tout, Tom Jedusor, même sous la forme d'un simple journal, a réellement apprécié le talent de la jeune Poufsouffle.

Dans cet univers, Elisa meurt, probablement. Mais imaginons qu'elle survive.

Imaginons qu'Olly aille dire à Harry Potter que sa maîtresse est en danger. Ou bien imaginons qu'Hermione ait remarqué qu'Elisa lisait des bouquins sur les Basilics, lorsque le message sur la Chambre des Secrets a été peint sur le mur. Ou encore, imaginons que Mimi Geignarde raconte à un élève qui passe qu'une Poufsouffle a disparu dans un passage secret juste sous le lavabo de ses toilettes. Ou peut-être, imaginons qu'Elisa ait laissé une lettre, écrite avant sa première possession, juste au cas où, pour dire où se trouve la Chambre et ce qu'elle contient.

Dans tous les cas, imaginons que quelqu'un la sauve. Imaginons qu'elle se réveille.

Cette Elisa ouvre les yeux avec l'esprit plus clair que jamais, et avec l'affreuse impression qu'on l'a amputé d'un membre durant son sommeil. Une douleur fantôme pulse dans tout son corps. La perte de Tom est comparable à celle d'un organe, tant il faisait partie d'elle.

Quel genre de personne serait cette Elisa ?

La jeune fille a été façonnée durant presque un an par Tom Jedusor. Elle est une combattante accomplie, mais elle a aussi perdu une partie de son tact et de sa patience, et elle ne ressent presque plus rien vis-à-vis de certains de ses amis. Les jeunes élèves l'agacent et plusieurs de ses projets humanistes lui semblent complètement futiles. Il lui faut _des mois_ pour réussir à se souvenir de certaines émotions, et pour parvenir à évoquer Tom devant son psychomage (ses parents ont insisté pour qu'elle en voie un). Plus de la moitié de son réseau est tombé en poussière, à cause de sa négligence et de son détachement. Et lorsqu'elle essaie de réparer les dégâts, elle est parfois saisie d'une rage noire, qui la fait cracher des tirades cruelles et détruire le mobilier à coups de pied ou de maléfices.

Son psychomage lui ordonne d'apprendre l'Occlumancie.

Cela prend du temps. Petit à petit, Elisa guérit. Mais elle n'est pas la même. Elle sera toujours plus froide et distante, plus détachée. Le mensonge lui vient plus facilement : la violence, aussi, et même la cruauté. Elle ne parvient pas à récupérer un grand nombre de ses amis. Elle a des sautes d'humeur. Elle abandonne le CEM.

Et le pire ? C'est que Tom lui manque.

Elle ne peut discuter avec personne comme elle pouvait discuter avec Tom. Aucun élève de sa classe n'arrive à suivre ses idées, sauf peut-être Heather, Terence ou Takashi : et ils font partie des amis qu'elle a perdus. Personne ne la comprend comme Tom, personne ne la soutient de façon aussi inconditionnelle, personne ne trouve comme lui les mots justes pour la rassurer. Sans le journal, Elisa perds une partie de sa confiance en elle, elle redevient maladroite, elle ne se souvient plus de façon parfaite de ses leçons… Elle se sent banale. Elle se sent _faible_. Et elle déteste le sentiment de perte qui lui déchire la poitrine comme une plaie béante. Elle sait que Tom ne devrait pas lui manquer, elle sait qu'il a tenté de la tuer. Mais il était son ami, son confident. Il lui manque.

Dans un autre monde, un monde où Elisa n'aurait eu le journal que quatre mois, surmonter cette perte aurait été plus facile. Les sentiments de trahison et d'horreur auraient été plus forts que le sentiment de perte. Mais ici… Ici, c'est différent. Tom faisait partie d'elle. Sn absence est une douleur constante, comme une mutilation.

Elisa survit, cependant. Elle a Cédric, Trisha, ses parents, Harry, une poignée d'amis fidèles. Elle s'en remet. Au bout de quelques mois, peut-être plus, elle se remet à apprendre le Patronus. Elle sait que c'est nécessaire, après tout. C'est l'été : d'ici moins de huit semaines, elle fera sa rentrée, et les Détraqueurs seront là. Elle met un certain temps à maîtriser le sort. Une partie d'elle-même est persuadée que ça ne marchera pas.

Pourtant, un jour, presque par hasard, ça fonctionne.

Elisa ferme les yeux en lançant le sort, et imagine de toutes ses forces ne plus ressentir l'absence de Tom comme une blessure dans sa poitrine. Elle imagine avoir à nouveau confiance en ses capacités, en son jugement, en ses émotions. Elle imagine ne pas avoir été abandonnée par ses amis, elle imagine ne plus se sentir seule, elle imagine pouvoir faire à nouveau confiance à autrui. Elle imagine l'ivresse du duel, le sentiment grisant de flirter avec le danger, la brusque montée d'adrénaline lorsqu'elle zigzague à toute allure entre les arbres du bois derrière le Cottage. Elle visualise un monde où elle a gagné, où tout va bien, où ceux qu'elle aime sont heureux et en sécurité, où elle est fière de ce qu'elle a accompli. Elle se souvient la satisfaction avide qu'elle ressent lorsqu'elle fait plier un adversaire. Elle imagine le triomphe qui l'emplit quand elle ressort victorieuse d'un pari, d'une dispute ou simplement d'une situation difficile. Elle imagine ses ennemis qui font un détour dans le couloir pour l'éviter, parce qu'à présent les Puristes la craignent, et que c'est quelque chose de quasiment jouissif. Elle visualise un monde où elle serait puissante, invincible, grisée par le succès et la liberté. Elle imagine être respectée, admirée, mais aussi aimée, connue, appréciée. Elle imagine les acclamations de la foule, elle imagine être reconnue à sa juste valeur, elle imagine avoir tout, tout ce qu'elle veut, tout ce qui lui manque, et elle essaie désespérément de ne pas mettre un nom sur cela…

Lorsqu'elle ouvre les yeux et voit son protecteur pour la première fois, elle reste figée par le choc. Puis elle se tourne vers Harry, unique témoin de son exploit, qui regarde lui aussi son Patronus avec stupeur, et elle lui ordonne d'un ton pressant :

– Ne le dis à personne. Jamais !

Cette Elisa a pour Patronus un Basilic.

Le serpent légendaire, absolument gigantesque, incline lentement vers elle sa tête couronnée d'une crête osseuse. La forme de son crâne évoque celui d'un dragon, mais son corps est bien plus long, et emplit presque toute la clairière. Ses yeux sont lumineux, presque éblouissants. Elisa a pour protecteur le roi des serpents, puissant, mythique, mortel. Elle a pour protecteur le monstre de Serpentard.

Elle a pour protecteur Tom Jedusor.

D'une certaine façon, ce n'est pas insensé. Le Patronus d'Harry, le cerf, représente James Potter : un idéal à atteindre, une figure héroïque qui veille sur lui. Elisa a Tom Jedusor : son complice, son confident, celui qui la rendait forte et invincible. Quel meilleur protecteur, après tout ? Il était puissant, dangereux et mortel, et lorsqu'elle l'avait à ses côtés, elle avait l'impression que rien ne pouvait lui arriver et que tout était possible.

Ginny Weasley, dans le canon, a rejeté tout ce que Tom évoquait, et a développé son propre Patronus. Mais dans cet univers, Elisa se cramponne toujours à Tom et à ce qu'il représente, à cette complicité qui lui manque. Evidemment que son Patronus reflète cela. _Evidemment_. Pendant une glorieuse seconde, Elisa imagine lancer son Patronus à Poudlard, la crainte sur le visage des Serpentard, le respect dans les yeux de ses pairs, la peur dans le regard de Rogue ou de Dumbledore…

Puis Elisa inspire un grand coup. Elle réfléchit à ses options, à ce qui devra être fait pour apprendre le sort à tous ses amis, afin qu'ils puissent se défendre eux-mêmes. Elle réajuste ses plans pour l'avenir, elle compare mentalement ses choix.

Elle fait disparaitre son Patronus d'un coup de baguette, se promettant silencieusement de ne plus jamais l'invoquer.

Dans sa tête, elle entend le rire de Tom Jedusor.

 **oOoOoOo**

.

… **+1**

Dans ce monde, Elisa écrit dans le journal, mais le perd au bout de quatre mois. Dans ce monde, elle en est horrifiée. Elle en souffre. Et oui, Tom Jedusor lui manque. Mais elle s'est remet, elle passe à autre chose. Dans ce monde, elle est fille unique, et c'est autour d'elle-même qu'elle a construit ses projets et son univers. Dans ce monde, elle a tracé sa voie toute seule, sans la présence d'un mentor. Dans ce monde, personne n'est mort par sa faute.

Dans ce monde, Elisabeth Bishop a pour Patronus un putois.

C'est un étrange animal à avoir comme protecteur. Petit, mignon, curieux, grincheux, vif et joueur, mais guère dangereux. C'est étonnant, intrigant même. Alors, peu après que son putois soit apparu pour la première fois, Elisa se penche sur la symbolique de cet animal. Peut-être que ça l'aidera à comprendre pourquoi elle a ce type de protecteur.

Quand elle invoque son Patronus, Elisa pense à ses amis : à Trisha, surtout. Elle pense à ses parents, et à Harry. Elle pense à ce qu'elle ressent vis-à-vis d'eux. Elle pense à ce qu'elle est, à présent : moins entière qu'avant Tom Jedusor, mais pas diminuée. Toujours vivante, toujours forte. Toujours prête à changer le monde. Mais elle ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'elle invoque. Un mélange de tout ça ? Et qu'est-ce que _c'est_ , au juste, tout ça ?

Alors elle fouille dans les bouquins du Cottage sur la symbolique animale. Pour ce qui est des symboles, de la mythologie et des animaux-totems, sa mère a tout un tas de vieux grimoires. Voir un animal dans sa boule de cristal ou dans ses rêves peut, après tout, avoir un tas de significations.

Le putois a tout un tas d'associations intéressantes. En Amérique, il représente la confiance en soi, mais aussi la réputation, ce qu'on reflète aux autres. C'est aussi le miroir de l'ego : un animal tout à fait adapté à une sorcière si arrogante qu'elle pense pouvoir changer le monde. Fierté, arrogance, assurance… Le putois représente aussi le réalisme : la concordance entre la force de nos convictions et la force de nos actes. C'est un symbole complexe. Elisa le trouve fascinant.

En Europe et en Asie, le putois représente d'autres traits de caractère. Il symbolise la curiosité, la solitude, la prévoyance. La première fois qu'elle lit cette description, Elisa a un coup au cœur.

Curiosité, solitude, prévoyance. Ce sont des traits qui lui ressemblent. Ce sont des traits qu'elle possède, qu'elle utilise. Est-ce que c'est ça qu'elle invoque pour matérialiser un protecteur de magie pure ? La _solitude_ ? Ce serait ironique. Et surtout déprimant.

Le putois a tout un tas d'associations dans le folklore Européen et Asiatique. La jeune fille les explore, une par une. Elle veut comprendre. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle a ce Patronus ? Qu'est-ce qu'il représente ? Alors elle farfouille dans les vieux grimoires sur les animaux-totems, sur les mythes, sur les symboles divinatoires. Elle apprend que le putois, en Divination par les rêves, signifie qu'il faut user de ressources insoupçonnées, et que chaque élément d'une situation doit être analysé et mémorisé avant qu'il soit décidé de passer à l'action. Elle apprend dans un recueil de prophéties grecques que cet animal a été classé comme un symbole incitant à l'exploration en solitaire de chemins parfois dangereux. Elle découvre, dans un grimoire sur la symbolique des mustélidés autour du monde, que le putois représente la sagacité, car il est vu comme un avertissement : il conseille aux gens d'envisager que des obstacles importants se présentent, et de se préparer de façon adéquate.

Fierté, curiosité, solitude et prévoyance.

Quel étrange mélange. Quel étrange Patronus.

Au bout d'un moment, Elisa laisse tomber, car chaque symbole a des ramifications menant à d'autres concepts, d'autres idées. Disséquer des allégories toute la journée, c'est fatigant. Elle range les vieux grimoires, et se replonge dans le bidouillage des miroirs communicants. Elle pense revenir à cette histoire de putois plus tard. Au fond, elle s'en fiche d'avoir un putois, un dragon ou un béluga. Elle a un Patronus, c'est bien assez. Elle oublie donc ses recherches abstraites, et se concentre sur les choses concrètes, comme ses inventions ou ses projets. Elle n'aime pas se perdre en vaines ruminations mentales. Au bout de quelques jours, l'histoire de la symbolique du putois lui est complètement sortie de l'esprit. Ce n'est pas plus mal. Elle a d'autres préoccupations.

Pourtant, si elle y avait mis du sien, elle aurait sans doute trouvé.

La réponse était sous son nez depuis le début, après tout.

Dans ce monde, quand elle invoque son Patronus, Elisa pense à ceux qu'elle aime. Elle pense à ce qu'elle peut accomplir. Elle pense à ce qu'elle a réalisé, et à ce qu'elle a survécu. Quand elle invoque un Patronus, elle pense à ce qui lui donne du courage, à ce qui l'inspire, à ce qui lui donne la force d'avancer. Elle n'invoque pas l'idée d'un protecteur abstrait qui viendrait la secourir en surgissant du néant. Son Patronus n'est pas une amulette de protection, une sorte de doudou mental, un concept derrière lequel elle se réfugierait pour se protéger. Son Patronus n'est pas sa mère, ni son père, ni Trisha, ni même Cédric, Tom Jedusor, ou son serpent Malta. Pour invoquer son Patronus, elle ne demande pas la protection d'un tiers. Elle se souvient des gens qui l'accompagnent, mais à travers eux, elle se souvient aussi de ce qu'elle a vécu, de ce qu'elle va vivre, de ce qu'elle est. Elle se dit, _je ne suis pas seule_. Elle se dit _, je suis forte_. Elle se dit, _je suis vivante_.

Le Patronus d'Elisa est elle-même.

Dans un autre univers, peut-être qu'Elisa aurait pu avoir comme Patronus l'espoir. Mais Tom Jedusor lui a appris que l'espoir ne protège personne, ne sauve personne. L'espoir, c'est joli, mais ce n'est qu'une idée. C'est de ses mains qu'on doit bâtir un monde meilleur. L'espoir, ce n'est pas ça qui vous permet de lutter contre un prof qui veut vous tuer, ce n'est pas ça qui vous donne la force d'avancer dans des tunnels mal éclairés, ce n'est pas ça qui vous pousse à prendre les mains de Drago Malefoy dans les vôtres et à lui dire que tout ira bien. C'est la volonté qui permet de survivre, même quand il n'y a pas d'espoir, _surtout_ quand il n'y a pas d'espoir. Le plus souvent, on ne peut compter que sur soi-même.

Dans un autre univers, peut-être qu'Elisa aurait pu avoir comme Patronus le pardon. Mais dans cet univers, personne n'est mort par sa faute. Elisa est restée naïve, d'une certaine manière, persuadée qu'elle vivait dans un livre pour enfant, que tout allait s'arranger, qu'elle pourrait sauver tout le monde. Elle n'a pas besoin de pardon ou d'absolution. Lorsqu'une faute est commise, elle veut la réparer, avec ses mains, ses mots, sa magie. Quel besoin pourrait-elle avoir du pardon ? C'est avec des actes qu'on arrange les choses.

Dans un autre univers, peut-être qu'Elisa aurait pu avoir pour Patronus la dévotion, elle qui est si férocement protectrice. Mais elle n'a pas eu à protéger les siens, ils n'en ont jamais eu besoin. Et parfois, alors que c'était elle qui avait besoin de protection, elle a dû se débrouiller toute seule. Dans ce monde, Elisa n'a jamais dévoué sa vie à personne mis à part elle-même, et personne ne lui a dévoué son existence en retour. C'est quelque chose qui lui convient. Elle sait ce que c'est, d'adorer quelqu'un au point de fermer les yeux sur le danger qu'il pose. La dévotion, pour elle, évoque la dépendance.

Dans un autre univers, peut-être qu'Elisa aurait pu avoir comme Patronus l'image de son mentor, ou bien l'idée de la connaissance, et de la sagesse. Mais Elisa n'a pas de mentor. La connaissance qu'elle possède, elle l'a acquis elle-même, sans aide. Les gens l'ont laissée faire. Ils ne l'ont pas aidée. Certains parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas, d'autres parce qu'ils n'en étaient pas capables, et la plupart parce qu'ils étaient simplement indifférents. Elisa a façonné son avenir et sa sagesse toute seule, détentrice d'un savoir trop lourd à porter pour une enfant, mais qu'elle a transformé en outil pour pouvoir modeler le futur. Elle n'a eu besoin de personne pour cela.

Dans un autre univers, peut-être qu'Elisa aurait pu avoir pour Patronus Tom Jedusor. Mais il n'a pas réussi à planter ses griffes si profondément dans son esprit. Se séparer de lui a été une déchirure, et la jeune fille en gardera toujours une cicatrice. Elle en est changée, différente. Mais elle est toujours entière. Tom Jedusor l'a façonnée, d'une certaine façon. Mais il ne l'a pas _définie_. Elisa est toujours elle-même, arrogante et entêtée, pleine de grands rêves idéalistes et d'un optimisme presque enfantin. Quand elle pense à l'avenir, elle pense à ce qu'elle fera, elle-même, pas à ce qu'elle en ferait si Tom était à ses côtés. Elle n'a pas besoin de lui. Elle sait exister seule.

Dans ce monde, Elisa a pour Patronus le putois.

Elle a pour protecteur une créature qui incarne sa fierté et ses rêves, sa curiosité et son intelligence, sa prévoyance et sa bravoure, sa solitude et sa détermination. C'est ce qui la définit. C'est ce qui la rassure. C'est sur cela qu'elle compte quand le monde lui paraît sombre, froid et empli de désespoir.

Elisa est son propre Patronus. Qui d'autre peut mieux la protéger ?

.

* * *

.

Voilà ! J'ai bien failli mettre des "Fun Fact" à la fin de ce bonus, mais... La fin était tellement bien amenée (selon mon humble opinion) que je ne trouvait rien de bien à rajouter. Donc voilà.

J'espère que ça vous a plu !


	4. Remus Lupin

.

Et me revoilà avec un nouveau bonus, cette fois sur un personnage qu'on a pas beaucoup vu dans le tome 4 de la saga EB... J'ai nommé **Remus Lupin** ! Bah oui : Elisa lui offre un job il sympathise avec Matt, mais on ne le voit pas du tout "on-screen". Ce bonus va permettre de remplir les blancs...

.

Personnellement, je n'aime pas beaucoup Lupin. Je le trouve lâche. Il n'assume pas ses erreurs et préfère se plonger dans l'auto-apitoiement plutôt que d'agir pour réparer ses torts (rester avec Tonks, déjà : mais aussi s'excuser auprès de Rogue, au lieu d'adopter l'attitude exaspérante "meh, c'était rien du tout ce qu'on t'as fait, pourquoi tu refuse de me rendre la pareille quand je te traite comme mon meilleur ami tout d'un coup ?"). Je pense qu'il a été réparti à Gryffondor pour exactement la même raison que Pettigrew... Le courage était le trait de personnalité qu'il admirait le plus, qu'il enviait le plus, qui l'éblouissait le plus. Pourtant, il aurait davantage été à sa place dans une autre Maison. Peut-être Serpentard, en fait.

L'ironie est que pour moi, Lupin et Pettigrew sont complémentaires. Pettigrew veut une sécurité matérielle : quitte à mentir, trahir, se terrer sous forme de rat durant douze ans, il veut sauver sa vie. Lupin, lui, veut une sécurité morale : quitte à abandonner Sirius aux Détraqueurs sans procès, à ne jamais arrêter les Marauduers durant leurs blagues, à ne jamais avouer (à Rogue, à McGonagall, à lui-même) que leurs plaisanteries étaient cruelles... Il veut se dire " _je suis du côté du bien. Je ne fais rien de mal. Je suis quelqu'un de bien_ ". Il vit déjà avec un loup dans sa tête, alors vivre avec des doutes et des remords le terrifie sans odute encore plus que de mourir...

Bref. Ahem. Je m'égare.

Voilà donc le bonus, écrit sur un coup de tête ! C'est un mélange entre une étude du personnage de Lupin, une étude de la lycanthropie dans le monde d'Harry Potter, et le récit de l'amitié entre Matt et Remus =)

.

* * *

 **.**

 **Remus Lupin**

 **.**

Remus Lupin avait toujours tenté de réprimer le loup en lui, mais sans jamais y parvenir. La bête faisait partie de lui, corps et âme. Elle ne surgissait pas seulement durant la pleine lune : elle était toujours là, comme une ombre empoisonnant son esprit.

Le loup était en lui, partageait son corps et son esprit. Il avait beau étrangler le monstre, le réprimer, l'enfermer à double-tour au fond de sa tête et ignorer ses hurlements, il n'avait jamais réussi à le faire _disparaitre_. Le loup était toujours là, comme une gangrène, une difformité sur laquelle il évitait de poser les yeux pour ne pas avoir la nausée.

Il ne pourrait jamais s'en débarrasser.

Les rares sorciers qui toléraient les loups-garous basaient leur compassion sur l'idée que l'homme était distinct de sa lycanthropie : comme si ce n'était qu'une maladie, un virus. Mais rien n'aurait pu être plus éloigné de la vérité. Le loup était un _parasite_. Il était conscient, et il était là, dans la tête de Remus, chaque jour de sa vie. Comme un colocataire bestial dont il était impossible de se débarrasser. Un parasite, oui : monstrueux et dangereux, toxique et cruel, dont les crocs étaient si profondément enfoncés dans sa chair qu'il était devenu impossible de l'en détacher.

Ironiquement, c'était le reste des sorciers (ceux qui ne distinguaient pas l'homme du monstre) qui avaient raison. La transformation ne durait que trois jours par mois, mais pour autant, un loup-garou n'était pas complètement humain les vingt-sept jours restant. Non, pleine lune ou pas, la bête était toujours présente. Remus avait bien conscience que la vie qu'il menait, en prétendant ne pas entendre le loup gronder de rage et d'impuissance dans sa tête, n'était qu'une mascarade. Il était un loup-garou sept jours sur sept, vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Tout le déni du monde n'y changerait rien.

Être un loup-garou, c'était littéralement être un homme-loup. Être un homme, et être un loup. Le fait que ce soit l'homme qui domine durant vingt-sept jours par mois, cela n'effaçait pas la présence de la bête. Et le fait que le loup domine durant la pleine lune, lorsque le loup-garou avait pris forme canine, ne faisait pas disparaitre l'esprit humain.

Ainsi, sous forme animale, le loup reconnaissait ses proches. Cela ne noyait pas sa soif de carnage, mais s'il avait le choix, il attaquerait toujours un ennemi plutôt qu'un ami, par exemple. Remus en avait fait l'expérience, durant sa vie avec les Maraudeurs. Leur compagnie apaisait le loup, parce qu'il les _reconnaissait_ comme des amis. Il reconnaissait James en Cornedrue, Sirius en Patmol, et Peter en Queudver. Instinctivement, il savait que ces animaux étaient des amis de sa forme canine, car ils étaient des amis de sa forme humaine. Cette influence humaine sur l'esprit du loup était l'un des maigres réconforts que tirait Remus de sa condition.

Mais c'était le revers de la médaille, l'influence du loup sur son esprit humain, qui révulsait Remus.

Sous forme humaine, les sens du loup se mêlaient à ceux de l'homme : un odorat plus puissant, une ouïe plus aiguisée, des réflexes plus vifs, une endurance et une capacité de guérison décuplée. L'esprit de l'animal parasitait aussi celui de l'humain. Certains loups-garous adoptaient des tics et des gestes évoquant la bête. D'autres éprouvait de la répulsion pour les hommes. D'autres encore étaient poussés à la violence, rendus agressifs par le monstre en eux. Toutes ces dérives étaient possibles. Remus les avaient toutes ressenties… Mais il avait toujours résisté.

Car le loup était une part de lui-même, mais le dégoût de sa lycanthropie était ancré dans son âme plus profondément encore.

Depuis qu'il était tout petit, il avait appris que le loup en lui était quelque chose d'horrible, de monstrueux, de honteux. Quelque chose qui ferait fuir les gens, s'ils l'apprenaient. Quelque chose qui faisait monter les larmes aux yeux de sa mère, qui faisait courber le dos de chagrin à son père. Quelque chose qui lui faisait _mal_ , tous les mois. Remus avait été mordu à l'âge de six ans et demi, très jeune. Et à cette époque, il était trop jeune, justement, pour comprendre qu'un autre être partageait désormais son corps et son esprit. Tout ce qu'il comprenait, c'était l'affreuse souffrance qui lui transperçait les os lors de la transformation, et le fait que l'évocation de sa maladie horrifiait ses parents. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que le loup était mauvais, et qu'il devait être caché comme un secret particulièrement horrible. La honte était devenue une compagne familière, nichée dans sa poitrine, lui serrant la gorge à chaque fois que la bête était évoquée.

– Tu n'es pas un monstre, lui murmurait sa mère.

– Tu es notre brave petit garçon, insistait son père.

Et Remus hochait la tête et faisait semblant d'y croire, mais ils savaient tous les trois que c'était un mensonge. Ses parents se répétaient ce refrain rassurant pour tenter de s'en persuader, mais ils regardaient toujours le calendrier lunaire avec angoisse, et Remus entendait le bruit des chaînes qu'ils ajoutaient à la porte de la cave après l'avoir refermée derrière lui.

Être un loup-garou, c'était être un monstre. C'était être quelqu'un de mauvais, de dangereux, de cruel : quelqu'un comme Greyback, le loup qui l'avait mordu. Être un loup-garou, c'était peut-être même mériter de mourir. C'était quelque chose _d'affreux_ , et Remus n'avait jamais questionné la crainte et le dégoût qu'éprouvait la société envers les gens de son espèce. Il comprenait leur répulsion. Il l'éprouvait, lui aussi.

Alors, depuis toujours, Remus tentait de refouler le loup en lui.

Il faisait taire l'appel de la forêt, sa soif de grands espaces et de liberté. Il ignorait l'odeur de la viande grillée qui le faisait saliver. Il réprimait la vivacité de ses mouvements, se déplaçant avec douceur et précaution. Il occultait les odeurs et les bruits que ses sens surdéveloppés détectaient à chaque instant. Il étouffait l'animosité du loup, quand il rencontrait quelqu'un qui provoquait en lui une méfiance instinctive : au contraire, il souriait et se montrait parfaitement poli et ouvert, comme pour faire un pied de nez à l'animal en lui qui se hérissait de fureur. Il ne grondait pas, ne grognait pas, même sous le coup de la colère. Il ne haussait pas la voix. Il tenait toujours la tête droite, et effectuait le moindre geste de façon délibérée : même les expressions de son visage ne pouvaient être autorisées à échapper à son contrôle.

Quand il était petit, il pratiquait ses grimaces de douleur et ses froncements de sourcils devant le miroir, pour qu'il n'y ait aucune chance qu'un rictus bestial apparaisse sur ses traits. Tout ce qu'il faisait, même sa respiration, était prudent et délibérément posé. Remus se tenait lui-même en laisse, et il avait l'impression d'être un funambule, se tenant au bord du gouffre. Il essayait d'étrangler le loup, et il y parvenait, mais tout juste.

C'était un équilibre délicat. Il ne pouvait pas tuer le loup, mais il l'ignorait, le réprimait, l'étranglait jusqu'à ce que l'animal soit impuissant, profondément enfoui dans son esprit.

Tous les loups-garous que Remus avait rencontrés cohabitaient avec leurs loups. Ils autorisaient la bête à être visible en eux, que ce soit dans l'intensité de leur regard ou les grondements involontaires qui leur échappaient quand ils se sentaient menacés. Remus les enviait, parfois. Leur vie était sans doute plus simple.

Mais lui... Lui n'avait pas ce luxe. Il avait été mordu trop jeune, il ne connaissait pas d'autre moyen de vivre avec son loup que de l'asphyxier. La moindre erreur d'inattention, et la bête risquait de remonter à la surface. Et si elle remontait à la surface... Remus était terrifié à l'idée qu'elle puisse prendre le contrôle.

C'était son pire cauchemar, depuis qu'il était petit : qu'il dérape, qu'il fasse une erreur, et que le monstre en profite pour prendre le dessus. Qu'il devienne comme Greyback, une bête sous forme humaine, sauvage et sadique. Alors il réprimait ses instincts, faisait taire les émotions du loup, étouffait ses élans spontanés dès lors qu'ils ressemblaient un tant soit peu à une pulsion animale.

Et il y réussissait. Vingt-sept jours par mois, le loup était enfermé à double tour au fond de son inconscient. Et il avait beau rugir et hurler, Remus gardait résolument son esprit dénué de toute influence lupine.

Enfin, presque.

Car il y avait un instinct du loup qui ressemblait beaucoup à un trait de caractère humain. Loup ou homme, les deux êtres étaient des créatures sociables, qui vivaient un groupe, et qui dépérissaient si elles étaient contraintes à l'isolement…

Le seul instinct que Remus ne parvint jamais à faire taire était celui de la meute.

Les loups étaient des animaux sociaux qui vivaient en communauté, et les loups-garous n'étaient pas différents. Un loup-garou pouvait être solitaire, et vivre loin de ses semblables : mais il dépérissait, déprimait, et ressentait une solitude lancinante même sous forme humaine. La plupart des loups-garous rejoignaient une meute, comme loup bêta, ou plus rarement devenaient alpha de leur propre groupe de congénères. C'était quelque chose qu'ils cherchaient instinctivement, avidement, désespérément : parce que la meute était dans leur nature.

C'était peut-être même plus primaire encore que la soif de grands espaces et que l'envie de mordre et de chasser. Les loups-garous n'étaient pas fais pour vivre seuls, exactement comme les humains. Et quand Remus laisser dériver ses pensées vers ses regrets les plus amers, ce n'était pas sa lycanthropie qui lui donnait envie de pleurer ou de hurler… C'était cette absence, ce trou béant dans sa poitrine, ce sentiment de solitude et de désespoir qui lui transperçait le cœur là où aurait dû se trouver la meute, l'amour, la sécurité, le sentiment d'appartenance.

Remus avait eu une meute, durant quelques années.

Les Maraudeurs.

Ça avait été les plus belles années de toute son existence. L'amitié de James, Sirius et Peter n'avait apaisé que son sentiment humain de solitude : mais quand Cornedrue, Patmol et Queudver étaient entrés dans sa vie… Pour la première fois, il avait cessé de ressentir ce vide dans sa poitrine, ce vide causé par le désespoir du loup solitaire. Il n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point cela faisait souffrir son loup avant que la douleur ne se taise.

Pour la première fois, Remus et son loup s'étaient trouvés en accord. Ils faisaient partie d'une meute, ils avaient été pleinement acceptés, _ils n'étaient plus seuls_. Remus s'était senti davantage en accord avec le loup, comme s'ils faisaient une trêve. Il n'avait pas tenté de réprimer l'instinct protecteur qu'il ressentait envers ses amis, ou la loyauté féroce qu'il éprouvait envers eux, ou encore son admiration pour James. En retour, les lendemains de ses transformations s'étaient faits moins douloureux, ses instincts hyper-vigilants s'étaient apaisés. Il n'était plus seul, et c'était un soulagement immense pour lui et pour le loup. La vie semblait plus simple, avec un alpha à suivre et la camaraderie de sa meute.

Certains auraient trouvé incongru que ce soit James (le cerf, _l'herbivore_ ), qui soit l'alpha. Mais pour Remus, cela semblait naturel. Il était un suiveur, pas un leader : son loup tendait naturellement à prendre le rôle de bêta. Et puisque James était leur chef, dans leur petit groupe d'amis, il semblait normal qu'il conserve ce rôle dans la meute.

Mais cela n'avait duré que quelques années. Ensuite… La meute avait disparue.

Ce beau rêve s'était fracassé. James, mort. Sirius, à Azkaban. Et Peter, mort lui aussi (ou du moins, il le croyait). La solitude était revenue, creusant un trou béant dans sa poitrine. Les premiers jours avaient été tellement horribles que Remus avait cru qu'il allait en mourir. Il avait oublié à quel point c'était suffocant. C'était comme une amputation. Parfois, il n'arrivait à penser à rien d'autre qu'à cela : à quel point il se sentait mal, à quel point les Maraudeurs lui manquaient, à quel point il avait envie de hurler de douleur, ou juste de hurler tout court et d'entendre _quelqu'un_ lui répondre, d'entendre n'importe qui lui répondre.

Certains jours, il avait peur d'en devenir fou.

Il avait déjà conscience de ne plus agir de façon rationnelle, parfois. Il forçait son masque de bonhomie et de parfaite gentillesse jusqu'à l'excès, comme un mécanisme de défense. A certains moments, il se sentait complètement apathique, détaché de tout sentiment, et traversait parfois des jours entiers en ne ressentant que la plus profonde indifférence. A l'inverse, il lui arrivait parfois d'être paranoïaque, nerveux au point d'en être maladroit, comme s'il était au bord de la crise de nerfs et qu'un seul faux-pas suffirait à le faire rugir de colère ou fondre en larmes.

Il perdait le contrôle. Ce n'était même pas conscient. C'était son cerveau qui lâchait prise, qui n'arrivait plus à refouler à la fois les émotions du loup, et son propre tourment d'humain dévoré par le deuil et le chagrin.

Il arrivait aussi à Remus de devenir complètement, irrationnellement _possessif_ : et ça, il savait avec certitude que c'était un trait du loup qui avait traversé ses boucliers. C'était un élément animal qui s'était infiltré jusqu'à son esprit humain, un élément animal sur lequel il avait perdu le contrôle.

C'était particulièrement visible quand son ancienne meute était concernée. Dans ce genre de situation, il perdait complètement pied. Comme lorsqu'il avait été embauché à Poudlard, par exemple ! Il avait caché au Ministère le fait que Sirius était Animagus, alors même qu'il était _persuadé_ que son vieil ami était un Mangemort et un traître ! Il savait que c'était ainsi que Sirius entrait sans le château, et il pensait (comme tout le monde) qu'il voulait tuer Harry. _Il le savait_. Intellectuellement, il réalisait que son silence mettait en danger tout le monde, et il en était malade. Mais il n'avait rien dit. C'était le secret des Maraudeurs, le cœur de sa meute. L'idée de l'abandonner lui tordait les entrailles. Sur ce point, le loup l'avait emporté sur l'humain. Alors contre toute logique, il s'était tut… Du moins, jusqu'à ce que McGonagall ne le mette au pied du mur et ne le somme de s'expliquer. Et là encore, il avait été incapable d'expliquer bon nombre de ses actions.

Il avait peur de devenir fou.

Il avait peur de l'être déjà.

Au fond de lui-même, il blâmait le loup. C'était cette part de lui qui causait toute cette confusion. C'était le loup qui était resté loyal à Sirius. Tout était de sa faute. S'il avait réussi à mieux faire taire la bête, rien ne se serait passé comme ça. S'il était humain, seulement humain, tout serait tellement plus simple ! Il aurait l'esprit plus clair, il ne se haïrait pour être un monstre, et la solitude de lui serrerait pas la gorge comme un nœud coulant et ne lui ferait pas perdre l'esprit ! C'était le loup qui devenait cinglé à force de solitude, et qui le contaminait. S'il était resté humain… Oh, il aurait pleuré James (et Sirius, et Peter), mais il aurait guéri.

Les gens normaux guérissaient, et ça le rendait _furieux_ de les voir sourire et être heureux après toutes ces tragédies, alors que lui en était pathologiquement incapable.

Tout ça à cause de ce fichu _loup_.

Alors oui, Remus avait toujours tenté de refouler le loup en lui. Il avait étouffé ses réflexes, ignoré ses instincts. Il avait trop peur de perdre le contrôle pour vivre autrement. Le désir d'appartenance à la meute était la seule chose qu'il ne pouvait réprimer. Il s'était résigné à cette existence. Le deuil, la peur du loup, le désespoir, la solitude qui l'étouffait, la terreur à l'idée de blesser quelqu'un s'il sortait de son isolement, le sentiment d'impuissance. C'était sa vie.

Et puis il rencontra Matt.

Matt Rosier avait étudié le loup, alors que Remus s'était contenté de le fuir ou de tenter de l'étouffer. Lorsqu'il avait été mordu, Matt avait dix-huit ans, une curiosité irrépressible, et une excellente discipline mentale. Il était posé, méticuleux, et d'une intelligence aiguisé. Contrairement aux petit Remus de six ans, Matt n'avait pas été écrasé ou traumatisé par la douleur de ses transformations. Il était un chercheur, un scientifique presque. Il ne s'était pas laissé décourager par la souffrance, et il avait étudié ce qui lui arrivait avec autant de détermination qu'il avait jadis étudié les principes fondateurs de la Métamorphose.

Il avait énuméré les émotions, pulsions et réflexes qui avaient commencé à affecter son esprit humain, qui venaient du loup. Au lieu de les réprimer, il avait cherché à les comprendre, puis à les apaiser et à les maîtriser. Il avait changé son régime alimentaire sans protester, mangeant davantage de viande saignante et renonçant aux sucreries. Il s'était éloigné des grandes villes, pour satisfaire la soif d'espace du loup. Il avait fait de l'exercice, sous forme de longues marches en forêt. Il avait adopté un chien pour apaiser sa solitude.

Matt n'avait pas cédé à la bête, mais il s'était refusé à l'étouffer ou à la torturer. Il s'était efforcé de cohabiter.

Et en retour, il ne souffrait pas les lendemains de pleine lune. Il n'était pas malade de solitude. Il ne perdait pas l'esprit. Il était normal, _incroyablement_ normal. Il cohabitait avec un bête sauvage dans sa tête, mais chacun restait chez soi, chacun respectait l'autre. L'idée de faire la moindre concession au loup avait beau horrifier Remus, il devait avouer qu'il s'était senti jaloux de la sérénité de Matt dès le premier jour. Jaloux de son équilibre mental, jaloux de sa santé, jaloux de sa façon de vivre.

Avec le temps, la jalousie s'était apaisée. Remus n'avait jamais réussi à en vouloir à ses amis, après tout, et c'était ça que Matt était devenu : un ami. Le premier, d'ailleurs, depuis la disparition des Maraudeurs. Cela dit, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir envieux. Concernant sa lycanthropie, ou même sa vie en général, Matt avait été bien plus chanceux que lui.

Mais rencontrer Matt, apprendre de lui, et finalement devenir son ami… Cela ne s'était pas fait en un jour. Il avait fallu du temps. Il avait surtout fallu un coup de chance, car en temps normal, Matt et Remus évoluaient dans deux mondes totalement différents, et ils ne se seraient sans doute jamais rencontrés. Ce fut un hasard si leurs chemins se croisèrent. Ou bien un coup de pouce du destin. Ou de la fameuse Elisabeth Bishop, peut-être. Qui sait ce qui se serait passé, si elle n'avait pas mentionné l'existence de Matt dans l'une de ses lettres à Remus ?

Dans un autre univers, peut-être que Matt Rosier et Remus Lupin ne se seraient jamais rencontré. Matt aurait continué à étudier les loups-garous seul, à essayer de pousser Ste Mangouste à écouter ses découvertes, et à vivre sa vie. Remus aurait continué à se morfondre et à dépérir, et ne se serait jamais remis de la disparition de sa meute.

Mais ce n'est pas ce qui s'est passé dans cet univers, n'est-ce pas ?

 **oOoOoOo**

La première fois que Remus entendit parler de Matt, il n'apprit même pas son nom. L'ex-Serpentard était simplement mentionné dans une lettre d'Elisabeth Bishop. Remus avait brûlé les précédentes en ne faisant que les survoler : depuis son envoi, il réduisait en cendres toutes les missives envoyées depuis Poudlard, par automatisme. Elles ne contenaient que des insultes. Les très rares lettres qui contenaient des mots d'acceptation ne faisaient qu'augmenter son sentiment de culpabilité.

Depuis qu'il avait été chassé de Poudlard, Remus vivait en marge de la société, ruminant sa honte jusqu'à en être malade. Il avait tout bonnement fui le monde sorcier, ce qui lui épargnait la lecture de la _Gazette_ ainsi que la haine du public. Mais dans le monde moldu, obtenir un job était impossible quand on n'avait pas de qualifications et qu'on disparaissait trois jours par mois. Oh, il ne mourrait pas de faim ! Il savait multiplier la nourriture, il savait voler dans les étalages, il savait faire apparaître quatre murs et un toit s'il faisait mauvais, et il savait allumer un feu. Il ne vivait pas dans la misère. Mais… C'était quand même une existence assez minable. Remus vivait dans la pauvreté, la solitude, et la déprime. De façon assez sinistre, ça lui rappelait l'époque de la fin de la guerre, juste après la mort de James, l'emprisonnement de Sirius, la disparition de Peter.

Il avait été humilié. Sa dignité avait été piétinée. Le monde sorcier, son monde, le haïssait. Les gens qu'il respectait, qu'il admirait, le regardaient à présent avec horreur ou avec déception, comme s'il les avait trahi. Et il les avait trahis : il leur avait menti, durant des années, n'est-ce pas ? Et à présent… Dumbledore, McGonagall, Harry, ils le haïssaient tous. Et le reste du monde sorcier aussi, après que cette maudite Rita Skeeter ait révélé sa plus grande honte au public, et ait trainé son nom dans la boue.

Remus avait pris la fuite. Il avait toujours été un lâche, au fond. Il préférait se voiler la face et fuir la réalité plutôt que de l'affronter.

Alors il avait disparut dans le monde moldu, et vivait dans un état misérable. Mais il avait vécu pire. Après la mort de James, par exemple. Ou durant une année (Harry devait alors avoir six ans) où il avait tenté de voir le jeune Potter, où il avait supplié à genoux, et où tous les anciens membres de l'Ordre du Phénix lui avaient poliment refermé la porte au nez, s'excusant platement, mais refusant catégoriquement de l'aider. Oui, dans ces moments-là, il avait touché le fond.

Mais pas ici.

Car à présent, il avait quelque chose qui lui permettait de se lever tous les matins, de sourire, d'espérer. _Sirius était innocent._ Peter avait été arrêté. Tout l'été, Remus ne fit qu'une chose : attendre de retrouver son ami.

Après-coup, lorsque Sirius eut été relaxé et que les deux ex-Maraudeurs se revirent en personne, Remus eut droit à une sacrée désillusion. Son ami n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Agressif, émacié, sujet à des sautes d'humeur, paranoïaque. Il avait changé. Il mettait parfois Remus mal à l'aise. Mais c'était Sirius, son ami, le dernier ami qui lui restait. Alors Remus souriait en lui parlant, riait à ses blagues, et prétendait que rien n'avait changé. Il avait peur de provoquer une dispute, peur de perdre le dernier ami qui lui restait.

Il n'était pas heureux, mais ce n'était pas inhabituel. Il avait oublié à quoi ça ressemblait, la vie sans être malheureux. Mais il n'était plus seul, à présent. Et ça lui suffisait pour se lever tous les matins, brûler avec désinvolture les lettres d'insultes qui arrivaient à le trouver (beaucoup de hiboux étaient repoussées par ses protections), et continuer à vivre sa vie.

Mais lorsqu'il jeta un œil à cette missive, son regard accrocha cette phrase, " _je connais un loup-garou_ ", et il ne brûla pas la lettre.

Il la défroissa, et la lu. Elle était brève. Miss Bishop compatissait à son sort, se sentait responsable parce qu'elle connaissait les personnes qui avaient révélé sa condition au reste de l'école, et lui demandait si elle pouvait l'aider. Elle ne donnait pas le nom du loup-garou qu'elle connaissait, elle mentionnait juste son existence, et le fait qu'elle savait à quel point la société discriminait les lycanthropes… Même ceux, comme son ami, qui étaient " _posés, brillants, distingués, et tout à fait humains_ ".

Remus garda la lettre. Il tergiversa plusieurs jours. Sirius lui tenait compagnie, et c'était un vrai soulagement de l'avoir retrouvé, certes : mais il y avait toujours une barrière entre eux, un sentiment de vide que Remus ne parvenait pas à combler. La plupart de leurs conversations étaient tendues, et mettaient Remus mal-à-l'aise. La confiance qui les avait jadis unis avait été brisée en mille morceaux. Leur vieille amitié était souillée par les non-dits, le deuil, la rancœur. Etait-ce à cause d'Azkaban ? Ou est-ce que l'origine de cette blessure remontait à plus loin, à cette nuit de printemps où Sirius avait tenté en riant de transformer Remus en meurtrier ?

La présence de Sirius permettait à Remus de ne plus être isolé, mais il y a une différence entre l'isolement et la solitude.

Alors, dévoré par la curiosité, l'ennui, et la solitude (cette maudite solitude qui lui rongeait les entrailles et lui serrait la poitrine), Remus répondit à la missive. Une lettre courte, polie, presque timide. S'il y avait un loup-garou comme lui, quelqu'un de civilisé… Il voulait en savoir plus. Peut-être que cette personne avait réussi à totalement faire taire son loup ?

Miss Bishop lui répondit avec enthousiasme, évoquant plus longuement son ami lycanthrope. Remus ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en lisant la façon dont elle le décrivait. " _Quelqu'un de très concentré, de très déterminé_ ", disait-elle. Elle le qualifiait de _brillant_ , de _très intelligent_. Mais ce qui intriguait surtout Remus, c'était ces quelques lignes, à la fin de la lettre, sur le fait que le jeune homme contrôlait sa condition avec " _beaucoup de rigueur_ ", qu'il avait une très grande maîtrise de lui-même. Il avait de plus en plus envie de connaître cette personne. Il se sentait une étrange proximité avec lui, le seul autre loup-garou à demeurer le plus humain possible. Il faillit en parler à Sirius, mais il se retint. C'était quelque chose de privé.

Puis l'individu en question contacta Remus.

Il se présenta sous le nom de Matt (pas de nom de famille, du moins pas au début de leurs échanges : l'anonymat était la meilleure protection, pour les loups-garous). Il confirmait étudier sa condition afin de mieux la maîtriser, et s'intéressait à la situation de son aîné. Ils échangèrent quelques lettres, s'efforçant d'apprendre à connaître l'autre sans trop en révéler sur eux-mêmes.

Remus apprit que Matt était plus jeune que lui, et un chercheur. Il apprit qu'il était un ex-Serpentard, qu'il avait étudié son loup, et trouvé des moyens d'alléger la douleur des transformations. Matt semblait incroyablement équilibré, pour un loup-garou. Et Remus, très vite, fut fasciné. Aussi fasciné qui l'avait été par James, ou même par Sirius. Il avait été ébloui par leur assurance, leur aisance financière, le fait qu'ils soient bien dans leur peau, leur courage, leur humour. Cette fois, il fut fasciné par le calme de Matt, sa sérénité, son sérieux, son attention au détail, son sarcasme acéré, son intelligence… En bref : son _humanité_.

Remus vit Sirius moins souvent. C'était à la fois un soulagement (la présence de son vieil ami rouvrait des blessures qui n'avaient jamais cicatrisées), et un crève-cœur (parce que Sirius n'avait personne d'autre que lui, et qu'il considéra sa prise de distance comme une trahison). Les deux derniers Maraudeurs tentèrent de recoller les morceaux pour la dernière fois lors du réveillon de Noël, qu'ils passèrent ensemble chez Sirius. Ce fut un désastre complet. Remus ne se souvenait plus de qui avait commencé, mais ils s'étaient retrouvés à se hurler au visage toute leur rancœur.

– Tu m'as abandonné ! rugissait Sirius. Tu m'as laissé moisir à Azkaban !

– Comment j'étais supposé savoir que tu n'étais pas un Mangemort ?! hurlait Remus. Tu m'as mis à l'écart ! Tu as arrêté de me faire confiance, tu m'as menti durant des mois durant la guerre !

– C'est toi qui t'es isolé en premier ! Tu ne nous parlais plus, qu'est-ce qu'on était supposé penser ?!

– Tu étais supposé penser que j'étais autre chose qu'un loup-garou ! Tu étais supposé me faire confiance, tu étais supposé comprendre que c'était plus difficile pour moi… !

– Et toi tu étais supposé penser que j'étais autre chose qu'un Black, espèce de lâche ! Espèce de _traître_ !

Après Noël, Remus cessa tout contact avec Sirius. De toute façon, Sirius ne voulait plus le voir non plus.

Remus se remit à écrire à Matt, tous les jours. A présent, son compagnon lycanthrope était le seul ami qu'il avait. Et ça faisait tellement de bien, de parler à cœur ouvert à quelqu'un qui comprenait, qui ne le jugeait pas. C'était libérateur. Remus n'avait pas eu confiance en quelqu'un comme ça depuis… Depuis James, en fait. Et encore, sa confiance en James s'était émoussée très rapidement après Poudlard, après que le reste des Maraudeurs ait commencé à croire qu'il était un espion. C'était étrange, de se faire un nouvel ami après tant d'année de deuil.

Juste après le Nouvel An, Remus proposa à Matt de se rencontrer en personne. Il accepta.

La première fois que les deux loups-garous se rencontrèrent face à face, ce fut dans un café moldu, pas très loin du Chemin de Traverse. Remus voulait éviter d'aller du côté sorcier, de peur d'être reconnu, mais Matt ne voulait pas s'égarer chez les Moldus, car il ne connaissait pas vraiment leur monde. Le café à deux rues du Chaudron Baveur était donc un compromis.

Ils entamèrent la discussion prudemment. Remus n'osait pas poser de questions directes sur la façon dont Matt gérait son loup, mais il était dévoré de curiosité. Matt regardait les vêtements rapiécés et l'air misérable de Remus d'un air indéchiffrable, mais il ne disait rien à ce sujet. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien : de Poudlard, de leurs équipes de Quidditch favorites, des nouveaux articles de lois qui paraissaient dans la _Gazette_ , de la météo…

Remus mentionna qu'Elisabeth Bishop lui proposait du travail : Matt esquissa un sourire, et lui conseilla d'accepter. Apparemment Miss Bishop l'avait également aidé à dégoter son job actuel, un travail sur lequel il ne donna pas de détail, mais qui semblait parfaitement lui convenir. Remus songea brièvement à Dumbledore et ses promesses de nouveau départ, son offre d'emploi qui avait eu l'air d'une occasion de faire pénitence, et à la façon dont il avait tant déçu le directeur.

Il accepta l'offre de Bishop le soir même. Par culpabilité, par nostalgie, il n'en savait rien, mais il accepta.

Ce travail lui fournit une source de revenu, faible mais suffisante. Cela lui fourni aussi quelque chose d'encore mieux : une occupation vraiment intéressante. Fabriquer des Impulseurs n'aurait pas été le premier choix de Remus (il n'avait jamais été bricoleur), mais très vite, cela lui plu. Savoir qu'il allait apporter de la joie dans la vie d'un gamin, qu'il faisait quelque chose d'utile, ça lui mettait un certain baume au cœur. Et puis, travailler donner l'impression à Remus d'être plus dynamique, plus digne. Vivre comme un clochard, ça le rendait malade et ça minait son estime de lui-même encore plus profondément que sa santé…

Bref. Ce premier rendez-vous fut un succès, et ils décidèrent de le répéter la semaine suivante. Puis celle encore d'après, puis le surlendemain…

Matt et Remus se revirent fréquemment dans les mois suivants : de plus en plus souvent, et de plus en plus régulièrement. L'ex-Maraudeur réalisa que Matt était sans doute aussi excité que lui de pouvoir discuté avec un semblable. Les loups-garous vivaient souvent cachés, et les seuls qui se trouvaient facilement étaient ceux qui avaient embrassé leur côté bestial. Remus avait un peu de mal à parler de sa lycanthropie, après le tabou qu'il s'était imposé toutes ces années, mais au moins il savait en discuter comme une personne civilisée.

La solitude, doucement, cessa d'être aussi douloureuse.

Ils se donnaient des conseils. Sur ce point, c'était Remus qui avait le plus de sagesse à dispenser. Il connaissait les endroits les moins chers pour acheter à manger ou de quoi s'habiller, et il savait parfaitement naviguer au milieu du monde des Moldus. Il apprit à Matt le Sortilège du Patronus (apparemment, l'ex-Serpentard en avait eu l'idée grâce à Elisabeth Bishop… Remus se demandait parfois à quel point ils étaient proches, ces deux-là. Il n'avait pas oublié la ferveur avec laquelle Miss Bishop avait vanté son ami Matt auprès de lui…). Il lui apprit aussi à prendre le métro, à utiliser de l'argent moldu, à crocheter une serrure.

Le jeune Sang-Pur était fasciné. Ce n'était qu'assez récemment qu'il avait commencé à s'aventurer chez les Moldus. Il n'était pas impressionné par leur médecine ou leur électricité (les sorciers savaient figer un éclair depuis des siècles, et ils savaient comment fonctionnait le corps humain depuis l'Antiquité !). En revanche, il était très intrigué par leurs études sur la sociologie, sur la politique, sur la philosophie.

Des scientifiques Moldus avaient étudié le comportement des loups sauvages (une chose qu'aucun sorcier n'avait fait). Matt, ravi, acheta une dizaine de bouquins sur le sujet. Remus découvrit à cette occasion qu'en ce qui concernait les livres, Matt était un peu un acheteur compulsif.

Matt était très calé au sujet des loups. Les loups normaux, mais aussi les loups-garous, qu'ils soient sous forme lupine ou sous forme humaine. Ça, c'était son domaine. Il partagea donc de bon grès toutes ses astuces pour passer une meilleure pleine lune

– L'air libre aide, avait-il déclaré durant l'un de leurs rendez-vous. Être enfermé dans une cave affole les animaux sauvages. J'ai un terrain de trois hectares en Irlande, entièrement recouvert de Charmes Repousses-Moldus, avec une palissade ensorcelée tout autour. J'y lâche trois lapins avant chaque pleine lune pour occuper le loup, et voilà.

– Tu ne te mords pas ? lâcha Remus avec incrédulité.

– Evidemment, fit Matt en fronçant les sourcils. Se mordre soi-même n'est pas un comportement normal chez le loup, et c'est à ça que sert l'enclos : à donner l'illusion de la normalité.

Remus suivait les conseils de Matt, sur ce sujet. Il choisi un terrain vague, plaça une vingtaine de sortilèges de protection sur la palissade, et un gros Charme Repousse-Moldu, et y passa sa prochaine pleine lune.

Pour la première fois, Remus ne se réveilla pas couvert de morsures, le lendemain de la pleine lune. La douleur de la métamorphose diminua aussi un peu.

– Je te l'avais dit, lâcha Matt avec arrogance quand Remus l'informa joyeusement de ce nouveau développement. L'automutilation n'a été observée que chez les animaux très stressés en captivité.

Remus grimaça, et essaya de changer de sujet. Trop tard : Matt était lancé.

Car les deux loups-garous avaient des sujets de désaccord, et certains étaient assez véhéments. Le principal était la façon dont Remus vivait avec son loup. Dès leur troisième rendez-vous, Matt lui avait fait lire un passage dans un de ses livres, au sujet du traumatisme qu'engendrait l'isolement chez les animaux. Plus particulièrement, chez les loups confinés toute leurs vies dans des petites cages dans les zoos. Ces loups étaient asociaux et névrosés, se blessaient, agissaient de manière irrationnelle, devenaient fous… Alors que les loups élevés dans un parc, avec une semi-liberté et une meute, avaient un comportement bien plus normal. Ils étaient également nettement moins agressifs.

Remus n'était pas idiot, il avait vite compris quel était le but de Matt. Et il avait refusé immédiatement. Pas question de laisser du mou à son loup. C'était un monstre, c'était un truc difforme et _parasite_ qui lui bouffait l'esprit, il était hors de question de lui laisser davantage de liberté !

Ça marchait peut-être pour Matt, mais il semblait à Remus que le loup de Matt était presque _apprivoisé_. Comment expliquer, sinon, leur cohabitation paisible ? Peut-être qu'être mordu plus âgé avait donné à Matt un loup plus mature, Remus n'en savait rien. En tous les cas, il savait que son loup à lui était une créature vicieuse et agressive, et que s'il relâchait sa vigilance, quelqu'un se ferait mettre en pièces.

– Il est comme ça parce que tu le _tortures_ ! avait grondé Matt.

– C'est le seul moyen de le refouler !

– Bien sûr que non ! Il y a d'autre moyen d'établir une hiérarchie que la brutalité aveugle, espèce de Gryffondor ! Bon sang, est-ce que le seul moyen que tu as pour communiquer est la _violence_ ?!

Ce genre de dispute les laissait furieux et fulminant durant un bout de temps, mais ça ne les empêchait pas de reprendre contact deux jours plus tard, et de se remettre à discuter comme si de rien n'était. Enfin, Remus était furieux et fulminant. Matt, lui, semblait plutôt pensif et calculateur, comme s'il cherchait un nouvel angle d'attaque. C'était sans doute le cas.

A chaque fois que le sujet revenait, l'ex-Serpentard appuyait ses arguments de textes dans des manuels, de magazines animaliers, ou même de reportages télévisés qui montraient les effets de la captivité et de l'isolement sur les animaux. Les dresseurs décrivaient ces pauvres bêtes comme vicieuses et agressives et complètement cinglées, alors qu'elles roulaient des yeux terrifiés et qu'on voyait leurs côtes saillantes. Remus ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de la pitié en voyant ces lions, ces chiens ou même ces loups. Passer des années dans une toute petite cage, sans aucun autre animal de son espèce pour lui tenir compagnie, battu par les hommes qui ne connaissaient que ce moyen pour se faire obéir… Evidemment que ces animaux montraient les crocs et faisaient mine de mordre. Toute leur vie, ils n'avaient connu que la peur et la violence. Quel autre comportement auraient-ils pu apprendre ?

Mais son loup à lui n'était pas comme ça. Son loup à lui était un monstre, avait été créé par Greyback. Il était naturellement _mauvais_. Remus le savait jusqu'au fond de son âme.

Du moins, c'est ce qu'il se répétait après chacune de ses disputes avec Matt. Parce que si son loup était un animal battu, brisé… Alors c'était lui le monstre. C'était lui l'idiot, qui faisait plus de mal que de bien, qui avait (encore, comme avec les Maraudeurs, comme toujours) détruit quelque chose par son simple toucher.

Et ça, c'était une option qu'il n'était pas prêt à envisager.

Remus cherchait donc à éviter le sujet, que Matt ramenait régulièrement sur le tapis. Mais l'immense majorité du temps, ils discutaient de choses plus anodines. Ça faisait du bien à l'ex-Gryffondor de se confier. Il parlait à Matt des Maraudeurs, de l'affreuse solitude qui lui serrait la gorge, de la fatigue qui pesait dans ses os. Il n'avait ouvert son cœur à personne comme ça depuis… Depuis Peter, en cinquième année. Juste après la plaisanterie de Sirius qui avait failli tuer Rogue et faire de Remus un meurtrier. Remus avait désespérément eut besoin de se confier, mais il s'était senti trahi par Sirius, James avait pris le parti de son meilleur ami, et Peter… Peter n'avait pas été d'un très grand réconfort. Après ça, Remus avait décidé de garder ses sentiments pour lui. Il s'était mis en retrait, avait cessé de participer aux blagues de ses amis, et… Au final, c'était pour ça qu'ils avaient cru qu'il était devenu espion, plus tard.

En rétrospective, leur meute avait commencé à tomber en morceaux dès cette époque. Et Remus n'avait jamais eu personne à qui parler… Doux Merlin. Pas étonnant qu'il ait l'impression de perdre la boule.

Bref, il parlait à Matt. Beaucoup. De tout, de rien, de choses importantes, et avec plus d'honnêteté qu'il n'en avait fait preuve au cours des quinze années précédentes. Et Matt parlait, lui aussi. Remus apprit qu'il était prof de Théorie Magique et de Défense à Tourmaline. Il apprit qu'il avait été renié par sa famille, les Rosier, suite à sa morsure. Il apprit qu'il avait failli être réparti à Serdaigle. Il apprit qu'il avait presque été fiancé à une fille nommée Harmonia Warrington (un mariage arrangé, ils s'entendaient bien, mais sans plus), mais que c'était passé par la fenêtre après qu'il ait été déshérité. Il apprit que le meilleur ami de Matt à Poudlard, nommé Jasper Gupta, avait coupé les ponts avec lui après sa morsure… Mais s'était aussi arrangé pour verser une somme considérable sur son compte à Gringotts, et pour lui envoyer tous les livres édités en Grande-Bretagne au sujet des loups-garous.

Matt avait un meilleur ami, rencontré à St Mangouste : Neal Bowman, un apprenti Médicomage, qui avait vingt-deux ans. Neal était brillant, joyeux, altruiste, optimiste. Il rassemblait les gens. Matt était tombé sous le charme, complètement par surprise. Il considérait Neal comme son meilleur ami, tout en sachant très bien qu'il n'était pas le meilleur ami de Neal. Le jeune Médicomage connaissait depuis l'enfance Lester Hopkrik, qui était plus posé, plus charismatique, plus organisé. Lester était le leader, et Neal le suivrait au bout du monde. Matt restait sur la touche.

Remus pensa à James, à l'adoration qu'il avait eu pour lui : et il pensa à la façon dont James et Sirius étaient inséparables, plus proches encore que des frères.

– Je sais ce que c'est, se contenta-t-il de dire.

Son ami hocha la tête, et ils parlèrent d'autre chose.

Matt avait un chien, nommé Odin : un énorme animal qu'il avait adopté trois mois après sa morsure, quand il avait réalisé que la solitude allait être insupportable. Se rendre dans un refuge Moldu pour trouver un animal gratuitement avait été difficile, car à l'époque Matt n'avait jamais mis les pieds chez les Moldus. Il avait dû demander à un gamin Né-Moldu de le guider, en échange de quoi il avait ensuite aidé l'adolescent (un futur délinquant, sans aucun doute) à acheter tout un paquet de farces et attrapes illégales…

La description du jeune délinquant en question permit à Remus de reconnaître Lee Jordan. Il se contenta de sourire, et ne dit rien. C'était une amusante coïncidence, rien de plus.

Matt adorait son chien Odin. Il le considérait comme un membre de sa famille… Comme sa seule famille, en fait, depuis que les Rosier l'avaient renié. Odin était un très gros chien, sans doute croisé avec un mastiff tibétain ou tout autre molosse. Matt disait qu'il était si grand qu'il posait sans problème son museau sur la table de la cuisine, et qu'il était aussi trapu qu'un ours. Mais il était d'un naturel calme et réservé, presque distant. Il veillait sur Matt et jouait volontiers avec lui, mais il savait aussi lui laisser de l'espace.

Mais ce qui fascinait le plus Remus, c'était qu'Odin était considéré de la même façon par Matt et par son loup. Comme l'ex-Serpentard, le loup voyait Odin comme un compagnon précieux, mais hiérarchiquement inférieur… Un bêta, en somme. Un membre de sa meute.

– Ce qui fait techniquement de moi un alpha, acheva pensivement Matt avant de terminer sa bière. Même si ma meute ne se compose que d'un corniaud qui bave sur les canapés, et de moi-même.

Remus émit un reniflement amusé, avant de reprendre son sérieux :

– C'est plutôt malin. Le loup ne ressent pas le besoin d'attaquer les animaux, alors un chien peut tout à fait lui tenir compagnie… Devenir sa meute, et alléger la solitude. C'est pour ça que les Maraudeurs étaient devenus Animagi, à l'origine. Tu penses que je devrais prendre un chien ?

Mais Matt secoua la tête :

– Non. Tu ne sais déjà pas t'occuper de ton loup correctement. Un chien sentirait que le loup va mal, et aurait peur de toi. Tu ne peux pas créer une meute basée sur la peur.

Remus fronça les sourcils, comme à chaque fois que Matt évoquait son mauvais traitement de sa lycanthropie. Ce genre de commentaire le faisait grincer des dents. Il avait souffert, saigné, hurlé, et survécu à l'enfer en réprimant son loup, et Matt en parlait comme si c'était une erreur de parcours, une faute. Remus voyait plutôt ça comme un acte de courage et d'abnégation. Dans la honte qu'était sa lycanthropie, la façon dont il réprimait le monstre en lui était la seule chose dont il était fier.

Il ne voulait pas penser à l'idée que Matt puisse avoir raison. Remus n'aimait pas la cruauté, et imaginer qu'il avait été le bourreau d'un animal durant trente années… Ce n'était pas une pensée agréable.

– Les animaux n'ont pas peur de toi ? demanda-t-il plutôt.

Non, les animaux n'avaient pas peur de Matt : ils étaient méfiants, comme face à un gros chien ou à un être humain intimidant, mais pas davantage. Matt théorisait que c'était parce qu'ils sentaient que le loup n'était pas intéressé par eux. Remus était plus dubitatif. Lui, il faisait peu aux animaux : aux chats, aux chiens, aux chouettes. Et son loup était si fortement réprimé qu'il ne pouvait pas exprimer un quelconque intérêt ou désintérêt pour les bestioles dont il croisait la route.

C'était une hypothèse intrigante, en tous les cas, et cela leur donna un nouveau sujet de conversation. Ils n'en manquaient jamais, entre le récit de leurs souvenirs, leurs débats sur les articles du _Mensuel de la Métamorphose_ , ou simplement leurs discussions sur la lycanthropie.

Remus songea qu'il était peut-être prêt à rejoindre une nouvelle meute.

 **oOoOoOo**

Au début de mai, Remus passa une pleine lune particulièrement mauvaise.

Il avait presque oublié ce que c'était, les mauvaises pleines lunes. Cela faisait quatre mois qu'il laissait le loup courir à l'air libre (dans un terrain vague entouré d'un grillage renforcé par magie, et protégé par plusieurs Charmes Repousse-Moldus), qu'il avait le ventre plein tous les jours, et qu'il se sentait moins seul. Mais sa cinquième pleine lune se passa mal. Il se réveilla couvert de plaies, tout le corps pulsant de douleur. Une partie du grillage entourant son terrain vague était endommagé. Remus réalisa avec consternation que le loup avait dut se jeter dessus encore et encore, malgré le choc que lui causait la magie protégeant le grillage. Quelques heures de plus, à peine, et la barrière aurait pu céder…

Remus lui-même était en piteux état. Il avait le dos et le flanc recouvert de larges marques violacées, des hématomes immenses dont la douleur l'élançait dès qu'il prenait une grande inspiration ou faisait un mouvement brusque. Il s'était ouvert plusieurs écorchures sur l'épaule et les côtes, et il était recouvert de sang.

Jadis, il aurait géré ça tout seul. Mais à présent… Il n'eut même pas à réfléchir. Il envoya un Patronus à Matt, et attendit.

L'ex-Serpentard apparut dix minutes plus tard, vêtu d'une robe de chambre et de pas grand-chose d'autre : apparemment, lui aussi venait de se réveiller de sa transformation, et le message de Remus l'avait tellement inquiété qu'il ne s'était même pas habillé. Le Gryffondor ne put s'empêché d'être profondément touché. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de gens qui se précipiteraient à son aide comme ça.

Il n'y avait pas non plus beaucoup de monde qui savaient comment soigner un tel carnage, mais Matt avait un aspirant Médicomage comme meilleur ami et absorbait la moindre bribe de savoir comme une éponge. Il était plus que compétent, et il pansa les plaies de Remus, faisant plusieurs remarques tranchantes sur la qualité du grillage et de ses diverses mesures de sécurité. Un an plus tôt, Remus aurait été vexé, mais après avoir passé tout ce temps avec Matt… Il savait que c'était ainsi que l'ex-Serpentard manifestait son inquiétude. Et il savait aussi que ce genre de diatribe menait généralement quelque part…

– Tu ne peux pas continuer à lâcher ton loup dans des dépotoirs entourés de barrières aussi primitives, finit par dire Matt avec dédain après l'avoir soigné.

– Tu as quelque chose de mieux ? demanda Remus en feignant la nonchalance.

Matt haussa un sourire, un sourire au coin des lèvres mais le regard mortellement sérieux.

– Justement, oui.

Et c'est ainsi que Remus se retrouva invité chez Matt Rosier.

Il ne savait pas comment Matt avait acquis une vieille ferme délabrée et un immense terrain au milieu des plaines désolées d'Irlande. Il y avait tout à parier que quelques Sortilèges de Confusion sur des Moldus avaient été impliqués, parce que ce n'était pas une zone protégée par les charmes que le Ministère mettait d'habitude sur les logements sorciers. Matt avait confectionné les protections de cet endroit lui-même. Il avait également enchanté tout le terrain pour repousser les Moldus, même s'il ne lâchait le loup qu'à l'intérieur d'un enclos super-sécurisé, mesurant deux hectares au centre dudit terrain (qui faisait environ un hectare de plus). Ce n'était même pas un enclos : c'était une forteresse. Matt appelait avec humour cet endroit _le clos du loup_. A l'intérieur de l'enclos, l'ex-Serpentard avait planté des arbres et placés des rochers pour que le loup puisse se distraire, mais il n'avait pas non plus lésiné sur la palissade. Elle mesurait deux mètres et-demi, étaient bardée de sorts répulsifs, et supportée par de profondes fondations. Matt avait aussi prit des précautions pour que la palissade ne puisse pas être escaladée, sécurisé l'unique entrée, puis avait bardé l'ensemble d'un tas de Charmes Gardiens. C'était le travail de plusieurs mois, voire même plusieurs années.

Il était assez évident que Matt s'était installé ici pour le terrain, qui était à la fois vaste et éloigné de toute civilisation. Alors que les protections de l'endroit étaient particulièrement soignées, les bâtiments (une petite maison, une étable et une grange) tombaient en ruine. Matt avait rénové la maison par magie, mais il n'y connaissait rien Charmes du Logis. L'eau et l'électricité ne fonctionnaient pas (l'ex-Serpentard utilisait des sorts à la place, comme tout sorcier Sang-Pur n'ayant jamais eu besoin d'utiliser la technologie), le toit fuyait, et l'endroit avait une apparence assez misérable. Les meubles étaient peu nombreux, et tous avaient été Métamorphosés à partir de buches ou d'autres objets, car Matt n'avait pas les moyens d'acheter du vrai mobilier. Le jeune lycanthrope faisait de son mieux pour sauver les apparences, avec son air soigné et sa parfaite sérénité : mais c'est en voyant cette maison que Remus réalisa que son ami était vraiment parti de rien.

Alors Remus se mit à remettre la maison sur pied. Il devait bien ça à Matt.

Il y passa tout le mois. Il répara le toit, nettoya les murs, ponça les volets et les boiseries des fenêtres, remit une couche de peinture partout. Il remplaça le carrelage dans la cuisine, nettoya le parquet des autres pièces, repeignit les murs, jeta les tapis moisis et en Conjura des nouveaux.

Mais surtout, il apprivoisa le chien.

Il avait déjà entendu Matt parler de son molosse, un gigantesque chien nommé Odin, qui lui permettait de rester sain d'esprit sous forme de loup et de ne pas être rendu fou par la solitude. Pourtant, il fut ahuri de la taille de l'animal. Odin était probablement le produit d'un croisement avec un mastiff tibétain : il ressemblait plus à un ours qu'à un canidé. Il était quasiment aussi haut qu'un petit poney, incroyablement poilu, très massif, les oreilles tombantes, doté d'un poitrail puissant et d'un large mâchoire. Odin était également très intelligent, très observateur. Il se tenait à distance et observait Remus réparer la maison, mais il montrait les crocs dès que l'ex-Maraudeur faisait mine d'explorer l'endroit. Il n'acceptait sa présence que parce qu'il rendait service à Matt.

Remus ne se laissa pas décourager. Il déploya des trésors de patience. Et petit à petit, Odin accepta qu'il ait sa place avec eux. Matt observait le processus de loin. Et, une fois que le chien et le nouveau venu cohabitèrent en bonne intelligence…

– Est-ce que tu veux rester pour la pleine lune ? lui proposa Matt d'un ton neutre.

Ce n'était pas une offre à prendre à la légère. Deux loups qui passaient la pleine lune ensemble pouvaient s'entretuer… ou bien se reconnaitre, et devenir membres d'une même meute. Surtout si l'un des loups était un solitaire, comme Remus l'était : et que l'autre était un alpha, comme Matt.

Remus pesa la proposition durant quelques instants. Quelque part, il avait l'impression de trahir les Maraudeurs en étant prêt à rejoindre une nouvelle meute : de trahir James en étant prêt à prendre un nouvel alpha. Mais il en avait tellement _assez_ d'être seul. Ça le rendait malade, ça le bouffait de l'intérieur. Il voulait pouvoir compter sur quelqu'un. Il voulait que le loup arrête de hurler de douleur dans sa tête. Il voulait que ce gouffre glacé dans sa poitrine soit remplacé par de la chaleur, de l'amour, de la confiance, de la loyauté.

– Ce serait un honneur, finit-il par dire.

Et le soir de la pleine lune, il resta. Matt lui prêta une robe de chambre et, le soir venu, les deux loups-garous s'assirent par terre à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre, sous l'œil vigilant du chien Odin. Ils regardèrent le ciel s'obscurcir.

Lorsque la lune se leva, pour la première fois, leurs deux loups hurlèrent de concert.

Par la suite, Remus ne se souvint pas vraiment de cette métamorphose-là. Il se rappelait rarement du temps qu'il passait sous forme de loup. Quelques images fugaces, des odeurs, des sons, les échos de sentiments sauvages qui n'étaient pas les siens : c'était tout ce qui lui restait en mémoire au lever du soleil, comme les fragments d'un rêve fiévreux. Quand il faisait partie de la meute des Maraudeurs, il lui semblait que ses idées étaient plus claires, mais jamais il n'avait de souvenirs détaillés. Et puis, cela faisait si longtemps que les Maraudeurs étaient partis… Il avait oublié ce que c'était, d'avoir une présence amie durant les pleines lunes. Il avait oublié ce que ça faisait, de se réveiller avec la tête claire, de se souvenir d'autre chose que du son de ses propres grognements de douleur et de son intense sentiment de solitude.

Pourtant, cette pleine lune-là… Il s'en réveilla sans traces de morsures, quasiment sans douleur. Il ne se souvenait pas de cris de souffrance ou du loup hurlant à la lune, il ne se souvenait pas d'un sentiment de rage et d'impuissance, il ne souvenait pas de l'odeur du sang ou de la peur. Il avait l'esprit étonnamment clair, baignant dans un puissant sentiment de paix.

Il se souvenait de flashs de peur, d'étonnement, de reconnaissance, de soulagement, de satisfaction. Il se souvenait du grondement menaçant d'un congénère lui enjoignant de se soumettre, d'une brève lutte, puis de sa reddition. Il se souvenait surtout d'un intense sentiment d'allégresse et d'exaltation alors qu'il courait auprès de deux compagnons, un chien et un loup, à la poursuite d'un lapin. Il s'était sentit libre, mais surtout il s'était senti entouré, aimé. Rien que le souvenir de ce qu'il avait ressenti lui faisait presque monter les larmes aux yeux.

Pour la première fois depuis presque vingt ans, _il n'était plus seul_. Dans sa poitrine, il sentait le loup gronder doucement de contentement : un son qu'il ne reconnu presque pas, tant cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu. Il se sentait serein. Il se sentait bien. Il avait l'impression d'être à sa place, il avait l'impression d'être rentré à la maison, il avait l'impression qu'un poids écrasant s'était ôté de sa poitrine et qu'il respirait pleinement pour la première fois depuis des années. En se réveillant ce matin-là, il souriait béatement.

Il avait une meute.

– Debout ! lança Matt avec entrain depuis la fenêtre de la cuisine (et Remus réalisa qu'il était allongé dans l'herbe près de l'entrée du terrain barricadé). J'ai fait des pancakes !

Remus poussa un grognement alarmé : la cuisine de Matt était assez épouvantable, et il brûlait quasiment tout. Il se leva, des courbatures dans tout le corps mais sans grandes douleurs, puis se dirigea vers la maison.

Et la vie continua, étonnamment inchangée… Et pourtant complètement différente.

Remus continua à réparer la maison, et à apprivoiser Odin le chien. Il écrivait des petits manuels sur la meilleure façon de gérer les créatures obscures, et Matt les utilisait pour ses cours à Tourmaline. De temps en temps, Matt posait d'étranges questions à Remus sur son loup intérieur : que ressentait-il ? Hurlait-il ? Qu'est-ce que telle ou telle nourriture lui évoquait ? Remus répondait avec de moins en moins de réticence, et Matt prenait ces informations en notes pour les utiliser plus tard dans sa thèse sur les loups-garous. C'était assez étrange, pour l'ex-Maraudeur, de vivre sans ce tabou qui avait rythmé sa vie. C'était étrange, aussi, de cohabiter avec son loup, d'avoir une trêve. Petit à petit, Remus se laissa convaincre d'adopter certaines habitudes de Matt. Manger de la viande très saignante, lire sur la terrasse plutôt qu'enfermé dans une pièce close, ne pas porter de bracelet-montre ou de cols serrés qui évoquaient des entraves pour le loup… Il n'avait jamais osé, auparavant : mais à présent c'était différent. Il avait un alpha, quelqu'un qui pourrait remettre le loup sous contrôle si jamais la bête lui échappait. Il se sentait plus sûr de lui.

Et, à sa grande surprise, il ne devint pas une créature bestiale. Il dominait le loup, Matt dominait aussi le loup, et il n'y avait plus besoin de violence pour cela. C'était étrange, et certains jours Remus avait un sursaut de panique quand il réalisait que c'était son instinct animal qui le faisait saliver quand un steak cuisait au dîner : mais à présent, il vivait avec. Il ne laissait plus cela le terrifier. Et sa vie en était… Incroyablement simplifiée.

La pleine lune suivante eu lieu en juin, au début du mois. Remus en garda un souvenir plus clair que toutes les pleines lunes précédentes. Etait-ce parce que c'était la première fois qu'il faisait partie d'une meute et avait un compagnon de la même espèce que lui ? Etait-ce parce qu'il cohabitait mieux avec son loup, et qu'en retour son esprit humain était plus éveillé lorsque c'était à l'animal de prendre le dessus ?

Bonne question.

En tous les cas, Remus se souvint de cette pleine lune. Il se souvint d'avoir pourchassé quelque chose, peut-être était-ce un lapin ou un lièvre. Il se souvint s'être bagarré avec Odin pour leur proie, à moitié sérieusement seulement, jusqu'à ce que Matt les sépare d'un coup d'épaule avec un grognement d'avertissement. Il se souvenait avoir galopé, avoir bu et mangé, avoir modéré son allure pour attendre son alpha. Il se souvenait de la frustration de son loup qui devait attendre : Matt boitait sérieusement, sous forme humaine comme sous forme lupine. Mais s'il essayait de laisser son alpha sur place pour chasser seul, le loup de Matt lui lançait un grondement d'avertissement, et Odin le chien lui barrait le chemin. Remus-le-loup se soumettait sans protester. Chasser ensemble était bien meilleur, de toute façon.

Cette nuit-là était aussi la première nuit dont il avait des souvenirs assez nets pour reconstituer l'apparence du loup de Matt. Le mois précédents, sa mémoire avait été trop floue.

Le loup de Matt était de la même taille que le sien, peut-être un peu moins haut au garrot. Il était cependant plus large de poitrail, et d'une couleur plus vive. Remus savait que son loup était gris, le dos fauve marqué de quelques traces plus sombres, le poitrail presque blanc. C'était des couleurs pâles et neutres : les Maraudeurs lui avaient décrit sa forme animale, bien des années plus tôt. Remus avait supposé que tous les loups-garous avaient ce pelage délavé de loup gris, et des yeux jaunes luminescents. Mais le loup de Matt avait une robe plus foncée. Il était brun roux, couleur de rouille, avec quelques nuances. Il avait les membres et le poitrail plus clair, le museau et le bout des pattes presque fauve, et le dos plus sombre, presque noir. Ses yeux étaient luminescents, comme les siens : mais sa tête était différente, avec un museau plus étroit, et des oreilles plus rondes.

C'était étrange. Remus n'avait songé au loup de Matt comme à une créature physique, auparavant. Il savait que son ami était un loup-garou comme lui, c'était d'ailleurs un des piliers de leur amitié, mais… Il n'avait tout simplement pas pensé que Matt avait une forme lupine, comme lui. Il avait relégué cela dans un coin de sa tête. Il pensait que le loup était distinct de l'humain : que le loup n'avait rien à voir dans son amitié avec Matt. Mais le loup couleur rouille était son alpha aussi : Odin le chien le reconnaissait, son loup à lui le reconnaissait, et _il_ le reconnaissait, alors même qu'il n'était qu'une conscience à demi-éveillée et enfouie sous les instincts animaux de son propre loup.

– Ton loup a une superbe couleur, dit-il à Matt le lendemain.

Le jeune Rosier eut l'air étrangement flatté :

– Vraiment ? Comment est-il ?

– Tu ne le sais pas ? s'étonna Remus.

Matt haussa les épaules :

– Personne n'a vu mon loup, mis à part Odin. Et je n'ai jamais pensé à installer de miroir. Tu sais que les loups n'ont pas de vanité. Le sens qu'ils ont de leur identité n'est pas le même que celui des humains.

Remus y réfléchit. C'était vrai. Les loups n'avaient pas de nom : ni pour se désigner eux-mêmes, ni pour désigner autrui. Ils ne pensaient pas objectivement au passé : ils se souvenaient d'émotions, d'odeur ou de sons, mais ils ne savaient pas se remémorer une scène précise. Ils ne songeaient pas non plus à l'avenir de façon complexe. Ils étaient des créatures du présent, mais un présent sans égo, ouvert sur le monde, sans guère de recul sur soi-même.

– Ton loup est brun-roux, finit par déclarer Remus. Comme de la rouille, ou de l'argile rouge. Le bout de ses pattes est plus clair, mais la fourrure s'assombrit en remontant…

Il lui décrivit son loup, avec autant de soin que possible, comme s'il voulait le peindre. Il se rendit compte, après coup, qu'il avait décrit la créature de manière positive, s'attardant sur sa beauté et sa force : ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il aurait fait avec son propre loup. Sa bête intérieure, il l'aurait décrite en utilisant les mots "sauvage" et "effrayant", il aurait parlé de ses yeux de cauchemar, de ses crocs, de son pelage crasseux aux couleurs tristes…

Mais lorsqu'il eut finit de décrire le loup de Matt, son ami hocha pensivement la tête, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées… et lui rendit la pareille.

– Ton loup est grand, et mince : très élancé, avec un poitrail étroit et des pattes assez longues. Son pelage est blanc, gris et noir, avec une touche de fauve, et des accents couleur sable sur le museau. C'est toute une palette de couleurs hivernales…

Matt évoquait le loup de Remus comme si c'était Remus lui-même : avec chaleur et affection, et une touche discrète de réconfort. Il décrivait les couleurs, les mouvements, les détails, mais aussi les instants où l'émotion du loup s'était lue dans son expression : la joie qu'il avait ressentie en chassant le lapin, la béatitude après le repas, la bousculade amicale avec Odin, la patience forcée quand le loup de Matt traînait la patte mais que le loup de Remus l'attendait quand même.

Matt était plus doué que lui avec les mots, et la façon dont il peignait le portrait du loup avait quelque chose de beau, de presque _poétique_. Et Remus écoutait, un léger sourire aux lèvres et le cœur gonflé d'un étrange sentiment de bonheur.

Pour la première fois, il se dit que le loup n'était peut-être pas un monstre. Quel monstre inspirerait de la poésie ?

La vie continua.

Remus se mit à relire les écrits de Matt sur les loups-garous : à la fois pour corriger d'éventuelles erreurs d'orthographe ou d'inattention, et… à la fois pour apprendre. Ces derniers mois lui avait permit de vaincre son dégoût du loup, et à présent, il était dévoré de curiosité. Matt le laissait faire avec un amusement, irradiant d'une certaine suffisance. Il avait toujours sut qu'il persuaderait Remus de changer d'avis sur son loup. Il avait le tact de ne pas dire " _je te l'avais bien dit_ ", mais franchement, c'était quasiment écrit sur son front tellement il le pensait fort !

Matt poursuivait ses cours à Tourmaline, bouclant doucement son programme de l'année et préparant les examens que ses élèves devraient passer à la fin du mois. Remus continuait à fabriquer des Impulseurs, et, sur le conseil de Matt, il se mit à faire du sport. Il rejoignit un club de yoga, s'ennuya à mourir et parti deux jours plus tard. Il tenta un groupe de peinture, un groupe de gymnastique, un groupe de natation : même résultat. Finalement, il rejoignit un club qui apprenait l'auto-défense : Matt disait que s'il canalisait l'agressivité du loup dans une activité physique, ça le détendrait. Il n'avait pas tort, mas Remus se garda bien de le lui dire. Matt n'avait pas besoin qu'on flatte davantage sa fierté.

Tout semblait aller pour le mieux. Ils menaient une existence étrangement domestique, habitant dans la même maison, partageant les corvées ménagères, et se racontant ce qu'ils avaient faits une fois leurs journées terminées. Vivre sans la crainte du loup avait quelque chose de libérateur.

Remus hésita à reprendre contact avec Sirius. De son côté, Sirius refusait toujours de reprendre contact avec lui, muré dans sa fierté et ruminant sa colère. Il avait toujours été rancunier, après tout. D'habitude, c'était Remus qui essayait de recoller les morceaux quand Sirius se disputait avec quelqu'un : sinon, son ami était capable de garder rancœur à quelqu'un durant des années, à cause d'une simple engueulade au sujet d'un devoir…

Mais Remus ne reprit pas contact.

Pour la première fois, il se refusa de faire le premier pas. Pas par lâcheté, par _fierté_. Sirius avait tort, Sirius était instable et colérique, et ce n'était pas à Remus de le guérir. Ce n'était pas sa _responsabilité_ , ce n'était pas son job d'encaisser les crises de rage et les récriminations de l'ex-détenu. Il n'avait aucune raison de lui servir de punching-ball émotionnel.

La base de leur dispute était toujours la même, vingt ans après : le Saule Cogneur, Rogue, James, le loup, ce qui était drôle et ce qui était monstrueux. C'était ça qui avait brisé la confiance de Remus en ses amis, et c'était ça qui continuait à les empoisonner des années après. Tout découlait de ça : leur méfiance, leurs cachotteries, leurs rancœurs, leurs mensonges. Tout venait du fait que Sirius ait traité la lycanthropie de Remus comme un jouet, comme une arme au service de ses propres intentions meurtrières, sans le moindre regret. Et après, Sirius osait blâmer Remus pour avoir pris ses distances ?! Quel culot !

Et Remus, à quinze ans, s'était contenté de se taire comme le dernier des lâches… Aujourd'hui, il en avait honte. Il aurait dû parler, protester, arrêter ses amis, faire quelque chose. Tous leurs problèmes venaient de ça : l'absence de limites de Sirius, et le refus de Remus de lui en imposer.

C'était ça, la source de leur problème : leur arrogance juvénile, leur comportement irresponsable. Sirius ne voulait pas le reconnaitre. James non plus n'avait jamais voulu le reconnaitre ! Sales gosses trop riches, trop gâtés, trop habitués à s'en sortir sans aucune difficulté. Remus sentait une rancœur enfouie, vieille de plusieurs années, tendre ses muscles et se répandre dans sa poitrine comme un poison. Comment Sirius pouvait-il continuer à rire de ces choses, alors qu'une de ces blagues avait détruit Remus, alors que ces histoires avaient retourné Harry contre eux ?

Alors non, Remus ne reprit pas contact avec Sirius. C'était à Sirius de faire le premier pas, c'était à lui de s'excuser pour les horreurs qu'il avait dites, car il avait eu tort.

Remus n'avait pas besoin de Sirius comme ami de toute façon. Il avait une meute. Il avait Matt.

Le loup avait cessé de hurler en lui, mais il y avait plus que cela. Remus avait l'impression de revivre. Etait-ce le sport ? La cuisine ? La compagnie, la confiance ? Le fait d'avoir une vraie maison, un vrai job stable ? Une combinaison de tout cela ? Difficile à dire. Mais pour la première fois depuis des années, Remus avait l'impression d'avoir à nouveau faim de vivre : il avait de l'énergie, il était motivé, il riait, il avait envie de tester de nouvelles choses, il faisait un job qui l'intéressait. Il était heureux. C'était un nouveau départ.

Et bien sûr… C'était trop beau pour durer.

 **oOoOoOo**

Remus apprit le retour de Voldemort par la _Gazette du Sorcier_. Après avoir été en première ligne durant la dernière guerre, c'était tout de même ironique. Ni Dumbledore ni McGonagall ne l'avait contacté, alors que Remus ne doutait pas qu'ils avaient déjà reformé l'Ordre. Le pensaient-ils indigne de confiance, maintenant ? Ça lui laissa un goût amer dans la bouche, après-coup.

Pas sur le moment, cela dit. Sur le moment, Remus ne ressentit rien du tout, juste le choc. C'était là, en première page du journal : " _Le retour de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom durant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers_ ". Apparemment le miroir communiquant d'Elisabeth Bishop avait retransmit toute la scène en direct devant tous les élèves, générant une panique sans précédent, et alertant la totalité du Ministère avant même que l'affaire ne dégénère en bataille. L'article ne donnait pas vraiment de détails. Harry s'en était tiré sans une égratignure, Lucius Malefoy était toujours à Ste Mangouste, et Bishop était traitée par l'auteur de ce papier comme la résurrection de Merlin. Plusieurs Mangemorts avaient été capturés, tous été blessés, et Voldemort lui-même était en fuite. L'article mêlait terreur et sentiment de triomphe, mais Remus n'éprouvait qu'un engourdissement glacé.

Ça recommençait.

Il faillit appeler Sirius. Il se ravisa. Il alla s'asseoir à côté de Matt, qui lisait lui aussi la _Gazette_ avec un visage figé.

– On doit faire quelque chose, dit-il.

Matt hocha la tête, sans expression. Puis il referma le journal, et se leva :

– Je dois aller voir ma famille.

Il disparut durant deux jours. Lorsqu'il revint, il ne raconta pas à Remus ce qu'il avait fait. Il sentait la peur, le renfermé, et l'odeur de poussière typique des vieux manoirs. Il portait aussi les effluves de plusieurs personnes que Remus ne connaissaient pas, et celui, salé, du chagrin et de la résignation. Remus ne lui demanda pas comment s'était passé ses retrouvailles avec la famille qui l'avait désavoué depuis des années, une famille qui avait compté un Mangemort dans ses rangs.

Il pouvait à peu près le deviner, de toute façon.

Remus avait lui aussi été tenté de renouer avec sa famille, du moins ceux qui lui restaient : Sirius, Harry, et dans une certaine mesure Dumbledore… Mais aucun d'entre eux ne voulait le voir _lui_ , et Remus savait qu'il l'avait mérité. Il leur avait tourné le dos, il s'était montré indigne de confiance. Alors il n'alla voir personne, ne parla à personne. Durant les deux jours d'absence de Matt, il se concentra sur les Impulseurs qu'il fabriquait pour les enfants Cracmol. Il lut la _Gazette_ , et apprit (grâce à l'article d'un certain Randall) le déroulement exact de ce qui serait plus tard appelé "la bataille de Little Hangleton". Il renouvela protections autour du domaine, transformant l'endroit en forteresse. Il rendit la maison incartable, tissa des charmes de résistance dans les murs, des sorts d'alarme dans les limites du terrain, des protections actives autour de l'enclos des loups. Un lieu était toujours mieux protégé s'il avait un nom, une identité : Remus transfigura donc une planche en un bel écriteau qui, fixé à côté de la porte, désignait cet endroit comme "le Clos des Loups".

En rentrant et en voyant le nouveau nom de ce logis, Matt ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un rire bref, comme un aboiement de chien, et Remus sourit. Puis il fit du thé, mesurant soigneusement le sucre parce qu'ils arrivaient au fond du paquet et que leurs finances n'étaient pas brillantes, et les deux loups-garous s'assirent à table en silence.

Finalement, Remus prit la parole.

– Je ne peux pas rester les bras croisés. Je ne peux pas me cacher et attendre que ça passe, Matt. Je ne pourrais pas vivre avoir moi-même si j'étais à nouveau inutile.

 _Je veux me battre_ , aurait-il voulu dire. _Mais tu es mon alpha. Je veux me battre avec toi. Ne me laisse pas me battre tout seul._

Matt déglutit. Il semblait jeune, d'un coup : jeune et pâle, avec ses mains crispés sur sa tasse de thé, et ses cheveux inhabituellement désordonnés. Remus se rappela soudain que Matt avait dix ans de moins que lui, et qu'il n'était pas un guerrier. Non, Matt avait été un Serpentard. Il n'avait jamais voulu combattre, et certainement pas en première ligne. Son plan était sans doute de se cacher quelque part, peut-être ici même, et d'éviter tout affrontement. Parce que Matt était un chercheur, pas un combattant.

Mais il était aussi un loup-garou : féroce, fier, loyal. Ses amis allaient être en danger. Neal Bowman avait une sœur qui était connue pour être associée à Elisabeth Bishop, ennemie numéro trois (juste derrière Harry Potter et Dumbledore, depuis cette histoire de cimetière) des Mangemorts. Bishop elle-même était une amie de Matt. Tout comme les employés de Tourmaline, qui seraient sur la liste noire des Mangemorts pour avoir osé tenté d'intégrer les Cracmols à leur monde. Ces gens étaient les siens. Ils n'étaient pas sa meute, mais le loup les connaissait, et le loup n'allait pas les abandonner. Remus le savait. Son loup à lui hurlait dans sa tête, possessif et féroce, rempli de détermination. Il savait que celui de Matt devait lui faire écho.

Matt déglutit à nouveau. C'était la première fois que Remus le voyait entrer en conflit avec son loup intérieur. Mais l'ex-Serpentard avait pris l'habitude de cohabiter avec la bête. Il ne savait pas faire taire son loup. Un part de lui ne le voulait sans doute pas.

Alors, finalement, ses épaules s'affaissèrent.

– Tu as raison soupira-t-il avec résignation. Il faut faire quelque chose. Elisa a déjà un plan. J'ignore exactement ce que c'est. Je crois qu'il s'agit de créer des refuges pour des gens…

– C'est un bon plan, admit Remus.

Durant la précédente guerre, beaucoup de gens avaient été tués parce qu'ils n'avaient pas eu de moyen d'échapper aux Mangemorts lancés à leurs trousses. Lily et James, qui avait vécu plus d'un an dans une cachette sûre, avaient été l'exception à cette règle.

– Mais je ne pense pas qu'elle prévoit de créer des refuges pour loups-garous à la pleine lune, pointa Matt d'un ton grave. C'est quelque chose qu'on doit faire nous-mêmes.

Et c'est ce qu'ils firent.

Ils sécurisèrent une cave de Tourmaline (au cas où Matt s'y retrouverai bloqué par les protections, par exemple si les Mangemorts attaquaient le bâtiment), mais aussi un immeuble abandonné à Galway, et un terrain vague dans le nord de l'Angleterre. Remus acheva de fournir des Impulseurs aux gamins de Tourmaline, y compris ceux qui étaient rentrés dans leurs familles pour l'été : plus que jamais, ils auraient besoin de cet outil précieux. Ils firent des provisions de conserves, de vêtements chaux : il fallait prévoir les problèmes financiers. Ils apprirent divers sorts de soins. Ils repérèrent les lieux, au cas où ils devraient transplaner dans un endroit discret. Ils apprirent à Odin un nouvel ordre : _attaque_. Matt n'en avait jamais eu besoin auparavant. Mais à présent, c'était la guerre, et il fallait s'attendre à tout.

Puis Matt reprit contact avec Bishop, et fut recruté par son mystérieux réseau (l'Alliance Rebelle, qu'ils appelaient ça : Remus sourit largement en reconnaissant la référence). Lupin ne fut pas contacté, mais il offrit quand même son aide. Matt faisait office d'intermédiaire, et relayait les éventuelles demandes du réseau. Remus n'entra en contact avec aucun membre de l'Alliance Rebelle, mais il effectua plusieurs tâches pour eux : il s'agissait essentiellement de placer des protections actives sur divers lieux. Des maisons vides, des maisons sorcières… Mais surtout des maisons moldues. A plusieurs reprises Remus reconnu un de ses anciens élèves à travers la fenêtre de l'habitation qu'il protégeait. Il eut un coup au cœur en réalisant que, durant la précédente guerre, personne n'avait pensé à protéger les Moldus qui risquaient d'être pris dans un tir croisé.

Remus ne connaissait pas Elisabeth Bishop. Elle avait été une élève douée, mais réservée, et qui n'avait pas tenté de se rapprocher de lui. Il savait qu'elle était considérée comme une sorte de leader par sa Maison, qu'elle présidait un club extrascolaire, qu'elle était amie avec Harry, et qu'elle avait _peut-être_ fondé un club de duel secret. Mais c'était tout ce qu'il avait appris d'elle à Poudlard. Il ne savait pas qui elle était vraiment. Lorsqu'il s'était engagé là-dedans, il faisait confiance à _Matt_ , pas à elle.

Pourtant, il commençait à penser qu'elle avait de bonnes idées. En tous les cas, elle avait de bonnes priorités. Et Remus commençait à être intrigué. Il commençait aussi à vouloir la rencontrer, pour revisiter son opinion sur elle. Désormais, Elisabeth Bishop n'était plus une simple élève. Elle était chef d'un réseau de résistance, et l'héroïne de la bataille de Little Hangleton. Elle était quelqu'un qui devait être prise en compte.

Vers la mi-juillet, les Mangemorts commencèrent à attaquer. Deux, puis trois personnes disparurent : tuées ou en fuite, c'était un mystère. Il s'agissait de Sang-Purs qui avaient reniés Voldemort, sans doute des Mangemorts déserteurs. La purge avait commencé.

Et Dumbledore contacta Remus.

Il lui écrivit une courte lettre, l'invitant à rejoindre l'Ordre du Phénix à nouveau. Remus ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une bouffée de colère. Avait-il vraiment fallut quinze jours à l'Ordre pour décider s'il était digne de confiance ou non ? Et en plus, il lui donnait rendez-vous _chez Sirius_. Sirius était membre de l'Ordre, Sirius avait sans doute été recruté tout de suite, mais pas Remus. Et pourquoi, hein ?! Certes, Remus avait menti au directeur au sujet de Sirius, un an plus tôt. Mais ça, ce n'était _rien_ , comparé à ce que Sirius avait fait. Ce n'était pas Remus qui était devenu un Animagus illégal, qui avait fait sortir le loup de la Cabane Hurlante pour gambader dans la forêt, ou qui avait consciemment essayé de tuer un autre élève ! Ce n'était pas Remus qui était mentalement instable, agressif, et borné à la limite de la névrose ! Le seul tort de Remus était d'avoir été mordu, d'être _endommagé_. Ou peut-être (et c'était pire) que son seul tort… C'était craqué, et d'avoir terni aux yeux de McGonagall et de Dumbledore l'image des Maraudeurs.

Et Sirius, _beau_ et _riche_ et _charmeur_ , adoré par tout le monde… Sirius s'en tirait avec une tape sur la main, alors que Remus était resté plus d'un an sans le moindre contact, pauvre et misérable.

Remus jeta la lettre dans la cheminée, dégoûté. Peut-être était-ce parce que son amitié avec Sirius s'était effilochée, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une jalousie brûlante envers son ancien camarade Maraudeur. Sirius avait toujours tout eu sur un plateau d'argent : le succès, la gloire, les filles, l'amitié de James, le droit à une seconde chance. Remus aurait aimé avoir au moins la moitié de ça.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui lança Matt en versant les croquettes d'Odin dans sa gamelle.

Remus lui renvoya un maigre sourire :

– Rien d'important.

Oui, Sirius avait toujours tout eu. Et Remus… Remus avait eu le loup qui grondait dans sa tête, la solitude béante dans sa poitrine, la honte qui lui rongeait l'estomac comme un acide, l'impuissance, le désespoir. Remus n'avait pas eu une vie facile, à cohabiter avec un monstre dans sa tête, à haïr le loup et à être haï en retour par le loup. Il avait était tellement seul, tellement misérable, qu'il avait cru en devenir fou. Non, sa vie n'avait pas été heureuse. Loin de là.

Il inspira profondément.

Mais à présent, il avait une meute. Il avait un job, quelque chose d'utile qui lui permettait de se sentir digne. Il mangeait à sa faim, et il faisait des plans pour l'avenir. Le loup avait cessé de hurler à la mort en lui. Il était en paix.

Dumbledore, Poudlard, les Maraudeurs, Sirius, l'Ordre… Cela appartenait au passé. Un passé qui lui avait fait du mal : un passé auquel il ne reviendrait pas.

Il prit sa plume, et écrivit une courte réponse au message de Dumbledore pour lui dire qu'il avait un autre engagement, qui prenait précédence sur l'Ordre et auquel il ne se déroberait pas. Puis il regarda la chouette s'envoler, emportant sa missive. Il imagina la tête de Dumbledore en lisant sa réponse : ce n'était sans doute pas tous les jours qu'on l'envoyait promener. Il imagina ensuite la tête de Sirius, et grimaça. Son ami ne lui pardonnerait pas. Il verrait ça comme de la lâcheté. Sirius avait toujours pensé que les gens devaient être avec lui ou contre lui. Il avait toujours eu une vision extrême du bien, du mal, de la justice. L'idée de neutralité lui avait toujours échappé.

Puis son regard tomba sur Matt et, inconsciemment, Remus se détendit un peu. Il savait que Matt respecterait son choix, au moins. Et c'était le plus important. Parce que Matt n'était pas seulement sa meute. Il était aussi la personne qui lui avait permis de se relever après une dépression de plus de treize ans. Il était la personne qui lui avait permis de voir sa lycanthropie autrement, qui avait allégé sa douleur, changé sa vie. Personne n'avait impacté son existence aussi profondément que Matt, mis à part le loup qui vivait en lui.

Alors… Alors oui, la guerre approchait. La guerre était là. Mais Remus savait qu'il ne serait pas seul pour l'affronter. Il avait une meute. Mais aussi, et pour la première fois de sa vie, il savait que son loup était à ses côtés. Le loup avait toujours fait partie de lui, corps et âme : mais maintenant, Remus savait vivre avec. Il avait cessé de refouler le loup en lui. Et, malgré l'angoisse qu'il ressentait depuis l'annonce du retour de Voldemort, Remus ne s'était jamais senti aussi serein. Il avait tourné le dos au passé et avait chois la voie qu'il voulait suivre.

Quel que soit ce que l'avenir lui réserve, il était prêt à l'affronter.

.

.

.

Et pour continuer… Voici quelques faits, drôle ou pas, sur Remus, Matt, les loups-garous, et cette histoire en général !

.

 **Fun Fact 1 :** Remus ne se souvient pas de l'attaque de Greyback car c'est un souvenir trop traumatisant et son esprit d'enfant l'a complètement occulté. Il sait ce qui s'est passé uniquement parce que Greyback s'en est vanté devant lui quelques années plus tard (Remus avait alors quatorze ans). Ils se sont rencontrés par hasard durant l'été, et Greyback l'a reconnu à l'odeur. Il a essayé de recruter Remus dans sa meute, mais sans succès. Greyback s'est moqué de lui pour vouloir s'intégrer aux humains. Remus aurait voulu lui dire d'aller au diable, mais il était tellement terrifié qu'il avait de la peine à articuler ses mots. Il s'est enfui sous les moqueries de Greyback.

 **Fun Fact 2 :** Remus est fantastiquement loyal... tant que ça l'arrange. Par exemple, il a prit ses distances avec les Maraudeurs, mais il est resté loyal à leur cause (et celle de l'Ordre du Phénix) autant par amour que parce que James le soutenait financièrement. Il a quitté son travail à Poudlard en disgrâce, mais pas avant d'encaisser son dernier salaire. Il a coupé les ponts avec Sirius, mais pas avant de s'être trouvé un autre ami, une autre meute. Lupin lui-même ne le réalise pas consciemment, tant c'est un réflexe automatique : mais il y a en lui un instinct très froid de survie.

 **Fun Fact 3 :** Un Moldu mordu par un loup-garou peut devenir loup-garou à son tour, mais sans magie pour soutenir les métamorphoses de son corps et l'aider à guérir après-coup, il ne survit jamais plus d'un an.

 **Fun Fact 4 :** Neal Bowman n'a pas encore rencontré Remus, et Matt va essayer de retarder cette rencontre le plus possible. Il a peur que ses deux amis ne tombent sous le charme l'un de l'autre. C'est un peu irrationnel, c'est vrai. Mais tant qu'ils ne se connaissent pas l'un l'autre… Matt a leur attention exclusive.

 **Fun Fact 5 :** Remus est bisexuel. Il avait un gigantesque béguin pour James _et_ pour Lily. Il a passé l'essentiel de sa septième année à rougir et bégayer dès que ces deux-là s'embrassaient, à glapir et à se cogner dans les murs dès qu'ils flirtaient l'un avec l'autre, et à regarder partout sauf dans leur direction dès que quelqu'un faisait un sous-entendu sur leur couple. Peter trouvait ça hilarant. Sirius ne comprenait absolument pas ce qui se passait. Bref, c'était incroyablement embarrassant.

Son béguin pour Lily était superficiel, mais son amour pour James était bien réel, et continue à perdurer des années après. Son affection est à moitié sincère, et à moitié faite de d'idéalisation de son ami assassiné. C'est logique, d'une certaine façon… James Potter a joué un rôle majeur dans sa vie : en tant qu'ami, mais aussi en tant qu'alpha.

 **Fun Fact 6 :** Matt est asexuel. Il n'est pas attiré ni par les hommes, ni par les femmes. Juste par les bouquins. Il a une certaine attirance envers Neal Bowman et Elisabeth Bishop, mais c'est purement platonique.

 **Fun Fact 7 :** L'essentiel du monde magique pense que Matt a été déshérité après s'être acoquiné avec une Moldue, et les Rosier ne les ont pas détrompés. Il est l'un des leurs, et sa disgrâce se reflèterait sur eux. Alors même si Matt était un loup-garou enregistré, son statut n'était connu que d'une poignée de personnes. Le prof qui sponsorisait son Doctorat (celui qui l'a viré du diplôme), deux Médicomage, deux Aurors qui se sont retrouvés sur les lieux, un Oubliator, la secrétaire qui a enregistré sa morsure… Tous ont été richement payés par les Rosier pour tenir leur langue.

 **Fun Fact 8 :** La morsure de Matt était un accident. Il rentrait chez lui en transplanant par plusieurs points successifs. L'un d'eux était dans un village isolé, où un loup-garou était en train d'attaquer un Moldu. Lorsque Matt est apparu, il était à moins de trois mètres du loup et celui-ci s'est jeté sur lui. Il l'a agrippé par la hanche et a commencé à essayer de le _démembrer_.

Malgré la douleur, Matt s'en est sorti en métamorphosant les pavés du sol en piques, qui ont empalées le loup. Puis il a jeté le sort le plus gros et voyant qu'il pouvait imaginer, afin d'attirer les Aurors et les Oubliators. Ensuite, il s'est évanoui à cause de la douleur. Les Aurors sont arrivés et l'ont transporté à Ste Mangouste, les Rosier ont étouffé l'affaire, et le loup-garou a été exécuté pour attaque mortelle d'un Moldu… Fin de l'histoire.

 **Fun Fact 9 :** Le Choixpeau a envisagé d'envoyer Remus à Serpentard, pour son instinct de survie. La terreur absolue du loup-garou l'a fait changer d'avis. Quelqu'un de si terrifié avait besoin de courage. Et Remus voulait désespérément être brave …. Et c'est ainsi qu'il a été envoyé à Gryffondor.

 **Fun Fact 10 :** Matt a failli être envoyé à Serdaigle parce qu'il adore apprendre et comprendre. L'accumulation de connaissances et pour lui un but en soi, et non un simple moyen d'atteindre un but. Mais finalement, les traits dominants de Matt étaient vraiment purement Serpentard. La ruse, le calcul, l'ambition, la détermination. Alors ce fut la Maison des serpents…

 **Fun Fact 11 :** Les Rosier sont traditionnellement des Serdaigle : ils ne comptent qu'une poignée de Serpentard, et encore moins de Gryffondor ou de Poufsouffle. Ils sont une famille très ancienne, d'origine française, et qui a toujours préféré prendre les gens de haut plutôt que de se salir les mains. Leur pouvoir politique a toujours été faible, ses membres se tournant davantage vers des poursuites intellectuelles. Ce n'est que depuis quelques générations (et suite au rapprochement de leur famille avec celle des Black, quelques décennies plus tôt) que les Rosier sont devenus Puristes. Avant, ils étaient fréquentables. Comparé à ce qu'auraient fait d'autres familles d'aristocrates, leur traitement de Matt est presque _sympathique_.

 **Fun Fact 12 :** Remus est fils unique. Ses parents voulaient avoir un deuxième enfant, mais ils y ont renoncés après sa morsure. Sa mère est décédée d'un cancer lorsque Remus avait vingt ans (juste avant la chute de Voldemort). Après ça, son père et lui ont gardé contact mais Remus a refusé de revenir à la maison, ne voulant pas être un poids. Leur relation s'est dégradée avec les années, et la dépression de Remus suite à la mort de James. Lyall Lupin a quitté la Grande-Bretagne (il réside désormais en Allemagne) lorsque son fils avait vingt-sept ans. Remus a hérité de la maison familiale, mais il a été obligé de la vendre pour subvenir à ses besoins car il avait vraiment du mal à trouver un emploi. Bref, durant toute sa vie Remus a désiré faire partie d'une grande famille... Sans jamais y parvenir, à cause de sa lycanthropie. Encore une chose pour laquelle il blâme le loup.

 **Fun Fact 13 :** Malgré son éducation dans une famille Puriste, Matt n'avait aucun problème à travailler avec des Cracmols, et cela a beaucoup impressionné Remus. La vérité est pourtant plus simple… Les Rosier ont pour coutume de placer leurs Cracmols dans des familles puissantes chez les Moldus. Leur famille est ainsi liée à celles de plusieurs Lord, et même à celle de la Reine d'Angleterre. Bah oui : c'est toujours utile, le champagne, l'or, les chevaux de race, les belles propriétés ! Ils se tiennent donc davantage au courant que les autres sorciers sur le fonctionnement du monde moldu et de ses sphères de pouvoir… Et surtout, ils ne méprisent pas leurs enfants Cracmols autant que les autres Sang-Purs.

 **Fun Fact 14 :** La législation sorcière interdit aux loups-garous d'être suivis par un psychomage.

La _psychomagie_ est un ménage de bonne vieille thérapie moldue (parler, expliquer, analyser ce qu'on ressent), et de Légilimancie. Le psychomage aide le sorcier à surmonter les blocages que sa magie peut créer dans son esprit. Cela dit, comme l'esprit des loups-garous contient aussi un loup sauvage juste sous la surface… L'utilisation de Légilimancie contre eux peut être dangereuse, réveiller le loup, blesser le Légilimens, provoquer une attaque instinctive de magie accidentelle. Bref, du coup la loi interdit aux loups-garous de rechercher de l'aide psychologique. Après tout, leur bien-être mental n'est pas aussi important que la sécurité de _vrais_ sorciers.

 **Fun Fact 15 :** Physiquement, Remus et Matt sont tous les deux assez similaires. C'est une totale coïncidence, mais ils sont tous les deux grands, les cheveux châtain, les yeux noisette tirant vers le doré, le teint clair. Depuis que Remus ne se tient plus voûté, la ressemblance est encore plus frappante. De loin, ils ressemblent à des frères.

.

* * *

.

Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Début août, je posterai le prochain bonus sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Et plus précisément, lui et sa relation avec Elisa.

A dans un mois !

.

29


	5. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres

Yo ! Me revoilà avec un nouveau bonus pour vous tenir compagnie en ce mois d'août caniculaire !

Quoi de neuf ? Moi, je vais bien, je commence à travailler pour mon job d'été mercredi prochain (jusqu'à septembre, où je commence à travailler pour de vrai xD). Et là, je part deux jours à Londres suite à une décision familiale impromptue comme quoi on a besoin de vacances en famille, alors qu'on ets déjà en vacances en famille, on a même une piscine et du bon wifi. Je ne vois pas en quoi l'avion, l'attente, la queue devant les monuments, et l'immersion dans une foule qui ne parle pas français, c'est nécessaire à faire de "vraies vacances". Argh.

Bon ça me permettra de travailler mon anglais, voilà. Et y a des trucs intéressants à voir à Londres ! Mwahahahaha. Mai sbon, voilà, je suis une feignasse. Bouger me dérange, le plus souvent.

Bref. Sinon, j'espère que votre été se passe bien ! Et histoire de vous rafraîchir un peu avec quelques sueurs froides... Voici le bonus tant attendu sur Voldemort, Elisa, et leur relation ! Enjoy !

.

* * *

 **.**

 **Le Magister et le Seigneur des Ténèbres**

 **.**

Voldemort rencontra Elisabeth Bishop un soir de juin, dans un cimetière dévasté. Elisa, elle, rencontra Tom Jedusor à la fin d'un après-midi de septembre, deux ans et demi plus tôt, dans son dortoir douillet aux couleurs de Poufsouffle.

Ou peut-être qu'elle le rencontra vingt ans plus tôt, dans un autre monde, une autre vie.

En lisant la saga de JKR, Elisa n'avait jamais prêté beaucoup d'attention à la personnalité de Voldemort. Il était le Méchant (avec une majuscule), point final. Il était puissant, cruel, laid, et il voulait tuer le héros. Il pouvait se montrer retors, mais il ne faisait pas de plans machiavéliques qui brillaient par leur intelligence. Ce n'était pas un joueur d'échecs. Ce n'était pas non plus un être mythique, démoniaque et surpuissant. Il tuait sans merci, bien sûr, mais il était aussi capable d'échec et de caprices. Il était bien loin d'être infaillible : après tout, il ne réussissait jamais à assassiner le héros. Harry avait toujours eu une chance, tout au long du récit.

Voldemort était juste là pour avoir un rôle, en gros. Il était l'ennemi, il était un cliché, il aimait le décorum et le drame, mais il était juste assez effrayant pour qu'on n'arrive pas à lui trouver un côté comique. Lorsque Dumbledore avait déroulé son passé devant Harry (et les lecteurs) dans le tome 6, cela n'avait pas changé l'avis d'Elisa. Dans son esprit, l'image du méchant sans relief était déjà bien imprimée. Le fait que Jedusor ait été un petit sociopathe dès l'enfance, ou un menteur accompli, ou un manipulateur subtil… Quelle importance ? Il n'était plus vraiment aucune de ces choses, à présent. Il était simplement l'incarnation du mal, un méchant cruel et colérique qui torturait ses ennemis comme ses alliés juste pour se défouler. Il faisait peur, mais il n'avait pas de consistance, pas d'autre facette à son personnage. Il était le Mal qui allait être vaincu, et ça s'arrêtait là.

En lisant le journal de Tom Jedusor… Elisa changea d'avis.

C'était différent, de lui parler, de le rencontrer de façon concrète. Auparavant, pour elle, Voldemort n'avait eu aucun relief : il n'avait été qu'une brute, terrifiante et puissante, mais facile à prédire et à appréhender. Tom Jedusor n'en était pas encore là. Tom Jedusor, prisonnier des pages de son journal, était une toute autre personne. Lorsqu'elle lui écrivit, au début, Elisa était sur ses gardes parce qu'elle s'attendait à faire face à Voldemort, dissimulé derrière un masque poli. Mais Tom était si complètement différent que, progressivement, elle céda à la curiosité… Et vous connaissez la suite.

Tom Jedusor était fascinant. Il partageait certains traits avec Voldemort, bien sûr, puisqu'ils étaient la même personne. Ils étaient tous les deux racistes, dégoûtés par les Moldus et tout ce qui s'y rapportait. Ils étaient tous les deux fascinés par la magie, son potentiel, la possibilité d'aller toujours plus loin. Ils étaient tous les deux exaltés par le pouvoir, tout simplement : qu'il s'agisse de force brute, de gloire, ou simplement de leur emprise sur autrui, ils adoraient cette sensation de puissance, et l'ivresse de la victoire. Ils avaient tous les deux un tempérament enflammé, prompt à la colère et à l'indignation, mais ils étaient froids et presque cruels lorsqu'ils étaient focalisés sur leur objectif. Oui, Tom le journal et Voldemort le mage noir avaient beaucoup de point commun. Mais… Alors que Voldemort semblait se résumer à ces quelques traits de personnalité, Tom était bien plus complexe.

Elisa ne se souvenait pas exactement du moment à partir duquel elle avait commencé à baisser sa garde, le moment à partir duquel sa fascination et sa curiosité avaient triomphé de son bon sens et de sa prudence. Elle s'attendait à Voldemort, brutal et barbare, qui ne s'embarrassait pas de subtilités et qui détruisait sauvagement tout ce qui se dressait sur son chemin. Mais Tom était plus _délicat_. Tom était plus curieux, et moins spontané. Il faisait attention à ce qu'il disait, il prenait en compte les émotions de son interlocuteur (ou de son interlocutrice, en l'occurrence). Tom était aussi plus empathique, plus sociable, et plus plaisant. Bien sûr, tout ça n'était peut-être qu'une façade. Il était possible, probable même, que Tom n'ait pas vraiment d'affection ou elle, qu'il se moque complètement de ses états d'âmes ou de ses problèmes en Métamorphose. Mais… il faisait des efforts, au moins. Il écoutait, il acquiesçait, il donnait des conseils. Il _s'investissait_.

Voldemort ne se serait jamais donné la peine de faire cela, même pour un projet à long terme, même pour gagner la confiance de quelqu'un. Il n'en aurait pas eu la patience. Il n'aurait même pas eu le self-control nécessaire. Tom avait cette patience, ce contrôle de lui-même, cette compréhension d'autrui. Et ça changeait sa façon d'aborder et de traiter les problèmes, également. Il ne fonçait pas comme une brute, pas comme Voldemort. Il décortiquait la situation, il analysait tous les détails, il cherchait des chemins alternatifs. Il était vif d'esprit, inventif, adaptable.

Et c'était ça qui lui avait plu chez lui : son esprit. Alors que Voldemort était un méchant plat et sans relief, qui n'avait jamais rien créé, rien inventé… Tom Jedusor ne demandait qu'une simple poussée d'inspiration pour imaginer des merveilles. Elisa lui soumettait un concept, une idée : et Tom s'empressait de la démonter pièce par pièces avec fascination. Il voulait savoir comment ça marchait, il voulait savoir comment l'améliorer. Peut-être qu'il exagérait sa curiosité pour cadrer avec les attentes d'Elisa, pour lui plaire. Mais son excitation face à un défi, la façon dont il s'immergeait dans un projet, son euphorie quand il parvenait au succès ? Ce n'était pas faussé. Ce n'était pas exagéré. C'était lui, c'était Tom Jedusor sans artifices et sans mensonges, c'était peut-être la seule vraie facette de lui qu'Elisa connaissait… Et c'était quelque chose qui résonnait avec elle, quelque chose qu'elle ressentait, quelque chose qui les connectait.

Elle s'attendait à rencontrer Voldemort en écrivant dans le journal. Elle était préparée à résister à Voldemort. Mais elle rencontra Tom, et elle ne s'attendait pas à lui. Elle ne s'attendait pas à son intelligence, son talent, son charme. Elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce qu'il lui ressemble, à ce qu'il réveille en elle sa curiosité, sa fascination avec la magie. Alors elle baissa sa garde, petit à petit, à son insu. Ce n'était pas une relation saine, évidemment, et la magie maléfique du journal plantait chaque jour davantage ses griffes dans son esprit sans qu'elle ne le réalise. Mais Tom devint son ami. Tom devint son égal. Chaque jour, ils devinrent un peu plus proches.

Elle apprit à le connaître : son passé, ce qui le mettait en colère, ce qui le fascinait, ce dont il évitait de parler. Tom n'apprit pas vraiment à connaître Elisa, qui continuait à mentir avec aplomb pour cacher son identité : mais il devina sa façon de raisonner, ses attentes, ses passions. Et, d'une certaine façon, il s'attacha à elle. Oh, rien qui ne l'arrêta lorsqu'il décida de se séparer d'elle en décembre, ou lorsqu'il décida de la tuer quelques mois plus tard dans la Chambre des Secrets. Mais lui aussi, il trouvait sa correspondante intéressante. Elle avait de si bonnes idées. Elle était brillante, créative, féroce : elle avait tellement de potentiel. Et Tom Jedusor, curieux et possessif, aurait ardemment désirer garder ça pour lui.

Elisa rencontra Tom Jedusor en septembre 1992. Elle écrivit dans le journal, et il la changea, la rendant plus féroce, plus froide, plus courageuse, plus pragmatique, plus égoïste. Elle comprit ce qui lui arrivait en décembre, et Tom s'arrangea alors pour disparaître. Il prit possession de Drago Malefoy, non pour l'entraîner à devenir un soldat, mais pour en faire un outil à usage unique qui le ramènerait à la vie et ouvrirait la Chambre des Secrets. Grâce à un concours de circonstances, une impulsion presque suicidaire d'Elisa, et l'excellent timing de Trisha Buttermere et Harry Potter, son plan échoua. Le journal fut détruit. Elisa fit le deuil de son ami, tout en maudissant le traître qui avait tenté d'assassiner des élèves. Endurcie, elle se dévoua à la recherche et à la destruction des Horcruxes. Elle s'arrangea pour que l'ascendance de Tom soit révélée au monde entier, salissant la réputation du grand et terrifiant mage noir qu'il était devenu, et détruisant une partie de son mythe.

Mais Tom Jedusor n'était plus là pour assister à sa vengeance, et Voldemort ignorait ce qui se passait. Car Elisa rencontra Tom Jedusor en septembre 1992, mais elle rencontra Voldemort (ou plutôt, Voldemort la rencontra) deux ans et demi plus tard, en juin 1995. Il ne savait rien d'elle et du journal, à ce moment-là. A vrai dire, il ne connaissait même pas son nom.

Voici ce que Voldemort savait :

En ce jour de juin, il était ivre de succès et de pouvoir. Il était le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, il était immortel, et son retour était couronné de succès. Il avait fait Potter prisonnier, il avait retrouvé un corps, et ses fidèles se prosternaient devant lui. Il allait punir Lucius Malefoy pour sa trahison, tuer le prétendu Survivant, puis reprendre sa place légitime en Grande-Bretagne et instaurer son régime de terreur. Il était euphorique, baignant dans cette joie sauvage qui avait toujours accompagné ses triomphes… Et soudain, dans un grand flash de lumière et une explosion assourdissante, son succès se transforma en défaite.

Voici ce que Voldemort apprit :

Il était toujours fait de chair et de sang. Il n'était pas infaillible. Il était toujours capable de ressentir la douleur (il n'avait jamais eu aussi mal), d'être blessé (par Merlin, est-ce c'était son bras par terre ?!), de ressentir l'outrage (personne n'avait jamais osé lever la main sur lui ainsi !), et la peur (comment était-ce arrivé ?! Qu'est-ce qui était arrivé ?! Où était sa baguette, où était ses fidèles, où était l'ennemi ?!). Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti la peur, qu'il avait presque oublié ce que c'était. Lorsqu'il identifia cette émotion primitive qui lui serrait la gorge et faisait battre son cœur à grand coups paniqués, il entra dans une colère noire. Une fureur dirigée contre l'ennemi tout autant que contre lui-même, qui était encore si faible qu'il était capable de ressentir une émotion si humaine, si pitoyable.

Voici ce que Voldemort vit :

Une jeune fille émergea de la fumée et de la poussière en entraînant avec elle Harry Potter et Lucius Malefoy. Pendant une fraction de seconde, le mage noir ne ressentit qu'un total ahurissement, ne comprenant pas d'où elle était sortie. Puis il réalisa avec stupeur que c'était la jeune fille qui était arrivée dans le cimetière avec Potter, la jeune fille que Barty était supposée avoir tuée, la jeune fille qui s'était effondrée après avoir pris un Avada Kedavra en plein cœur. Le choc laissa place à un sentiment d'incrédulité, presque d'effroi. Comment avait-elle survécu ?! C'était impossible !

Puis la jeune fille jeta un sort à Naguini qui l'attaquait, et l'incrédulité se mua en rage pure.

C'était elle la responsable, c'était elle l'ennemi ! C'était elle qui avait osé attaquer ses Mangemort, qui avait osé se dresser contre Lord Voldemort en personne ! C'était inacceptable, c'était _inconcevable_. Voldemort hurla à ses fidèles d'attaquer, leur ordonna de tuer cette intruse. Mais la fumée obscurcissait la scène. Cinq, sept, neuf, dix de ses Mangemorts étaient par terre, gémissant misérablement, couverts de sang ou de suie. Et la fille s'enfuyait, jetant sorts et couteaux sur son passage, avec une énergie qui lui rappelait autant la vigueur terrifiée d'un animal pris au piège que la fureur gracieuse et mortelle de Bellatrix à ses débuts. Lorsqu'il parvint à remettre la main sur sa baguette et à se remettre debout, il se lança lui-même à l'attaque, rugissant de colère. Il n'arriva pas à l'atteindre, cependant. La douleur faussait ses tirs, et il avait perdu trop de sang pour se lancer dans un duel. Elle esquiva, se redressa, le regarda. Un instant, ils se fixèrent, ses traits à lui convulsé par la rage, et son visage à elle presque égaré.

–Comment oses-tu ?! rugit Voldemort. Qui es-tu ?!

Il avait toujours été fier de tout savoir : l'identité de ses alliés, celle de ses ennemis, la véritable allégeance de ceux qui essayaient de cacher leurs mensonges, les secrets de la magie noire. Mais cette fille sortait de nulle part. Il ne connaissait même pas son _nom_. Elle n'était personne, et elle venait de lui porter un coup plus redoutable que tout ce qu'avait fait Dumbledore en dix ans de guerre.

Elle ne répondit même pas. Elle éclata de rire, un rire sauvage et incontrôlé, presque hystérique. Ses yeux étaient fous, son visage hagard et maculé de poussière, et elle avait l'air incroyablement jeune sous la lumière blafarde de la lune. Mais elle lui rit au nez, à lui, Lord Voldemort, comme si elle en avait le droit, comme si elle ne ressentait pas de peur, comme si elle l'avait battu. Et, avant qu'il n'ait pu revenir de sa surprise et l'abattre, elle créa un nuage de fumée qui obscurcit sa disparut avec Harry Potter, Lucius Malefoy, et Barty Croupton qui cherchait en vain et l'arrêter. Voldemort se retrouva seul dans un cimetière fumant, où le silence n'était rompu que par les gémissements de ses fidèles blessés.

C'est ainsi qu'il rencontra Elisabeth Bishop.

Ensuite, Voldemort et ses Mangemorts durent prendre la fuir devant l'arrivée des Aurors, abandonnant derrière eux ceux trop faibles pour se battre. Six de ses fidèles furent capturés, et trois autres se firent bêtement prendre en essayant de se faire soigner à Ste Mangouste quelques heures après. Presque la moitié de ses forces, envolée ! Son grand retour, fracassé ! Et lui-même… Lui-même était humilié. Vaincu par une adolescente, devant les yeux de toute une école. Le Ministère avait pris les armes, Dumbledore dirigeait les préparatifs du pays, ceux qui ne s'étaient pas détournés de lui après la malheureuse révélation de la Gazette commençaient déjà à devenir frileux et à le penser faible… Voldemort fumait de rage.

Il était si furieux qu'il fut tenté de tuer Rogue à l'instant même où celui-ci osa enfin se montrer, mais la vue du flacon fumant entre les mains du Maitre des Potions l'arrêta. La douleur de son bras mutilé était insoutenable. L'anti-douleur de Rogue fut la seule chose qui lui sauva la vie : son espion avait eu de la chance d'y penser. Beaucoup de chance, car le Seigneur des Ténèbres laissa donc son serviteur parler et jurer loyauté, se sentant d'humeur clémente tandis que le philtre faisait son effet et que sa souffrance disparaissait. Et Severus ne fut que trop heureux de lui parler de la jeune Poufsouffle qui avait renversé tous ses plans. Ses renseignements furent d'ailleurs si détaillés et précieux que, malgré son mécontentement et son envie de se défouler sur un serviteur incompétent, Voldemort décida de donner à son espion une seconde chance. Après tout, les hommes aussi loyaux que Rogue étaient rares.

Et Voldemort avait une nouvelle cible à abattre.

 **oOoOoOo**

Elisa avait appris qui était Voldemort dans sa vie antérieure. Mais ce qu'elle savait de lui se réduisait à une image, un rôle. Il n'avait pas de relief. Il n'avait pas d'ambitions mis à part celle de régner sur le pays et de terroriser les gens comme un méchant de série B. Il n'avait pas subi de traumatisme qui aurait pu attirer la compassion ou la sympathie du lecteur. Il méprisait les Moldus et les Nés-Moldus, mais ce n'était pas une croyance profonde. Dans les livres de JKR, la haine de Voldemort semblait née de son propre sentiment de supériorité. Il avait utilisé cette haine pour s'aligner avec les Puristes, et les instrumentaliser, en faire ses soldats… Peut-être qu'il se persuadait lui-même d'y croire. Ce n'était pas très clair. Il prônait la suprématie des Sang-Purs, se considérait comme un Sang-Purs, et voulait exterminer les Nés-Moldus. Point final.

C'était une image superficielle. Mais par la suite, elle avait appris à connaître Tom Jedusor. Et cela avait donné un relief à Voldemort, l'homme que Tom était devenu, l'homme qui l'avait détruit et pris sa place.

Tom Jedusor avait été curieux, poli, bien élevé, patient, ambitieux, maître de lui-même, ingénieux, prudent. Mais il avait aussi été impitoyable, violent, avide, froid et cruel, et perpétuellement affamé de savoir et de pouvoir. Dès son adolescence, il avait été ainsi. Ce n'était pas _flagrant_ , mais c'était _là_. C'était le _vrai lui_. C'était ce qui le rendait aussi combatif, aussi déterminé. C'était ce qui donnait une aura de danger à son intelligence et à sa créativité. C'était _Voldemort_ , qui avait existé en lui depuis le début. Oh, sa patience, son ingéniosité, son intelligence, tout ce qui avait charmé Elisa, cela existait aussi, bien sûr. Ce n'était pas des mensonges. Enfin, pas complètement. Tom exagérait certains de ces traits, ça c'était certain. Mais ils faisaient partie de lui. C'était des éléments de sa personnalité tout autant qu'une armure dissimulant les traits les plus brutaux de son caractère.

Le pire, c'était qu'elle n'avait pas été révulsée par sa brutalité, son absence de merci, sa faim de pouvoir, tous ces signes qui révélaient que Voldemort existait déjà en lui. Elle avait été impressionnée. Elle avait été fascinée. Elle avait été influencée. Ce n'était pas le gentil Tom qui avait fait d'elle une guerrière. Ce n'était pas en étant patient, poli et prudent que Tom Jedusor avait appris à Elisa à faire pleuvoir des maléfices sur ses ennemis, à ne pas lâcher le morceau jusqu'à ce que l'adversaire soit à genoux, ou à casser la jambe d'un opposant sans ciller. C'était _Voldemort_ qui lui avait appris cela. Voldemort avait toujours existé.

Dans le cimetière, face au Seigneur des Ténèbres et à son visage inhumain, Elisa avait ressenti la perte de Tom Jedusor comme une déchirure dans sa poitrine. Cette créature n'a rien à voir avec mon ami, avait-elle pensé. Mais elle avait eu tort. Elle le savait, au fond d'elle-même. Voldemort n'était pas sorti de nulle part, prenant soudain la place du petit génie qu'était Tom. Il avait toujours été là. Il avait perdu sa beauté, son ingéniosité, sa curiosité, son calme, sa créativité, sa patience, et même son visage, mais c'était toujours lui. Il s'était juste débarrassé de ses masques. Peut-être que ça avait été volontaire, ou peut-être que c'était à cause de ses Horcruxes, ou à cause d'autres rituels de magie noire. Au final, quelle importance ? Les faits étaient là. Voldemort, c'était Tom Jedusor, juste… amputé de quelques bouts de sa personnalité.

Il ne voyait probablement pas ça comme une amputation. Pour lui, sans doute, il s'était simplement débarrassé de ce qui lui semblait superflu. Voldemort était devenu la chose qu'Elisa avait vue dans le cimetière en abandonnant petit à petit des éléments qui faisaient de lui un tout, qui faisaient de lui Tom Jedusor. Il n'était pas quelqu'un d'autre. Il était juste… _moins_ qu'avant.

Elle avait compris Tom Jedusor. Elle l'avait apprécié, admiré, aimé. Mais Voldemort ? Elle n'arrivait pas à le comprendre. Elle n'arrivait pas à l'accepter. _Tom n'aurait jamais agi ainsi_ , pensait-elle parfois en repensant à certains gestes du Seigneur des Ténèbres : et elle savait que c'était vrai. Par exemple… La doctrine puriste ! Tom n'était pas un Sang-Pur. Durant toute son adolescence, il avait sans doute cru être un Né-Moldu. Pourquoi rejeter ce qu'il était pour chercher à s'intégrer au groupe social qui régnait sur le pays ? Tom n'aurait jamais fait ça. Il se serait imposé lui-même, sans se cacher derrière une doctrine raciste et dépassée, sans nier son identité. Il se serait créé un nom, un rang, il aurait ébloui et fasciné les gens au point que personne n'ose questionner son ascendance, au point que ce sujet soit complètement indifférent. Comme Dumbledore, par exemple : tout le monde s'en moquait, qu'il soit de sang pur ou pas. Mais Voldemort avait fondé tout son mouvement là-dessus… Et à présent il était embourbé dans de la politique, dans des questions sur la pureté de son sang, au point que la révélation de son ascendance suffise à faire vaciller son mythe.

Est-ce que Tom avait cru à la théorie Puriste, selon laquelle être un Sang-Pur vous rendait supérieur ? Est-ce que Voldemort y croyait ? Elle n'en était même pas sûre. C'était tellement insensé, tellement stupide. Tom Jedusor n'aurais jamais dû s'égarer sur cette voie. Il aurait été tellement différent, s'il ne s'était pas lié à des bigots amers et cruels, s'il n'en était pas devenu un lui-même. A quel moment avait-il cessé d'être attentif et inventif, à quel moment avait-il cessé de s'intéresser à la création de sortilèges et à l'étude de la magie, à quel moment avait-il préféré s'obséder pour sa généalogie plutôt que pour la réalité ? A quel moment Tom Jedusor avait commencé à perdre de lui-même, à transformé son identité pour mieux correspondre à son idée de la race supérieure ?

Etait-ce à ce moment-là que Tom avait commencé à s'effacer au profit de Voldemort, décidant de devenir un Puriste plutôt qu'autre chose ? Ou est-ce que cela avait commencé bien avant, lorsque le petit Tom avait appris à utiliser sa magie pour terrifier les enfants de l'orphelinat, et qu'il s'était senti si puissant et différent de la vermine ?

Y avait-il eu un moment de basculement, un déclic un instant décisif ? Ou bien est-ce que cela avait été progressif, inéluctable ? Les graines de la folie étaient déjà présentes en Jedusor lorsque celui-ci avait créé son premier Horcruxe. Comment savoir à quel moment elles avaient été plantées, à quel moment elles avaient germé ?

Voldemort n'était pas apparu d'un coup. Il avait toujours été là. Il avait simplement pris le dessus. Tom Jedusor ne s'était pas effacé, morceau par morceau, comme une carapace qui s'effrite. Il n'avait pas _disparu_. C'était peut-être le pire : Tom Jedusor existait toujours en Voldemort. La même avidité, la même férocité, la même possessivité, la même passion, le même talent. Ils étaient différents, monstrueusement différents : mais ils étaient la même personne, au final.

Elle aurait aimé oublier ça. Elle aurait aimé effacer cette certitude de sa tête, pouvoir faire son deuil de Tom Jedusor sans avoir à être confrontée au fait qu'il n'était pas vraiment mort.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas oublier. Pas seulement parce que Voldemort était en vie, parce qu'il était une menace constante planant au-dessus de la tête des gens qu'elle aimait. Mais aussi parce qu'il faisait partie d'elle. C'était une cicatrice dont elle ne pouvait pas se débarrasser. Elle entendait Tom lorsque les Détraqueurs étaient proches, mais c'était loin d'être le seul signe de sa présence. Il était partout. Il était toujours avec elle. Elle le voyait dans la façon dont elle bougeait lors d'un duel, dans la puissance de ses maléfices, dans la fluidité de ses attaques, dans la façon implacable dont elle poursuivait la victoire. Elle le voyait dans la façon dont elle serrait les dents avec rage lorsqu'elle était prise d'une bouffée de colère, et dans la façon dont elle plissait les yeux pour observer un problème ou une personne avec froideur et calcul. Parfois, elle avait peur que ce soit encore plus flagrant qu'une marque en forme d'éclair sur le front.

Certains jours, le bruit le plus assourdissant au monde était le murmure de Tom dans sa tête.

Alors oui, Elisa avait appris à connaître Lord Voldemort. Par ses lectures, par ouï-dire, par expérience personnelle, par analyse et par réflexion. Elle avait appris ce qu'il avait été, ce qu'il était toujours. Elle faisait le deuil de ce qu'il avait perdu en cours de route, car même s'il avait toujours été dangereux et cruel, il avait aussi été doué, intelligent, et fascinant. Mais elle avait appris à le connaître : comme on connait un ami, comme on connait un ennemi, comme on connait une cible à abattre. Elle avait parfois du mal à prédire ses actions… mais jamais à prédire ses émotions. Elle savait quels étaient les instincts primaires de Tom, et Voldemort n'était que cela : Tom Jedusor mis à vif, sans aucun raffinement, aucun contrôle, aucun but, aucune restriction.

Elle le connaissait. Elle s'était renseignée sur lui, elle avait appris de lui… Oh, oui, elle le connaissait. Mieux que personne, sans doute, parce que personne ne s'était donné la peine de l'aimer. Et, indubitablement, Elisa avait aimé Tom Jedusor.

(C'était quelque chose dont elle ne guérirait sans doute jamais.)

Voldemort, malgré ses efforts, ne parvint jamais à la connaître aussi bien.

Avant le cimetière, avant sa défaite, Voldemort n'avait aucune idée de qui était Elisabeth Bishop, et s'il l'avait su, il y aurait été indifférent. Que lui importait l'existence d'une Poufsouffle qui n'était même pas Sang-Pure ? Il s'en serait moqué. Il se serait aussi moqué de son surnom ridicule : le mot _Magister_ était une moquerie de sa prétention, avant de se transformer en titre. Et ce n'était même pas original. Pourquoi pas _professeur_ , tant qu'on y était ? Peuh ! Oui, Voldemort aurait vraiment trouvé Elisa insignifiante, voire même risible. Il se serait moqué de la façon dont elle essayait de se faire des amis dans toutes les Maisons, qu'il aurait vu comme une incapacité à reconnaître l'élite de la racaille. Il se serait moqué de sa patience avec les élèves plus jeunes et de l'adoration que certains lui vouaient, qu'il aurait vu comme de la niaiserie et de l'idéalisme. Il aurait méprisé sa campagne en faveur de l'enseignement Moldu, la création du CEM, ses inventions pathétiques qui ne servaient qu'à amuser la galerie et qui n'avaient aucun potentiel destructeur. Il aurait dédaigné sa puissance magique : après tout, elle n'avait pas un pouvoir écrasant, alors qu'importait son aisance avec les sortilèges, ou le fait qu'elle invente ses propres sorts ? Elle n'était rien. Elle était insignifiante. Elle ne parlait pas Fourchelang. Elle n'avait pas tenté d'arrêter Quirrell tout au long de l'année scolaire de 1991(Voldemort n'avait qu'un vague souvenir de l'individu qui avait écarté d'Harry le corps mourant de son hôte juste avant qu'il ne s'échappe). Elle n'avait pas ouvert la Chambre des Secrets comme Drago Malefoy, ou arrêté Pettigrew comme Percy Weasley. Son nom n'avait jamais fait la Une des journaux. Elle n'avait joué aucun rôle intéressant. Quant à son titre de championne de Poudlard… Il n'y avait qu'un champion qui intéressait le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et ce n'était certainement pas elle.

Après le cimetière, cela dit… Voldemort avait Rogue sous la main. Il lui fit cracher absolument tout ce qu'il savait sur Elisabeth Bishop. C'était le jour de chance du Maître des Potions, apparemment, parce qu'il en savait un rayon.

Et Voldemort se retrouva étrangement intrigué par elle, de la même façon qu'Elisa avait été intriguée, deux ans et demi plus tôt, par son Horcruxe.

Elisabeth Bishop avait un père Moldu et une mère Sang-Pure. Elle avait un surnom qui inspirait le respect, _Magister_ , qui était presque plus utilisé que son véritable nom aux origines moldues. Elle avait des connexions. Elle avait des alliés. Pourtant, elle n'était pas attachée à une Maison ou une idéologie particulière, qui l'aurait aidée à s'intégrer dans un groupe et à fédérer des fidèles. Non, elle semblait avoir tout créé à partir de rien, avec un optimisme tenant de l'absurdité. Elle était l'élève favorite de plusieurs profs, et avait droit à des leçons particulières qui lui donnaient de l'avance sur ses pairs. Elle avait fondé une organisation, le CEM, mais n'en prenait pas avantage pour recruter des serviteurs. Elle n'était pas Puriste. A l'inverse, elle semblait adorer les Moldus, leur Histoire, leur science… Mais elle ne gagatisait pas devant leurs gadgets comme ce bouffon de Weasley, et elle ne copinait pas avec Dumbledore. Au contraire, le directeur et elle avaient une relation tendue, presque antagoniste malgré les efforts qu'ils faisaient pour être aimables. Ils se méfiaient l'un de l'autre. Voldemort avait du mal à encaisser tout cela. Outre le fait que Dumbledore se méfie de cette gamine (ce qui signifiait forcément qu'elle avait quelque chose de spécial), l'image que peignait Rogue était dérangeante. _Familière_. Elisabeth Bishop était comme un miroir inversée de ce qu'il avait lui-même été à Poudlard, le chouchou des profs auréolé de gloire et destiné à de grandes choses.

Et surtout… _Elle avait eu son journal._

Severus Rogue avait été catégorique sur ce point. Elle avait eu en sa possession le journal de Tom Jedusor. Elle avait été influencée par lui durant plusieurs mois, et même brièvement possédée en décembre 1992 (sous les yeux de Rogue, en plus !). Mais _elle n'avait pas ouvert la Chambre des Secrets_. C'était seulement après, une fois que le journal ait trouvé son chemin entre les mains du jeune Drago Malefoy, que l'Horcruxe avait accompli son objectif et lâché le Basilic sur l'école. Il ne l'avait pas fait lorsque Bishop était sous son contrôle. Le journal n'avait pas instrumentalisé Bishop… Ou alors, elle lui avait résisté. Honnêtement, les deux hypothèses étaient tout aussi alarmantes l'une que l'autre.

Lorsqu'il pensait à ce problème, Voldemort avait envie de fracasser quelque chose, si possible le crâne de quelqu'un. C'était incompréhensible, c'était inacceptable. Que c'était-il passé ?! Pourquoi Bishop n'avait pas ouvert la Chambre des Secrets ? Et surtout…. Si, durant plusieurs mois, le journal n'avait pas été occupé à conduire la glorieuse tâche de l'Héritier de Serpentard… Qu'avait-il bien pu faire durant cette période ? C'était le plus rageant : ce mystère, cet élément inconnu. Oui, qu'avait fait le journal, durant les mois au cours desquels l'esprit de Bishop avait été à sa merci ?

Oh, il y avait des indices. Seulement, ils ne plaisaient pas beaucoup au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Rogue soutenait que Bishop était soudain devenue une meilleure combattante après sa possession, que sa personnalité avait changée, que Dumbledore avait soudain été plus méfiant. Voldemort se souvenait du cimetière, des gestes de Bishop lorsqu'elle se battait, de la façon dont cela lui avait rappelé Bellatrix… Et il avait envie d'arracher le cœur de son stupide Horcruxe, qui avait fait d'Elisabeth Bishop une menace. Il avait envie d'arracher le cœur de Bishop elle-même, qui osait parader avec ses techniques, sa façon de bouger, sa signature de duelliste, comme si elle en avait le _droit_.

Tom Jedusor avait entraîné Bishop.

Le pire était que Voldemort pouvait concevoir pourquoi le journal avait agi ainsi. Dans le cimetière, il avait vu son potentiel, son talent. Lorsqu'il repensait à elle… Au-delà de la rage qui brûlait en lui, et de son envie de meurtre qui le faisait grincer des dents, Voldemort sentait une pointe d'excitation. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas mesuré à un adversaire digne de ce nom. Dumbledore fuyait l'affrontement direct, comme s'il craignait de se salir les mains. Ah. Vieux fou. Comme s'il était capable de le tuer, lui, Voldemort. Non, mis à part Dumbledore, il n'avait plus fait face à un défi depuis des années. Et maintenant… Maintenant, il était curieux de voir ce que le Magister avait dans le ventre. Elle avait, après tout, réussi à le blesser, lui. Elle avait également mis hors de combat tous ses Mangemorts d'un coup. Quel sort faisait ça ? Etait-ce de la magie noire ? Il n'avait pas perçu la sensation oppressante qui accompagnait ce type de magie… Il était pourtant intimement familier avec ce goût électrique dans l'air, comme si l'atmosphère était chargée de pouvoir. Quel type de sort avait-elle bien pu lancer ? Où l'avait-elle appris ? Est-ce que, comme Severus le laissait entendre, elle avait pu inventer ce maléfice elle-même ? Quelque chose d'aussi _puissant_ , d'aussi _dévastateur_ ?!

Oui, Voldemort comprenait pourquoi son Horcruxe avait agit ainsi. Cela ne rendait pas l'erreur du journal plus acceptable pour autant. Stupide fragment d'âme. C'était une bonne chose qu'il ait été détruit, finalement. Il était supposé servir d'ancre, de sauvegarde, rester caché. Donner au journal une certaine autonomie de pensée et d'action avait été une erreur. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas été aussi négligent avec ses autres Horcruxe. Il n'avait pas besoin que les parties de lui-même dispersées aux quatre coins du pays se mettent à former des élèves susceptibles de se retourner contre lui, merci bien. Seul son jugement à lui, Lord Voldemort, était irréprochable. Ses Horcruxes n'étaient que des _choses_. Ils n'avaient pas à penser ou à agir, juste à _exister_.

Bien sûr, il lui faudrait rectifier l'erreur du journal. Tom Jedusor avait été un bon professeur, et Bishop avait sans doute été une excellente élève. Voldemort le voyait. Mais il voyait aussi qu'il était _meilleur_. Bishop avait eu le dessus dans le cimetière : mais ce serait sa seule victoire. Voldemort la trouverait, et la tuerait. Son élève, son ennemie, son miroir inversée, son adversaire, cette inconnue qui avait bouleversé tous ses plans… Oh, il pouvait à peine attendre. Rarement il avait été aussi avide de confronter quelqu'un.

Elisabeth Bishop ne faisait pas partie des moutons, du troupeau endoctriné par les inepties de Dumbledore, de la masse des imbéciles du commun. Elle suivait le même chemin que Tom Jedusor, le chouchou des profs auréolé de gloire et les yeux rivés sur l'avenir. Elle avait même été son élève. Cela signifiait forcément qu'elle suivait les mêmes buts que lui-même par le passé. Recruter, éblouir, régner, posséder. Voldemort sentait ce désir brûler en lui à chaque instant. Il y avait en lui un vide qu'il n'avait jamais su combler, comme une faim dévorante qui grondait dans son esprit depuis son plus jeune âge. Rien n'était assez. Il lui fallait toujours _plus_. Plus de fidèles, plus de savoir, plus de gloire, _plus de pouvoir_.

Et Bishop… Bishop était comme lui. Elle aussi savait qu'il n'y avait pas de bien, de mal, juste le pouvoir et ceux qui étaient trop faibles pour s'en saisir. N'était-ce pas évident ?

Peut-être pourrait-il la recruter, songea-t-il. Pendant un instant, il joua avec cette idée. Simple curiosité. Nostalgie, aussi, peut-être. Si elle avait la moitié du potentiel qu'il avait à son âge, elle serait brillante. Et il avait entraîné Bishop, d'une certaine façon, par le biais du journal, ce qui ne rendait la jeune fille que plus intéressante. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être avide d'en voir plus. Quelle destruction cette jeune fille pourrait-elle causer, si elle se tournait contre ses ennemis à lui ?

Mais la curiosité n'était rien comparée à sa fureur, à sa haine. Elle avait osé lever la main contre lui. Il était toujours outragé qu'elle ait eu cette audace, et fou de rage qu'elle ait réussi. Il s'était fait un bras enchanté, une prothèse de magie argentée tout aussi capable de tenir une baguette que son ancienne main… Mais ce bras était faux, artificiel, il n'avait pas le sens du toucher et ne percevait pas les températures. C'était un leurre, une façon de prétendre qu'il n'avait pas été _mutilé_ ! L'humiliation était trop grande. Voldemort grinça des dents. Non, recruter Bishop était hors de question. A la limite, il pourrait _prétendre_ la recruter, et l'assassiner tout de suite après. Elle était une menace, elle l'avait prouvée.

Ou bien peut-être qu'il valait mieux ne pas s'embarrasser de ce genre de futilités. Elle lui avait arraché le bras : on avait dépassé le stade des négociations. C'était une provocation. La guerre était déclarée. Elle avait sauvé le Survivant : elle avait donc clairement déclaré son allégeance au côté des perdants. Mieux valait aller droit au but…La coincer, et la tuer. _Personnellement_. Lord Voldemort n'allait pas laisser à un sous-fifre la tâche de détruire celle qu'il avait choisi pour adversaire. Il s'en occuperait lui-même. Il prendrait un immense plaisir à cela. Il allait la battre, l'humilier, l'écraser, lui infliger au centuple la blessure qu'elle lui avait causée… Il allait la _détruire_.

Elle devrait être flattée. Il était rare qu'il fasse cet honneur à un ennemi.

Il ordonna à tous ses Mangemorts de rester à l'affût. Ils devaient guetter le moindre signe d'Elisabeth Bishop, le moindre écho de rumeur, même la plus fugace des apparitions en public. Il la voulait. Il voulait l'affronter, la tester, et la détruire : il n'avait pas encore décidé dans quel ordre. Mais pour lui, une chose était certaine… Elle ne lui échapperait pas bien longtemps.

 **oOoOoOo**

Tout l'été, Voldemort guetta Elisabeth Bishop.

Il envoya ses Mangemorts en repérage sur le Chemin de Traverse, mais aussi dans divers villes sorcières et moldues. Il les envoya interroger, mine de rien, toute personne apparentée à la jeune Poufsouffle : amis, proches, camarades. Oh, discrètement bien sûr. Il ne s'agirait pas d'alarmer sa proie. Un certain nombre de ses Mangemorts avait de bonnes places dans la société : marchands, Briseurs de Sorts, Aurors, employés du service de Cheminette. Ce n'était pas si surprenant que ces gens posent quelques questions sur la bataille qui avait fait la Une si récemment, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'était pas si étrange, non plus, qu'il cherche des infos sur Bishop, cette héroïne. Les gens étaient d'un naturel tellement curieux.

Ce fut en vain, cependant. Bishop et sa famille s'étaient cachés à l'aide d'un Fidélitas qui bloquait tous les moyens classiques pouvant trouver quelqu'un. Son adresse postale et son adresse de Cheminette étaient utilisables, mais impossible à découvrir sans l'aide du Gardien du Secret. Sa maison était dissimulée par des sorts, impossible à remarquer même si on se plantait devant : Voldemort ne savait même pas dans quelle ville chercher. Par Merlin, la dernière fois qu'il avait été aussi frustré, cela avait été lorsqu'il traquait les Potter. Ce maudit Fidélitas semblait avoir effacé toute trace d'eux sur Terre. La façon dont Bishop s'était dissimulée à lui ramenait des souvenirs désagréables. Voldemort doutait qu'il puisse réussir une deuxième fois à mettre la main sur le Gardien du Secret de ses ennemis : Pettigrew avait été un coup de chance inespéré, et Bishop n'avait pas l'optimisme stupide et naïf de James Potter. Non, la débusquer dans sa cachette était bel et bien une cause perdue.

Voldemort tendit à l'oreille à la recherche de rumeurs ou d'échos sur la jeune fille, espérant la coincer lors d'une sortie en public. Mais personne ne l'avait vue. Oh, Elisabeth Bishop faisait parler d'elle, évidemment. Elle gardait contact avec ses amis. Elle avait l'air de préparer quelque chose. Mais elle devait sortir déguisée, car aucun Mangemort aux aguets ne réussi à l'apercevoir. Quant aux possibles témoins… Là aussi, cela s'avéra être une perte de temps. De plus en plus de gens refusèrent de répondre aux questions anodines des curieux, ou se montrèrent évasifs. De plus en plus de familles se terrèrent chez elle, probablement terrifiés. Les pistes s'amoindrirent, puis disparurent. Bishop couvrait ses traces, mais aussi celles de ses alliés.

Voldemort s'en rendit compte trop tard. Sur le moment, lorsque les gens commencèrent à disparaître, à se terrer chez eux, à jeter des regards paranoïaques par-dessus leurs épaules… Il ne s'en alarma pas. Il se contenta de sourire, satisfait d'inspirer la peur. Il ne lui vint pas une seconde à l'idée que ces pathétiques blaireaux puissent préparer leur défense. Il pensait à autre chose, de toute façon.

Il pensait à Potter. Ce sale gamin, qui lui avait encore échappé. Il finirait par l'avoir, c'était certain. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

Il pensait à la prophétie. Elle l'obsédait plus que le Survivant, ces temps-ci. Il _devait_ savoir ce qu'elle racontait, il le devait absolument. Il avait été vaincu à cause de cette fichue prophétie, la première fois. Il ne prendrait pas un tel risque à nouveau.

Et il pensait à Elisabeth Bishop.

Le temps passait sans qu'il ne l'attrape, sans qu'il n'apprenne la moindre information utile sur comment la capturer : et pourtant, pas une seconde Voldemort ne doutait qu'il réussirait. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Ils se feraient face à nouveau. Il était impossible qu'il en soit autrement, parce qu'il l'avait décidé ainsi. C'était le destin. Il n'avait pas besoin de prophétie pour savoir qu'il tuerait Elisabeth Bishop de ses mains.

Voldemort avait rarement voulu se retrouver face à une adversaire avec autant d'intensité. Rien ne se passait comme prévu en ce moment : l'échec de son grand retour, la capture de neuf de ses Mangemorts, la défiance du pays qui refusait de s'incliner, la présence de Dumbledore dans les affaires du Ministère, la multiplication des protocoles de sécurité au Ministère qui empêchait ses Mangemorts de jeter l'Impérium sur les employés sans être repérés…

Le destin semblait contre lui, et tout avait commencé à cause de cet unique incident. Cette explosion, cette _défaite_ dans le cimetière. Tout venait de là. _Elisabeth Bishop_. Il avait toujours du mal à croire qu'il n'ait jamais entendu parler d'elle avant, qu'il n'ait jamais réalisé quelle importance elle avait dans le jeu. Ce n'était jamais arrivé auparavant. Lord Voldemort n'était pas pris au dépourvu, _jamais_ , cela n'arrivait tout simplement pas. Il avait été prévenu de l'importance d'Harry Potter par une prophétie, il avait constaté de lui-même la menace posée par Dumbledore ou celle posée par Amélia Bones, il avait surveillé les étudiants prometteurs de Poudlard durant des années pour les recruter ou les éliminer… Bref, il savait où il mettait les pieds, en général.

Jamais un adversaire n'avait surgi de nulle part et flanqué tous ses plans par terre, que ce soit par pur talent ou par pure chance. Il avait toujours été préparé. _Il avait toujours été plus intelligent que tout le monde_. C'était l'un des fondements de son mythe et de la terreur qu'il inspirait. _Personne_ n'aurait dû être capable de le doubler comme ça. _Personne_ n'aurait dû être capable de le surprendre de cette façon, et _personne_ n'aurait dû être capable de l'écraser aussi totalement avec une seule attaque.

Voldemort était obsédé par ce qui s'était passé dans le cimetière, parce que c'était complètement impossible. C'était inadmissible. Il refusait l'existence de cette défaite, et le seul moyen de rendre la réalité acceptable à nouveau, c'était de supprimer l'existence de la teigne qui avait osé le défier de cette façon. _Elisabeth Bishop._ D'où sortait-elle ? De quel droit avait-elle osé faire autre chose que ramper à ses pieds ? De quel droit avait-elle osé emporter la victoire ?! C'était impossible. C'était inacceptable.

C'était… nouveau.

Depuis treize ans, il ruminait sa rancœur, son amertume et sa haine, et son esprit était entièrement tourné vers Dumbledore et Potter. C'était des ennemis qu'il connaissait, et imaginer leur défaite était presque une habitude. En fait, c'était bien le problème : l'affrontement contre eux était devenu trop monotone. Ils connaissaient tous les règles du jeu, les avantages et les failles des joueurs, le déroulement du plan. Mais… Elisabeth Bishop, en revanche, était une perturbation inédite, un adversaire inattendu, et cet élément inconnu avait allumé un feu nouveau dans ses veines. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi vivant. Dumbledore était ennuyeux, Potter était prévisible : Bishop, elle, promettait de _l'amuser_. Il ne lui avait fait face qu'une poignée de secondes, et déjà elle avait bouleversé les règles. Il voulait _plus_. Il voulait gagner. Il voulait l'écraser, elle, _personnellement_. C'était une affaire qu'il ne confierait à aucun Mangemort. Elle était à lui. Avec tous ses ennemis, il partageait une sorte d'intimité : il les avait vu à leur plus bas, il les avait vu terrifiés ou furieux, il les avait vu bouleversés ou déchirés. Mais pas Bishop… Et Voldemort frémissait d'expectative en imaginant ce que ça serait.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été aussi investi dans quelque chose. Jadis, il avait éprouvé la même excitation en voyant le lapin d'un camarade convulser au bout d'une corde. Il avait savouré le même sentiment d'exaltation et d'impatience en grimpant le long de l'allée menant au manoir Jedusor, après avoir décidé de tuer son misérable moldu de père. Il y avait, dans le désir de la mort violente d'un ennemi, quelque chose de grisant et de possessif : et cela faisait des années que personne n'avait inspiré en lui une envie de meurtre comparable à celle qu'il ressentait envers Bishop. _Sa mort lui appartenait._ Il s'imaginait broyer son cou entre ses doigts et voir la lumière disparaître de son regard. Il s'imaginait la mélodie de ses hurlements quand il lui jetterait le Doloris. Il s'imaginait lui couper un bras, ou une jambe, ou lui trancher la gorge. Il imaginait la panique primitive sur ses traits alors qu'elle se viderait de son sang, et la haine qu'il y aurait dans son regard… C'était quelque chose de délectable.

Voldemort avait toujours aimé tuer. Prendre une vie, c'était la posséder. A l'instant où sa cible mourrait, les yeux rivés sur lui et la terreur gravée sur son visage, le mage noir se savait être le centre de l'univers de sa victime. Il y avait peu de choses comparables à cette sensation d'absolu. Durant cet instant où la vie cessait d'être parce qu'il l'avait _décidé_ , il était Dieu.

Il était indifférent à la plupart des gens qu'il tuait. Ce n'étaient que des insectes. On ne ressent pas d'exaltation en tuant une mouche, seulement du dégoût ou de l'indifférence. Pour Il n'y a aucun plaisir à tuer un être insignifiant. Mais Bishop… Bishop n'était pas insignifiante. Oh, non : elle serait un défi, elle serait un trophée. Voldemort en frémissait d'impatience. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de vraiment se mettre au défi. L'anticipation le faisait frissonner de plaisir.

Il était sûr de ne pas avoir à attendre trop longtemps, également. Dumbledore était trop prudent, et Potter trop protégé : Bishop, en revanche, était accessible. Il lui suffisait de la trouver.

Voldemort guetta donc Elisabeth Bishop durant tout l'été… Mais, à sa grande surprise, elle ne se montra pas. Il était habitué à affronter des Gryffondor, avides de batailles et prompts à l'attaque. Là, sa cible était une Poufsouffle. Voldemort rongea donc son frein, guetta, attendit, tua le temps en traquant et en élimant tous ceux qui avaient osé déserter sa cause. Mais, tout le temps, son esprit revenait à Elisabeth Bishop, le Magister, son ennemie. Elle ne pourrait pas se cacher bien longtemps. Le souvenir du cimetière brûlait dans sa mémoire, et Voldemort savait qu'il ne trouverait pas le repos avant d'avoir écrasé la gamine responsable pour cette catastrophe. Il ne pensait qu'à ça.

Ironiquement, Elisa n'y pensait pas.

Plus précisément, elle ne pensait pas à Voldemort personnellement…. Parce qu'il lui était complètement sorti de l'esprit.

Oh, au début, juste après la bataille du cimetière, elle ne pensait qu'à ça. _Oh, bordel, j'ai fait exploser Voldemort !_ C'était complètement fou, c'était hallucinant, c'était horrifiant, et elle ne pensait qu'à ça. Le cimetière, la fumée, le sang de Barty sur ses mains, le regard aveugle de Lucius, la rage et la haine sur le visage de Voldemort quand il l'avait vue… Elle était sous le choc. Elle était épouvantée. Elle n'en revenait pas, de l'énormité de ce qu'elle venait de faire. C'était trop gros, c'était absurde, elle n'était personne, elle n'était qu'Elisa, une petite Poufsouffle insignifiante : ce n'était pas possible que tout ça lui soit arrivé à elle. C'était insensé.

Oh Merlin. Il était tout à fait possible que Voldemort l'ait placée en haut de son tableau de chasse, juste en dessous de Dumbledore et Harry. _Fantastique_.

Et puis Elisa… se concentra sur autre chose.

Elle n'était pas douée pour gérer la peur, l'effroi, le sentiment écrasant de ne pas être assez forte. L'Occlumancie, c'était bien beau, mais ça avait ses limites. Alors elle se plongea dans le travail. Il fallait qu'elle fasse autre chose, qu'elle s'active, qu'elle s'occupe les mains et l'esprit : sinon, toute la journée, le visage rempli de haine de Voldemort hantait son esprit. Elle n'était pas habituée à être une cible. Elle n'était pas habituée à être traquée. L'affrontement direct lui nouait l'estomac, surtout si son adversaire était quelqu'un qui lui était infiniment supérieur en termes de puissance et d'expérience. Elle se sentait toute petite et terrifiée, dans une position d'infériorité flagrante. Que devait-elle faire ? Que pouvait-elle faire ? Elle n'avait pas de réponse.

Alors… Alors Elisa s'activa.

Ce n'était pas exactement du déni, mais ce n'était pas loin de ça.

Elle se plongea dans ses projets et, curieusement, cela fit des merveilles pour ses nerfs. Très vite, elle réalisa qu'être une cible à abattre pour Voldemort ne changeait rien à ses plans, tout simplement parce qu' _elle ne pouvait rien faire de plus_. C'était curieusement apaisant, comme réalisation. Elle avait créé l'Alliance Rebelle en envisageant déjà le pire, alors ça ne pouvait pas empirer, n'est-ce pas ? Elle n'avait qu'à continuer ce qu'elle faisait. Elle ne pouvait pas se protéger davantage, ou se préparer davantage. Elle faisait déjà son maximum. Elle ne comptait pas monter en première ligne pour affronter Voldemort, et le fait que _lui_ veuille l'affronter ne changeait rien à l'affaire. Elle se cacherait mieux que prévu, elle se déguiserait pour sortir, mais c'était tout. Ses objectifs restaient les mêmes, et ses plans aussi. Tout l'été, elle préparerait la protection et la résistance des civils, et à la rentrée, elle s'en remettrait à la protection de Poudlard. Pas besoin d'aller chercher plus loin.

Alors oui, tout l'été, Elisa ne pensa guère à Voldemort. Elle s'absorba dans la création de l'Alliance Rebelle, puis ses missions. Au fond de son esprit, elle continuait à s'inquiéter du Seigneur des Ténèbres et de ses Mangemorts : mais c'était presque un bruit de fond, une habitude, une arrière-pensée. Ce n'était pas sa priorité. Elle en était bien consciente : si c'était sa peur qui était la priorité, elle en deviendrait folle, elle ne pourrait plus fonctionner. Faire de sa mission sa priorité, c'était… plus pratique.

Elisa se lança donc à corps perdu dans la protection de maisons, l'élaboration d'itinéraires, les recherches d'abris, l'aménagement de réserves, la recherche de financement. Elle se lança à corps perdu dans l'Alliance Rebelle, et ne pensa quasiment plus à Voldemort.

C'était, après tout, un travail très prenant. Le job de Briseur de Sorts était intense, et complexe. Elle avait appris les Charmes Gardiens avec Flitwick, mais son savoir ne se limitait pas à de simples connaissances extraites de vieux grimoires. Elle avait de vraies compétences de professionnelles, et il fallait une totale concentration pour les utiliser. Flitwick lui avait appris à tisser les sorts entre eux, à ajouter des protections supplémentaires, à entrelacer des sorts d'alarme et des boucliers entre les différentes couches de protection. Oh, ses leçons tendaient à apprendre à Elisa les limites de sa magie, la flexibilité de tel ou tel sort, la subtilité de tel ou tel charmes. Flitwick avait sans doute pensé que c'était l'art, la théorie, la finesse de l'exercice qui fascinait tant son élève… Il s'était trompé. Elisa avait absorbé tout ce savoir comme une éponge, avec l'avidité de quelqu'un qui compte l'utiliser. Oh, elle se doutait bien que son enseignant n'y voyait que du feu. Flitwick avait toujours eu du mal à deviner les sombres desseins de ses élèves. Il était orienté vers le savoir, la connaissance, le potentiel. Il était un Serdaigle dans l'âme, et… Parfois, cela l'aveuglait. C'était ce qui s'était produit avec Elisa. Il avait trop l'habitude de la voir comme une étudiante curieuse et passionnée, et non pas comme une guerrière calculatrice.

Il aurait dû le remarquer. Quelqu'un qui apprend à démonter, remonter et perfectionner une arme, ne fait jamais cela par passion des puzzles et des casse-têtes.

Flitwick n'aurait jamais appris ces sorts à Elisa s'il avait su qu'elle se préparait à une guerre. Il pensait que les combats, la mort, le chaos, ce n'était pas de son âge. Flitwick avait de bonnes intentions, mais il était trop idéaliste, et la jeune fille avait déjà fait son choix depuis longtemps. Alors elle tut ses ambitions, hocha sagement la tête, appris tout ce qu'il pouvait lui enseigner… Et, dès l'été, elle s'en servi.

Par la suite, Flitwick se persuada que ce n'était qu'une coïncidence. Il était impossible que sa jeune élève ait préparé tout du long son entrée en guerre, n'est-ce pas ? Elle faisait juste de son mieux, avec ce qui avait été mis à sa disposition. C'était tout.

Elisa ne le détrompa pas.

Tout l'été, elle enchanta, ensorcela, barricada, protégea des maisons, des jardins, des ruelles. Elle dissimula sa maison sous des couches et des couches de protections, rendant l'endroit introuvable, incartable, indétectable. Elle se savait en danger. Elle ne pensait pas vraiment à Voldemort, mais plutôt à ses fidèles, ou ses sympathisants. Elle pensait aussi à Dumbledore, et aux gens bien intentionnés du Ministère, qui aimeraient sans doute garder un œil sur elle. Pas question de les laisser faire. En l'espace d'une journée, le Cottage aux Erables devint une forteresse, puis devint invisible et introuvable. Elisa admira son œuvre, remercia mentalement Flitwick, puis se prépara à exécuter les mêmes travaux magiques sur une centaine d'autres maisons.

Il y avait beaucoup de gens qui voulaient la protection de l'Alliance Rebelle. Elisa en parla avec des élèves qu'elle connaissait, avec leurs familles, mais aussi d'autres à qui elle avait à peine adressé trois mots dans sa vie. Elle harangua des sorciers adultes à qui elle allait réclamer de l'or avec l'assurance d'un gobelin avare. Elle embaucha des Briseurs de Sorts.

C'était une forme de résistance étrange, qui semblait presque absurde, tant elle ne rencontrait aucune opposition. Les Mangemorts pansaient leurs blessures et traquaient leurs traîtres, gardant l'œil ouvert au cas où ils croiseraient une jeune fille de Poufsouffle aux cheveux châtain courts et au regard arrogant. Elisa, ces temps-ci, avaient les cheveux longs et noirs, ou bouclés et roux. Son visage changeait d'une semaine à l'autre : elle se faisait des joues creuses, ou un nez pointu, ou des paupières tombantes avec une mâchoire carrée. Elle mettait des lunettes et des chapeaux. Le déguisement n'était pas son fort, mais ces quelques détails suffisaient. Elle devenait différente, anonyme, discrète. Elle allait d'une ville à l'autre. Elle passait un coup de miroir presque toutes les heures pour rester au courant de la moindre évolution de la situation. Elle coordonnait les activités de plusieurs dizaines de Briseurs de Sorts… Et les payait assez grassement pour qu'ils ne posent pas de question lorsqu'on leur ordonnait de protéger une petite chaumière contre les attaques de magie noire.

Elisa était focalisée sur ça. Elle calculait, analysait, discutait, négociait, anticipait. Elle envoyait les Briseurs de Sorts protéger certains lieux, mais elle ne se cachait pas chez elle : elle se déplaçait et agissait elle-même, enchantant les maisons des clients de l'Alliance Rebelle qui le lui demandaient. Elle s'impliquait, s'immergeant dans le travail jusqu'à l'épuisement. Ses déguisements et ses camouflages n'étaient qu'un moyen de faire cela sans être repérée ou dérangée : se cacher n'était pas son but. C'était simplement une façon pragmatique de ne pas être interrompue par une attaque de Mangemorts. L'essentiel, c'était le job de l'Alliance, c'était la protection des gens, c'était la préparation.

Alors non, Elisa ne pensait pas beaucoup à Voldemort. Elle se méfiait des Mangemorts ou de leurs sympathisants, qui pourraient la repérer et l'attaquer. Mais elle n'avait pas vraiment la tête à ça. Et puis, quelque part, elle ne pensait pas que le Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne se déplacerait. Tout ce qu'elle avait fait, ça avait consisté à faire exploser une pseudo-grenade. N'importe quel élève de première année aurait pu faire ça. Elle avait juste été chanceuse.

Le monde sorcier ne lui donnait cependant pas le luxe de jouer l'autruche. Partout, il y avait des rappels de ce qui s'était passé, des raisons pour lesquelles Elisa était sans doute une cible prioritaire. Les journaux l'appelaient _l'héroïne de Little Hangleton_. Des Mangemorts étaient en prison grâce à elle. Les gens se tournaient vers elle pour lui demander sa protection. Parfois, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être incrédule. Elle n'avait que dix-sept ans. Elle n'était pas encore diplômée. Elle avait peur de parler en public, par Morgane. Elle était terrifiée par tout ça ! Est-ce que ces gens ne le voyaient pas ? Elle n'était pas une héroïne. Elle avait joué à Dieu pendant trois secondes, et voilà qu'ils pensaient qu'elle pouvait provoquer le déluge sur commande ! C'était complètement fou.

Mais c'était réel. Affreusement réel. Et elle savait, quelque part au fond d'elle, qu'un jour elle devrait faire face à Voldemort à cause de cela. C'était ce qui se passait dans les histoires, après tout : les ennemis ont droit à un dernier face à face. Cet univers n'était pas une histoire, ou plutôt ce n'en était plus une… Mais quelque part, Elisa était à peu près sûre que la règle s'appliquerait, ne serai-ce que parce que Voldemort se voyait comme le héros du récit et qu'il aimait y mettre les formes.

Elisa n'avait pas hâte de s'y retrouver. Elle était terrifiée, quand elle se permettait d'y penser. Elle avait envie que tout ça soit fini le plus vite possible… Et en même temps, l'inéluctabilité de la chose avait presque quelque chose de rassurant.

Parce que cela voulait dire que tout allait prendre fin de façon certaine. La guerre, Voldemort, la haine, la peur : tout allait se terminer. Oh, elle n'était pas naïve au point de penser que tout allait miraculeusement s'arranger dans le monde parce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres serait mort. Le racisme n'allait pas disparaître, la discrimination et l'injustice non plus. Chaque personne ayant vécu ce cauchemar en porterait les cicatrices à jamais. Elle le savait. Et quand elle pensait à son rêve de changer le monde, elle se sentait parfois incroyablement accablée. Il y aurait encore tellement à faire. Ce serait tellement long et difficile. Elle était déjà si fatiguée.

Mais pour envisager ce futur, aussi éreintant qu'il puisse paraitre, Voldemort devait disparaître. Alors Elisa attendait : sereine, résignée, terrifiée, patiente. On ne pouvait pas commencer un nouveau chapitre sans tourner la page. On ne pouvait pas aller de l'avant avec quelque chose d'inachevé vous ancrant dans le passé. Il fallait que tout cela se termine.

Il fallait en finir avec Voldemort. En finir avec Tom Jedusor. Peut-être qu'après cela, elle pourrait enfin faire son deuil, et guérir. Peut-être qu'elle arrêterait de faire des cauchemars et d'entendre sa voix lorsque les Détraqueurs étaient proches. Le monde irait mieux sans Voldemort : mais peut-être qu'Elisa aussi irait mieux sans Tom Jedusor.

 **oOoOoOo**

Elisabeth Bishop. Magister.

Tom Jedusor. Voldemort.

C'était étrange. Peu de gens remarquaient leurs similitudes. Oh, leurs différences étaient bien plus visibles, bien plus nombreuses, et bien plus marquées. Mais il y avait juste assez de parallèles pour mettre quelqu'un mal à l'aise. Et personne n'était mis aussi mal à l'aise par ces ressemblances que les deux principaux intéressés.

C'était étrange. Elisa avait rencontré Tom deux ans et demi avant que Voldemort ne rencontre le Magister. L'Horcruxe du journal avait marqué Elisa jusqu'au fond de son âme, l'avait changé plus que n'importe qui. La jeune fille du cimetière avait mutilé le corps de Voldemort comme personne avant elle. Chacun avait laissé son empreinte sur l'autre, à deux moments différents.

C'était étrange. Elisa n'avait pas reconnu Tom lorsqu'elle avait commencé à lui écrire, alors qu'elle se targuait de ne pas tomber dans un piège tendu par Voldemort. Elle avait été prise au dépourvu. Tom Jedusor n'était pas la personne à laquelle elle s'attendait, et elle avait été _fascinée_. Et, deux ans et demi plus tard, Voldemort n'avait pas reconnu la jeune fille qui avait émergé de la fumée dans le cimetière de Little Hangleton pour lui infliger la deuxième plus grande défaite qu'il ait jamais connu. Il ne connaissait même pas le nom de son ennemi. Il avait été furieux, il avait été abasourdi, et il avait été _fasciné_.

Elisa avait payé le prix de son arrogance : elle en portait encore les cicatrices, sous la forme d'une voix narquoise dans sa tête et d'une dureté d'acier enfouie dans son âme. Le prix que Voldemort avait payé était moindre. Il était plus visible, oh oui, avec ce bras d'argent qui remplaçait un membre arraché. Mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait laissé sa souffrance derrière lui. Pour lui, c'était un nouveau début. Pour Elisa, c'était le commencement de la fin.

C'était étrange. Elisabeth et Tom, qui détestaient leurs noms, et dont le sobriquet ridicule était devenu un titre. _Magister_ n'était qu'une plaisanterie, au début, presque une moquerie, un moyen de la traiter de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout. _Voldemort_ était un anagramme idiot, proposé comme nom de plume par Mulciber lors d'un soir de beuverie, lorsque le petit Tom Jedusor avait treize ans et voulait se rebeller contre le reste du monde. C'était deux surnoms un brin ridicule, une petite plaisanterie entre amis. Lorsqu'on les en avaient affublés, ni Tom ni Elisa ne pensait que ça irait aussi loin.

C'était étrange. Ils étaient tous les deux allés bien plus loin qu'ils ne le pensaient, lorsqu'ils avaient onze ans et que le Choixpeau avait été posé sur leurs têtes. Le vieil artefact avait vu en eux la grandeur, et leur avait proposé Serpentard. Tom avec accepté avec avidité, parce que ce potentiel était tout ce qu'il avait. Elisa avait refusé, parce qu'elle visait plus bas, ou peut-être plus haut : parce qu'elle était née avec plus qu'un simple _potentiel_. Son arrogance était née de l'amour et de la sécurité qui l'avait entourée de toute sa vie, et c'était ses sentiments-là qu'elle voulait cultiver. L'arrogance de Tom venait de sa solitude, de son amertume, de sa faim, de sa colère. Il être davantage. Il désirait n'importe quoi de plus, n'importe quoi _d'autre_.

C'était étrange. Elisa n'avait pas eu la paix et la sécurité tant désirée, et Voldemort vivait toujours noyé dans la solitude et la colère. Ils avaient obtenu la Maison de leur choix, mais aucun d'entre eux n'avait vraiment trouvé ce qu'il cherchait.

Elisabeth Bishop, le Magister.

Tom Jedusor, Voldemort, le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Ils n'étaient pas supposés se rencontrer. Ils n'étaient même pas supposés exister dans le même univers. Ça n'aurait pas dû arriver. Mais ils en étaient là. Le destin les avait mis face à face, et quelque chose devait en sortir. N'importe qui pouvait le prédire. Oh, Harry Potter était bien l'Elu, celui destiné à tuer le Seigneur des Ténèbres. _Aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit_ , avait un jour prophétisé Trelawney. Mais Harry n'était pas la seule personne à laquelle cette phrase s'appliquait.

Elisabeth Bishop et Voldemort savaient tous les deux qu'un seul d'entre eux survivrait à leur prochaine rencontre.

.

.

.

Et voilà. L'inspiration pour ce bonus m'est tombée dessus complètement par hasard, et je suis surprise d'avoir réussi à écrire 20 pages dessus !

Et pour continuer sur le sujet, voici quelques Fun Facts… ou pas !

 **Fun Fact 1 :** Elisa souffre de stress post-traumatique. Elle en a tous les symptômes : tendance à se blâmer, émotions négatives persistantes (peur, horreur, colère, culpabilité, honte), diminution de l'intérêt pour certaines activités (son but de changer le monde qui s'efface au profit de considérations plus immédiates), sentiment de détachement d'autrui (distance et froideur), irritabilité ou excès de colère, comportement imprudent ou autodestructeur, difficultés de concentration (elle se perd facilement dans ses pensées), hypervigilance, …

 **Fun Fact 2 :** Le fait générateur du stress post-traumatique d'Elisa n'est pas le fait que Tom ait tenté de la tuer dans la Chambre des Secrets, même si ça a définitivement aggravé les choses. La vraie cause de son traumatisme, c'est la _réalisation_ qu'il s'était infiltré dans son esprit. On pourrait comparer ça au fait de réaliser qu'on a accomplit un crime sous l'effet de l'hypnose, ou qu'on s'est fait laver le cerveau. C'était une violation, une horrible trahison, quelque chose de viscéralement terrifiant. Le fait que ça ait été accomplit par un ami rend tout ça encore pire.

 **Fun Fact 3 :** Elisa, malgré toutes les limites qu'elle s'imposait à elle-même pour ce qui était du journal, le considérait vraiment comme un ami.

 **Fun Fact 4 :** Elisa a toujours du mal à réconcilier ensemble les différentes identités de Voldemort. Pour elle, _Tom Jedusor_ est celui qui habitait le journal : un ami, un confident, un traître, mais quelqu'un qu'elle aimait. _Voldemort_ est le monstre à éliminer. Durant un temps, elle s'efforce d'appeler les deux _Tom_ , pour se forcer à réconcilier les deux aspects de lui-même… Mais après avoir vu Voldemort de ses deux yeux, c'est trop douloureux d'associer son ami avec cette créature.

Elle appelle donc _Tom_ son ami, et _Jedusor_ est le nom qu'elle donne à Voldemort (pour ne pas utiliser le Tabou, ou même lui faire le plaisir d'utiliser son stupide pseudonyme).

 **Fun Fact 5 :** Elisa n'a toujours pas fait son deuil de Tom Jedusor. Elle a peur que cela l'empêche de haïr Voldemort. Elle a peur de lui, elle est horrifiée par lui, elle veut l'arrêter… Mais curieusement, elle ne le hait pas. Et ça l'alarme un peu. Elle a peur de ne pas avoir assez de rage pour le tuer si nécessaire. Et si Tom Jedusor lui a bien appris une chose, c'est que la faiblesse n'a pas sa place lors d'un combat…

 **Fun Fact 6 :** L'Horcruxe de Tom Jedusor n'avait pas la capacité émotionnelle pour ressentir de l'amitié. Mais il avait du respect pour Elisa, et une certaine affection. Il était fier d'elle, possessif, impressionné, ravi, et vaguement condescendant. Il n'avait pas d'amour pour elle, mais il était très loin d'être indifférent. Il éprouvait… la même chose qu'il éprouverait pour un projet longuement travaillé (une sculpture, une thèse, quelque chose comme ça) ou pour un animal de compagnie particulièrement impressionnant (Naguini, ou le Basilic). Elle lui appartenait.

 **Fun Fact 7 :** Le journal Tom Jedusor n'avait pas perdu espoir de retrouver sa première victime après avoir dû la quitter. Après que Drago soit entré en possession du journal, il a longuement cherché une _Elisa Bletchley_ à Poudlard. Même en sachant qu'elle lui avait menti, qu'elle s'était débarrassé du journal sous l'effet de la peur… Jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'oppose à lui dans la Chambre des Secrets, Tom avait fermement l'intention de la récupérer. Mais une fois que sa trahison est devenue évidente, il s'est résigné à la tuer.

Il n'allait pas prendre le risque qu'une de ses _possessions_ prenne son indépendance. S'il ne pouvait pas l'avoir, eh bien, personne ne l'aurait. Elisa était intéressante, mais pas irremplaçable.

 **Fun Fact 8 :** Le visage de Tom Jedusor a commencé à perdre son humanité à partir du moment où il a fait son premier Horcruxe, mais ce n'est devenu remarquable qu'au bout de quatrième. Chaque Horcruxe faisait disparaître un peu de Tom Jedusor : jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que Voldemort. Au final Voldemort est juste une _facette_ de Tom, mais poussée à l'extrême, jusqu'à la monstruosité. Une facette, mais la seule qui a survécu à sa soif de pouvoir et à son usage de la magie noire. C'est toujours Tom, mais d'une certaine façon, ce n'est plus lui. C'était… un reste mutilé, un rappel odieux de la laideur qui a toujours existé en lui, quand cette laideur est tout ce qui reste.

Voldemort n'a jamais réalisé l'ampleur de ce qu'il sacrifiait à chaque fois. Il isolait juste certaines émotions et souvenirs, et les utilisait pour nourrir le rituel. Une fois l'Horcruxe créé, ce prix semblait insignifiant, puisque ces souvenirs et ses sentiments n'avaient plus aucune valeur pour lui. Mais c'était des morceaux de lui-même qu'il sacrifiait : des morceaux de Tom Jedusor, qu'il arrachait petit à petit, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que la soif de pouvoir, la violence, la colère, la cruauté. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que Voldemort.

 **Fun Fact 9 :** Une personne normale pourrait théoriquement créer une douzaine d'Horcruxe. Voldemort, non, car il est un psychopathe. Il lui manquait déjà quelque chose à l'origine. Il n'a jamais eu d'humanité, d'humilité, de douceur. Il n'a pas beaucoup de souvenirs positifs, et n'a éprouvé que peut d'émotions pures. Il a donc déjà épuisé toutes ses réserves. Il n'a plus rien à sacrifier. Il est conscient que Naguini est son dernier Horcruxe.

 **Fun Fact 10 :** S'il tentait de créer un nouvel Horcruxe, il devrait sacrifier sa _raison_. Autant dire qu'il s'y refuse.

 **Fun Fact 11 :** Le tout premier Horcruxe de Tom était le _journal_. En le créant, il a sacrifié son inventivité, son ingéniosité, sa curiosité intellectuelle, bref, ce qui l'a poussé à découvrir la Chambre des Secrets, ce qui lui a permit d'inventer la Marque des Ténèbres (il avait treize ans quand il a fait ça), ce qui charmait ses professeurs. C'est pour cela que le Tom du journal est si doué et inventif. Voldemort a enfermé dans cet Horcruxe la partie de son âme contenant ces qualités. Après sa création, Tom est soudain devenu un élève plus discipliné (et sa peau devint un peu plus pâle). Les profs ont vu ça comme une preuve de maturité. En réalité, il avait simplement cessé d'être curieux de découvrir comment les choses fonctionnaient.

 **Fun Fact 12 :** Son deuxième Horcruxe était la _bague des Gaunt_. Après sa création, sa peau devint livide et Tom dut constamment utiliser un sortilège Glamour pour ne pas sembler malade, gardant un teint rayonnant et une apparence séduisante. Pour créer cet Horcruxe, il a sacrifié son ambition sociale, son intérêt pour le Ministère, son désir de s'élever dans la société. C'est pour cette raison qu'après ses ASPICS, il n'a pas poursuivit une carrière au Ministère pour grimper les échelons et finir au sommet. Cela l'ennuyait, à présent. Oh, il voulait toujours posséder davantage, devenir plus fort et plus puissant ! Mais le jeu de la politique ne l'intéressait plus, tout simplement.

 **Fun Fact 13 :** Son troisième Horcruxe fut le _médaillon de Serpentard_. Sa création donna à Tom des traits déformés, creux, et augmenta encore sa pâleur. Tom y sacrifia ses doutes et ses réflexions sur la théorie puriste, et une partie de son sens de son identité. Il abandonna tout son héritage moldu pour se considérer pleinement comme Sang-Pur, descendant de Serpentard. La mention de son sang moldu l'enrage parce qu'elle lui renvoie à un vide en lui, et que par défaut, chez Voldemort, le vide se transforme en colère. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il cessa totalement de se faire appeler _Tom Jedusor_ , pour y préférer le nom de _Voldemort_.

 **Fun Fact 14 :** Son quatrième Horcruxe fut la _Coupe de Poufsouffle_. Le visage de Tom devenant plus reptilien, avec des narines fendues, des lèvres presque inexistantes, et une peau blanche comme celle d'un cadavre. Pour créer cet Horcruxe, Tom abandonna sa patience, et une grande partie de sa prévoyance (ses qualités les plus Poufsouffliennes). Ses accès de rage, sa tendance à utiliser le Doloris pour un oui ou pour un nom… Tout vient de là.

 **Fun Fact 15 :** Son cinquième Horcruxe fut le _diadème de Serdaigle_. Tom lui sacrifia sa sagesse : ses talents de stratège, son sens de l'humour (oui, il en avait un), et son respect pour les gens plus intelligents que lui. Ce fut la création de cet Horcruxe qui le rendit si arrogant, et qui lui fit mépriser Dumbledore (alors qu'il savait que le directeur de Poudlard était bien davantage qu'un "vieux fou amoureux des Moldus"). Ce fut aussi la création de cet Horcruxe qui lui donna les yeux rouges, un fait qu'il dissimula avec des sortilèges jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore lui refuse le poste de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Après ce moment-là, il pensa inutile de se cacher davantage.

 **Fun Fact 16 :** Son sixième Horcruxe fut accidentel : c'était _Harry Potter_ , et il ne savait même pas l'avoir créé. Mais le rituel s'était accompli, même de façon imparfaite, et il réclama son dû. C'était une magie brutale et destructrice. Ce jour-là, Voldemort perdit son corps dans son intégrité, et il ne resta de lui qu'une robe vide tandis que son esprit mutilé flottait à la dérive, hurlant de douleur. Plus tard, il mit cela sur le compte du retour du Sortilège de la Mort. Il aurait dû mieux se renseigner sur le prix que demande la magie noire mal exécutée. Voldemort ne s'était pas concentré sur une chose précise à sacrifier, et la magie avait donc pris la première chose à sa portée…

 **Fun Fact 17 :** Son septième Horcruxe fut _Naguini_ , et fut créé alors qu'il n'avait qu'un avorton de corps, pouvant à peine tenir une baguette. Il n'avait presque plus rien à sacrifier. Le rituel demandait l'abandon de choses positives : ni sa haine ni ses mauvais souvenirs ne pouvait convenir. Alors au final, Voldemort sacrifia son contrôle de ses émotions, sa discipline mentale, son appréciation pour les petites plaisirs de la vie. C'est pour cela que Naguini est calme et obéissante, alors que Voldemort… Eh bien, Voldemort est un animal enragé.

 **Fun Fact 18 :** Naguini et le journal (et Harry, évidemment), sont les seuls Horcruxes qui peuvent interagir avec le monde qui les entoure. Le fait que ça soit des morceaux de lui-même n'a pas suffit pour faire comprendre à Voldemort que ses Horcruxes étaient _vivants_ , et avaient une âme, aussi corrompue soit-elle. Le journal s'est mis en sommeil jusqu'à ce qu'Elisa écrive dedans, puisqu'il n'était supposé se réveiller que pour accomplir sa mission et rouvrir la Chambre. Naguini et Harry ont vécu leur vie. Mais les autres Horcruxes n'ont pas eu cette option, constamment éveillés, muets, paralysés et furieux…

Et en conséquence, tous les Horcruxes de Voldemort ont sombré dans la folie à cause de l'isolement.

 **Fun Fact 19 :** Le fait que Voldemort ait perdu son corps lors de la création de l'Horcruxe d'Harry est la raison pour laquelle Harry a hérité d'un talent _génétique_. Sa magie est persuadée qu'il a les bons gènes pour parler aux serpents. Si Voldemort avait été à demi-Vélane ou Métamorphomage, il aurait aussi hérité de ça.

 **Fun Fact 20 :** Voldemort et Elisa sont cousins par la lignée des Bletchley. L'arrière-arrière-grand-mère de Voldemort (la grand-mère d'Elvis Gaunt) était une Bletchley, Niobé Bletchley, qui était aussi l'arrière-arrière-arrière-grand-tante d'Elisa. C'est un fait dont ni l'un ni l'autre n'est au courant.

.

* * *

.

Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu. Ce bonus a _beaucoup_ dérangé ma Bêta xD Ce qui est assez compréhensible, en fait. Voldemort est un personnage dérangeant x)

J'espère pouvoir reprendre la publication d'EB (du tome 5) vers septembre ou octobre, mais... Vu mon emploi du temps surchargé qui va me laisser peu de temps pour écrire... Et le fait que mon inspiration s'est tournée vers Avatar ces derniers temps... Je ne vais pas faire de promesse. Je croise les doigts !

A plus ! =)


	6. Les autres, 21 ans plus tard

.

Hello mes kiwis ! Me revoilà avec un bonus pour la saga EB !

Eh oui, parce qu'il y a tellement de questions laissées sans réponses par l'épilogue. C'est long, 21 ans ! Alors du coup, voilà ce petit bonus pour vous parler de ce qu'on fait tous les personnages de leurs vies, durant tout ce temps. J'espère que ça vous plaira !

Je ne vais pas vous faire une note de débu de chapitre de six pieds de longs aujourd'hui, essentiellement parce que je suis malaaaade (j'ai pris une insolation assez sévère, je me suis cachée sous un ventilateur pour m'en remettre, et du coup, une semaine plus tard, je me retrouve avec une angine... J'ai trop profité de mes vacances de ski, mon karma égalise le score là...). Et surtout, dans deux jours je part à Kandorya ! Bon, être malade à ce moment-là, ça me tue, certes. Mais KANDORYA QUOI. J'attend ça depuis un an. Même avec une patte cassée, j'irai xD

.

Bref. Trêve de blabla. Voilà le bonus tant attendu !

.

* * *

 **.**

 **Vingt-et-un ans plus tard…**

 **.**

Le 1er mai 1996 eut lieu la Bataille de Poudlard, l'attaque du Ministère, la destruction du Chemin de Traverse, et la mort de Voldemort. Vingt-et un ans plus tard, Elisabeth Bishop et ses amis mangeaient des glaces sur le Chemin de Traverse reconstruit, riant et plaisantant, repensant au passé avec mélancolie, mais regardant l'avenir avec optimisme. Vingt-et-un ans, c'est long. Que s'est-il passé durant tout ce temps ?

Pas seulement pour Elisa et ses proches. Il y avait des centaines d'élèves à Poudlard. Des camarades de classe d'Elisa. Sa famille, en la personne d'Harry. Des professeurs, des parents, des amis, des alliés. Que sont-ils devenus ? Quels métiers ont-ils exercés Est-ce qu'ils se sont mariés ? Avec qui ? Ont-ils eu des enfants ? Combien ? Comment s'appellent-ils ? Sont-ils heureux ?

Difficile de répondre à tout cela. Il y a tellement de surprises, tellement de choses à dire. C'est long, vingt-et-un ans. Je ne pourrais pas vous raconter tout le chemin parcouru. Mais je peux vous dire, au moins, où ils en sont arrivés…

 **oOoOoOo**

Après la guerre, **Harry Potter** est sorti avec Tracey Davies (à nouveau) mais ça n'a pas fonctionné. Il a également fréquenté Hope Riley, puis Luna Lovegood, mais il n'y a jamais eu de déclic. La romance n'était pas sa priorité, de toute façon. Plus personne ne voulait le tuer, mais il n'était pas tranquille pour autant. La presse le harcelait… Et il a fallut attendre les années 2000 pour que les derniers Mangemorts en fuite soient emprisonnés. Alors Harry s'est fait discret. Il s'est concentré sur ses ASPICS, puis sur son apprentissage de Médicomage.

Il a commencé à sortir avec **Ginny Weasley** quand il avait dix-neuf ans, et elle dix-huit. Il était alors Aspirant à Ste Mangouste, et Ginny avait passé six mois à tenter de faire du Quidditch professionnellement avant de renoncer, devant journaliste pour le _Chicaneur_ à la place. Le début de leur romance a eu lieu presque exclusivement à distance, car Ginny voyageait autour du monde. Des lettres, des appels par miroir, des petits colis… Peut-être que c'est ça qui leur plaisait, l'un chez l'autre : la tolérance pour leur besoin respectif de liberté et d'autonomie. Ils finissaient toujours par se retrouver, et ils se faisaient confiance, mais chacun comprenait parfaitement que l'autre avait besoin d'espace. Chacun savait qu'ils n'allaient jamais être heureux dans une petite maison de banlieue, engoncés dans une vie routinière.

Ginny est revenue de façon définitive en Angleterre trois ans plus tard. Elle est restée journaliste, souvent à la poursuite de récits et de scoops, mais elle n'était plus partie durant des mois. Elle et Harry se sont fiancés, et se sont installés ensemble, au Cottage aux Erables (Michael a déménagé pour vivre dans le monde moldu, et Elisa vivait à Poudlard à ce moment-là). Régulièrement, Ginny partait pour deux ou trois semaines, traquant telle ou telle rumeur, poursuivant telle ou telle histoire. Mais ça leur convenait. Ils se sont mariés un an plus tard, en juillet 2003. Ils étaient jeunes : Harry avait alors vingt-trois ans, et elle vingt-deux, mais ils se sentaient prêts.

Par la suite, ils ont eu trois enfants : **Victoria** Isabelle Potter (dite Tori) qui a actuellement treize ans, **Jamie** Michael Potter (dit Jay) qui en a onze, et **Evan** Albus Potter (dit Al) qui a dix ans.

Ils sont heureux. Cette vie leur plaît. Le métier de Médicomage est exigeant, mais Harry se sent vraiment utile, et ça le gonfle d'énergie du matin au soir. Être Auror ne l'aurait pas comblé : trop de violence, trop de méli-mélo juridique, trop de frustration. Toute sa vie, Harry a voulu aider les gens, et le métier de Médicomage lui permet de faire ça de manière vraiment concrète. Il voit des malades guérir par ses actions, sous ses yeux, parfois durant plusieurs semaines, parfois en quelques minutes. C'est ça qui le rend heureux.

Il n'a pas pour autant abandonné la Défense ! Il adore l'adrénaline, le défi, et l'apprentissage. Alors, depuis la fin de ses études (le temps que la frénésie de la foule autour du mythe du Survivant se calme un peu), Harry est membre de la Ligue Nationale de Duel. Il enseigne aux membres de la Ligue Junior, aide à organiser les championnats, donne des cours aux Aurors, et participe à des matchs toutes les semaines. Bref, il est loin de mener une vie bien rangée. Il aime avoir les moyens d'agir, s'il le faut.

Quant à Ginny, elle adore être journaliste. Elle a à la fois la possibilité de voyager, et celle de partager son émerveillement avec le reste du monde. Ils sont contents avec ce qu'ils ont. Le cadre dans lequel ils élèvent leurs enfants est idéal, aussi : la sérénité du village de Loutry Ste Chaspoule, l'emplacement du Cottage aux Erables, assez isolé mais suffisamment proche de la maison des Weasley pour que Molly garde les enfants sans problème… Et puis, ils aiment l'organisation de leur vie, tout simplement. Ginny aime partir à l'aventure, et Harry aime l'attendre, confiant, dans leur petite maison douillette, jamais très loin de ses autres amis, mais également assez loin de tout pour être tranquille. Isabelle et Michael Bishop étaient comme ça, eux aussi, et Elisa ne sait pas trop quoi penser du fait que son petit frère recrée le schéma familial des Bishop. Mais bon, ses parents étaient heureux, non ? Et Harry semble l'être, lui aussi.

C'est le plus important.

.

 **Ron Weasley** et **Hermione Granger** ont mis un temps fou à se déclarer, trop occupés à se chamailler et à poursuivre leurs rêves respectifs (devenir Auror pour Ron, et entrer dans la Justice Magique pour Hermione). Dans cet univers, ils ne se sont pas sautés au cou lors de la Bataille de Poudlard, et sans la tension de ce moment, eh bien… Ça leur a pris du temps. A vrai dire, ils ne se sont lancés qu'à l'âge de vint ans ! Alors que quand on sait qu'ils flirtaient depuis presque une décennie… C'est tard. Mais une fois la romance débutée, ils se sont mariés presque tout de suite. A vrai dire, ils se sont mariés l'année où Harry et Ginny se sont fiancés : Ron aime à dire que c'est lui qui les a inspirés à se bouger les fesses !

Ron et Hermione ont eu trois enfants. Deux filles, puis un garçon. Il y a **Rose** Hermione Granger-Weasley qui a douze ans, **Leah** Heather Granger-Weasleyqui en a dix, et le petit dernier, **Hugo** Ronald Granger-Weasley, qui en a sept. Comme Ron et Hermione travaillent tous les deux à temps plein, leurs enfants sont souvent gardés par leurs grands-parents, c'est-à-dire les Weasley… Ou les Granger, avec qui Hermione a toujours une relation solide.

Et les autres, me direz-vous ? Eh bien…

 **Luna Lovegood** n'est pas devenue Magicozoomage, mais directrice d'orphelinat. Enfin, la « Maison d'accueil Engelhorn » (ainsi nommé en l'honneur de Cécile Engelhorn, l'ex-Préfète déjantée) n'est pas vraiment un orphelinat. C'est une structure qui remplace les services sociaux. On y recueille les petits sorciers ayant perdu leurs parents (au lieu de les imposer au plus proche membre de la famille), ou les Cracmols abandonnés et encore trop jeunes pour aller à Tourmaline. On y accueille aussi les enfants ne désirant pas retourner chez leurs tuteurs légaux pour une raison ou pour une autre, qu'il s'agisse de profiter de vacances à la campagne… Ou d'échapper à une famille abusive. Globalement, c'est là que se retrouvent les mineurs qui ne savent pas trop où aller. Engelhorn accueille sans discrimination les Sang-Purs, les Sang-Mêlés, les Nés-Moldus, les Cracmols, les loups-garous. Luna dirige toute cette organisation avec sa sérénité habituelle, et ce depuis l'ouverture d'Engelhorn à l'automne 1999.

Luna a fait partie des tous premiers volontaires de l'association fondée par Elisa, qui a racheté le vieux manoir des Jedusor à Little Hangleton, afin de à transformer cet endroit sinistre en quelque chose d'utile et d'accueillant. Tom Jedusor doit s'en retourner dans sa tombe. C'est le but, après tout. Engelhorn est en quelque sorte un ultime moyen de cracher sur les idéaux cruels du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Luna est probablement la personne la moins intimidante du monde, et cela en fait la directrice parfaite. Et pour le côté pratique des choses, eh bien, il y a **Hestia Carrow** , sa sous-directrice, avec qui elle est en couple depuis maintenant quinze ans.

Luna n'a cependant pas oublié ses rêves d'aventures. Elle et Hestia partent régulièrement en voyage, à la recherche d'animaux fantastiques ou de légendes farfelues. Parfois, elles partent avec quelques enfants d'Engelhorn, sous prétexte d'un voyage organisé. Parfois, elles partent uniquement toutes les deux, laissant leurs employés se débrouiller.

Elles aiment avoir leur liberté.

L'ex-copine d'Harry, la belle **Tracey Davis,** s'est tournée vers la politique. Elle a épousé _**Kendal Sinclair**_ , un Gryffondor d'un an plus âgé qu'elle à Poudlard, dont la famille est très influente. Même si elle demeure calculatrice et posée, Tracey a toujours des liens très forts avec ses amis, y compris Harry. Elle a deux enfants, **Amandine** Lauralyn Sinclair qui a douze ans, et **Alderic** Harris Sinclair, qui en a dix.

 **Susan Bones** ne s'est jamais mariée. Elle s'est lancée dans le Département de la Justice Magique, suivant les pas de sa tante Amélia, et en est à présent Directrice depuis deux ans. C'est très satisfaisant.

 **Ernie Macmillan** a été blessé à la hanche lors de la bataille, et en a gardé un boitement prononcé. Il est entré au Ministère, dans le Département des Accidents et Catastrophe Magique, et a fini par épouser une Née-Moldue du nom de _**Romilda Vane**_ , qui était à Gryffondor dans la promotion en-dessous de la sienne. Il est toujours aussi prétentieux.

 **Zacharias Smith** aussi est resté égal à lui-même, abrasif et arrogant. Il a reprit le travail de généalogiste de son père. Après Poudlard, il a retrouvé son amie d'enfance **Sally-Anne Perks** (elle avait été envoyée à Durmstrang au cours de l'été 1993, ses parents ayant trop peur des dangers de Poudlard). Ils sont tombés amoureux, ou retombés amoureux, difficile à dire, et ils se sont mariés très vite. Si Zacharias n'avait pas un aussi mauvais caractère, tout le monde serait jaloux de leur romance. Ils travaillent ensemble, élèvent leurs enfants ensemble, ont les même goûts et les même loisirs, bref ils sont inséparables. Ils ont deux enfants, **Lorcan** Zacharias Smith, qui a quinze ans, et **Ophélia** Elise Smith, qui en a treize.

 **Dean Thomas** est Auror, et toujours célibataire. Enfin, il est aussi possible qu'il sorte avec **Seamus Finnigan** , qui est artiste peintre mais également auteur à succès (il écrit des livres de fiction). Cela dit, personne n'en est sûr.

 **Neville Londubat** est devenu l'apprenti du professeur Chourave, puis son assistant, et a finalement pris sa succession quelques années plus tôt. Il n'est pas Directeur de la Maison Poufsouffle, cela dit. Ce rôle doit revenir à quelqu'un qui a grandit dans cette Maison, qui en connait les codes et les règles. Il a cependant épousé une Poufsouffle, **Hannah Abbott** , qui s'est lancée dans la restauration après sa sortie à Poudlard. Elle tient à présent le Chaudron Baveur, suite au décès du bon vieux Tom quelques années plus tôt. Ils ont une fille de huit ans, **Hester** Alice Londubat, et un fils de six ans, **Rory** Frank Londubat.

 **Blaise Zabini** est devenu Briseur de Sorts, à la grande horreur de sa mère qui voulait qu'il soit politicien. Mais au bout de quelques années… Il a fini par y venir, du moins à mi-temps. On ne s'ennuie pas, au Magenmagot. Il a une alliance fructueuse avec la famille Greengrass (et plus spécialement leur fille aînée Daphnée) mais n'a pas pour projet de se marier, ni d'avoir des enfants.

 **Daphnée Greengrass** est entrée en politique, comme sa mère avant elle, et pratique avec soin l'art de la neutralité. Elle exaspère et charme ses opposants, ne se mets en mauvais termes avec personne, et gère avec brio le business familial en prime.

 **Astoria Greengrass** , sa petite sœur, n'a pas épousé Drago Malefoy. Peut-être dans un autre univers… Mais pas dans celui-ci. Dans celui-ci, elle est Guérisseuse, et une Guérisseuse douée. Elle se spécialise dans la guérison des malédictions affectant la santé. Il ne lui viendrait pas à l'idée de faire autre chose de sa vie.

 **Drago Malefoy** travaille un peu dans l'alchimie, un peu dans la charité, un peu dans la mode, et un peu dans la politique. Il est polyvalent. Moins snob que dans sa jeunesse, il est resté élitiste et un brin narcissique. Il adore toujours être le centre de l'attention. Il a cependant complètement abandonné les idées racistes de son enfance, et est devenu beaucoup plus tolérant. En politique, il est neutre, mais c'est aussi un soutien convaincu de l'intégration des Cracmols, par exemple.

Même en laissant de côté son amour des sauteries mondaines… Il est loin d'avoir une vie bien rangée. Sous la pression familiale (surtout de sa mère), Drago a sagement épousé **Amélia Selwyn**. C'était un mariage sans amour. Dès qu'ils ont eu un héritier, ils ont chacun mené leurs vies séparées. Par la suite, ils ont divorcés pour aller vivre avec leurs amants respectifs, Amélia avec un Moldu (qu'elle a quitté par la suite) et Drago avec **Violette Thatcham** , avec qui il a ensuite eu une fille. C'était le scandale de la décennie. Les choses se sont calmées, à présent, mais ça a bien secoué la haute société et ses normes si bien établies…

C'est Drago qui a la garde de son aîné, et c'est donc lui qui élève ses deux enfants, avec sa nouvelle épouse Violette. Son fils a treize ans, et s'appelle **Nathair** Hypérion Malefoy. Sa fille a dix ans, et se nomme **Polaris** Holly Malefoy. Maintenant que les tabloïds leur fichent la paix, Drago et Violette pensent à avoir un autre bébé.

Pour l'anecdote, le prénom de _Nathair_ signifie _serpent_ , et _Hypérion_ est un nom d'étoile, selon la coutume des Black. Ce qui est peut-être plus significatif, c'est le nom de sa sœur. Le prénom de _Polaris_ désigne l'étoile du Nord, la plus brillante du ciel. En nommant sa fille ainsi, Drago a clairement fait comprendre à sa famille que cet enfant était le sien, une Black, et que même si elle était née hors-mariage, il n'avait aucune intention de cacher son existence. Il a d'ailleurs légitimé Polaris juste après sa naissance, avant même d'épouser sa mère Violette.

.

 **Primrose Thatcham** , la sœur jumelle de Violette Thatcham, est toujours très proche d'elle. Elle est devenue joueuse de Quidditch professionnelle dans l'équipe des Harpies de Holyhead. Dans un autre univers, cela aurait été le poste de Ginny Weasley.

 **Olivier Dubois** joue toujours au Quidditch, même si sa retraite approche. Il a déjà un emploi tout prêt comme manager du club de Flaquemare.

 **Eleanor Branstone** , la petite-fille du vieux Heremon Odran, a pris la suite de son grand-père en tant que professeur de Potions et de Botanique à Tourmaline. Elle est mariée à un Moldu _ **, Clark Cooper**_ , et est enceinte de jumeaux.

 **Denis Crivey** , le petit frère de Colin Crivey, est retourné dans le monde Moldu après la mort de son frère. Il y est plus heureux.

Dans un autre univers, **Marietta Edgecombe** aurait été défigurée à vie pour le crime d'avoir cédée au chantage d'une enseignante sadique. Pas dans ce monde. Elle a fait de brillantes études, puis a travaillé durant un temps dans une librairie, avant de rencontrer un Moldu charmant nommé _**Rupert Hughes**_. Ils se sont plu, et se sont mariés. Quelques années plus tard, elle et son époux sont tous les deux devenus profs à Tourmaline : lui enseignant les mathématiques, et elle enseignant l'Histoire Magique. Ils ont deux enfants, une fille de huit ans nommée **Camille** Marietta Hughes, et un fils de six ans appelé **David** Rupert Hughes. Leur fille est une sorcière, mais ils ne sont pas encore sûrs de savoir si leur fils est un sorcier ou un Cracmol. Dans tous les cas, ils l'aimeront toujours autant.

 **Joey Murray** , le petit frère de Cho Chang que Crabbe et Goyle avaient mis dans le coma durant la bagarre qui a ensuite provoqué leur renvoi, ne s'est jamais réveillé. Il est mort dans le mois suivant la chute de Voldemort.

 **Gabriel Murray** a fait une dépression après la mort de son frère Joey. Il est devenu plus agressif. Il a rejoint les Aurors, puis en a été renvoyé et s'est mis à boire. Il travaille à présent dans une boutique de bric-à-brac dans l'Allée des Embrumes, et n'a plus de réel lien avec sa famille.

Leur frère **Finn Murray** a essayé de s'accrocher, mais lui non plus ne s'en est pas tiré indemne. Il est devenu plus froid et plus dur. Il a fini par quitter la Grande-Bretagne. Aux dernières nouvelles, il serait prof de duel à Durmstrang, réputé pour sa sévérité.

 **oOoOoOo**

Les Mangemorts ont tous été capturés, et sont passés devant le Magenmagot. Ce n'est pas forcément une consolation pour leurs victimes, ou ceux qui ont perdu des proches par leur faute. Mais au moins cette fois, on peut être à peu près sûr que personne n'a acheté sa liberté, comme Lucius Malefoy jadis. Chaque accusé a été soumis au Véritasérum. Mangemorts, complices, collègues… Leur famille, même, parfois. Des centaines de personnes ont vu leur vie privées étalées devant des jurés implacables, à raison ou à tort. Oui, ce fut dur, long, parfois cruel, souvent humiliant. Mais personne n'est passé à travers les mailles du filet.

Et ça vaut aussi pour les innocents. Pas question d'avoir quelqu'un condamné à tort ! Chaque personne emprisonnée à la hâte durant la guerre a eu droit à un second procès. Elisa a glissé l'idée à Percy Weasley, le Directeur de la Justice Magique, et… Percy a trouvé que c'était une excellente idée. A vrai dire, il ne se souvenait que trop bien de l'histoire de Sirius Black et de Peter Pettigrew, alors il a publié un décret pour rendre cette procédure obligatoire. D'une certaine façon, il a donc fallu attendre 1996 pour que la Grande-Bretagne Magique ait l' _habeas corpus_ …

 **Barty Croupton** aurait sans doute été condamné, mais il avait été grièvement blessé lors des combats. Il est mort à Ste Mangouste avant son procès.

 **Amycus Carrow** et sa sœur **Alecto Carrow** ont tous les deux été condamnés à Azkaban à perpétuité.

Le fils d'Amycus, **Maximien Carrow** (le grand frère sinistre des jumelles Flora et Hestia) a été innocenté. Après tout, il n'avait jamais agi, juste observé… et peut-être planifié de prendre la Marque à sa majorité, mais qui peut le prouver ? En tous les cas, il quitté la Grande-Bretagne pour l'Espagne, et y a refait sa vie. Il est Briseur de Sorts mercenaire, spécialisé dans la magie noire. Il s'est marié et a eu deux filles. Sa femme _Laura_ est décédée, et il a élevé ses deux enfants seul, avec froideur et efficacité. Il n'a jamais abandonné ses idées Puristes. Oh, il n'ambitionne pas de suivre les traces de sa famille, mais le fait d'être chassé de Grande-Bretagne l'a rendu amer et cynique. Du moins, encore plus amer et cynique qu'avant… Ses deux filles, **Mazarine** Laura Carrow (qui a douze ans) et **Cordelia** Maxine Carrow (qui en a neuf), le savent très bien. Leur père ne leur a jamais caché qu'elles avaient intérêt à faire quelque chose de leur vie. Parce que sinon… Eh bien, elles ne veulent vraiment pas savoir.

Mazarine a été envoyée à Poudlard, mais Cordelia sera envoyée à Durmstrang. Maximien Carrow ne mets pas tous ses œufs dans le même panier. La Maison de Serpentard a toujours du prestige, mais au moins, à Durmstrang, on apprend aux élèves la vraie magie noire…

 **Corban Yaxley** , l'espion que Voldemort voulait nommer dans le réseau de Cheminette, n'a pas pu être condamné pour ses actes d'espionnages. En revanche, sa participation à la bataille de Poudlard a largement suffit à le faire envoyer à Azkaban.

 **Victor Crabbe** (Crabbe Sr, le père de Vincent Crabbe) a eu droit à un second procès, comme tous les Mangemorts prisonniers. Il fut quand même trouvé coupable, et recondamné à perpétuité. Il ne chercha pas à se battre. Il venait d'apprendre la mort de son fils Vincent, tué lors de la bataille, et il était anéanti. Il mourut dans les années suivantes, et le nom des Crabbe s'éteignit avec lui.

 **Gregory Goyle** a subi un long procès, étant un Mangemort mineur âgé de quinze ans seulement, mais portant la Marque des Ténèbres, et déjà coupable de plusieurs crimes. Elisa défendit sa cause avec fureur, parce qu'elle refusait de voir un gamin condamné à Azkaban… Mais surtout parce qu'elle se sentait coupable de ne pas avoir pu le sauver. Elle eut un succès assez limité. Gregory purgea huit ans de peine à Azkaban, puis fut libéré sous conditions. Il est techniquement encore en probation. Il a abandonné ses croyances Puristes, mais il reste quelqu'un de brutal, amer, et agressif.

 **Théodore Nott** a été accusé de collaboration avec les Mangemorts, et même si aucune preuve conclusive n'a pu être avancée, cela a terni son nom. Il s'est marié avec **Fortuna Yaxley** , dont la famille subissait la même infamie suite à la condamnation de son père. Tous les deux gèrent tant bien que mal les lambeaux de la fortune de leurs ancêtres. Ils ont un fils de dix ans, **Caspar** Nott, et prévoient de l'envoyer à Beauxbâtons pour l'arracher à la mauvaise réputation du nom de Nott.

Avec un peu de chance, Caspar fera des choix plus sages que ses grands-parents, et n'aura pas à porter le poids de leurs crimes.

 **Adélaïde Murton** , la Serpentard nièce de Mangemort qui avait disparu au cours des vacances de Noël, a été capturée et a subi un procès. Il a été révélé qu'elle avait bien tenté de fuir lors des vacances, mais avait fini par servir Voldemort. Un rôle de larbin sans gloire : faire le guet, porter des messages, faire disparaître des cadavres, approvisionner des cachettes. Mais voilà, elle avait servi Voldemort. Qu'elle ait été contrainte par la menace, la peur, ou simplement le manque d'options, ce n'était pas important. Elle était une Mangemort et tant que telle, elle fut condamnée à Azkaban pour dix ans.

Vers la fin de ces dix années, les Détraqueurs avaient été retirés de la prison (désormais surveillée par des gardiens moins maléfiques), et les conditions de vie s'étaient améliorées. Mais ce n'était qu'un maigre réconfort. Adélaïde avait perdu toute sa jeunesse. Elle plia bagages pour la France, et ne revint jamais en Grande-Bretagne.

.

Beaucoup de grandes familles perdirent en prestige en en pouvoir après avoir été associée, de près ou de loin, avec les Mangemorts. Lors de l'attaque du Ministère, un certain nombre d'individus avaient révélé leurs vrais couleurs et s'étaient joint aux Mangemorts, soit par lâcheté soit par conviction véritable. Ils furent jugés de la même manière que les Mangemorts marqués, ceux-là, face à un public constitué de leurs collègues, des avocats et des juges qu'ils avaient tenus otage. Autant dire que ce fut assez radical.

De ce fait, avec les nombreuses arrestations, les accusations, et les morts… Eh bien, il y eut un grand vide au niveau du pouvoir. Lors de la dernière guerre, c'était arrivé aussi, et c'était les raclures comme Lucius Malefoy ou Dolores Ombrage qui s'étaient engouffrés dans la brèche. Mais là ? C'était les ennemis de Voldemort qui étaient en majorité. C'était Kingsley Shacklebolt, un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, qui était Ministre.

Le pouvoir changea de mains. Pas en un jour, ni en un an, certes. Mais c'était inéluctable. La vieille garde était morte. Avec ces procès qui en finissaient une bonne fois pour toute avec les fidèles de Voldemort, une ère nouvelle s'ouvrait.

 **oOoOoOo**

 **Lester Hopkrik** est haut-placé dans le Ministère, à présent. Il ne travaille plus pour les Jeux et Sports Magiques, mais dans le Département des Accidents et Catastrophes Magiques. Il a épousée sa petite-amie **Myriam Collins** , quelques mois après la fin de la guerre (en septembre 1996, plus précisément). Myriam a continué quelques temps ses études dans le monde moldu, puis s'est dirigée vers le commerce dans le monde magique, pour être plus proche de son mari. A présent, elle dirige l'entreprise de MagicoGlisseur d'Elisa, et elles sont donc associées. C'est un bon poste et Myriam y est très efficace.

Myriam et Lester ont deux enfants, **Wayne** Neal Hopkrik, qui a dix-huit ans, et **Célia** Mafalda Hopkrik, qui en a seize. Ils pensent à adopter un des enfants d'Engelhorn, dans quelques années. Peut-être pas un loup-garou, car ils ne se sentent pas capables de gérer le danger, mais peut-être un Cracmol, ou un des sorciers orphelins.

 **Madeline Hopkrik** est toujours directrice de Tourmaline, et n'a pas l'intention que ça change. Elle s'y plaît bien.

 **Neal Bowman** ne s'est pas marié, mais il vit en couple avec **Caleb Jugson**. C'est un ex-Poufsouffle, ex-Préfet, actuellement Guérisseur à Ste Mangouste avec lui. Ils ne comptent pas avoir d'enfant : Caleb veut que son nom de famille s'éteigne avec lui. Même si lui-même était un pacifiste, son père était un Mangemort. C'est un truc qui ne s'oublie pas.

 **Gwendolyn Bowman** a épousé un Moldu nommé _**Olivier Lopez**_ , mais elle gardé son nom, déjà parce que ses parents n'auraient pas accepté qu'il en soit autrement, et ensuite parce que le nom de _Bowman_ est une part essentielle de _Bishop &Bowman_. La boutique s'est agrandie et a gagné en popularité. C'est la gloire ! Gwendolyn a une fille, nommée **Lisbeth** Gwendolyn Bowman, qui a quinze ans : elle compte reprendre la boutique après elle. Au moins, la relève est assurée.

Son petit frère **Brian Bowman** , le Cracmol, travaille à _Fleury & Botts_, sur le Chemin de Traverse également. Il s'est bien intégré dans la société sorcière, ce qui était son rêve de toujours. Il a une petite-amie, _Joana Swanson_ , qui est elle aussi une Cracmole. Ils se sont rencontrés à Tourmaline, et pensent à se marier bientôt.

 **Nymphadora Tonks** (qui a soutenu son cousin Drago à 100% durant son tumultueux divorce) est toujours Auror. Elle ne s'est jamais mariée. Elle et Remus Lupin sont sortis ensemble durant quatre ans, mais sans guerre pour les faire paniquer, ils ne sont jamais passés à l'étape suivante. Ils ont finis par se séparer, car Tonks voulait avoir des enfants et pas lui. Par la suite, Tonks a eu d'autres relations, mais aucune n'a mené au mariage. Bah, elle s'en fiche. Elle se débrouille très bien toute seule. A présent, Tonks est Auror Superviseur, ce qui signifie qu'elle est en charge des Aspirants. C'est l'un des postes avec les plus hautes responsabilités du Bureau des Aurors.

Elle a toujours voulu des enfants, cela dit, alors elle en a adopté. Trois, en fait. Le premier est un garçon Cracmol qui a été trouvé devant Engelhorn, complètement amnésique, à l'âge de huit ans. Schéma de figure classique d'un abandon par une famille de Sang-Pure… Il _pense_ que son prénom est Thaddeus, mais ne se souvient pas du reste de son identité. Avec son accord, il a été renommé **Teddy** Sirius Tonks. Il a aujourd'hui quinze ans. Les deux autres enfants de Tonks sont des jumeaux, mordus par un loup-garou et immédiatement confiés à Engelhorn à l'âge de six ans, un petit garçon nommé **Randel** et une petite fille nommée **Rudina** Tonks. Ils ont à présent dix ans et demi.

 **Remus Lupin** est professeur de Défense Théorique à Tourmaline, ayant succédé à Matt lorsque celui-ci a quitté ce job… Et il est bien sûr toujours membre de la meute de Matt. Il sort d'ailleurs avec une des membres de la meute, une femme qui a treize ans de moins que lui (le même âge que Tonks…) nommée _Narah Brynson_.

Il a très mal vécu la mort de Sirius, ou plutôt le fait de ne jamais s'être réconcilié avec lui avant sa mort. Du coup, par la suite, il a tenté de faire amende honorable envers tous les anciens membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Leurs rapports ne sont plus les mêmes, et il y aura toujours une certaine distance entre eux, mais… Il s'est réconcilié avec plusieurs d'entre eux, comme Kingsley ou McGonagall.

 **Fleur Delacour** a successivement été Briseuse de Sorts durant neuf ans, puis Auror durant sept ans, avant de se reconvertir dans le duel, d'abord en tant que tutrice donnant des cours particuliers… Puis en tant que concurrente dans les championnats régionaux, puis nationaux, puis internationaux. Elle a gagné trois championnats mondiaux, et en vise actuellement un quatrième.

Elle ne s'est jamais mariée et n'en a pas l'intention. Quand on lui demande si elle a un partenaire romantique, ses réponses varient. Elle a déjà dit avoir une relation secrète avec Matt Rosier, avec Elisabeth Bishop, avec Charlie Weasley, ou avec les trois à la fois. Ce sont plus ou moins ses meilleurs amis. Elle vit chez Elisa, d'ailleurs ! Et le fait qu'il lui arrive parfois de s'écraser sur le canapé de l'un ou de l'autre entre deux tournois de duels (et donc de permettre aux journalistes d'avoir un cliché d'elle quittant la maison au petit matin) n'arrange pas les rumeurs. Heureusement, ils prennent ça avec humour, et en rigolent ensemble. Et puis… Fleur, Matt et Elisa ont une relation particulièrement forte, et il n'est pas rare qu'on prenne deux d'entre eux pour un couple.

 **Viktor Krum** a joué du Quidditch professionnellement durant quinze ans, avant de prendre sa retraite et d'entrer au Ministère de la Magie bulgare. Il est marié, mais sans enfant. Elisa a reprit contact avec lui quelques années plus tôt, et ils sont en bons termes.

.

 **Cassius Warrington** a abandonné le Quidditch. Il est Auror et ça lui convient très bien. Il sort avec **Millicent Bulstrode** depuis une éternité, mais ils jugent leur job trop dangereux pour avoir des enfants (ce qui sera inévitablement attendu d'eux s'ils se marient). Cela dit, après toutes ces années, ils pensent franchir le pas.

 **Adrian Pucey** , le grand fan d'Histoire de la Magie, a travaillé un certain temps dans l'entreprise familiale de sécurité magique, comme son père le désirait. Mais… Au bout de deux ans, Adrian a fini par avoir marre de la désapprobation familiale vis-à-vis de sa relation avec son petit-ami. Car oui, lui et **Terence Higgs** (au demeurant très intelligent, bien placé au Département des Mystère, et pas du tout désagréable à regarder) sortent ensemble depuis qu'ils ont quinze ans. Alors que les parents de Terence se sont fait à l'idée, se sont instruits, et ont fini par approuver leur couple… Les Pucey n'étaient pas si ouvert d'esprit. Ils voulaient qu'Adrian fasse un bon mariage avec une fille Sang-Pure. A leurs yeux, rien d'autre n'était acceptable.

Alors, quand Adrian a réalisé qu'il ne pourrait jamais leur faire comprendre que Terence était son seul et unique grand amour, il leur a dit d'aller se faire voir. Il est parti en claquant la porte et a postulé à Poudlard en tant que prof d'Histoire. Binns est toujours là, mais il fait cours à un amphithéâtre vide, à présent. Adrian l'a officiellement remplacé. Lui et Terence ont également un fils, **Timothy** Heath Pucey-Higgs, qui a douze ans, et ils se sont mariés (à Poudlard, donnant l'occasion à l'école de faire la fête) dès que le mariage homosexuel a été légalisé au Royaume-Uni.

Ils vont dîner chez les Higgs de temps en temps. En revanche, ils sont toujours en froid avec les Pucey.

 **Helen Dawlish** n'est pas mariée, mais elle a un fils nommé **Octave** William Dawlish, qui a dix ans et qu'elle élève toute seule. Enfin, plus ou moins toute seule. Son équipe d'Auror est très soudée, et lui donne toujours un coup de main.

 **Rhonda Flatbury** a épousé un sorcier italien, un dénommé _**Antolio Venturi**_. Il travaille dans l'industrie des Portoloins à mi-temps, mais anime aussi une ligue de duel. Ils ont deux fils, **Mattéo** Antolio Venturi qui a onze ans, et **Andrea** Flavio Venturi, qui en a sept. Andrea est un Cracmol, et ils ont déjà préparé sa scolarisation dans une école primaire Moldue en attendant de l'inscrire à Tourmaline.

Car Tourmaline est une évidence, à présent, au même titre que Poudlard l'est pour les sorciers. Tous les jeunes parents se renseignent dessus, discrètement, ayant peur de devoir y recourir, mais intérieurement soulagés de savoir que l'école existe. A présent, les Cacmols sont mieux intégrés dans la société. Oh, les préjugés et la discrimination n'ont pas disparus. On parle d'avoir un enfant Cracmol à voix basse, avec pitié. C'est un handicap, une petite honte, quelque chose que les gens ne mentionnent pas en bonne compagnie. Mais les abandons de Cracmols à Engelhorn sont devenus très rare. On ne cache plus ces enfants-là en prétendant très fort qu'ils n'existent pas. Ils ont une place. C'est un début.

 **Raashid Hussain** , le clown de la classe d'Elisa, a grandi. Il a lancé sa propre émission de radio. Il a aussi épousé **Cho Chang** , ce qui a surpris tout le monde. Cho ne pensait pas devenir journaliste, à la base. Elle avait commencé par faire des études de Médicomage avant de se réorienter vers une autre carrière. Elle est plus douée pour raconter des histoires d'espoir que pour soigner des mourants… Cho a toujours été quelqu'un de sensible, après tout. Mais c'est grâce à leur métier qu'ils se sont rencontrés, et ils sont heureux, elle et Raashid.

Ils ont trois enfants, et Cho est enceinte du quatrième. Leur fille aînée **Mina** Hussain a onze ans, et leurs deux fils cadets **Samir** et **Zack** ont respectivement huit et six ans.

 **Lee Jordan** a commencé par être journaliste freelance, puis s'est associé avec Raashid et Cho pour leur émission radio. Ils ont eu tellement de succès que Lee a pu lancer un magazine complémentaire à l'émission, et c'est dans ce cadre qu'il a rencontré une Cracmol nommée _**Fiona Michelis**_ (une ancienne élève de Tourmaline qu'il a interviewé). Ils se sont plu, et se sont mariés quelques années plus tard. Ils ont une petite fille, **Abigail** Fiona Jordan, qui a six ans.

 **Tamsin Applebee** , la voix de la raison des Poufsouffle, a fait du Quidditch de façon professionnelle et ne s'est jamais mariée. Elle travaille désormais au Département des Jeux et Sports Magiques.

 **Arjuna Balaji** a reprit le commerce de son père à contrecœur, puis il est devenu Briseur de Sorts, suivant son rêve. C'est sa femme qui a repris le commerce. Oui, car Arjuna est marié. Il a épousé **Parvati Patil**. Ils s'entendent en fait très bien, tous les deux avec la tête dans les nuages et une imagination débordante. Parvati écrit occasionnellement des articles de mode pour la _Gazette du Sorcier_ , et a aussi investi dans différentes boutiques de vêtements. Elle était une commère à Poudlard, mais elle a toujours eu la tête sur les épaules. C'est une partie de son charme. Arjuna le sait bien. Ce qui les a rapproché, cependant, c'est avant tout leur deuil juste après la guerre : Arjuna avait perdu sa mère, et Parvati sa meilleure amie. Leur couple est pourtant solide, et rempli d'optimisme. Ils ont deux filles, **Tamara** Balaji et **Lila** Balaji, qui ont respectivement treize et onze ans, ainsi qu'un fils de sept ans, **Nilay** Balaji.

La sœur jumelle de Parvati, **Padma Patil** la Serdaigle, cumule deux emplois à mi-temps. Elle a ouvert une boutique d'art (où travaille aussi Dean Thomas qui est artiste peintre), mais elle écrit aussi régulièrement des articles pour la _Gazette_ , surtout des critiques politiques. Le célibat lui va très bien, merci beaucoup.

 **Sue Li** a eu beaucoup de mal à se remettre de la mort de sa meilleure amie Mandy. Elle a finit par faire le tour du monde dont elles rêvaient ensemble, puis par ouvrir une librairie plein de textes sur les pays étrangers. **Michael Corner** et elle sont tombés amoureux quelques années plus tard. Ils sont mariés, mais n'ont pas d'enfants.

 **Pansy Parkinson** s'est lancée en politique, faisant un effort sur elle-même pour être un peu plus tolérante, mais crachant son venin sans hésiter à la figure de tous ceux qui la prenaient de haut. Elle travaille au Département des Accidents et Catastrophes Magiques, mais siège aussi au Magenmagot. Elle a épousé un Auror, **Owen Harper** (qui avait un an de moins qu'elle à Serpentard), ce qui a profondément déplu à sa famille. Oui, Owen est populaire, charmant, intelligent, venant d'une très ancienne lignée, et il l'adore… Mais il n'est pas totalement de sang pur. Sa grand-mère maternelle est Sang-Mêlée. Les Parkinson désapprouvent. Pansy leur a rétorqué qu'il était temps de vivre avec leur temps. Bref, les Parkinson ont eu du mal à digérer l'affaire mais ils ont bien été obligés de l'accepter. Pansy et Owen ont un fils, **Edmund** Owen Harper, qui a onze ans.

Pansy et Hermione sont devenues amies, à leur grande surprise. Elles dirigent une curieuse alliance politique, mêlant progressistes et traditionnalistes, qui partagent tous un certain idéalisme. Leur mouvement est le seul qu'Elisa et Harry soutiennent publiquement.

 **oOoOoOo**

 **Matt Rosier** ne s'est jamais marié, ou bien il plaisante en disant qu'il est marié à son job. Les rumeurs vont cependant bon train sur sa relation avec diverses femmes, qu'il s'agisse d'Elisabeth Bishop, de Fleur Delacour, ou même de Minerva McGonagall ! Il n'envisage cependant pas de relation romantique, ni maintenant ni plus tard. Il est occupé à plein temps par son job de prof de Métamorphose, mais aussi par la gestion de sa meute, qui compte à présent huit membres.

Matt a été engagé comme prof de Métamorphose à Poudlard trois ans après la fin de la guerre, après qu'Elisa ait plaidé sa cause auprès de Dumbledore. Cela a permis à McGonagall d'avoir une charge de travail un peu allégée… Et cela a permis à Matt d'avoir pour son Doctorat un mentor qui se fichait de savoir ce qu'il faisait de ses pleines lunes (alors que justement, son précédent mentor l'avait fait virer du programme). Il a pu reprendre ses études.

Il a obtenu son Doctorat six ans plus tard, en présentant un principe de Métamorphose révolutionnaire permettant d'appliquer la transfiguration aux sorts. C'est un principe encore peu connu, mais qui est immédiatement devenu très populaire chez les Guérisseurs et les Briseurs de Sorts, qui s'en servent pour transformer la magie noire en magie moins nocive.

Une partie des travaux de Matt a été faite en collaboration avec Elisa, mais elle a refusé de recevoir le moindre crédit. Elle peut difficilement admettre que tout ce qu'elle lui a apporté sur ce sujet venait des souvenirs de Grindelwald…

Matt est à présent l'Alpha d'une petite meute de loups-garous qui compte huit membres, lui compris. Ils vivent leurs vies séparées en tant qu'humains, même s'ils sont proches, comme les membres d'une même famille. Mais à chaque pleine lune, ils se retrouvent pour se transformer ensemble. Leur meute compte également des membres honoraires, comme Elisa et Fleur (qui sont plus ou moins considérées comme les « compagnes » de Matt, même si aucun des loups-garous n'oserait leur dire ça en face). Bref, c'est une petite unité soudée.

Pourtant, ces lycanthropes sont d'âge, de milieux, et de caractères variés. Mais ils ont tous un point commun : ils ont été mordus et contaminés durant la guerre. Ce sont des victimes des forces de Greyback. Car c'est un des effets pervers des manœuvres de Voldemort, qui a utilisé les loups-garous comme des chiens de guerre : beaucoup de gens ont été mordus, et donc il y a désormais énormément de loups-garous en Grande-Bretagne. Tellement, d'ailleurs, qu'il est devenu impossible d'ignorer le problème.

Les lois ont dû être changées, les méthodes de gestion de la lycanthropie modernisées. C'est une chose de traiter quelques contaminés comme des pestiférés : ça en est une autre d'avoir un immense nombre de victimes terrifiées, très souvent liées à des familles influentes, et de les traiter de la même façon. De la Tue-Loup est désormais fournie gratuitement par le Ministère. Les loups-garous ne sont pas recensés et surveillés, ou alors ne le sont que s'ils ont mordu quelqu'un (et ils ne sont certainement pas punis par la prison ou la mort). Des refuges ont été ouverts. Des loups-garous expliquent leur expérience à la radio, dans des interviews à la _Gazette_ , dans des livres.

La lycanthropie n'est plus un problème que les sorciers peuvent prétendre ignorer en espérant que ça finisse par tuer ces infectés si dérangeant. C'est un truc auquel ils doivent faire face en tant que société. Et donc, il a fallut étudier le problème, le comprendre, en apprendre, essayer de travailler avec.

Oh, les loups-garous font toujours face à la discrimination. Parfois les gens crachent sur leur passage. Parfois des entreprises refusent de les embaucher. Parfois leurs partenaires romantiques les laissent tomber avec horreur. Il y a toujours une stigmatisation très lourde. C'est dur de vivre avec ce virus. Mais… Ils ne vivent plus autant sur le fil du rasoir. Ils peuvent aller en justice et faire un procès à un employeur raciste, ou à un sorcier qui les menace. Ils ont les mêmes droits que les sorciers, à présent. La société n'est pas dénuée de préjugés, bien sûr, mais… Ça va mieux. Et, Matt veut y croire, ça ira en s'améliorant.

D'ailleurs, deux ans après avoir eu son Doctorat, Matt a révélé au monde qu'il était un loup-garou. Cela a fait un tollé, mais les mentalités avaient déjà bien changé. Et puis, étant donné son parcours irréprochable, le soutien féroce que lui ont apporté ses collègues, et le fait qu'Elisa ait fait peser son poids au Magenmagot et dans la presse… Ça s'est plutôt bien passé. Oh, certaines personnes ont suggéré de le renvoyer, bien sûr. Mais ils étaient en minorité. Matt a gardé son emploi, le respect de ses pairs, et il est devenu le symbole du loup-garou moderne bien intégré dans la société.

Il a aussi repris contact avec sa famille, les Rosier. Depuis des années, ceux-ci soutenaient discrètement la cause des loups-garous, que ce soit en politique ou par des donations d'argent, et…. Eh bien. C'était une offre de paix implicite, ce soutien. Après tout, ils ne supportaient pas la cause des lycanthropes par idéalisme ! Les Rosier restent coincés, puristes, et traditionnalistes. Mais ils ont leurs bon côté. Matt n'est pas proches d'eux, mais ils sont en bons termes. Il a même été réintégré dans de façon officielle dans le testament de son père (il n'est donc plus déshérité).

Révéler sa lycanthropie a aussi permis à Matt de devenir un porte-parole de son espèce. Il a écrit plusieurs livres sur ce que ça faisait d'être un loup-garou, mais surtout sur comment gérer le loup, cohabiter avec la bête, accepter sa partie animale pour qu'en retour on ne devienne pas dénué de raison humaine lors de la pleine lune. Bien sûr, sa technique n'est pas pour tout le monde. Tous les loups intérieurs ne se ressemblent pas, et tous les humais n'ont pas la force mentale d'apprivoiser la bête. Mais… Plusieurs dizaines de loups-garous ont lu cet ouvrage, en ont parlé, l'ont recommandés, ont été aidés par ses mots. La plupart préfèrent utiliser la Tue-Loup, cela dit.

Mais les livres de Matt ont aussi été lus par des sorciers normaux, et ils ont beaucoup aidé à changer l'opinion du public. Car si le loup peut être approché, apprivoisé, rationnalisé, expliqué… Alors d'un coup, ce n'est plus une sorte de monstre vague et terrifiant, au comportement imprévisible. Comme les reportages sur les loups aident les moldus à mieux connaître ces animaux et à dépasser la peur irrationnelle instaurée par les contes sur le grand méchant loup… Eh bien, les livres de Matt (et son charme naturel !) ont répandu l'idée que la lycanthropie n'était pas si monstrueuse que ça.

 **oOoOoOo**

 **Miles Bletchley** est entré au Département des Mystères comme sa famille le souhaitait. Puis, à _l'encontre_ de ce que sa famille souhaitait, il a épousé **Tabitha Bainbridge**. Deux serpents qui aiment tout savoir, tout pouvoir anticiper, et toujours garder un atout dans leur manche : ils étaient faits pour s'entendre. Tabitha travaille dans la justice et, par son biais, Miles continue à se tenir informé des derniers murmures qui circulent au sein des pôles de pouvoir. Ils forment un duo redoutable, tout en étant un couple uni et sincèrement amoureux. Ils ont deux enfants, une fille nommée **Isolde** Lorelei Bletchley qui a onze ans, et un fils nommé **Auguste** Merrit Bletchley qui en a huit. Ils sont nommés selon la tradition Bletchley, avec le deuxième prénom choisi par Visionomie.

Pour l'anecdote, le second prénom d'Isolde veut dire « sirène mortelle » alors que le deuxième prénom d'Auguste signifie « mérite d'être chanceux ». Ni Miles ni Tabitha ne sont très sûre de ce que ça signifie…

La famille Bletchley est toujours aussi discrète, mais influente. Le vieux Bartholomew Bletchley a finit par s'éteindre dans son sommeil, mais le reste de la famille continue à poursuivre ses projets. Et son principal projet est de réintégrer le _Magister_ parmi les leurs. Avoir une telle figure associés à leur nom de famille, ça leur aurait conféré un grand pouvoir. Les Black, les Malefoy, les Warrington, les Bones pouvaient inspirer le respect rien qu'avec leur nom, mais pas les Bletchley, plus maintenant en tous les cas. Et c'était ça qu'ils veulent à tout prix récupérer.

Cela dit, ils ont un succès limité. Bartholomew était abrupt, et lui et Elisa ne s'entendaient pas forcément, mais au moins il était franc, et ils se respectaient. Valentin Bletchley (le père de Miles), qui a pris sa succession en tant que chef de famille… Il n'a pas le même charisme. Ni la même ouverture d'esprit. Alors, évidemment, il y a des frictions.

Tant pis. Ils font avec. Et au besoin, il y a Miles pour servir d'intermédiaire !

 **Cédric Diggory** est devenu Directeur du Département de Contrôle et de Régulation des Créatures Magiques. Il a commencé à sortir avec **Katie Bell** deux ans après la fin de la guerre, et ils se sont mariés trois ans plus tard. Cela aurait pu être une surprise, mais… Au final, ce n'était pas si étonnant, qu'ils soient compatibles. Tous les deux ont quelque chose de très pur dans leurs aspirations : l'envie d'aider autrui, parce que c'est bien, parce que c'est juste, parce qu'il serait inconcevable de ne pas faire autrement.

Katie a commencé par jouer du Quidditch de façon professionnelle, puis a quitté le sport lorsqu'elle est tombée enceinte, et s'est dirigée vers l'associatif et l'humanitaire. Elle préside désormais l'OPTEM, l'association de défense des elfes de maison fondée par Hermione (qui n'a plus le temps de la gérer à plein temps, avec son travail au Ministère). Cédric et Katie ont trois enfants : **Alice** Katie Diggory et son frère jumeau **Amory** Cédric Diggory, qui ont tous les deux treize ans, et leur petite sœur **Kathleen** Elsie Diggory, qui en a onze.

 _Alice_ est ainsi nommée en mémoire d'Alicia Spinnet, l'une des meilleures amies de Katie Bell, tuée lors de la Bataille de Poudlard. _Amory_ est quant à lui nommé en souvenir d'Amos Diggory, tué le même jour lors de l'attaque du Ministère. Quant à la petite dernière… Son deuxième prénom, _Elsie_ , est un clin d'œil à Elisa.

Après la guerre, les seconds prénoms dérivant d' _Elisabeth_ ou d' _Harry_ se sont multipliés. Ce n'est pas surprenant. Ce qui est surprenant, c'est que ni Harry ni Elisa ne s'en soient rendu compte !

 **Trisha Buttermere** est sortie avec **George Weasley** pendant six ans, après la fin de la guerre. Ils envisageaient de se marier. Puis un beau jour ils ont rompu, à cause d'une dispute, un petit point de tension qui a explosé et empoisonné leur couple. Ils ont essayé de rester amis, mais ils avaient tous les deux un caractère trop affirmé. Leur amitié est devenue glaciale… Et leur relation d'associés a commencé à se détériorer.

C'est pour cette raison que Trisha a saisi l'occasion de travailler pour Ollivander. Et ça lui convient : elle fait ce qu'elle aime, elle n'a pas coupé les ponts avec ses amis mais elle a une certaine distance, et elle maîtrise son rythme de production sans avoir à répondre de ses travaux à quiconque… Enfin, mis à part son mentor.

De son côté, George est toujours célibataire, mais il rêve d'avoir une famille. La boutique, c'est bien, mais ce n'est pas assez. Il veut avoir des enfants, un jour. Il y travaille. Il a eu plusieurs petites-amies, mais il n'a jamais trouvé l'élue. Du moins, pas encore.

 **Fred Weasley** a épousé **Angelina Johnson** quelques années après la guerre. Ce n'était pas vraiment prévu : Angelina voulait jouer au Quidditch, pas se marier. Mais elle est tombée enceinte, et les choses se sont précipitées. Elle a dû quitter le Quidditch, à regret. Cependant, elle a refusé de bosser à la boutique de farces et attrapes. Elle voulait garder une certaine mesure d'indépendance. Du coup, elle travaille juste en face, à la _Gazette du Sorcier_ , rubrique sportive. Elle s'est remise au Quidditch une fois ses enfants grandis, cela dit, et Fred approuve de tout cœur. Leur fils aîné **William** George Weasley (dit Willy) a quinze ans. Ils ont également deux filles, **Roxanne** Alicia Weasley qui a douze ans, et **Audrey** Angelina Weasley qui en a neuf.

 **Percy Weasley** est à présent Ministre de la Magie, et a été élu à la suite de Kingsley quatre ans auparavant. Il a fait carrière dans la Justice Magique, se distinguant par son intégrité, son efficacité, mais aussi sa capacité à s'adapter. Peut-être que c'est une chance qui ne lui aurait jamais été donnée, dans un autre univers. Mais ici, avec l'acceptation de sa famille, plusieurs soutiens politiques très forts (Cédric, Lester, Hermione, Elisa…), il a pu s'affirmer et s'élever, prendre davantage de responsabilités, se confronter à des problèmes nouveaux, écouter les gens parler d'expériences qui lui étaient étrangères. Il est devenu un tout petit peu moins rigide, un tout petit peu plus ouvert d'esprit… Et ça a fait des merveilles pour sa popularité. Non, il n'a pas le charisme de Kingsley ou d'Harry. Mais il a une certaine dignité, comme Amélia Bones jadis, qui pousse les gens à le respecter. Et bien sûr, les gens qui l'entourent l'ont empêché de prendre la grosse tête. Certes, il est un peu guindé et n'a pas beaucoup d'humour, mais il est déterminé, idéaliste, et il ne porte pas d'œillères quant aux fautes du système.

Il s'est marié avec _**Ruth Sullivan**_ , une Sang-Pure de bonne famille qui a exactement la bonne dose d'humour pour le faire rire… Sans pour autant l'empêcher de se concentrer sur des trucs sérieux. Elle travaillait au Département des Jeux et Sports Magiques et a également, après la guerre, participé à la relance de l'économie (notamment en lançant l'industrie du MagicoGlisseur, dont elle est une grande fan). Ils ont deux enfants, **Jason** Arthur Weasley qui a quatorze ans, et **Lucy** Molly Weasley qui en a douze.

 **Charlie Weasley** est toujours célibataire. Il est plus intéressé par les dragons que la romance.

 **Rubeus Hagrid** a passé son diplôme de dragonologie, et travaille dans la même réserve que Charlie. Il est incroyablement heureux, et c'est une recrue précieuse, capable de maîtriser sans problème de jeunes dragons aussi costaux qu'un rhinocéros.

Mais qu'en est-il de son poste à Poudlard, pensez-vous ?

Eh bien, il est assuré par un Cracmol. Eh oui, le personnel de Poudlard a changé. Les méthodes d'enseignements aussi.

Il y a deux fois plus d'élèves que jadis, et le nombre de professeurs a presque doublé. Certaines matières obligatoires sont devenues optionnelles, et vice-versa. De nouveaux postes ont été créés. Des Cracmols ont été embauchés, et pas seulement pour les rôles de garde-chasse ou de concierges, les postes « pas assez bien pour les sorciers ». Il y a des Cracmols enseignants, maintenant, pour certaines matières théoriques.

.

 **Minerva McGonagall** n'est pas directrice, même si elle demeure sous-directrice. Elle a dirigé l'école quelques années après la mort de Dumbledore, avant de le laisser à quelqu'un de plus qualifié. Elle préfère enseigner la Métamorphose.

Le directeur est un sorcier nommé **Ambrose Brocklehurst**. Il n'est guère porté sur le côté administratif du métier, mais il a l'œil pour l'organisation, et pour instaurer une bonne ambiance. Il était le père de Mandy Brocklehurst, une des victimes de la Bataille de Poudlard, qui était dans l'année d'Harry. D'une certaine façon, veiller sur un millier d'enfants est sa manière de combler le vide laissé par Mandy.

 **Adrian Pucey** est le professeur d'Histoire de la Magie, mais aussi directeur de la Maison de Serpentard. Sa matière est devenue plus dynamique qu'au temps de Binns. Plus moderne, plus riche, plus complète. Il parle d'autre chose que les gobelins, ça c'est sûr ! Les guerres, les grandes inventions, les courants de pensées en Grande-Bretagne : mais aussi les changements majeurs dans les autres communautés sorcières, les évènements marquants, les sorciers célèbres.

Cela dit, l'Histoire de la Magie n'est pas enseignée en première année. Cette année-là, elle est remplacée par un cours de Culture Moldue et Sorcière, qui permet de mettre à niveau les Né-Moldus en matière de culture générale, de faire découvrir aux Sang-Purs les notions essentielles en matière de cohabitation avec les Moldus, et de vérifier que les Sang-Mêlés n'ont pas de lacunes dans ces deux domaines.

Le prof de Culture Moldue et Sorcière est un Cracmol, _**Lucian Prosperin**_. Issu d'une famille de Sang-Purs, il a fait ses études à Tourmaline, a travaillé un temps dans une librairie du Chemin de Traverse, puis a été secrétaire dans une université moldue. Il sait très bien de quoi il parle.

Le professeur **Charity Burbage** est toujours directrice de la Maison de Gryffondor, et enseigne toujours l'Etude des Moldus, une matière optionnelle. Mais le cursus a été modernisé (ce qui a pas mal fait grommeler le professeur Burbage, au début). A présent, il y a plusieurs sorciers qui interviennent au cours de l'année, qui présentent leurs métiers ou racontent leur vie quotidienne parmi les Moldus. Cela rend la chose plus réelle.

Ce n'est pas le seul changement visant à rapprocher le monde sorcier du monde moldu. Le CEM existe toujours, et a son propre enseignant attitré. Il existe aussi des cours obligatoire pour tous de mathématiques, de science, et de remise à niveau d'orthographe. Evidemment ces cours ne prennent qu'une fraction de l'emploi du temps des élèves, et peuvent être abandonnés après les BUSES. La priorité reste donnée à la magie !

Le CEM et ces matières non-magiques sont enseignées par une Cracmol, une dénommée _**Mallory Thompson**_. C'est l'une des rares à n'être jamais passé par Tourmaline. Elle a fait des études entièrement moldues, tout en gardant contact avec sa famille sorcière.

Les matières sorcières ont également évolué. Les cours de Métamorphose, de Sortilège et de Potions sont à peu près les même, mais sont toujours enseignés par deux personnes qui se partagent le travail. Après tout, il y a deux fois plus d'élèves ! Pour avoir des classes d'une taille gérable, il faut étaler les cours… Et ça fait donc plus de travail. Ainsi, en Métamorphose c'est **Matt Rosier** qui s'occupe des premières aux quatrièmes années, tandis que **MGonagall** a la charge des élèves plus âgés. En Sortilège, le professeur **Flitwick** (toujours directeur de la Maison de Serdaigle) enseigne aux élèves les plus jeunes, tandis qu' **Aaron Woodbridge** est chargé des élèves ayant déjà passé leurs BUSES. Et en Potions, les deux professeurs **Diego Perreti** et **Amandine Brook** enseignent chacun à deux Maison, l'un étant en charge des classe Serpentard-Poufsouffle et l'autre des classes Gryffondor-Serdaigle.

La Botanique n'est à présent obligatoire que jusqu'à la troisième année, et devient ensuite optionnelle. Elle reste cependant une matière très populaire, étant donné son utilité dans les Potions. C'est **Neville Londubat** qui en a la charge, ayant succédé au professeur Chourave qui a pris sa retraite.

La Défense contre les Forces du Mal est partagée entre deux enseignants, mais accueille également plusieurs intervenants au cours de l'année. Des Briseurs de Sorts, des duellistes, des Aurors, des tireurs d'élite, des employés des entreprises de sécurité, des Langue-de-Plomb… C'est aussi la seule matière qui organise une fois par an un voyage, réservé aux élèves ayant les meilleures notes, pour assister à une compétition de duel. Les deux professeurs dans cette matière sont le professeur **Hope Riley** (directrice de la Maison de Poufsouffle), qui est chargé des élèves de la première à la quatrième année, et un ex-Auror nommé _**Victor Proudfoot**_ , qui s'occupe des élèves plus âgés.

L'Astronomie est devenue une matière optionnelle, que les élèves peuvent prendre à compter de la troisième année. Elle est enseignée par **Thelma Holmes**. C'est cependant une des options les plus fréquemment prises.

L'Etude des Runes Anciennes, l'Arithmancie, la Divination et les Soins aux Créatures Magiques, sont restés des options enseignées uniquement à partir de la troisième année. Elles ont peu changé avec le temps. Seuls les professeurs sont nouveaux.

L'Etude des Runes Anciennes est enseignée par **Sarah Carter** , une ancienne Serpentard, assez jeune (trente-trois ans) et une des vieilles amies d'Astoria et Ambre. Elle a eu le poste trois ans plus tôt, quand le professeur Babbling s'est éteinte dans son sommeil.

La Divination est enseignée par **Hécate Nightingale** , une ancienne Serdaigle, assez jeune également (trente-deux ans à peine : elle était en première année lors de la Bataille). Enthousiaste, la tête toujours un peu dans les nuages, elle s'entend très bien avec Elisa, quand elles se voient. C'est une arrivée récente : elle a été engagée l'année dernière, quand Trelawney a dut être envoyée à Ste Mangouste après s'être terriblement affaiblie. Il est plus que probable qu'elle reste longtemps : la santé de Trelawney ne s'améliore pas, et les Guérisseurs pensent que vu son âge, elle va sans doute finir sa vie à l'hôpital.

L'Arithmancie est enseignée par _**Divak Johar**_ , un sorcier d'un naturel joyeux et franc, qui était jadis dans la même classe que Bill Weasley. C'est un loup-garou, membre de la meute de Matt : c'est d'ailleurs lui qui l'a recommandé pour le poste lorsque le professeur Vector a pris sa retraite, il y a huit ans.

Les Soins aux Créatures Magiques sont enseignés _**Nicholas Gobe-Planche**_ , le neveu du professeur Gobe-Planche qui a longtemps occupé ce poste. Comme sa tante, il est responsable et cultivé… Mais aussi joyeux et souriant. Bref, il met facilement les élèves à l'aise.

L'Alchimie n'est plus enseignée à Poudlard, faute d'un professeur décent pour prendre la suite de Slughorn après son départ. Cela dit, des cours privés peuvent être offerts aux élèves : Poudlard garde toujours l'adresse de quelques tuteurs dans cette hypothèse.

L'un des tuteurs les plus fréquemment appelé est **Ambre Kwebena** , la métisse Poufsouffle au caractère explosif, meilleure amie d'Astoria Greengrass. Elle a fait sa vie en tant qu'Alchimiste. Elle est toujours en contact avec ses vieux amis (elle a d'ailleurs beaucoup désapprouvé le mariage d'affaire entre Amélia Selwyn et Drago Malefoy), mais elle est aussi allée de l'avant. Elle n'est pas mariée, mais elle est en couple avec un dénommé _**Nathaniel Bailey**_ , un Sang-Pur américain qui travaille comme elle dans l'Alchimie, et vient d'apprendre qu'elle est enceinte.

Poudlard propose également d'autres options par le biais de tuteurs, comme l'apprentissage d'une langue étrangère. Et là, on ne parle pas juste du français ou de l'allemand, mais du langage des sirènes, celui des gobelins, ou celui des géants.

.

Après la Bataille de Poudlard, une dizaine de fantômes sont apparus. Pas un seul adulte parmi eux, uniquement des enfants et des adolescents. Ce n'est pas si étonnant. Les adultes étaient venus combattre en connaissance de cause, même s'ils étaient terrifiés. Un grand nombre d'enfants ne savait pas dans quoi ils s'embarquaient. Poudlard était leur chez eux. Ils n'arrivaient pas à réconcilier ce concept avec l'invasion, la terreur, la mort. Même les plus braves peuvent avoir peur d'aller de l'avant. La présence de ces fantômes est sans doute l'une des marques les plus tragiques laissées sur le château. Les enseignants (anciens comme nouveaux) reconnaissent tous ces visages, et à chaque fois, c'est un coup au cœur. Beaucoup étaient leurs camarades de classe.

Les élèves sont naïfs, ou peut-être tout simplement innocents. Ils sont émerveillés par les rires joyeux de ces fantômes, qui ont leur âge, qui leur ressemblent, et qui ne font pas peur. Il y a le fantôme d'une petite fille asiatique en uniforme de Poufsouffle qui sautille toujours partout avec une énergie débordante. Il y a le fantôme d'un jeune garçon cramponné à un appareil photo fantomatique, qui s'extasie devant la moindre nouveauté. Il y en a d'autres, plus âgés, des adolescents qui sont presque adultes. Ils aident les petit nouveaux à trouver leur chemins, ou les conseillent lorsqu'ils parcourent les rayons de la bibliothèque à la recherche de vieux grimoires pour faire leurs devoirs. Parfois, rarement, ils leur racontent des histoires de Quidditch, de trolls dans les cahots, de Basilic rôdant dans la tuyauterie, de Détraqueurs encerclant le château, de combat contre des dragons ou de labyrinthes enchantés.

Ils ne parlent jamais de la guerre.

L'immense majorité d'entre eux n'a pas de nom, ou du moins les élèves ne le connaissent pas. Certains fantômes sont nommés, tout simplement parce que durant l'année suivant la bataille, parfois quelqu'un a oublié de tenir sa langue, et a dit distraitement _bonjour Heidi_ ou _merci Takashi_. Mais beaucoup ont des surnoms, comme leurs prédécesseurs le Baron Sanglant ou la Dame Grise. C'est peut-être mieux que les élèves ignorent qui sont ces spectres. Cela leur briserait le cœur de savoir combien de ces fantômes sont leurs grands-oncles, leurs cousins lointains, des amis proches de leurs parents, qui ont été pleurés et regretté si violemment lorsqu'ils leur ont été arrachés.

.

Poudlard emploie toujours des elfes. Leur esclavage n'a pas disparu. Puisque c'est la seule façon connue des elfes de se nourrir de magie, c'est difficile de faire disparaitre ça en deux décennies. Une alternative viable n'a pas été trouvée, ou du moins, pas encore.

Cela dit, l'OPTEM continue à militer pour un meilleur traitement des elfes. Des services de soins, de repérage de la maltraitance, de recensement, de sauvetage et de protection, ont été mis en place. Certains ont le soutien du Ministère… D'autres non. Il y a encore du chemin à faire.

Les elfes d'Elisa sont toujours en vie. Du moins, pour la plupart. La vieille **Tuanelle** a finit par mourir, au bout de dix ans. Ce n'était pas une surprise. Elle était âgée. Elle repose dans le bois d'érables derrière le Cottage.

Les autres vont bien. Elisa n'en a plus que deux à son service, officiellement : **Olly** et **Tilly**. Ils se sont mariés et ont deux petits elfes, **Paco** et **Lixie**. Ils prennent soin de la maison à mi-temps, et sont également employés dans l'entreprise de fabrication de Glisseurs d'Elisa. Ils sont payés, Elisa a insisté. De plus en plus de maîtres paient leurs elfes. Dans la culture sorcière, ce n'est pas vraiment vu comme un salaire, mais plutôt comme un fond de retraite, une assurance en cas de libération. Elisa n'a cependant pas la moindre intention de jeter ses elfes à la rue quand ils seront vieux. Ils resteront chez elle aussi longtemps qu'ils le désireront.

 **Pillo** a servit Elisa durant plusieurs années, mais ensuite, il a émit le souhait de travailler dans un endroit plus petit, plus modeste, et avec plus d'enfants. S'occuper de la grande maison vide d'Elisa, ou de l'entreprise de Glisseurs, ça ne lui allait plus. Ils ont cherché ensemble une solution qui convienne à tout le monde. Finalement Elisa a cédé Pillo à Arthur et Molly Weasley. L'elfe entretient la maison, et aide à garder les enfants. Ça lui va très bien.

 **Maddy** , l'elfe balafrée, travaille à l'orphelinat magique d'Engelhorn. Techniquement, elle appartient donc à Luna. Mais il est fort possible que l'orphelinat finisse par développer sa propre magie, tels certains lieux enchantés comme Poudlard. Maddy pourra alors se nourrir de sa magie, sans avoir besoin de dépendre d'un sorcier.

 **Dobby** est en vie, également, même si sa santé est restée fragile. Il travaille au refuge elfique créé par l'OPTEM, où il accueille des elfes libres qui n'ont nulle part où aller, leur explique leurs options, et les aide à trouver un nouvel emploi.

 **Chappy** , l'elfe d'Isabelle, a été hérité par Elisa après la mort de sa maîtresse, tout comme le Cottage. C'est la loi sorcière : il ne pouvait pas revenir à Michael Bishop car les Moldus ne peuvent pas hériter de lieux, objets ou créatures magiques. Durant un temps, il a donc été l'elfe d'Elisa. Mais comme c'était Harry qui allait s'installer au Cottage et fonder une famille, Chappy a préféré rester avec lui. Il sert donc fidèlement les Potter, et compte le faire durant de longues années.

 **oOoOoOo**

Et les adultes ? Les parents, les professeurs, ceux qui étaient trop âgés pour être entraînés dans les aventures du Survivant et du Magister, que sont-ils devenus ?

 **Michael Bishop** a survécu à la guerre. Il a reprit son travail de pilote après quelques mois. Au départ, il a voulu le reprendre tout de suite, mais son entreprise l'a mis en arrêt de travail et lui a demandé de voir un psy avant : on ne donne pas les commandes d'un avion de ligne à quelqu'un qui vient de perdre sa femme. Il a fait son deuil, et beaucoup pleuré, mais… Il a survécu. Il a continué à voler, et à voyager. Il était juste plus mélancolique. La mort d'Isabelle avait ôté à l'univers une partie de sa beauté.

Avec les années, Michael revenait juste de moins en moins souvent au Cottage des Erables entre deux voyages. Cette maison vide lui fendait le cœur. Elisa n'y habitait déjà plu (elle a vécu à Poudlard durant son Doctorat, puis a bâti sa propre maison). Alors quand Harry et Ginny ont commencé à avoir une relation sérieuse, Michael leur a donné le Cottage. Il est allé chercher un appartement dans un quartier moldu. Un lieu nouveau, plus petit, demandant moins d'entretien, et vide de souvenirs doux-amers.

Michael est toujours en vie. Il a à présent soixante-trois ans, mais il est toujours en forme. Il a des amis Moldus, des voisins avec qui il s'entend bien, et avec qui il part parfois en voyage. Il n'a jamais perdu le goût de l'aventure. Il est toujours proche de ses enfants, mais il a pris ses distances avec le monde magique.

 **Arthur** et **Molly Weasley** ont fait le deuil de Bill. Cela leur a pris du temps. Il était l'aîné, l'enfant chéri, leur premier-né. Mais ils avaient encore six enfants en vie, forts, et déterminés. Entre les aventures de dragonnier de Charlie, la carrière de Percy, les affaires de Fred et George, l'entraînement de Ron, et les voyages de Ginny… Ils ne s'ennuyaient pas, ils n'étaient pas abandonnés. Puis, après, bien sûr, sont venus les petits-enfants. Ils en ont onze : ça fait quand même un paquet.

Les parents de Trisha, **Patrice** et **Laura Buttermere** , tiennent toujours la confiserie Buttermere, sur le Chemin de Traverse. Ils se sont agrandis d'un étage, et travaillent désormais avec leur fils **Isaac**. Ils sont très fiers du succès de leur fille, qui va succéder à Ollivander (ce n'est pas rien !).

Les parents d'Hermione, **Daniel** et **Emma Granger** , sont toujours proches de leur fille. Moins qu'avant, certes, mais cette distance est due au temps, à un écart culturel, au fait qu'ils ont des vies différentes. Ce n'est pas la faute d'une trahison. Et ce n'est pas un fossé insurmontable. Ron et Hermione passent régulièrement les fêtes de fin d'année ou quelques jours d'été avec eux, pour leur permettre de connaître leurs petits-enfants Rose, Leah, et Hugo.

Les Dursley n'ont jamais revu Harry. **Vernon Dursley** est décédé d'une crise cardiaque à l'âge de cinquante-six ans. Il était toujours obèse, et son cholestérol l'a finalement rattrapé. Son épouse **Pétunia Dursley** , toujours aussi aigrie, l'a suivie deux ans plus tard d'un cancer du sein.

 **Dudley Dursley** n'a pas fait face à un Détraqueur, dans cet univers, et il n'a jamais eu de choc brutal le forçant à réévaluer sa vie et à changer d'attitude. Il est resté gras, bête, et hargneux. Oh, il a un peu mûri, avec le temps. Mais pas tant que ça. Il a épousé une femme dont ses parents approuvaient, une dénommée _**Sarah Mayor**_ , dont il a eu une fille nommée _**Daisy Dursley**_. Elle a neuf ans, et vient de révéler des pouvoirs de sorcière. Dudley n'est pas cruel comme ses parents, et il n'a jamais maltraité la gamine… Mais il est toujours lourd, grossier, et brutal face à ce qui le met mal à l'aise. Sarah et lui se disputent souvent. Ils envisagent de divorcer.

Elisa ne le sait pas. Pas encore, du moins. Mais elle se tient toujours au courant des nouvelles arrivées à Poudlard. Il est fort possible qu'en voyant le nom de Dursley sur la liste, elle prévienne Harry. Il est fort probable qu'elle mette également en marche le système d'assistance sociale d'Engelhorn, pour envoyer des gens vérifier que le foyer n'est pas abusif… Et en retirer l'enfant au besoin.

Mais seul l'avenir nous dira si c'est nécessaire.

 **Rita Skeeter** est revenue en Grande-Bretagne environ six mois après la Bataille de Poudlard (le temps de confirmer avec certitude, de plusieurs sources, que Voldemort et Bellatrix étaient morts tous les deux). Elle a piqué une crise en voyant son appartement saccagé, mais n'a jamais réalisé que c'était les Bishop qui l'avait pillé, et non les Mangemorts.

Elle a successivement tenté d'écrire un livre sur Dumbledore, un sur Harry, et un sur Elisa. A chaque fois, Elisa lui a barré la route, que ce soit par du chantage, la menace de représailles légales, ou juste en la pointant vers une meilleure cible (Fudge et son incompétence, les mensonges de Barty Croupton Sr, ou le traitement monstrueux des prisonniers à Azkaban). Rita est toujours une plaie, bien sûr, et il n'est pas rare qu'elle écrive un article particulièrement cinglant et dérangeant. Mais tant qu'Elisa possède de quoi lui faire du chantage, son potentiel de destruction est limité.

Que peut-elle faire de plus ? Il faut respecter la liberté de la presse, non ?

 **Lucius Malefoy** n'a plus besoin de se cacher sous Fidélitas, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il a pu reprendre une vie normale. Il est resté infirme, ses nerfs trop endommagés par le Doloris, son corps brisé, et ses yeux trop détériorés à coup de maléfices pour qu'il puisse retrouver la vue. Après la guerre, Elisa aurait pu le mettre à la porte, mais… Elle n'a pas voulu le jeter dans la nature. Il serait mort à coup sûr, que ce soit à cause d'un Mangemort loyaliste, d'un sorcier aveuglé par la rage, ou juste à cause du froid et de la faim. Pourtant, Merlin sait que Lucius l'aurait bien mérité. Jusqu'à la fin, il aura été un enfoiré arrogant, convaincu de sa supériorité, sans le moindre regret pour les atrocités commises par Voldemort… Ou commises de ses propres mains.

Elisa ne voulait plus s'occuper de Lucius mais elle ne voulait pas non plus le laisser sans aucun recours. Alors elle sollicité Drago. Ensemble, ils ont trouvé un compromis. Ils ont acheté une maison pour le loger, dans un village peuplé à la fois de sorciers et de Moldus, et un elfe pour s'occuper de lui. C'est un elfe libre nommé _**Dibo**_ , choisi par Elisa et ne répondant qu'à elle et Drago (pas à Lucius, qui est une enflure). Il fait son job avec un grand sens du devoir. Lucius est désagréable, et amer. Mais… Au bout de quelques années, il a été forcé de s'améliorer. Il a plus tard réussi à dépasser quelques-uns de ses préjugés, et à discuter de façon polie avec ses voisins non-magiques. L'un d'eux l'a même aidé à se procurer un chien d'aveugle, ce qui l'aide grandement dans ses déplacements. Bref, Lucius vit une vie de reclus, dans un petit village perdu, entouré de moldus, loin de tout ce qui lui avait jadis tenu à cœur : c'est probablement la pire punition qu'on puisse lui infliger, mais aussi la meilleure. Après tout… Cette isolation, cette confrontation brutale avec la réalité… Cela l'a obligé à changer, non ?

Lucius n'a cependant aucun contact avec Narcissa ou Drago. L'un comme l'autre refuse de lui parler.

 **Narcissa Black** a continué sa vie de femme de la haute société. Le divorce de son fils a rendu leur relation tendue, voire même glaciale, durant un temps. Mais… Elle a fini par revenir à la raison. Au moins, l'héritier est un Sang-Pur convenable. Si Drago veut d'autres enfants, et une romance légèrement en-dessous de son rang… Pourquoi pas ? Il est libre, non ? Elle traite sa nouvelle belle-fille (et sa petite-fille) avec amabilité, mais on sent bien qu'elle ne les considère pas comme sa famille. Alors qu'au contraire, elle chouchoute le petit Nathair Malefoy.

 **Andromeda** désapprouve fortement son attitude et le lui fait savoir. Les relations entre les deux sœurs se sont tendues. Pour compenser le favoritisme de Narcissa, Andromeda s'efforce d'être toujours un peu plus gentille avec Polaris, et sa mère Violette. Evidemment, avoir une grand-tante qui favorise un enfant et la grand-mère qui favorise d'autre… Ça ne résout rien. Drago et Violette ont tout simplement décidé de minimiser les contacts avec la famille Black. La seule personne qui est la bienvenue au manoir, c'est Tonks. Au moins, elle n'a pas de chouchou.

Mais sinon, Andromeda et son mari **Ted Tonks** vivent des jours heureux. Dans ce monde, la tragédie n'a jamais frappé leur foyer. Ils sont vivants tous les deux. Leur fille est vivante. Ils ont trois petits-enfants qu'ils adorent (pouvoirs magiques ou non, lycanthropie ou non). Ils sont en bons termes avec Narcissa. Ils sont même assez fortunés, grâce au partage de la fortune Black. Tout va bien, pour eux.

 **Kingsley Shacklebolt** est resté Ministre de longues années. Il a remit le gouvernement à flot, et c'est en partie grâce à lui qu'Elisa a pu entrer en politique : il l'a traité avec le plus grand sérieux et lui a donc donné une certaine légitimité, quand elle s'est pointée au Ministère à l'âge de vingt ans, avec seulement les recommandations de Dumbledore et son idéalisme pour la guider.

Bien sûr, Kingsley et Elisa n'ont pas toujours été d'accord. Il la trouvait arrogante, emportée, naïve. Elle le trouvait indécis, pas assez engagé dans la défense des opprimés, trop rétif au changement. Au fond, Kingsley n'a jamais pu oublier le nombre de morts qu'Elisa a fait lors de la Bataille, et cela a toujours impacté leur relation. De la méfiance, des non-dits, et voilà, ils se retrouvaient tous les deux sur la défensive. Mais… Ils arrivaient à faire des compromis. Tous les deux admiraient et respectaient Dumbledore, et d'une certaine façon, cette certitude les a souvent aidé à trouver un juste milieu dans leurs différents. Peu importait à quel point ils s'irritaient parfois, ils étaient dans le même camp.

Cela dit, Elisa n'a pas été mécontente de voir Kingsley céder la place à Percy. Le jeune Weasley est plus rigide, et moins charismatique : mais à titre personnel, elle s'entend mieux avec lui. Au moins, quand Percy lui dit qu'elle a tort, il ne la prend pas de haut et lui explique ses raisons.

.

 **Raphael Willemus** , le concierge de Poudlard au service de Rufus Scrimgeour, a survécu aux combats. Il s'était rué sur le Chemin de Traverse, et a fait partie des malheureux soumis à l'Impérium. Il était à Poudlard lors de la bataille… Mais du mauvais côté. Il a tué plusieurs personnes, et lorsque l'Impérium s'est dissipé, il en a été horrifié. Il ne s'en est jamais vraiment remis.

Au bout de quelques mois, il est entré chez les Aurors, car le Ministère en avait désespérément besoin. Il était bon, mais il a toujours refusé la moindre promotion. Il a pris sa retraite dès que possible, et s'est ensuite mis à voyager, se faisant parfois passer pour un simple Moldu. Ironiquement, il lui est arrivé de croiser plusieurs fois Michael Bishop, même si ni l'un ni l'autre ne savent à quel point leurs passés sont marqués par la même tragédie.

(Son fils adoptif, Milo Giovanni le Cracmol, a fini ses études à Tourmaline, et a fait sa vie dans le monde sorcier. Ils ne sont plus en contact.)

 **Leopolda Ecclestone** , l'ex-Auror, concierge de Poudlard, et fille illégitime d'Alastor Maugrey, a elle aussi survécu. Contrairement à son collègue Willemus, elle n'a pas été capturée, mais elle a cependant été gravement blessée. Coincée sous les décombres du Chemin de Traverse, elle n'a été découverte que vingt-quatre heures plus tard, par les volontaires qui dégageaient la rue. Il lui a fallut des soins intensifs et plusieurs mois de rééducation pour s'en remettre complètement.

Elle n'a pas rejoint les Aurors. Cette part de sa vie est finie. Durant dix ans, elle est restée concierge à Poudlard, veillant à la sécurité des élèves. Elle a ensuite pris sa retraite. Le combat ne lui manque pas.

 **Horace Slughorn** est resté professeur d'Alchimie jusqu'à la mort de Dumbledore. Ensuite, il est retourné à sa confortable retraite, échangeant des faveurs avec d'anciens élèves, savourant des ananas confits, profitant du luxe de sa maison. Il est toujours en vie. Il a des contacts utiles, et par conséquent Elisa s'efforce de maintenir une bonne relation avec lui, mais Harry l'ignore royalement.

 **Severus Rogue** a survécu à la guerre. Il en a été le premier surpris. Il n'a cependant pas tardé à faire ses valises et à quitter Poudlard : il haïssait ce château, ses cours, ses élèves, ses mauvais souvenirs. Bien sûr, il est revenu assez fréquemment (essentiellement pour voir Dumbledore, prendre soin de sa santé, et revoir ses vieux collègues) : mais toujours durant les vacances, quand l'école était désertée.

Plusieurs Mangemorts ont dénoncé Rogue comme étant un fidèle serviteur de Voldemort, et le Ministère a ouvert un procès. Ce fut la seule (et unique fois) où Dumbledore quitta le château : pour témoigner en la faveur de Rogue. Elisa témoigna également, et Harry aussi. Bien sûr, personne ne révéla toute l'histoire, et plus particulièrement le rôle de Lily (Harry n'était pas au courant, et Elisa n'était pas supposée l'être). Mais l'absolue conviction des trois grandes figures de la guerre suffit à absoudre Rogue de tout soupçon. Même si Rita Skeeter publia plusieurs articles sournois à ce sujet, et même si tout un tas de gens continuèrent à marmonner « _Mangemort !_ » en le croisant dans la rue… Rogue eut le droit de vivre sa vie.

Il déménagea en Jamaïque, ne revenant en Grande-Bretagne que quelques jours chaque été. Il alla voir un psychologue moldu. Peut-être fit-il la paix avec son passé, et avec lui-même. Difficile à dire. En tous les cas, il eut une chance d'être autre chose qu'un pion sur l'échiquier ou un martyr sacrifié. Il avait réussi sa quête de rédemption. A lui de voir ce qu'il ferait de sa vie ensuite.

Sa paix fut brièvement troublée à la mort de Dumbledore. Pas seulement à cause de son deuil, mais aussi parce que le directeur avait eu la _brillante idée_ de léguer à Harry un Mémosphère contenant la vérité sur la loyauté de Rogue… Et sur son lien avec Lily. Si Harry avait su où trouver l'ancien Maître des Potions, nul doute qu'il se serait précipité chez lui pour vider son sac. Mais comme aucun de ses vieux collègues ne voulu lui dire où Rogue se cachait… Harry passa trois mois à lui envoyer des lettres et des Beuglantes, vitupérant, l'interrogeant, s'énervant, jusqu'à ce que finalement il arrive à faire la paix avec cette idée.

Il s'excusa avec raideur d'avoir perdu son calme, et depuis ni lui ni personne ne mentionne cette affaire. Et surtout pas Rogue. A vrai dire, il fulmine sans doute toujours à l'idée que Dumbledore ait étalé son plus grand secret devant _Potter_.

Et Dumbledore…

 **Albus Dumbledore** a vécu sept années après la fin de Voldemort. Il a progressivement perdu en force, puis en mobilité. Son esprit est resté intact, mais il s'essoufflait, se fatiguait trop vite. Ses mains tremblaient, ses jambes faiblissaient. Durant les derniers mois, il ne pouvait même plus marcher. Alors il a pris les devants, et ce dès la fin de la guerre. Il s'est retiré du Ministère. Il a quitté la Confédération Internationale des Sorciers. Il a cessé de rendre visite aux gens, préférant les conférences par miroir, ou les lettres. Bref, il s'est retiré de la vie publique, aussi délicatement et progressivement que possible. Il s'est concentré sur Poudlard.

Il a mis ses affaires en ordres, et a préparé McGonagall pour lui succéder à la direction. Tant qu'Elisa passait son Doctorat, il s'est efforcé de l'y préparer, elle aussi. Mais au bout de six ans, avec son diplôme en poche, des connaissances solides, et une demi-douzaine de projets en cours hors de l'école (B&B, Tourmaline, Engelhorn, une entreprise de Glisseurs, des associations, ses réformes sur les droits des loups-garous…), Elisa a poliment refusé. Sur le coup, Dumbledore en a été amèrement déçu. Mais il s'en est remis. En observant la progression de sa protégée, il a fini par admettre qu'elle avait peut-être eu raison. On ne peut pas se concentrer sur Poudlard si on a quinze autres métiers à la fois. Elisa avait toute sa vie pour changer le monde. Poudlard n'irait nulle part, entretemps.

Dumbledore et Elisa ont continué à se parler, en personne ou par miroir interposés, de façon régulière. Le directeur l'a conseillée dans ses actions, l'a orientée vers les bonnes personnes, l'a formée en politique… Et ce, jusqu'à sa mort.

Dumbledore s'est éteint dans son sommeil au cours de l'année 2004. Elisa a beaucoup pleuré. Plus qu'Harry, sans doute. Dans cet univers, le Survivant n'était pas si proche du directeur, mais elle, si.

McGonagall voulait l'enterrer à Poudlard, mais dans son testament, Dumbledore spécifiait qu'il voulait reposer avec sa famille, à Godric's Hollow. Ses dernières volontés ont été respectées. Et il a été enterré avec sa baguette magique, comme le veut la coutume… Sa propre baguette magique, celle qu'il a achetée chez Ollivander, une éternité plus tôt.

La Baguette de Sureau, quant à elle, repose dans le coffre d'Elisa à Gringotts. Le directeur lui a légué, mais elle n'a pas l'intention de l'utiliser à nouveau. Elle en a fini avec les Reliques de la Mort.

.

.

.

Et pour conclure… Quelques faits, drôles ou pas, sur ces vingt-et-une années passées depuis la fin du Seigneur des Ténèbres !

.

 **Fun Fact 1 :** Ruth Sullivan, la femme de Percy, est aussi l'une des trois premières personnes au monde à avoir acheté un MagicoGlisseur à Elisa, lorsque celle-ci les a inventés… Et en a fait la pub en sautant d'un balcon.

 **Fun Fact 2 :** Fleur Delacour ne sort pas avec Elisa, ou Matt, ou Charlie : mais elle a désespérément tenté de ressentir une attraction romantique pour l'un ou l'autre durant une grande partie de sa vie. Elle essayait de se dire : _« je ressens quelque chose de si fort, ça doit être de l'amour, non ?! Donc je vais enfin avoir le déclic ! »_. Mais ça n'a pas marché. Ce n'est que tardivement que le concept de l'aromantisme lui a été présentée, et qu'elle a réalisé que c'était normal de ne pas tomber amoureuse comme dans les contes de fée.

 **Fun Fact 3 :** C'est Elisa qui a demandé à ce que le deuxième prénom de son filleul, le petit Evan Potter, soit Albus.

 **Fun Fact 4 :** Harry est devenu Animagus vers l'âge de trente ans. Sa forme animale est un chien de traîneau à la fourrure blanche et aux yeux verts. Un chien de race samoyède, selon Ginny. Cela l'a un peu étonné, au début. Il pensait avoir un cervidé, comme son père James Potter, ou comme le Patronus de sa mère adoptive Isabelle Bishop : pas un chien, comme Sirius Black. Et pourtant… Ça a du sens, non ? Un animal intelligent, loyal, brave, mais surtout dévoué. Ça lui correspond bien.

Contrairement aux Maraudeurs jadis, Harry s'est enregistré au Registre des Animagi du Ministère.

 **Fun Fact 5 :** Le vocabulaire de la société sorcière évolue. Parler de Nés-Moldus n'est plus vu comme politiquement correct, car ils sont _nés de Moldus_ , mais pas Moldus eux-mêmes. On parle de plus en plus de _sorciers spontanés_ , par opposition aux _sorciers de souche_ (un terme qui fait un peu moins eugéniste que _Sang-Pur_ ). Elisa encourage ce changement, mais ce n'est pas elle qui en est à l'origine : c'est le parti politique dont est membre Tracey Davies, le parti progressiste.

 **Fun Fact 6 :** La meute de Matt compte huit membres, y compris lui. Tous sont rassemblés par une chose : la philosophie de gestion du loup de Matt, qui leur permet de cohabiter avec la bête. Leurs âges, statut de sang, et leurs métiers sont cependant parfois très différents. Les voici :

 _Remus Lupin_ , 57 ans, Sang-Mêlé, prof de Défense Théorique à Tourmaline. Toujours aussi calme, posé, avec parfois des accès d'agressivité quand l'instinct du loup remonte à la surface. Il est le lieutenant de Matt, et sort avec Narah Brynson.

 _Divak Johar_ , 47 ans, Sang-Pur, prof d'Arithmancie à Poudlard. Joyeux, franc, expressif et plein d'humour, il est aussi le loup-garou le moins intimidant qui soit : il est tout petit et maigrichon. Il est d'origine indienne, et a plusieurs cousins avec qui il n'a plus de contacts. Il a été mordu en essayant, sans succès, de protéger sa petite sœur. Elle est morte de ses blessures, mais pas lui. Il s'en veut toujours beaucoup.

 _Narah Brynson_ , 44 ans, Née-Moldue, serveuse aux Trois Balais. Narah est quelqu'un de réservé et de méfiant, mais aussi farouchement protecteur. Elle est également très belle, dans le genre guerrière viking : et elle sort avec Remus depuis maintenant un an. Elle a été mordue par hasard, par un fidèle de Greyback qui l'a presque tuée, et qui était supposée viser son voisin Sang-Pur.

 _Melinoé Selwyn_ , 32 ans, Sang-Pure, secrétaire à la Justice Magique. Impétueuse et spontanée, c'est quelqu'un qui ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds. Melinoé a été mordue juste avant sa rentrée à Poudlard, pour terrifier sa famille… Et ça a assez bien marché, car ils l'ont enfermée au manoir jusqu'à la fin de la guerre. Melinoé leur en veut toujours, et a coupé les ponts avec eux après sa sortie de Poudlard.

 _Quentin Alburn_ , 30 ans, Sang-Pur, employé de l'entreprise de balais volants Brossdur. Discret, sarcastique et très intelligent, Quentin aurait pu faire de la politique… S'il avait un nom de famille différent. Son père était un Mangemort, qui a été arrêté et emprisonné au cours de la guerre. Greyback a mordu Quentin pour punir sa famille. Il avait alors neuf ans.

 _Zemira Tybalt_ , 27 ans, Sang-Pure, Auror. Déterminée et loyale, Zemira a été élevée par un couple sorcier et a pris leur nom après avoir été abandonnée à Engelhorn. Elle a été mordue pour effrayer ses parents (des Sang-Purs neutres), qui avaient eu le malheur de parler en public des origines moldues du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle avait six ans. Elle a été la première lycanthrope abandonnée à Engelhorn.

 **Fun Fact 7 :** Les frères Weasley (et Ginny) étaient tous d'accord pour que le premier garçon qu'ils aient soit nommé _William_. Comme c'est Fred qui a été papa le premier, c'est lui qui a nommé son fils d'après Bill. Cela dit, ils ont pris soin de ne pas lui donner le même surnom.

 **Fun Fact 8 :** Hermione a fait carrière dans la Justice Magique, puis dans le Contrôle et la Régulation des Créatures Magiques, et travaille à présent dans la Coopération Magique Internationale. Elle n'a jamais été directrice d'un de ces Département. En revanche, elle a toujours été un élément moteur.

 **Fun Fact 9 :** Harry et Neal Bowman ont financé un programme d'étude pour envoyer gratuitement une vingtaine de diplômés de Tourmaline en fac de médecine. Le but était que les Cracmols accumulent tout le savoir possible… Puis reviennent, et le leur enseignent. Neal et Harry étaient particulièrement intéressés par tout ce qui relevait de l'anatomie, et du fonctionnement de l'organisme. Les sorciers en étaient assez ignorants, puisque la dissection est tabou dans le monde magique. S'ils voulaient savoir comment fonctionnait le corps humain, il leur fallait apprendre ça chez les Moldus. Et ensuite, eh bien… Ils ont propagé ce savoir à Ste Mangouste, par le biais de cours, d'articles, ou de schémas.

Au début, ça a eu du mal à être accepté. Les sorciers avaient une réaction viscérale d'horreur en voyant les dessins détaillés de leurs organes internes ! Mais l'efficacité de Neal et Harry dans leurs services respectifs ont fini par convaincre le reste de leurs collègues. Leurs résultats étaient meilleurs : il devait bien y avoir une raison.

Les sorciers de Grande-Bretagne n'ont donc jamais brisé le tabou de la dissection humaine, mais la Médicomagie a fait un bond en avant au cours des dix dernières années. Les Cracmols n'en ont cependant reçu aucun crédit. Oh, ils ont eu une éducation gratuite, et plus tard de très bons métiers dans le domaine de la médecine : mais le manque de gratitude pour leurs accomplissements dans le monde magique est toujours quelque chose qui met Harry et Neal très mal à l'aise. Ils ont eu beau créditer leurs alliés Cracmols dans tous leurs textes et leurs discours, c'est _eux_ les sorciers… Et c'est donc eux que le public considère comme des génies.

 **Fun Fact 10 :** Si on demandait à Hestia Carrow la date d'anniversaire de son couple, elle répondra probablement le 15 mars 2002, le jour où elle et Luna se sont embrassées pour la première fois. Mais si on pose la même question à Luna Lovegood, elle répondra sereinement que c'est le 1er septembre 1992.

Le jour où elles se sont rencontrées dans le Poudlard Express, et ne se sont plus jamais quittées.

 **Fun Fact 11 :** L'éducation à Poudlard s'est modernisée, et pas seulement dans les matières. C'est aussi passé par la façon dont le monde est présenté aux jeunes sorciers. Par exemple, les élèves sont encouragés à faire des stages durant leurs vacances d'été, et à écrire des rapports dessus, qu'ils remettent à leur directeur ou directrice de Maison… Et qui leur rapporte une note, plus ou moins bonne, venant s'additionner à leur moyenne. En plus, cela permet d'orienter davantage leur choix de carrière, qui est discuté lors des conseils d'orientation en cinquième et en septième année.

Il n'y a pas encore de programme d'échange scolaire avec une autre école, même si c'est une idée qui est sérieusement envisagée par plusieurs membres du Conseil d'administration. Les sorciers ne sont pas très ouverts au reste du monde. Cela dit, Poudlard a toujours eu des liens très forts avec d'autres écoles : Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang, mais aussi Ilvermony aux Etats-Unis. Un échange d'élèves n'est donc pas impossible. Peut-être que cela se produira, dans quelques années.

 **Fun Fact 12 :** Grindelwald est mort en prison quatre ans après Dumbledore. Elisa n'est jamais revenue le voir. Mais… Toute sa vie, elle lui a envoyé de façon régulière les articles publiés sur ses prétendues découvertes (qui étaient en faites les créations de Grindelwald), afin de lui prouver qu'elle remplissait sa part du contrat.

Elisa a publié la plupart de ces découvertes en son nom, mais elle a crédité sa mère Isabelle pour tout ce qui concernait la Divination, et s'est arrangée pour n'être que co-auteur dans de nombreux articles. Elle aurait bien publié tout ça de façon anonyme, mais ce n'était pas possible. Chez les sorciers, une découverte ne peut pas être publiée anonymement. Elisa est donc obligée d'attacher son nom (ou celui d'un autre) à tout ce qu'elle partage. Même des années après, ça lui déplaît toujours autant, ce sentiment d'imposture.

 **Fun Fact 13 :** En tant que Ministres, Kingsley puis Percy ont amélioré la communication avec le monde moldu. Cela vaut notamment en ce qui concerne l'arrestation de criminels, et la coordination avec les forces de l'ordre. Il existe tout un secteur de forces spécialisées dans cette tâche délicate, nommés les _Veilleurs_ , qui dépendent de la Justice Magique. Ils emploient des sorciers, des Cracmols, et même des Moldus ! Ils sont placés dans les hôpitaux, dans les commissariats, dans les administrations, et servent d'agent de liaison. Elisa n'a rien à voir avec cet ingénieux système : tout a été mis en place grâce à Hermione.

 **Fun Fact 14 :** Tonks a popularisé le concept des cheveux teints de couleurs vives, chez les sorciers comme les sorcières. C'est surtout très visible chez les jeunes. Les adolescents sont de grands fans des cheveux aux couleurs métalliques, allant du bleu iridescent à l'argent opalescent. Mais ça s'est aussi répandu chez les sorciers plus âgés, qui privilégient les teintes sombres mais riches. Même au Ministère, il n'est pas rare de voir passer un sorcier aux cheveux bleus océan ou une sorcière à la crinière magenta ! Quasiment toute la génération d'Elisa a succombé à cette mode à un moment où à un autre. Elisa a par exemple eut les cheveux bleus durant six semaines, et Cédric s'est teint en roux cuivré (assorti à sa prothèse de bras) durant presque quatre ans.

Les enfants de Tonks ont tous les cheveux dans les tons bleus (respectivement bleu ciel pour Teddy, bleu nuit pour Randel, et bleu roi pour Rudina). Les enfants Malefoy ont tous les deux les cheveux entièrement décolorés, encore plus clair que le blond de leur père. Rose Granger-Weasley a les cheveux orange-rose, tirant vers le lilas. Jamie Potter a troqué son roux naturel contre un bleu-vert assorti à ses yeux. Tous les enfants de Fred et Angelina ont les cheveux teints dans divers nuances de magenta plus ou moins criardes. Bref, la nouvelle génération s'annonce… haute en couleur.

 **Fun Fact 15 :** Ginny pense à ouvrir un Musée de la Magie, pour exposer tout ce qu'elle a pu apprendre durant ses voyages : les coutumes, les façons de vivres des autres communautés, mais aussi des artefacts enchantés, des images et des descriptions d'animaux fantastiques… Cela cultiverait beaucoup les sorciers, qui n'ont pas de musées publics (seulement des collections privées appartenant aux plus riches). C'est une idée qui intéresse vivement Hermione, mais aussi Fleur, et Elisa. Il est fort probable que le projet se concrétise dans les années à venir.

.

* * *

.

Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu. Prochain bonus d'ici un mois, sur les 21 ans passé après la bataille (à nouveau)... mais centré sur Elisa cette fois ! Sa carrière, ses amis, ses relations, ses avancées politiques, ses créations.

A bientôt !

.


	7. Elisa, 21 ans plus tard

Ywëna est de retour... Pour vous jouer un mauvais tour... Mwahahaha !

Non, sérieusement, me revoilà avec un nouveau bonus, parce que le précédent ne détaillait pas assez ce qui s'était passé entre la fin de la fic et l'épilogue. Donc voilà, une nouvelle dose xD Cette fois, on suivra Elisa en particulier, au lieu de se renseigner sur tous les autres personnages. J'espère que ça va vous plaire !

Bref. Sinon quoi de neuf ? Bah j'ai été ré-embauchée chez les notaires durant le bref intervalle que j'avais entre deux embauches, donc pas de glande pour moi durant la deuxième quinzaine de juillet. J'ai juste quelques jours début août de libre avant de repiquer... Et donc du coup **vendredi et samedi 3 août, je serai à Paris !** Je fais un grand signe à tous ceux d'entre vous qui y habitent, si jamais vous voulez qu'on se croise... =D

Sinon, j'ai toujours pas d'inspi pour une nouvelle fic, c'est triste. Du coup j'utilise mon énergie créatrice pour penser à différents persos pour un futur GN, dans un univers post-apocalyptique. C'ets un GN très violent donc y a une groooosse possibilité que mon perso meure et donc il me faut des plans de secours ! xD Je pense que mon perso principal sera une bricoleuse/baratineuse nommée _Kalopsia_ (c'est un très joli mot, "kalopsia", je rêvais de l'utiliser comme prénom). Mes persos de rechange seront respectivement une médic nomade punk, nommée _Toska_ , et une ingénieur élitiste, nommée _Bérézina_.

Ceux qui ont un côté linguiste ont sans doute remarqué la tendance de ces noms... Kalopsia est un mot latin désignant "la désillusion des choses qui semblent plus belles qu'elles ne le sont réellement", Toska est un mot russe signifiant une intense tristesse, une mélancolie déchirante, et quant à Bérézina... C'est une expression française signifiant un terrible échec ou un désastre. Bref : on se met dans l'ambiance sinistre du post-apocalyptique ! xDDD

Bah quoi ? Je m'amuse.

Anyway, c'ets toujours avec plaisir que je vous ressort mes fun facts et mes bonus sur la saga d'EB. Je pense que je vais vraiment avoir du mal à passer à autre chose, avec cette fic !

Assez tergiversé. Voilà donc le fameux bonus ! Enjoy !

.

* * *

 **.**

 **Vingt-et-un ans plus tard…**

 **.**

Le 1er mai 1996 marqua la fin de ce qu'on appela plus tard l'Année des Ténèbres. Ce jour-là eut lieu la Bataille de Poudlard, l'attaque du Ministère, la destruction du Chemin de Traverse, et la mort de Voldemort. Ce jour-là eut aussi lieu la mort d'Isabelle Bishop, et celle d'Heather Thatcham, de Takashi Noda, d'Heidi Macavoy, de Sun-Min Jeong, de Colin Crivey, de Bill Weasley, de Sirius Black… Il y eu des dizaines de victimes. Mais les autres ne moururent pas. Ils survécurent. Ils allèrent de l'avant. Il n'y avait pas d'autre direction vers laquelle avancer.

Vingt-et un ans plus tard, Elisabeth Bishop et ses amis mangeraient des glaces sur le Chemin de Traverse reconstruit, riant et plaisantant, repensant au passé avec mélancolie, et regardant l'avenir avec optimisme. Mais le chemin jusqu'à ce jour fut long. Tellement, tellement long. Cédric se maria, et eut des enfants. Trisha changea de carrière. Harry fonda une famille. Ron devint Auror. Hermione se lança en politique. Dumbledore mourut. Le personnel de Poudlard se renouvela. Le monde changea, évolua.

Mais ne parlons pas du monde. Parlons d'Elisabeth Bishop.

Parlons du Magister, son savoir jamais mis en défaut, fédérant les quatre Maisons, inspirant ses pairs, inventant des sortilèges, maniant les Reliques de la Mort, faisant fuir une centaine de Détraqueur, confrontant seule Voldemort et son armée, se tenant droite, parlant d'une voix claire, croyant si fort à la victoire que ceux qui la suivaient pouvaient presque y croire aussi.

Parlons d'Elisa, cette petite fille qui se disputa avec le Choixpeau pour aller dans la Maison de la justice et de l'équité, au lieu de celle de la gloire, de celle de l'intelligence, de celle de l'ambition. Parlons de cette gamine qui croyait ardemment pouvoir changer le monde, si elle était assez autoritaire, assez gentille, assez patiente. Parlons de cette fillette qui, dans son arrogance, se pensait capable de maîtriser le journal de Jedusor du haut de ses quatorze ans. Parlons de cette enfant qui rageait contre un système injuste, qui pleurait en lisant des témoignages haineux, et qui ne dormait pas la nuit, terrifiée par l'idée d'un échec qu'elle ne parvenait pas à mettre en mots. Parlons de cette adolescente qui plaça son nom dans la Coupe de Feu avec le cœur en bord des lèvres, imaginant le corps de son meilleur ami gisant sans vie dans un cimetière : et qui plus tard rampa derrière une pierre tombale, dans ce même cimetière, attendant désespérément des secours qui ne vinrent jamais. Parlons de la jeune fille qui organisa un réseau de fuite, un réseau de résistance, un réseau de sauvetage, alors que le monde sombrait dans la panique et qu'elle-même sentait la terreur planter ses griffes dans ses côtes à chaque respiration. Parlons d'Elisa, qui prétendait tous les jours être plus brave, plus forte, plus patiente, plus gentille et plus confiante qu'elle ne l'était réellement, et qui se sentait comme un imposteur, prêchant la confiance et l'amitié alors que sa vie était tissée de mensonges.

Parlons d'Elisabeth Bishop après la guerre. Parlons du Magister, auréolée de gloire. Parlons de cette petite fille, qui se pensait spéciale, et qui avait si peur de l'avenir.

Qu'est-elle devenue, en vingt-et-un ans ?

 **oOoOoOo**

Après la disparition de Voldemort, Elisa passa six mois à aller d'un chantier à un autre. Elle alla à l'enterrement de sa mère, puis à ceux de ses amis. Elle participa au nettoyage du Chemin de Traverse dévasté, et aida Gwendolyn à rouvrir B&B. Elle aida les professeurs de Tourmaline à réparer les dégâts subis par l'école. Elle consulta tout un tas de sorciers pour savoir quels problèmes apparaissaient et lesquels étaient les plus urgent. Elle reçut un Ordre de Merlin, Première Classe. Elle refusa un titre de noblesse. Elle fut courtisée par tout un tas de gens avides de pouvoir, et se fit des contacts utiles. Elle aida son père et Harry à faire le ménage au Cottage, rangeant sans dire un mot les affaires d'Isabelle.

Quand elle était plus jeune, naïvement, elle pensait que ça serait plus simple après la guerre. Les gentils auraient gagné. Les méchants auraient disparu. Les choses seraient plus faciles, plus justes. Mais ce n'est pas comme ça que marche le monde. La fin de la guerre, c'était les enterrements, c'était les gens ressortant de vieilles rancœurs, c'était les collaborateurs des Mangemorts essayant de s'en sortir à coup de pots-de-vin, c'était la collecte des corps dans le parc de Poudlard. C'était les procès qui traînaient en longueur et au cours desquels des histoires horribles étaient étalées devant le jury de façon clinique, comme si c'était un cas mathématique à résoudre et non pas un drame viscéralement personnel pour chacune des victimes. C'était essayer de vivre sans la menace, sans la peur, et se sentir mal quand on n'arrivait pas à s'y habituer, parce que d'une façon tordue le danger nous manquait, comme une couverture familière. Elle n'aurait pas pensé qu'une victoire ressemblerait à ça.

Durant six mois Elisa essaya de revenir à la normale. Sans l'Alliance Rebelle, elle avait l'impression d'avoir les mains vides. Comme si le stress qui l'avait accompagnée tout l'année était devenu une part vitale de son être. A présent, elle ne faisait plus d'insomnies : mais quand elle se réveillait le lendemain, c'était avec un nœud dans l'estomac, l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose de terriblement important, de vital, de primordial.

La guerre avait laissé sa marque sur elle, comme sur chacun d'entre eux. Parfois, elle rêvait qu'elle utilisait la Pierre de Résurrection pour rappeler sa mère, mais qu'elle se retrouvait juste avec son cadavre étendu à ses pieds. Elle tressaillait quand elle entendait des éclats de voix, sa main saisissant sa baguette d'un geste instinctif. Elle ne pouvait pas sentir l'odeur de la viande qui grille sans avoir un haut-le-cœur, se souvenant de silhouettes en feu qui hurlaient d'horreur et de douleur.

Elle ne s'en plaignait pas. Elle n'avait pas le droit de s'en plaindre. Elle était _vivante_. Tous ceux qui avaient survécus à la guerre y avaient survécus avec leur lot de cicatrices. Harry avait une marque en forme d'éclair sur le front. Cédric avait perdu un bras. Une longue marque de tissu cicatriciel, blanchâtre et enflé, courait le long du ventre de Percy, là où le maléfice d'un Mangemort l'avait déchiré en deux. Ernie Macmillan avait du mal à monter les escaliers, sa hanche rendue douloureuse après avoir été percutée par un sortilège de magie noire que Pomfresh n'avait pas pu faire entièrement disparaître. Angelina Johnson avait un genou qui cliquetait bizarrement quand elle le pliait. Cassius Warrington avait l'œil gauche endommagé, qui ne discernait plus les couleurs. Arjuna Balaji avait une affreuse marque de brûlure sur tout le bras, du poignet jusqu'à l'omoplate, comme si on l'avait plongé dans l'huile bouillante. Hermione Granger souffrait d'insomnies. Hestia Carrow regardait parfois par-dessus son épaule, comme si elle s'attendait encore à voir sa sœur jumelle à ses côtés. Molly Weasley avait les larmes aux yeux quand elle tricotait des pulls pour ses enfants et qu'il lui restait de la laine en trop. Adrian Pucey sursautait violemment lorsqu'un bruit soudain retentissait près de lui. Denis Crivey refusait de remettre les pieds dans le monde magique.

Chacun survivait avec ses cicatrices. Certaines étaient visibles, et d'autres moins. Certaines ne faisaient presque plus mal. D'autres étaient aussi douloureuses qu'au premier jour.

Certaines étaient anciennes. Elisa aurait pensé que les traumatismes de la guerre effaceraient les traumatismes d'avant. Ou peut-être qu'en réalité, une part très naïve de son esprit s'était raccrochée à l'idée que tout s'arrangerait par miracle une fois Voldemort tué. Mais elle entendait toujours la voix de Tom Jedusor murmurer à son oreille quand les Détraqueurs étaient proches. Elle était encore incapable de se rendre à la cabane d'Hagrid, où elle avait jadis vu le demi-géant saigner presque à mort. Elle avait toujours le cœur dans la gorge quand elle devait emprunter un tunnel souterrain. Elle rêvait encore des yeux aveugles de Lucius Malefoy, du cimetière de Little Hangleton, du sang qui avait jaillit du cou de Barty Croupton quand elle l'avait poignardé.

Mais le sang de Barty Croupton n'était plus le seul qu'elle avait sur les mains, à présent, non ?

Il n'y eut pas de procès, pour ces gens-là. Personne n'appela Elisabeth Bishop sur le banc des accusés pour répondre de la mort de Rabastan Lestranges, Bellatrix Lestranges, Marcus Flint, Vincent Crabbe, et tous les autres. Pourtant, elle les avait tués. Des gens l'avait _vue_ les tuer. Crabbe n'avait eu que seize ans. Un peu moins, même : Elisa apprit plus tard qu'il aurait dû fêter son anniversaire deux semaines plus tard. Il n'avait été qu'un enfant, et elle avait fait exploser une bombe sous ses pieds, l'avait réduit en pièces comme s'il n'était _rien_ , juste parce que c'était la guerre, parce qu'elle avait peur, parce que c'était normal. Mais quel genre d'excuse est-ce que c'était, ça ? Est-ce que ça l'absolvait d'une quelconque responsabilité ? Elle l'avait tué, elle les avait tous tués, et elle l'avait fait délibérément. Ça avait été son choix. Est-ce qu'elle ne devrait pas en assumer les conséquences ?

Mais non. Il n'y eut pas de procès, pas de scandale. La mort de ces Mangemorts (de ses _victimes_ ) fut constatée, tout simplement, comme si c'était juste arrivée par hasard. L'administration ferma leurs dossiers en y appliquant la mention _décédé_ , et en cause de la mort, un secrétaire nota simplement : _affrontement en temps de guerre_. C'était si impersonnel. Quelque part, ça aurait semblé plus juste s'il y avait eu une punition.

Et quelque part, ça aurait été infiniment pire. Elle s'en voulait déjà tellement, elle-même, pour les morts dont elle n'était pas responsable. Sa mère, Heather, Alicia, Bill, Takashi, Cécile, Flora, Sun-Min. Qu'est-ce que ça serait si on l'accusait de morts dont elle était réellement la cause ? L'aurait-elle supporté ?

Elisa passa six mois à aller de chantier en chantier, de cause en cause, d'amis en amis. Elle aida à la reconstruction du Chemin de Traverse. Elle participa aux projets de ses amis diplômés, qui se lançaient dans le monde du travail. Elle créa une organisation, l'Association Engelhorn, pour rassembler des fonds et construire un centre d'accueil pour les enfants sorciers orphelins ou ayant des problèmes familiaux. Elle s'entraîna au duel avec Helen et Rhonda, juste pour le fun, le samedi soir, quand ses deux amies sortaient de leur entraînement d'Auror. Elle vint voir Cédric durant ses séances de réduction avec sa prothèse de bras. Elle aida les jumeaux Weasley et Trisha à stocker leur boutique. Elle allait boire un café avec Adrian et Terence, de temps en temps. Elle écrivit aux autres. Parfois, elle les voyait en personne, parfois non. Mais elle gardait contact. Il le fallait. Ils étaient là, ils avaient survécus, et il fallait s'en souvenir.

Elisa parlait aussi aux inconnus. Elle répondait aux gens qui l'abordaient dans la rue parce que ça aurait été impoli de les envoyer balader, parce que ses parents l'avait été élevée pour être polie. Elle serrait les mains qu'on lui tendait, tapotait avec embarras le dos des gens qui fondaient en larmes sur son épaule, écoutait avec émotions leurs récits de la guerre, signait des autographes en essayant de ne pas rougir de gêne. Elle refusa les interviews, au début : c'était toujours Randall Riverson qui avait l'exclusivité. Elle lui faisait confiance pour ne pas déformer ses propos. Et puis elle accepta un entretien à l'émission de radio de Raashid Hussain, pour l'aider à se faire connaître auprès du public. Ensuite, elle accepta de répondre aux questions d'autres journalistes, si ça portait sur Tourmaline, ou Poudlard. Elle refusait toujours de parler de ses projets. Elle avait peur d'admettre qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle comptait faire de sa vie. Ce qui lui avait semblé évident, jadis (inventer des Sortilèges, changer le monde…) lui semblait à présent si lointain.

Elisa passa six mois à tenter d'aider les autres à se reconstruire. Mais au fond, ce qu'elle cherchait, c'était un moyen de se reconstruire elle-même. Des bouts de son être lui avaient été arrachés dans la bataille, ou peut-être bien avant, et elle ne s'en rendait compte que maintenant. Elle avait l'impression de ne plus savoir comment être entière.

Ils avaient tous survécus avec leurs cicatrices, plus ou moins visibles, plus ou moins douloureuses, plus ou moins anciennes. Mais Elisa ne savait même pas jusqu'où s'étendaient les siennes.

Elle le découvrirait, un jour. C'était ce qu'elle se disait, les matins où c'était difficile de se lever. Elle avait toute la vie devant elle pour guérir. Elle avait survécu. Parfois, cette pensée n'était pas si effrayante que ça.

Sous le Choixpeau, Elisa n'avait pas choisi Gryffondor, la Maison du courage, parce qu'à onze ans elle n'avait peur de rien. Son monde était sûr. Mais à quatorze ans, à dix-huit, à vingt, Elisa était devenue intimement familière avec la peur. La peur de la voix cajoleuse de Tom Jedusor, la peur de l'odeur humide des souterrains, la peur du silence hébété des gens à qui il fallait annoncer la mort d'un proche, la peur de regarder le futur et de ne voir qu'incertitude. Certaines personnes avaient peur des flammes, des cris soudains, des explosions, de ces flashs violents qui les ramenaient en pleine bataille. Elisa avait peur des recoins sombres et silencieux, des chuchotements, de l'attente, de l'absence. Sa guerre à elle ne s'était pas uniquement livrée lors de la Bataille de Poudlard. Sa guerre à elle avait été faite d'insomnies, d'une boule d'angoisse pesant comme du plomb dans son estomac. Ou peut-être qu'elle avait commencé plus tôt, cachée derrière une pierre tombale et écoutant avec terreur le monologue d'un monstre qui s'apprêtait à tuer son frère. Peut-être plus tôt encore, dans les tunnels menant à la Chambre des Secrets. Ou bien avant encore, sous un Choixpeau magique.

On mène tous des guerres différentes. On y survit avec des cicatrices plus ou moins profondes, plus ou moins évidentes, mais voilà, on y survit. On va de l'avant.

Au bout de six mois, Elisa revint à Poudlard.

.

Elisa n'était pas comme son père. Elle ne savait pas comment fuir jusqu'à ce que le chagrin perde sa trace, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait distancé sa douleur. Elle se figeait face au danger. C'était sa nature. _Fight, flight, or freeze_ : se battre, s'enfuir, se tétaniser _._ Eh bien Elisa se tétanisait. Elle restait au même endroit. Elle ne changeait pas de chemin. C'était sa façon d'être. Alors, quand ses six mois de délai furent passés, elle revint à Poudlard pour passer son Doctorat en tant qu'assistante de Flitwick. Parce que c'était ce qu'elle avait prévu, parce qu'elle ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre. Au cours de ces six mois, elle n'avait pas eu d'inspiration divine. Elle ne se sentait plus déchirée en deux, certes, mais elle se sentait toujours perdue.

Entre Noël et le Nouvel An, elle s'inscrivit au Centre d'Etudes et de Recherches sur la Vérité, l'Ensorcellement, et les Avancées Universelles (le CERVEAU), qui dépendait du Ministère et qui enregistrait les candidats au Doctorat. Elle avait tout ce qu'il fallait : un nombre d'ASPICS tout à fait respectable, pas de casier judiciaire, un mentor, et un domaine de spécialisation. Sa demande fut acceptée. Le soir même, elle dînait à Poudlard, assise entre Flitwick et Chourave.

Le château avait été reconstruit mais Elisa, qui n'y avait pas mis les pieds depuis la bataille, y voyait toujours les marques des combats. Une tapisserie pas bien réparée. Des fenêtres neuves. Un pan de mur dont les pierres étaient un peu plus claires, plus récentes. Une rampe d'escalier marquée d'une fissure. Parfois, ce n'était même pas une trace physique, juste un souvenir. Le hall d'entrée avait été remis à neuf, mais elle n'arrivait pas à le traverser sans sentir son estomac se contracter. C'était là que s'était tenue sa mère, juste avant d'être tuée. C'était là qu'elle était morte, tout comme Heather, tout comme Bill…

Elisa réapprit à arpenter Poudlard sans serrer sa baguette entre ses doigts, mais elle ne perdit jamais l'habitude de garder ses couteaux de jet sur elle, ou de scanner la pièce où elle entrait d'un bref coup d'œil afin d'en repérer toutes les issues. Il lui fallut du temps, avant de se détendre. Le château qui avait jadis été si rassurant était à présent plein de mauvais souvenirs. L'apparition des fantômes n'arrangeait pas les choses. Certains s'étaient matérialisés presque tout de suite, dans la semaine après la victoire, tandis que d'autres avaient mis plusieurs mois à se former : mais ils étaient tous là quand Elisa revint à Poudlard, et… C'était toujours un choc, de les voir. Elle les connaissait tous. Ou plutôt, elle les avait tous connus. Ce n'étaient plus eux, plus vraiment. Ils étaient juste une empreinte, un écho, comme les spectres ramenés par la Pierre de Résurrection. Elle ne pouvait pas leur parler comme si de rien n'était. Elle ne pouvait pas leur demander pardon.

Les fantômes la saluaient gentiment, mais aucun d'entre eux ne tenta de renouer leur amitié passée. Ils étaient morts. Elle avait survécu. Ils la laissaient aller de l'avant. Ils savaient qu'ils ne pourraient pas la suivre.

Elisa ne regardait pas les fantômes, si elle le pouvait. Elle regardait les enfants. Elle les avait tous connus quand elle était elle-même élève, moins d'un an plus tôt : c'était étrange d'être du côté des profs à présent. Mais ça lui donnait une nouvelle perspective. Même si elle ébouriffait toujours les cheveux d'Harry avec affection, même si elle aidait toujours les petits Poufsouffle à faire leurs devoirs, même si elle glissait toujours des livres de fiction moldus aux adolescents qui s'ennuyaient, elle n'était plus des leurs. Ça lui donnait de la distance. Les petits premières années l'appelaient _professeur_ d'un ton respectueux. Les autres l'appelaient _Magister_ , parce qu' _Elisa_ aurait été trop familier, mais qu'après sept ans à arpenter les mêmes couloirs en tant qu'égaux ils avaient du mal à l'appeler _Madame_. Son surnom était devenu une alternative sûre, à la fois amicale et respectueuse.

 _Magister_. C'était devenu un titre qui lui était propre, comme _le Survivant_ (ou bien _l'Elu_ , à présent) était propre à Harry. C'était agréable d'être respectée et admirée… Mais parfois Elisa sentait son ventre se tordre, regrettant le temps où c'était une moquerie à demi-sérieuse, un surnom un peu taquin entre amis. Ou peut-être qu'elle regrettait juste cette période de sa vie. Tout semblait plus simple, jadis.

Mais cette époque était passée. Elisa était toujours à Poudlard mais elle n'était plus une élève. Elle enseignait quelques classes, elle corrigeait des piles de devoir, elle assistait Flitwick durant ses cours. Elle discutait avec Dumbledore, et mangeait avec les professeurs. Elle bossait surtout toute seule, de son côté, sur ses inventions et ses recherches. Et puis, après les cours ou durant les week-ends, elle quittait Poudlard : elle allait sur le Chemin de Traverse, à Tourmaline, voir ses amis, parler à l'émission radio de Raashid, aider l'Association Engelhorn. Non, elle n'était plus une élève. Elle avait une vie distincte, à présent, et ça mettait de la distance entre elle et les adolescents (certains qui avaient presque son âge) du château. Mais ça lui donnait aussi du recul. Une vue d'ensemble sur l'école.

Dès la première année de son Doctorat, elle commença à pousser Dumbledore à faire quelques petits changements à l'organisation de Poudlard. Engager quelqu'un d'autre pour enseigner l'Histoire de la Magie. Pousser plus de professeurs à avoir des assistants, pour se répartir les classes. Promouvoir le CEM. Remplir la bibliothèque de Poudlard avec des livres plus récents. Le directeur considérait certains de ses projets, et faisait parfois passer le message : ce fut grâce à lui que McGonagall embaucha Matt, qu'Adrian Pucey put devenir prof d'Histoire, et que Chourave prit Neville sous son aile. Mais Dumbledore n'agissait pas tant que ça. Il lui disait que c'était à elle d'être le changement qu'elle voulait voir dans le monde.

Et… Il n'avait pas tort. Elisa avait l'impression de trembler d'énergie contenue. Elle voulait accomplir tellement _plus_. Donner ces idées à quelqu'un (fut-il Dumbledore, le plus puissant sorcier du pays) et espérer qu'il les accomplisse à sa place… Ce n'était pas assez. Elle voulait agir.

Début 1999, deux ans après le début de son Doctorat, elle demanda à Dumbledore s'il pouvait la recommander à Kingsley. Le directeur haussa un sourcil :

– Vous désirez vous lancer en politique ?

Elle haussa les épaules :

– Je ne sais pas. Je veux juste entrer dans le système, pour commencer. Voir comment ça marche, et ce que je peux y apporter. Peut-être que je détesterai ça. Mais le monde est tellement plus vaste que Poudlard. Je veux pouvoir agir à grande envergure, et pour ça… Le Ministère est un chemin assez évident.

– Vous pensez être prête ? fit Dumbledore avec douceur. Les gens attendront beaucoup de vous. Les gens en attendront trop.

Elisa regarda ses mains. La vérité était qu'elle ne savait pas si elle était prête ou non. Mais rester à Poudlard alors que le monde continuait à tourner, c'était l'option de la facilité. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'elle voulait vivre sa vie.

– Oui, mentit-elle.

.

Parlons d'Elisabeth Bishop. Parlons de cette fillette qui avait appris à faire bouger les objets à distance avec la Force, comme un jeu, émerveillée. Parlons de la jeune fille qui a appris à lancer des couteaux parce qu'elle était terrifiée à l'idée d'être sans défense, qui s'est rendue à Nurmengard en se demandant à quel prix elle pourrait négocier la vie de son frère, qui a regardé une mer de spectres et s'est nommée _Maître de la Mort_. Parlons d'Elisabeth Bishop, capable de tout ça, marquée par tout ça, mais encore capable de ressentir le même émerveillement qu'au premier jour en contemplant le monde magique.

Parlons de son idéalisme. Pardons de sa réalité.

La guerre s'était achevée. Ils étaient rentrés à la maison. Ils avaient survécus. C'était comme ça que finissaient les histoires, non ? C'était à ça que ressemblait la victoire. Elisa aurait pensé que ça comblerait le vide au creux de son ventre. Mais elle n'était pas heureuse. Elle n'était pas satisfaite. Elle avait l'impression qu'on l'avait arnaquée, qu'il y avait encore tant à faire. Les histoires ne parlaient pas de cette soif d'accomplissement qui restait inassouvie. Les histoires s'achevaient avec la mort du méchant.

Pas celle-là. Ce n'était pas l'histoire de Voldemort. Ce n'était même pas l'histoire d'Harry Potter. C'était l'histoire de tous ceux qui avaient survécu. C'était l'histoire d'Elisabeth Bishop. C'était à elle de saisir son destin à deux mains et de décider quoi en faire.

Elle avait toujours eu de si grands rêves.

Elisa se présenta au Ministère deux mois plus tard, et devint l'assistante de Percy trois après-midis par semaine, en alternance avec son Doctorat. Dumbledore l'avait discrètement recommandée à toutes ses connaissances au Ministère, et ordonné à Kingsley de veiller à sur la jeune Bishop. Quand Elisa entra dans le Magenmagot, c'était en tant que sous-fifre, apportant le café, recopiant des rapports, se tenant assise un rang derrière Percy dans les réunions, sans avoir le droit à la parole. Pourtant, même à l'époque… Tout le monde (sauf elle) savait déjà que Dumbledore voulait qu'elle lui succède un jour.

Elle voulait agir. Harry avait été diplômé, et entamait ses études de Médicomage. Ron était Aspirant Auror. Hermione était entrée dans la Justice Magique. Cédric défendait la cause des elfes dans son Département. Trisha faisait fortune, répandait la joie et la bonne humeur avec les farces et attrapes de jumeaux Weasley. Ils agissaient. Ils _avançaient_. Elle voulait ça, elle aussi.

Et pour ça, elle voulait avoir sa voix au Magenmagot, même s'il s'agissait juste de passer des notes à Percy lors des réunions. Elle voulait secouer un peu cette assemblée de vieillards qui semblait coupée de la réalité. Elle aurait sans doute pu y parvenir sans le soutien de Dumbledore et Kingsley : elle avait ses propres contacts. Mais l'approbation du Ministre, qui la prenait toujours au sérieux quand elle discutait avec lui, et la recommandation de Dumbledore, qui l'évoquait innocemment dans bon nombre de ses lettres à ses anciens collègues… Ça avait du poids. Non, Elisa n'entra pas par la grande porte. Elle commença tout en bas de l'échelle, en apportant les cafés, en prenant des notes, en faisant passer des messages. Elle voulait avoir mérité sa place. Mais elle _commença_. Elle eut l'occasion de discuter avec les membres du Magenmagot. Elle se tint au courant des mouvements de pouvoir. Elle partagea ses idées.

C'était si peu. Les choses avançaient lentement. Mais Elisa était là, dans la place, et c'était tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour donner un petit coup de pouce… Et ce petit coup de pouce pouvait s'avérer décisif.

Elle croyait, du fond de son cœur, qu'elle pouvait faire une différence. Rendre ce monde un peu plus doux, un peu plus ouvert, un peu plus accueillant, un peu plus optimiste. Ses amis secouaient la tête avec affection, habitués depuis longtemps à ses rêves idéalisés. Mais certains d'entre eux l'observaient d'un air songeur. Jadis, tout ça n'avait que des idées. C'était différent de parler de quelque chose, et de mettre la main à la pâte, de se plonger dans un travail de plusieurs années pour transformer une ambition en réalité.

Quelques années plus tard, quand Elisa serait membre du Magenmagot, un collègue lui dirait avec un sourire en coin qu'elle aurait dû être à Serpentard. Elisa pincerait les lèvres sans répondre, mais tout son dos se raidirait de vexation.

Détermination. Justice. Dévouement. C'étaient les principes de sa Maison, fondée il y avait plus d'un millénaire par une sorcière qui pensait que chacun méritait une éducation. La baguette choisi le sorcier (et _oh_ , elle ne le savait que trop bien), mais le sorcier choisi sa Maison. Elisa se traînerait honnêtement jusqu'en haut du gouvernement, pas à pas, ou elle mourrait en essayant. Et Elisabeth Bishop ne mourrait pas facilement.

Elle entra en politique, tout doucement. Trois ans après son arrivée en tant que secrétaire, elle aurait assez d'expériences et de relations pour qu'on daigne lui donner la parole lors des séances officielles. Elle ferait des discours de cinq minutes, les mains moites et l'estomac noué par le trac. Elle aurait le droit de faire la grimace dans les débats, de s'indigner lors de pause café, de donner son avis lors d'un vote en petit comité. Petit à petit, elle s'incrusterait dans le système du Magenmagot. Grâce à Dumbledore, elle avait un réseau déjà tout prêt à lui donner sa chance. Il lui suffisait de faire ses preuves.

Il lui faudrait attendre l'année 2005 (neuf ans après la Bataille) pour devenir membre à part entière du Magenmagot. Elle savait que si elle l'avait demandé, elle aurait pu obtenir un siège le lendemain même de la mort de Voldemort, surfant sur la vague de son succès. Mais ces neuf ans n'étaient pas perdus. C'était la preuve qu'elle avait gagné sa place.

Neuf ans après la Bataille de Poudlard, les gens l'appelleraient toujours _Magister_ , mais ce nom aurait un poids différent. Même si elle n'était qu'un membre du Magenmagot comme les autres… Elle était la seule que les gens comparaient à Albus Dumbledore. Ce n'était pas facile de suivre les pas de cette figure légendaire. Mais Elisa repensait aux mots empoisonnés de Tom Jedusor dans son journal, au sourire affable de Grindelwald, à l'éclat de folie dans les yeux rouges de Voldemort, ou au rictus arrogant de Lucius Malefoy, et elle se disait qu'il y avait de pires comparaisons.

Mais il lui faudrait encore plusieurs années pour cela. Bien des choses changeraient. Ses amis se marieraient, et auraient des enfants. Elisa se mettrait à porter des robes cousues d'étoiles, comme un clin d'œil à la passion qu'avait eu sa mère pour les mystères du ciel, ou comme un clin d'œil au style extravagant du directeur. Harry achèverait ses études de Médicomage. Michael Bishop quitterait le Cottage pour vivre ailleurs, dans un lieu moins imprégné de souvenirs doux-amers. Tourmaline verrait passer plusieurs promotions d'élèves. Le Chemin de Traverse, reconstruit et modernisé, aurait changé de visage.

Bien des choses changeraient. Mais nous n'en sommes pas encore là.

Parlons d'Elisabeth Bishop. Parlons de son ascension, de sa voix claire qui résonnait fort dans la salle d'audience, de la boule d'angoisse qui lui rongeait le ventre. Parlons d'Elisabeth Bishop, vingt ans et terrifiée par les longs silences, qui se réveillait en sueur de cauchemars, qui avait des haut-le-cœur en sentant l'odeur de la viande qui grille. Parlons d'Elisabeth Bishop, qui se levait tous les matins pour enseigner des sorts à des enfants émerveillés, ou pour écouter des vieillards décider de l'avenir du pays, ou encore pour aller sur le Chemin de Traverse et aider ses amis à recoller les morceaux de leurs vies.

Parlons d'Elisabeth Bishop, qui traînait la guerre avec elle comme une cicatrice, et qui pensait férocement pouvoir rendre le monde meilleur.

 **oOoOoOo**

Elisa fit beaucoup en politique. Paradoxalement, elle passa l'essentiel de son temps _hors_ du Ministère. A Poudlard, à étudier, rechercher, travailler. Avec ses amis, à se reconstruire tout doucement. Avec des alliés, des collègues, des contacts, qui partageaient son envie de secouer la communauté sorcière, de créer quelque chose de nouveau.

L'Association Engelhorn avait eu un succès immédiat. Au bout d'un peu plus d'un an, ils avaient assez d'argent pour commencer la rénovation de la maison d'accueil (Elisa refusait que ça s'appelle un _orphelinat_ , ça n'avait pas une bonne connotation). Il leur fallait un manoir, ou un château, puisque le bâtiment serait sans doute de la même taille que Tourmaline. Ce fut Harry qui proposa d'utiliser le manoir des Jedusor, histoire de cracher une dernière fois sur les désillusions de grandeur du Seigneur des Ténèbres. L'idée plu beaucoup à Elisa, et elle racheta l'immeuble. L'association se mit au travail.

De l'autre côté de la vallée, Elisa racheta aussi la colline où se trouvait jadis la masure des Gaunt. Là-bas, elle s'exerça au Feudeymon bleu jusqu'à ce que l'endroit soit complètement rasé, purifié, carbonisé. Ensuite, elle y planta des arbres hauts, des buissons touffus, les plantes grimpantes aux fleurs colorées. Elle en fit un jardin sauvage, le genre de choses que sa mère aurait aimé. Plus tard, sur ce terrain redevenu vierge et couvert de végétation luxuriante, où il ne restait même pas la trace des fondations de la vieille bicoque où avait jadis vécu Mérope Gaunt, Elisa construirait sa maison. Une grande demeure à quatre étages, avec plusieurs chambres, et un dortoir pour les elfes. Il y aurait de larges escaliers en colimaçon, un laboratoire de sortilèges, un atelier de bricolage, de grandes fenêtres laissant entrer la lumière, un millier de babioles ramenés de ses voyages, un perchoir pour Ényo le dragon, et une bibliothèque dont le plafond serait décorée d'une carte du ciel. Elle y inviterait des amis : Trisha, Cédric et sa femme, Harry, les Weasley, Fleur, Matt, Helen, Rhonda, Adrian et Terence, et plus tard Miles et Tabitha. Ses filleules et filleuls gambaderaient dans le jardin sans savoir quelles horreurs s'y étaient produites jadis. Les hautes haies les protégeraient des regards des voisins, mais le village (où s'installeraient, plus tard, plusieurs familles sorcières) n'étaient qu'à quelques minutes de marche, si on avait envie de compagnie. Oui, Elisa y construirait une maison, une maison pour elle, sans les souillures du Tom, des Gaunt, ou de la guerre.

On ne peut pas vraiment effacer le passé. Même à coup de feu purificateur, même avec le temps. Mais on peut construire dessus quelque chose de meilleur.

La maison d'accueil Engelhorn, plus souvent appelée tout simplement « Engelhorn » ouvrit ses portes en 1999, quelques semaines après les débuts d'Elisa au Ministère. La boutique B&B et l'échoppe des jumeaux Weasley avaient un petit tas de prospectus sur leur comptoir, pour faire connaître le concept. Cédric et Elisa apportaient discrètement des dépliants explicatifs au Ministère, pour les glisser dans les salles de réunion ou dans les boîtes aux lettres des employés. Fleur Delacour portait un pin's promotionnel sur sa veste de Briseuse de Sorts. Helen, Rhonda, et même Warrington portaient des badges de soutien sur le revers de leurs robes d'Auror.

Engelhorn ne fut pas comme Tourmaline, qui grandit dans la clandestinité, à peine officielle, tout juste légale, profitant craintivement de l'ombre des grands évènements pour ne pas provoquer de scandale qui l'aurait détruite. Engelhorn était aimée, était adorée. Pas par tout le monde, bien sûr. L'idée de confier des orphelins à quelqu'un d'autre que leur plus proche parent indignait certains traditionnalistes. C'était comme ça qu'on avait toujours fait les choses, marmonnaient-ils.

Mais globalement, les gens aimaient cette idée. Un endroit pour les enfants perdus. Un lieu d'accueil, de réconfort. Un endroit sûr pour les Nés-Moldus rejetés par leurs familles… Mais aussi (même si ce n'était pas une idée aussi facilement admise par le public) un endroit pour les Cracmols abandonnés, les Sang-Purs ou les Sang-Mêlés qui voulaient s'enfuir de chez eux. C'était surtout des jeunes qui portaient ce projet, d'accord, mais c'était aussi des _héros_. Elisabeth Bishop, le Magister. Harry Potter, le Survivant. Kingsley Shacklebolt, le Ministre. Le jeune Cédric Diggory, tragiquement amputé après la bataille. Percy Weasley, qui avait mené le soulèvement de Ministère. Albus Dumbledore, même, cette figure de légende. Leurs discours de soutien faisaient pleurer dans les chaumières.

Puis Engelhorn se remplit et, rapidement, il y eut des regards désapprobateurs. Un orphelinat, c'est joli comme concept, tant que les orphelins sont mignons, innocents, et ont une histoire tragique. Mais Engelhorn n'accueillait pas que les enfants bien comme il faut. Il y eut une demi-douzaine de fils et filles de Mangemorts, ou de leurs complices, retirés à leurs parents et dont on ne savait quoi faire. Il y eu deux Nés-Moldus arrachés aux services sociaux moldus suite à des abus ayant entraînés de violentes manifestation de magie accidentelle, et qui étaient méfiants et hargneux, déjà endurcis par le monde. Il y eu une dizaine de Cracmols trop jeunes pour être envoyés à Tourmaline, dont certains étaient victimes de Sortilèges d'Amnésie qui avaient totalement effacé leurs esprits. Il y eut trois bébés, nés de viols durant la guerre.

Mais surtout, il y eut toute une brassée d'enfants mordus par des loups-garous.

Les loups-garous de Greyback avaient attaqués pas mal d'adultes, lors d'embuscades ou lors de l'assaut de Ste Mangouste par exemple. Mais souvent, leurs blessures avaient été mortelles. Elles avaient été rapportées dans la _Gazette_ , et elles avaient fait sensation. Pour les enfants, c'était différent. C'était dans le feutré. Les gens n'en parlaient pas, ni aux Aurors ni à l'hôpital. Ils étaient trop terrifiés du sort qui attendait leur gamin une fois la contamination révélée. Personne n'avait réalisé le nombre d'enfants mordus (les gens n'y pensaient pas, et les victimes se pensaient seules dans leur drame) avant que cinq, puis dix, puis quinze petits sorciers soient abandonnés à Engelhorn.

Il fallut construire un parc fortifié, pour les y lâcher trois nuits par mois. Il fallut renforcer les Charmes Gardiens du bâtiment. Il fallut faire venir des Guérisseurs, pour soigner leurs blessures après les pleines lunes. Il fallut doubler les salaires desdits Guérisseurs, car très peu acceptaient de venir soigner des lycanthropes (seuls Harry Potter et Neal Bowman vinrent gratuitement). Il fallut consulter Matt sur le développement des loups-garous. Il fallut organiser des cours pour les petits lycanthropes, avec Lupin en professeur, pour leur expliquer comment cohabiter avec leur loup, pour leur dire qu'ils avaient juste une maladie mais que c'était gérable, pour leur assurer qu'ils n'étaient pas des monstres. Il fallut trier le courrier, pour brûler les lettres de haine et de menaces. Il fallut prendre lesdites menaces aux sérieux, et barder le bâtiment de protections magiques.

Ce qui marqua le plus Elisa, cependant, fut la façon très polie dont un sorcier lui demanda, à la sortie d'une séance du Magenmagot, si elle avait considéré l'idée de simplement étouffer les créatures dans leur sommeil. Elle ne le frappa pas, mais tout juste.

Eh bien, son prochain combat était tout trouvé.

Elle n'avait pas la parole au Magenmagot, pas encore. Elle n'était qu'une humble gratte-papier de bas étage. Mais elle pouvait en discuter avec Percy, savoir quel genre de discours il allait avancer, et lui donner des idées. Elle pouvait faire des interviews, à la radio de Lee, ou à la _Gazette_. Elle demander à _Harry_ de faire des interviews (l'audimat doublait quand c'était lui). Elle pouvait lancer Rita Skeeter sur la piste des individus les plus intolérants. Elle pouvait écrire des petits manuels d'aide sur comment gérer la morsure d'un proche, en harcelant Matt et Lupin de questions. Elle pouvait retirer des points et donner des heures de colle aux élèves de Poudlard qu'elle entendait cracher sur les loups-garous. Se battre contre l'intolérance n'était pas facile, mais par Merlin, elle allait se battre jusqu'à son dernier souffle.

Parlons d'Elisabeth Bishop, qui ne se pensait pas guerrière, qui détestait être associée à ce mot, et qui pourtant passa sa vie à combattre.

Parfois avec des sorts, des maléfices, des coups de poings, des coups de couteaux. Mais le plus souvent avec de beaux discours, des sous-entendus subtils, des mensonges, des vérités, de la sincérité, des alliances, des messages subliminaux. Elisa avait toujours haï être impuissante. Face à la marche du monde, face au malheur, face au danger, face à l'injustice, c'était toujours dans sa nature de se rebeller. En pleurant, en hurlant, pour commencer : parce qu'elle était sensible, stupide, émotive, parce que même deux décennies plus tard elle aurait encore le cœur trop tendre. Mais ensuite ? Ensuite, elle respirait un bon coup, retroussait ses manches, et se mettait au travail.

Jadis, en faisant des plans pour Tourmaline, Elisa avait songé que l'énormité de ses projets avait quelque chose d'effrayant. Mais elle était une Poufsouffle. Les gros travaux ne lui faisaient pas peur.

Il suffisait d'y aller tout doucement, de bâtir son édifice une pierre à la fois.

.

Elisa aurait pu avoir une ascension fulgurante en politique. Se faire donner la parole tout de suite, gagner un siège immédiatement au Magenmagot. Mais elle mit neuf ans à gravir ces échelons. Parce qu'elle le voulait, oui. Mais aussi parce qu'elle ne choisi pas la voie la plus facile. L'essentiel de ses débuts en politique furent consacrés à la cause des loups-garous.

Elle leur servit de porte-parole. Les différentes meutes se transmettaient des messages, qui remontaient progressivement jusqu'à Lupin (loup-garou bien connu du public), qui les lui relayait, et qu'ensuite elle amenait à Percy. Elle leur servit d'avocat, aussi, vitupérant jusqu'à en perdre la voix dans le bureau du Directeur du Contrôle et de la Régulation des Créatures Magiques. Elle leur servit d'intermédiaire, pour demander à Slughorn ou à Trisha (qui faisait toujours des potions durant son temps libre) de fabriquer de la Tue-Loup.

Quand on est dans une position de privilège, il faut s'en servir pour aider ceux qui n'y sont pas. Sinon, à quoi bon ?

A une autre époque, peut-être que la lutte d'Elisa aurait été vouée à l'échec. Mais là, au lendemain de la guerre, au lendemain de cette guerre où Voldemort avait utilisé les loups comme chien d'attaque… Il y avait _beaucoup_ de loups-garous. Trop pour que le problème puisse être ignoré comme avant, quand les sorciers détournaient les yeux parce que la lycanthropie était sale et dégoûtante, et qu'ils en parlaient comme d'un drame distant. Là, tout le monde était concerné. Le nombre loups-garous avait quadruplé. Et encore, ça, c'était les chiffres officiels : la réalité était sans doute bien plus sinistre. La plupart de ces nouveaux lycanthropes étaient de très jeunes enfants. Leurs familles (souvent Sang-Pures, souvent riches, souvent influentes) les cachaient, et étaient terrifiées par les conséquences. Mais dans quinze ou vingt ans, ces gens seraient adultes. Et dans quinze ou vingt-ans, il serait trop tard pour soudain réaliser qu'on n'avait pas de solution.

Il fallait se réveiller, et il fallait le faire _maintenant_. Elisa le martelait dans le bureau de Percy, dans celui de Dumbledore, devant la machine à café de la salle de repos du Magenmagot, dans sa classe de Sortilèges, au Chadron Baveur, partout où on l'écoutait. Est-ce qu'on voulait vraiment attendre jusque là pour se trouver avec plusieurs centaines de loups-garous piégés dans un système étouffant qui les pousserait à la rébellion ? Ou est-ce qu'on voulait aménager le système dès maintenant, pour que par la suite on n'ait à se soucier de rien ? Ce n'était pas compliqué. Il suffisait d'abroger quelques lois, de verser une somme ridicule dans la prévention et l'éducation, de sécuriser quelques refuges, et voilà.

Merlin soit loué, Percy gérait la Justice Magique. Sans son soutien, Elisa aurait sans doute crié dans le vide.

Elisa parlait de justice, d'humanité, de raison : mais Percy parlait sommes, dépenses, réduction des risques, faisabilité. Les poltrons du Ministère, si attachés à leurs Gallions, y étaient plus sensibles. Ce fut au Département de Percy que fut confiée l'affaire, au début de l'an 2000, trois ans et demi après la fin de la guerre. Ce fut d'ailleurs la première mission politique d'Elisa. Percy lui donna le dossier, énonça un budget, demanda un rapport tous les mois, puis déclara qu'elle avait carte blanche et qu'il ne voulait pas en entendre parler. Bonjour la pression.

Elisa se mit au travail. Elle s'inspira des autres pays (les pays d'Europe de l'Est, et plus particulièrement la Russie, avaient une population de loups-garous très importante). Elle consulta des lycanthropes. Elle interrogea Ste Mangouste. Elle fit des tests auprès de volontaires. Elle organisa des sondages.

Cela l'occupa pendant trois ans. Jusqu'à la fin de son Doctorat, en fait. Ce ne fut pas tout repos. Parfois elle pleurait de rage dans son lit, le soir, après des heures de débat stériles et de piques cruelles des gens qu'elle tentait de convaincre. Toujours, avant de parler en public, elle se sentait malade d'angoisse. Souvent, ses avancées ne se faisaient qu'au prix de longues négociations, d'échanges de faveurs, et Elisa rentrait chez elle avec un goût amer dans la bouche.

Ce n'était pas facile. Mais elle avait ses amis, qui l'entouraient et qui croyaient en elle. Parfois, il s'agissait juste de Trisha qui s'insurgeait contre les vieux croulants du Magenmagot, ou d'Harry qui lui racontait à quel point son combat inspirait certains de ses camarades. Mais il s'agissait aussi d'alliés qui l'épaulaient quand elle allait au front. Tabitha Bainbridge, qui travaillait dans la Justice, avait des contacts un peu partout. Les Bletchley recherchaient ses faveurs. Warrington avait un grand frère qui siégeait au Magenmagot, et qui était ouvert à la négociation. Cédric gravissait les échelons dans son Département. Susan Bones aussi. Harry n'était qu'Aspirant Guérisseur, mais ses paroles avaient toujours du poids. Hermione avait tout un tas de contacts. Et les vieux amis de Dumbledore volaient à sa rescousse quand les débats s'enlisaient.

Alors Elisa avança.

Elle organisa la distribution de Tue-Loup par Ste Mangouste, et la fit subventionner par le Ministère. Elle instaura des amendes pour les Guérisseurs refusant de soigner des lycanthropes. Elle mit en place des lieux d'accueils pour les loups-garous durant la pleine lune. Elle supprima la peine de mort qui attendait tout lycanthrope coupable d'avoir mordu un sorcier, et la fit remplacer par un emprisonnement plus ou moins court. Elle fit diffuser par le Ministère des brochures explicatives sur la lycanthropie, sur la façon de la gérer, sur la façon d'aider ceux qui en étaient atteints.

Les crimes de Greyback étaient frais dans les esprits. Les gens n'étaient pas toujours ouverts au progrès. Mais les nouvelles mesures n'étaient pas faites pour protéger une poignée d'extrémistes. Elles étaient faites pour protéger leurs _victimes_.

– Tu vas trop loin, l'avertit un jour Miles Bletchley. Ils ne vont jamais accepter ça.

Miles et elle n'étaient pas devenus amis, à cette époque. Pas encore. Mais ils s'entendaient mieux. Ils se voyaient souvent, au Magenmagot, chacun trottinant à la suite de son patron respectif.

– Je dois au moins essayer, rétorqua Elisa en rangeant ses dossiers dans son casier.

Miles secoua la tête d'un air de résignation amusée.

– Un jour, tu vas t'y brûler les ailes. Tu connais le mythe d'Icare ?

Dumbledore lui avait posé cette question, un jour, une éternité plus tôt. Elisa lui avait alors répondu qu'elle avait simplement retenu que la cire était un mauvais adhésif. Mais cette réponse ne convaincrait pas Miles. Il était un Serpentard, pas un Gryffondor. Alors Elisa soupesa ses mots un instant, immobile devant son casier rempli de parchemins en vrac, puis elle déclara lentement :

– Est-ce que tu savais qu'originairement, le mythe d'Icare était en deux parties ? Son père Dédale lui as d'abord dit _ne vole pas trop haut, ou la chaleur du soleil fera fondre la cire de tes ailes_. Mais, ensuite, il lui a dit : _et ne vole pas trop bas, ou bien la mer et les embruns t'alourdiront, et tu mourras_. On a oublié la deuxième partie du mythe. On ne la raconte plus. Mais dès l'âge de quatre ans les enfants sont mis en garde contre les dangers de l'orgueil. Jamais contre ceux de l'apathie. Je trouve ça dommage.

Elle referma son casier avec un fracas métallique qui avait un accent définitif.

– Si je ne fais rien, je vais me noyer. Alors autant essayer.

Cet après-midi, elle présenta son projet d'abrogation du recensement des loups-garous par le Ministère. La lycanthropie serait notée dans le dossier médical d'une personne, à Ste Mangouste, mais n'apparaîtrait plus sur aucun document d'identité, ni aucune liste officielle. C'était un pas énorme. La séance du Magenmagot faillit virer au pugilat. Il y eut des témoignages de victimes, de loups-garous, de Guérisseurs, de politiciens furieux et d'autres plaidant la tolérance. Le débat s'éternisa presque quatre heures.

Le vote passa. Le registre des loups-garous tenus par le Ministère fut détruit dans la semaine.

Elisabeth Bishop n'était pas Icare. Elle s'était déjà brûlée une fois, deux, trois (autant de fois que de cicatrices, autant de fois que d'enterrements, autant de fois que de morts par sa faute au cours de la guerre), et elle avait survécu. Ça l'avait rendu prudente. Mais elle était toujours capable de déployer ses ailes et de se jeter dans le vide, si c'était pour une bonne cause.

Elisa en avait fini avec la guerre. Elle voulait bâtir quelque chose de meilleur. Détruire était facile, trop facile. Construire… C'était plus long. Elle savait que ça lui prendrait toute une vie. Ça lui convenait. Elle avait des années devant elle, après tout.

 **oOoOoOo**

Parlons d'Elisabeth Bishop et de ses rêves démesurés. Parlons du chemin parcouru, et de celui, plus long encore, qu'il restait à parcourir. Parlons de ses exploits, de ses échecs, de sa folie, de son ambition, de ses créations. Elisa avait toujours adoré créer des choses nouvelles.

Un Doctorat pouvait prendre sept ans. Le record le plus court, quatre ans, était détenu par Severus Rogue. Elisa aurait sans doute pu le battre. Rien que l' _Agua Animaro_ lui aurait sans doute valu d'obtenir le diplôme. Mais elle voulait quelque chose de plus grandiose. Ou peut-être qu'elle était distraite par tous ses autres projets. La politique, l'humanitaire, ses inventions, son commerce. Il lui fallu six années pour décrocher son Doctorat. Durant ces six années, discrètement, subtilement, Dumbledore s'imposa comme son mentor. Il lui montra les ficelles du Magenmagot, mais aussi celles de Poudlard et de son Conseil d'administration. Il lui enseigna les clefs des Charmes Gardiens créés par les Fondateurs. Elisa mit un certain temps à comprendre qu'il voulait qu'elle lui succède un jour en tant que directrice. Au début, elle ne dit rien. Elle n'était pas sûre de savoir ce qu'elle voulait faire de sa vie : c'était rassurant d'avoir une voie toute prête.

Mais ce n'était pas assez.

Elisa ne basa pas son Doctorat sur la métamorphose des Sortilèges, ou sur ses Sceaux ancrés à des runes. Elle ne fonda pas ses recherches sur quelque chose de théorique, de beau et de propre, quelque chose de digne de l'élève de Dumbledore dont les yeux pétillaient d'amusement et qui (en apparence) n'aurait jamais fait de mal à une mouche. Elisa avait combattu, tué, et survécu. Elle n'en avait pas honte. Alors elle laissa Dumbledore lui apprendre la politique, l'administration, l'art du mensonge. Mais pas de magie. Durant des années, les gens appelleraient la jeune fille _l'élève de Dumbledore_ : mais le directeur ne lui enseigna jamais un seul sortilège. Elisa se débrouilla seule. Elle avait apprit de Flitwick, oui, mais aussi de ses amis, et de ses ennemis, qu'il s'agisse du journal de Tom Jedusor ou des souvenirs de Grindelwald. C'était ses bases à elle. Oui, ce n'était pas forcément beau, propre, harmonieux. Mais c'était une part de son identité.

Elle se basa sur tout ce qu'elle avait appris, tout ce qu'elle avait utilisé, et continua sur sa lancée. Elle diffusa les connaissances de Grindelwald les moins nocives : ses sorts de soins, ses charmes protecteurs, ses méthodes de méditation, ses études sur la lecture des runes ou des étoiles. Elle garda pour elle ses études de la magie noire. Elle se replongea dans l'étude des différents types de magies développés par les différents pays qu'elle avait visités jadis avec sa mère (surtout au niveau de la conception que les autres communautés sorcières avaient des différents éléments). Elle développa avec Flitwick des maléfices et des sortilèges de combat qui se basaient sur le vent et la tempête. Elle perfectionna l'art du duel, que lui avaient enseigné Helen Dawlish, Tom Jedusor, et Alastor Maugrey.

Au bout de six années d'études, à la fin de l'été 2003, Elisa acheva son Doctorat et présenta devant un jury son étude de la magie élémentaire… Et une vingtaine de sorts plus ou moins dévastateurs basés sur l'air, la foudre, l'eau, ou la glace. Elle eut son diplôme, et les félicitations du jury.

Puis elle quitta Poudlard.

Dumbledore tenta de la retenir. Il lui offrit une promotion, et admit carrément qu'il voulait qu'un jour elle prenne sa suite. Et oui, Elisa pouvait voir la logique. Au cours des six dernières années, il l'avait formée pour ça. Il était son mentor, et il l'avait conseillée en tout, que ce soit la politique, le relationnel, les affaires, la gestion des élèves. Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'elle était. Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait. La jeune fille (jeune femme, à présent) lui dit, aussi délicatement que possible, qu'elle avait d'autres projets que celui d'être directrice. La vie était trop courte pour qu'elle la passe enfermée dans un château.

Dumbledore et Elisa restèrent fâchés deux semaines, après ça, mais ça ne les empêcha pas de vivre. La jeune femme s'installa à Engelhorn le temps d'achever la construction de sa maison, sur la colline d'en face. Elle revit ses amis. Elle fut témoin au mariage d'Harry et Ginny (puis à d'autres mariages, bien sûr). Elle se consacra pleinement à ses projets humanitaires, à son ascension politique, à son réseau, à ses rêves. La vie continua.

Dumbledore et elle se réconcilièrent, après un temps. Leur relation de mentor-apprentie reprit. La vie était trop courte pour rester fâchés. Surtout quand on savait que la santé du directeur déclinait de façon régulière, et qu'il ne lui restait pas longtemps à vivre. Il ne descendait même plus manger dans la Grande Salle, à présent. Il n'avait pas peur de la mort, pourtant. Il l'envisageait avec sérénité, comme un repos bien mérité après une dure journée.

Tout doucement, le vieux directeur lui transmettait son réseau d'alliés, ses secrets gouvernementaux, ses astuces politiques. L'influence d'Elisa grandit. Elle commençait à se faire un style bien distinctif, avec ses tresses qui la coiffaient comme une couronne, et ses robes brodées de symboles étincelants, imitant le style du directeur. Parfois, elle emmenait aussi Ényo le dragon, perché sur son épaule. Cela n'avait pas autant de classe qu'un phénix, mais ça attirait les regards. Dumbledore trouvait ça très drôle. Durant les derniers mois, alors qu'il s'affaiblissait de plus en plus, Elisa se mit à copier ses maniérismes. Elle offrit des bonbons au citron aux gens, elle se mit à siffloter des airs de musique en cheminant dans les couloirs du Ministère, elle inventa même un sort qui donnait l'illusion que ses yeux pétillaient. C'était stupide. Imiter le vieux directeur pouvait le faire rire, mais pas retarder l'inévitable.

Dumbledore mourut au cours de l'année 2004, paisiblement.

Elisa pleura moins que McGonagall, mais plus que Rogue ou Harry. Elle assista à l'enterrement, à Godric's Hollow. Et puis elle fit son deuil. Elle avait admiré Dumbledore. Elle l'avait respecté. Elle l'avait aimé même : comme un mentor, mais aussi comme un ami. Il avait été une part fondamentale de sa vie durant quatorze ans, depuis sa toute première rentrée à Poudlard. Son départ faisait mal. Mais ce n'était pas le premier de ses proches à disparaître. Elle savait comment survivre à la douleur.

L'année suivante fut difficile. Les gens avaient perdu une figure presque légendaire, et ils se tournaient vers leurs autres symboles. Mais le Survivant était peu présent sur la scène publique. Harry voulait être normal, et se concentrait sur son job, sa famille. En son absence, c'était donc vers le Magister, vers _Elisa_ , que les gens se tournaient. C'était parfois lourd à porter, tous ces regards. Elle avait tellement peur de ne pas être à la hauteur.

Elisa avait toujours eu un besoin presque pathologique d'être aimée et acceptée, et peut-être que c'était de cette envie égoïste que venait son désir de changer le monde, d'aider ceux qui l'entouraient. Elle n'avait jamais été parfaite. Depuis toujours, Elisa avait eu conscience de ses défauts. Son arrogance, son égoïsme, son manque de patience vis-à-vis de ses pairs, sa maladresse en société, sa peur de parler en public. Dumbledore avait toujours semblé si serein. Oui, il avait eu ses fautes, mais… Il avait toujours semblé plus grand que nature, plus solide, presque davantage comme l'incarnation d'un concept (celui du sage mentor) que comme un simple être humain. Elisa avait peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, quand on la comparait au plus grand sorcier de ce siècle. Elle avait peur de ne pas suffire, mais pas parce qu'elle manquait de puissance magique ou d'intelligence : parce qu'elle manquait de bonté, de calme, de foi. Malgré tous ses défauts, Dumbledore avait toujours semblé infaillible.

Elisa était faillible. Elle en avait terriblement conscience. Elle n'était qu'une jeune femme imparfaite, trop sensible, trop nerveuse, à la fois arrogante et pleine d'insécurités. Elle n'était pas une faiseuse de miracles. Elle n'était pas Dumbledore.

Mais Dumbledore était mort. Elisa était vivante, et il fallait se mettre au travail. Elle retroussa ses manches, et s'attela à la tâche. Elle avait peur de l'échec, oui, mais pas assez pour battre en retraite. Et puis, elle n'était pas seule. Elle n'avait jamais été seule. Dumbledore avait porté le poids de ce pays sur ses seules épaules, mais elle, elle avait à ses côtés des amis, des alliés, des égaux pour partager ce fardeau. Et, ensemble, ils allaient pousser ce pays vers un avenir meilleur.

.

L'année suivant la mort de Dumbledore fut, ironiquement, l'année où la carrière d'Elisa décolla. Peut-être parce qu'à présent que le directeur était mort, il devenait comme sacré dans la mémoire collective, et qu'une partie de cette adoration ruisselait sur son élève. Souvent, Elisa s'en sentait embarrassée, pétrifiée même. Mais… Ça avait aussi son utilité.

Cette année-là, elle obtint un siège au Magenmagot, et quitta les coulisses de la politique pour enfin entrer en scène. On lui proposa également de siéger au Conseil d'administration de Poudlard (ce qu'elle accepta aussitôt). Elle se lança dans la création d'une entreprise de fabrication des MagicoGlisseurs, au lieu de rester dans l'artisanat, et eu l'immédiatement plein de propositions de partenariat. Les gens la scrutaient, avides de voir en elle l'ombre du vieux directeur, leur héros disparu. A contrecœur d'abord, elle joua le rôle qu'ils attendaient. Puis elle s'y fit. Il y avait un certain réconfort dans le fait de porter des robes brodées d'étoiles ou de constellations, d'offrir des bonbons au citron, ou d'affecter une nonchalance joyeuse presque exagérée.

Bien sûr, il y avait le revers de la médaille. Être célèbre n'avait pas que des avantages. Parfois ça l'agaçait de ne pas pouvoir aller dîner avec des amis sans que des curieux traînent autour de leur table pour écouter leur conversation, ou de ne pas pouvoir traverser le Chemin de Traverse sans sentir une centaine d'yeux qui la suivaient, ou de ne pas pouvoir faire son shopping sans que la _Gazette_ n'écrive un article sur ses habitudes alimentaires. Mais bon. Les articles véritablement blessants étaient rares. Et puis, elle s'en sortait mieux qu'Harry, dont la célébrité était encore plus grande. Non, elle n'avait pas trop à se plaindre. D'autant plus que… Être une figure publique… Elle l'avait _voulu_. Elle s'était battue pour ça, pour être entendue, pour avoir une influence. On ne pouvait pas changer le monde sans ça.

Les inconvénients étaient agaçants, oui, mais il ne fallait pas perdre de vue les avantages. Par exemple, quand elle voulait propager une idée, c'était facile. Elle demandait une interview, et elle l'avait sans problème dans la journée. L'article sortait dans la semaine. Ensuite, ce n'était pas grave si les sorciers maugréaient en disant qu'on n'avait jamais fait comme ça. L'idée était là. Et le fait que l'idée soit associée avec le nom du _Magister_ , qui était lui-même associé au mythe du Survivant et à celui de Dumbledore ? Ça avait du poids. Les gens ne rejetaient pas l'idée d'emblée. Même si le fait de créer des refuges pour elfes leur semblait stupide, ils disaient _« ah, pourquoi pas ? »_ plutôt que _« pfff, quel intérêt ? »_. Et ça, c'était utile, c'était exploitable. Dumbledore ne l'avait jamais exploité, de peur de se laisser griser, et d'abuser de son pouvoir. Mais Elisa ? Oh, elle exploitait ça à _fond_.

Elle avait toujours des mauvais jours, où l'univers lui semblait vain et cruel. Elle avait toujours peur de parler en public. Des fois, sa maman lui manquait tellement que c'était comme une douleur physique. Mais elle était vivante et, malgré tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, elle avait encore tellement d'espoir à revendre. Tellement de conviction à partager.

Alors elle ragea et tempêta, et obtint plus de droits pour les lycanthropes. Puis elle obtint plus de droits pour les Cracmols. Elle obtint la création de centre de détention et de redressement pour les mineurs, aux conditions humaines (au lieu de juste renvoyer les ados de Poudlard, et de les mettre au ban de la société). Elle obtint plus de sanctions contre les gens qui battaient leurs elfes, et le droit de leur retirer. Elle obtint une amélioration des procédures judiciaires, pour que plus jamais un innocent ne soit emprisonné à tort. Elle obtint une reconnaissance officielle de Tourmaline comme école, non pas _magique_ , mais fournissant une _éducation magique_ , et donc permettant à ses étudiants d'avoir un diplôme valable dans le monde des sorciers.

Elle obtint une régularisation plus sévère de certaines potions, notamment les philtres d'amour. Elle obtint une relation plus favorable avec les gobelins, simplement en faisant passer les relations avec la nation gobeline (qui était quand même une nation souveraine) sous l'égide du Département de la Coopération Magique Internationale, plutôt que sous celle du Département de Régulation et de Contrôle des Créatures Magiques. Elle obtint la dépénalisation de certains actes qui n'auraient même pas dû être criminels en premier lieu, comme le fait d'être un vampire, de se prostituer, de vendre des ingrédients de potion à base de sang, ou juste de dormir dans la rue.

Vingt-et-un ans, c'est long. Mais cela peu sembler incroyablement court, aussi, lorsqu'on part d'une société stagnante et affaiblie, et qu'en à peine deux décennie on la secoue, on relance l'économie, on fait un bond en matière de droits et libertés, on assure un meilleur niveau de vie, on réduit la marginalisation. Quelque part, ça avait des allures de miracle.

Elisa n'était pas une faiseuse de miracles. Elle ne se sentait pas prête, bien souvent. Elle n'était qu'une sorcière ordinaire. Elle pleurait parfois pour un rien : une remarque blessante, une histoire triste, une dispute avec un ami. Quand son vieux chat Dracarys mourut, elle mit des semaines à ne plus fondre en larmes en repensant à lui. Elle était sensible. Elle était _normale_. Hésitante, un peu stupide parfois, maladroite, passionnée, banale. Elle achetait ses meubles à Ikea, chez les Moldus, mettait des heures à monter correctement ses étagères. Elle riait à des blagues stupides de ses amis et s'enthousiasmait pour un rien quand ils passaient la soirée ensemble. Elle avait le ventre noué par la peur avant de parler en public. Elle se rongeait les ongles, distraitement, comme une mauvaise habitude. Elle perdait ses clefs au fond de son sac à main. Elle oubliait sa liste de course en sortant de chez elle. Elle avait du mal à lancer la conversation avec des inconnus. Elle était ordinaire, comme tout le monde.

Et pourtant, on lui avait mis l'avenir du monde magique entre les mains. Non, ça ne lui avait pas été _donné_ … Elle l'avait pris, elle l'avait mérité. Et elle s'en servait. Jour après jour, elle s'attelait à la besogne.

Elle avait commencé cet ouvrage bien avant de quitter Poudlard.

Changer la société était une tâche herculéenne. La seule chose qui rendit cela possible, ce fut le fait qu'Elisa ne soit pas seule. Son influence était formidable pour quelqu'un de son âge, certes. Elle était célèbre, elle était puissante, elle était une inventrice renommée, elle était une combattante acclamée… Mais elle ne serait pas allée loin si elle avait été seule contre tous, un peu comme Harry l'aurait été, dans un autre univers, si elle n'avait jamais existé pour lui offrir une famille et le pousser à se faire des connexions. Car dans la société, et plus particulièrement dans les hautes sphères du pouvoir, le secret du changement était une affaire de relations. Qui connaissait qui, qui voulait plaire à qui, qui voulait se faire connaître de qui, qui devait écouter qui. Être isolé, c'était crier dans le vide. Mais Elisa était très loin d'être isolée. Son réseau, c'était toute sa génération.

Plusieurs années plus tôt, quand elle était entrée à Poudlard, elle avait voulu réduire les préjugés entre les Maisons. Au départ, elle n'avait pas pensé à sa future carrière. Elle voulait juste que les gens soient plus gentils entre eux. Alors elle s'était fait des amis un peu partout. Elle avait soudé sa promotion. Les élèves plus jeunes avaient ensuite suivi son exemple. Petit à petit, ça s'était propagé à tout Poudlard. Des amitiés s'étaient tissées. Et, dans une école magique qui formait toute la population sorcière… Ce genre d'amitié durait bien après que les élèves aient été diplômés. Toute une génération était mise en contact. Bien sûr, la disparition de préjugés inter-Maison n'avait pas rendu tout le monde amis. Mais ça avait abattu une barrière qui, à l'échelle de la communauté magique, était considérable.

Le monde sorcier était si petit. Tout le monde se connaissait. Alors, plus tard, au Ministère ou ailleurs, dans la vie professionnelle… Il n'y avait jamais de relation impersonnelle, de mécanisme automatique. Tout était affaire de relation, de piston, de retour d'ascenseur, d'avoir un ami qui pouvait recommander la bonne personne, ou d'avoir un frangin qui pouvait placer le dossier sur le dessus de la pile. Même la bureaucratie du Ministère était lourdement influencée par les liens entre les différentes personnes en position de pouvoir.

Grâce à Poudlard, grâce à sa peur d'être seule, grâce à son besoin d'être aimée… Elisa connaissait absolument tout le monde dans sa classe d'âge. Et ensuite… Tous ces gens se dispersèrent, prirent des positions de pouvoir ou des métiers anodins, et agrandirent son réseau. Combien connaissait-elle d'enfants de familles influentes, capable de rapporter ses idées à leurs parents qui siégeaient au Magenmagot ou avaient un poste important au Ministère ? Combien d'amis artisans, ou frères ou sœurs de commerçants, qui pouvaient lui donner un avis pratique sur la viabilité de tel ou tel projet ? Combien de jeunes héritiers qui pouvaient vanter ses projets lors d'un gala, faisant tomber les bons mots dans les oreilles d'entrepreneurs ou de journalistes ? Combien d'Aurors qui pouvaient lui pointer les failles du système ? Combien de petits malfaiteurs condamnés pour des offenses mineures, qui trouvaient en elle une oreille réceptive à leurs plaintes ? Elle connaissait tout le monde. Tout le monde lui parlait. Des puristes, des modérés, des progressistes, des riches, des classes moyennes, des pauvres, des héros, des criminels, des sous-fifres, leurs supérieurs, tout le monde. Qu'il s'agisse de Goyle et de ses commentaires monosyllabiques sur son suivi judiciaire, de Fred et George Weasley et leurs potins sur la vie du Chemin de Traverse, de Tabitha et de ses critiques acerbes sur l'orientation de la politique, de Luna Lovegood et ses commentaires rêveurs, ou d'Harry Potter et de ses remarques pensives sur le comportement de ses collègues… Elisa était littéralement au bout d'une gigantesque chaîne d'information.

– Une véritable armée, lui dit un jour Hermione Granger sur le ton de la conspiration.

Elisa fit la moue. Pansy Parkinson, qui partageait l'ascenseur avec elle et Hermione, haussa un sourcil narquois :

– Tu n'aimes pas les armées, Magister ?

Elisa secoua la tête :

– J'en ai eu assez pour toute une vie, je pense. Et puis, ce ne sont pas des guerriers, ou même des espions. Ce sont… Nous sommes…

Elle ne trouva pas les mots, ce jour-là. Elles arrivèrent à leur étage. Pansy et Hermione se dirigèrent vers le bureau de cette dernière, chuchotant furieusement à mi-voix, préparant sans doute le débat de demain au Magenmagot. Elisa continua vers l'étage suivant. Ce ne fut que plus tard, quand son esprit revint à cette conversation, qu'elle trouva le terme qu'elle cherchait.

Des bâtisseurs. Ils étaient des bâtisseurs. Chacun apportait sa pierre à l'édifice. Et à l'échelle individuelle, ça pouvait ne pas sembler beaucoup, mais… Quand elle regardait en arrière, et qu'elle voyait le chemin parcouru, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être fière.

Peut-être que Dumbledore aurait été fier, lui aussi. Elle voulait vraiment que, où qu'il soit, il soit fier de ce qu'elle avait accompli. Fier de qui elle était devenue. Des années s'écoulèrent après la mort du vieux directeur, mais Elisa n'oublia jamais le rôle qu'il avait eu dans sa vie. Elle savait qu'elle ne serait pas arrivée là où elle était sans lui. Il avait été essentiel à la guerre, mais il avait aussi été essentiel pour elle, en tant que mentor, en tant qu'ami, en tant que… Oui, en tant que modèle, d'une certaine façon.

Albus Dumbledore et elle… Ils avaient eu leurs différents. Ils avaient eu des divergences d'opinion incompatibles, parfois. Mais le plus souvent, ils avaient été d'accord, ils avaient été dans le même camp. Tous les deux, ils avaient cru que les gens méritaient mieux, qu'ils étaient meilleurs que ce que reflétait les côtés les plus noirs de leur communauté. Parfois, Elisa se demandait ce que Dumbledore serait devenu, s'il n'y avait pas eu Grindelwald, s'il n'y avait pas eu Voldemort, s'il n'y avait pas eu toutes les circonstances qui l'avaient isolé et paralysé. Il avait ardemment désiré être un bâtisseur, lui aussi. Le monde ne lui en avait simplement pas laissé la chance.

Quand Harry lui offrit d'être la marraine de son troisième enfant, Elisa lui demanda s'il pouvait le nommer Albus.

 **oOoOoOo**

Elisabeth Bishop marqua profondément le monde magique. Elle le réalisa, petit à petit : et même si au départ elle eu du mal à l'accepter (un grand pouvoir implique une grand responsabilité, et les responsabilités étaient terrifiantes)… Elle s'y résigna. Elle ne se berçait pas d'illusions et de fausse modestie. Ça aurait été stupide. Ça aurait été irrespectueux envers les gens qui comptaient sur elle.

Alors oui, Elisa alla au-delà de ses ambitions. Si elle avait choisi Serpentard plutôt que Poufsouffle, sous le Choixpeau… Elle aurait sans doute suivi le même chemin. Peut-être en versant moins dans l'humanitaire, la charité, et l'idéalisme. Peut-être en progressant plus vite. Mais oui, elle aurait suivi une voie similaire. Au fond, peut-être que la Maison qu'on choisi n'est pas si importante que ça, quand on sait déjà qui on est.

Elisa marqua le monde magique. D'abord par ses succès en politique, comme la loi catégorisant les loups-garous comme des Êtres intelligents, et non comme des Créatures bestiales. Puis par ses inventions, qu'il s'agisse des Glisseurs, des montres digitales, des prothèses magiques pour les sorciers amputés, ou des sortilèges en tout genre. Puis par ses œuvres : Engelhorn, Tourmaline, les refuges pour les elfes, l'amélioration du statut des loups-garous. Dumbledore n'avait pas fait ça. Dumbledore avait cherché à maintenir un statut-quo, il avait eu peur de bouger, de se laisser entraîner par son ambition. Elisa n'avait pas cette crainte. Elle savait que si elle poussait le bouchon trop loin, au moins cinquante personnes différentes (et dont elle valorisait beaucoup trop l'opinion pour les ignorer) viendraient lui remettre les idées en place. Avec une bonne claque s'il le fallait !

Oui, Elisa marqua le monde par ses mots, ses œuvres, son idéalisme. Mais, comme Dumbledore, elle fut aussi connue pour des actions plus brutales. Toute sa vie, Elisa entendrait parler de la guerre. Elle avait gagné deux combats-clefs, après tout. La Bataille de Little Hangleton où elle avait arraché un bras au Seigneur des Ténèbres, et puis la Bataille de Poudlard, où elle avait défendu Poudlard et tué des dizaines de Mangemorts. Le premier et le dernier affrontement de la guerre avait été gagnés tous les deux par le Magister : il y avait une certaine ironie à cela, que les livres d'Histoire ne manquèrent pas de souligner. Mais son rôle ne s'arrêta pas là. La fin de Voldemort ne signifia pas la fin de la violence dans le monde sorcier. Et, ainsi, Elisa fut connue pour d'autres exploits.

(Cela dit, après la guerre, elle y alla à chaque fois avec des renforts. Elle était devenue plus prudente, avec l'âge).

Par exemple, il y eut une attaque des derniers fidèles de Greyback, qui tentèrent de s'en prendre à Poudlard. Les Aurors menèrent la charge, mais une poignée de volontaire les rejoignirent, et ce fut la première fois qu'Elisa fit la démonstration offensive de ses sorts à base de foudre et de tempête, appris de Grindelwald. Et puis il y eut cette compétition amicale de duel entre différents membres du Ministère : quelques Aurors, une poignée de Langue-de-Plomb, mais surtout des bureaucrates qui s'ennuyaient et qui voulaient se prouver qu'ils n'avaient pas perdu leur talent. Fleur, Helen et Elisa se retrouvèrent engagées dans un féroce combat à trois, qui se termina sans vainqueur clair mais avec une arène totalement dévastée, et des rumeurs grandement exagérées quant à leur potentiel destructeur. Ensuite, il y eut cet immense incendie criminel dans l'Allée des Embrumes, où Elisa mis à profit son _Agua Animaro_ et submergea quasiment toute la rue. Le feu était enchanté et lui donna du fil à retordre, nécessitant l'intervention de plusieurs Aurors : mais inonder tout le quartier éteignit le plus gros de l'incendie… Et ce fut aussi très spectaculaire.

Et enfin, il y eut ce débat enflammé au Magenmagot où Elisa réclama que les Détraqueurs soient retirés d'Azkaban. C'était des instruments de torture, c'était cruel, c'était inhumain de les laisser festoyer sur les prisonniers : la seule raison pour laquelle le Ministère « coopérait » avec ces spectres de magie noire, c'était parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi en faire d'autre… Et parce que la terreur qu'ils engendraient servait de mesure dissuasive. Mais en tant que membres du gouvernement, en tant qu'être humains décents, on pouvait faire mieux que menacer les gens avec des démons suceurs d'âme, et Elisa le clama haut et fort. Goguenard, un membre du Magenmagot la mit au défit de les virer eux-mêmes. Elle le prit au mot. Dans la semaine, elle s'y rendit et anéantit au Feudeymon bleu tous les Détraqueurs qu'elle trouva. Il fut jugé plus tard qu'elle en avait exterminé à peu près les trois quarts, avant que les autres ne fuient. Le monde sorcier resta longtemps partagé entre la révérence devant cet exploit… Et une profonde méfiance devant son usage de la magie noire.

(Rita Skeeter s'en donna à cœur joie, déversant son poison cruel dans des dizaines d'articles. Elisa pleura, ragea, tempêta… Puis elle apprit à l'ignorer.)

Alors oui, il y eu d'autres occasions de briller. Parfois la jeune femme décidait que ça n'en valait pas le coup, ou bien elle pétochait, et elle n'y allait pas. Parfois, cela dit, elle prenait sa baguette, ordonnait à Ényo de se percher sur son épaule, et allait se confronter au danger.

Les sorciers n'étaient pas comme les Moldus. La logique, la raison, c'était bien : mais ils étaient des créatures plus passionnées, qui se fiaient davantage à leur instinct. C'était pour ça que même après avoir été caché dix ans dans le monde moldu, Harry Potter n'avait jamais perdu de son mythe. C'était pour ça que même s'il n'avait pas participé à un seul duel depuis 1945, Dumbledore avait toujours provoqué l'effroi chez ses ennemis forcé de l'affronter. Les légendes, les _croyances_ avaient une vraie force.

Elisa avait de l'influence en politique, et elle avait travaillé pour l'avoir, mais elle savait qu'une grande partie de sa renommée ne venait pas de ses efforts. Les gens ne l'admiraient pas pour son sens de la répartie, ses discours, ou son élégance. Elle était maladroite, sensible, emportée, elle bredouillait, elle rougissait, et elle recyclait toujours les mêmes robes étoilées parce qu'elle avait la flemme d'aller chez un tailleur. Non, son pouvoir au sein de la communauté sorcière ne venait pas de son charisme. Il ne venait même pas de sa puissance magique. Elisa était sans doute plus puissante que la moyenne, mais elle savait qu'elle n'égalait pas Harry, ou Fleur, ou Rogue, ou même Flitwick. Non, le pouvoir d'Elisa venait de son _mythe_. Il venait de l'histoire que les gens avaient construite autour d'elle, aussi exagérée soit-elle. C'était en grande partie du bluff. Quand elle se sentait cynique, Elisa voulait qualifier ça de mensonge. Elle se sentait comme un imposteur dans la peau d'une légende à laquelle elle n'arrivait pas à la cheville.

Mais Elisa avait l'habitude des mensonges. Elle avait l'habitude des histoires folles.

Après tout, elle en vivait une, non ?

Parlons d'Elisabeth Bishop, morte et réincarnée. Parlons de cette fillette qui s'était retrouvée projetée dans son roman préféré, et qui ne s'était pas dit qu'elle allait se cacher, qu'elle allait faire confiance à l'auteure, que tout allait bien se passer. Parlons de la gamine qui s'était dit : _ça peut être mieux, ça peut toujours être mieux_ , et qui s'était attelée à la tâche.

.

Jadis, Elisa n'avait jamais voyagé sans sa mère. C'était Isabelle qui avait soif de grands espaces et d'émerveillement. Sa fille était plus sédentaire. Après la morte d'Isabelle… Elisa mit des années à avoir le courage de quitter le pays, et de s'ouvrir au reste du monde.

Elle y alla d'abord avec son père, l'année de ses vingt-cinq ans, direction le Japon. Puis, plus tard, elle alla en Inde et au Népal avec Harry et Ginny, pour de brèves vacances où ils emmenèrent leurs enfants, qui étaient encore tous petits. Une année, elle se rendit au Mexique avec Adrian Pucey qui voulait assister à une conférence sur la magie Aztèque. Une autre, elle accompagna une dizaine d'enfants d'Engelhorn en France, pour visiter le Paris sorcier.

Oui, car Engelhorn n'était pas qu'un orphelinat, après tout. C'était une _maison d'accueil_. Les sorties organisées n'étaient qu'un de ses nombreux aspects. Engelhorn ne désemplissait jamais. Il y avait des résidents permanents, mais aussi des enfants de passage. Certains venaient y résider une semaine parce que leurs parents étaient en voyage d'affaire, ou bien un mois parce qu'ils désiraient passer l'été dans le monde sorcier. Durant l'été, il y avait des cours, pour les élèves qui voulaient continuer à étudier telle ou telle matière. Il y avait des garderies pour les parents sorciers travaillant à temps plein. Il y avait des activités ouvertes à tous les enfants, et qui permettaient aux pensionnaires d'inviter leurs amis. Engelhorn organisait aussi des voyages, comme une colonie de vacances. Souvent, il s'agissait juste d'aller au Musée d'Histoire Naturelle de Londres, ou de suivre un tournoi de la Ligue de Duel. Il y avait aussi des « semaines découvertes » où les enfants étaient immergés dans le monde sorcier ou moldu, afin de se familiariser avec le fonctionnement de l'administration, du commerce, et des transports en commun. Et parfois, un voyage à l'international était organisé, chaperonné par quelques sorciers volontaires. Elisa en faisait pratiquement toujours partie.

Accompagner des enfants ou des sorciers qui n'étaient jamais sortis du pays… C'était bien différent de ses voyages avec sa mère. Il n'était plus question d'avancer au hasard, de flâner afin de se perdre, d'avancer gaiement en s'en remettant à la chance. Désormais, la jeune Bishop planifiait ses excursions. Oh, elle allait toujours dans des endroits lointains, se remplissait la tête de souvenirs, revenait les bras chargés de babioles. Mais plus jamais elle ne se lança dans l'aventure avec la même insouciance. L'amour innocent des voyages, comme si tout était un contes de fée et que rien de grave ne pourrait jamais lui arriver tant qu'elle s'émerveillait… Ça s'était éteint avec Isabelle Bishop.

C'était étrange, de regarder en arrière et de réaliser qu'une chose qu'on pensait si fondamentale à son identité s'était soudain envolée, disparue comme une volute de fumée balayée par le vent.

Ça aurait pu être triste, de réaliser que la découverte de contrées lointaines n'aurait plus jamais la même saveur. Mais Elisa avait encore bien des choses devant lesquelles s'émerveiller. La magie, les sorts, la théorie des enchantements, les applaudissements au sein de Magenmagot, le vol en Glisseur, les blagues entre amis, les duels enflammés avec Helen ou Fleur, des débats animés avec Percy ou Miles ou même Cédric. Sa vie était bien remplie. Elle avait toujours aimé s'occuper les mains et l'esprit. Tourmaline, Engelhorn, le Conseil d'Administration de Poudlard, le Magenmagot, les articles de presse, les études du Département des Mystères, les tournois régionaux de duel… Elle était partout. Et pourquoi pas ? Ça lui plaisait, ce genre de vie.

Pas étonnant qu'on la compare à Dumbledore.

Et, comme avec Dumbledore... La communauté sorcière essayait souvent de lui offrir des postes, comme si elle allait leur sortir une solution miracle de son chapeau. _Le Magister providentiel_ ! Ça en devenait presque comique, parfois. Ainsi, on lui proposa un poste d'associée de la société Nimbus. Un job haut-placé au Département des Mystères. La Ligue Nationale de Duel lui fit plusieurs offres. Le Bureau des Aurors aussi : il essayait de la recruter une fois par an. Poudlard également, que ça soit en lui proposant un poste de professeur de Sortilège, de professeur de Défense, ou même le poste administratif de Sous-directrice ! Elisa refusait tout, toujours. Elle s'efforçait de le faire poliment, même quand l'offre était abracadabrante. Il fallait le prendre come une preuve que les gens croyaient en elle, et pas comme un motif d'agacement. Après tout, ça avait été flatteur à Poudlard, quand il s'agissait d'organiser des plans de révision ou un club de duel illégal. Mais… Là, à l'échelle d'un pays ? C'était terrifiant.

Un jour, on lui proposa même d'être Ministre de la Magie.

Cela ne vint pas tout de suite. Elisa se fit un nom, d'abord. Harry s'effaça de la scène publique (à son grand soulagement), et l'attention se concentra sur la jeune femme. Ses succès se cumulèrent. Ses projets grandirent. Son réseau se développa. Les comparaisons avec Dumbledore se multiplièrent, parce qu'après la mort du vieux directeur, son souvenir était comme magnifié. Des livres furent publiés sur la guerre : on y parlait de Voldemort, d'Harry, mais aussi d'Elisa. Elle était une figure publique connue. Quatorze ans passèrent après la Bataille de Poudlard. Son mythe se fit moins exagéré avec les années, mais il se solidifia, comme la légende du Survivant. Et, au milieu de l'année 2010, lorsque Kingsley annonça qu'il allait se retirer des prochaines élections, prévues trois ans plus tard… Plusieurs personnes demandèrent à Elisa de se présenter.

Il y eut des inconnus, mais aussi des amis proches. D'abord Percy, puis Cédric, puis Miles, puis Hermione, puis Fleur… D'autres, comme Trisha, Matt, ou Harry, se contentèrent de lui jeter des regards en coin sans aborder le sujet, comme s'ils anticipaient déjà son acceptation. Mais Elisa refusa. Comme Dumbledore l'avait fait, des décennies plus tôt. Et, dans cette situation, leurs raisons étaient, au final, assez similaire.

Elisa avait déjà une place au Magenmagot, une entreprise florissante, l'oreille de tout un tas de personnes influences, et un siège au conseil d'administration des trois principales écoles du monde sorcier (Poudlard, Tourmaline, et Engelhorn). C'était assez. Oui, elle pouvait toujours faire mieux, mais… Elle avait déjà assez de pouvoir comme ça. Si elle commençait à accumuler les postes à responsabilité en se disant que ses mains étaient les plus sûres… Eh bien, c'était une pente dangereuse. Dangereuse, et arrogante. Non, mieux valait que ce soit quelqu'un de compétent qui ait le poste. Elle n'était pas faite pour mener. Conseiller, innover, oui. Mais mener ? Non, ce n'était pas elle.

Elle ne se présenta pas aux élections, mais Percy Weasley le fit. Hermione et Cédric hésitèrent à s'y lancer également, mais au final, ils choisirent de rester unis, et de tous soutenir le même candidat. Cédric aimait son job actuel et Hermione préférait le rôle de la contestation, de toute façon. Elisa et toute sa bande habituelle soutinrent donc la candidature de Percy, et… La machine se mit en marche.

La campagne électorale ne fut pas pour autant paisible. Les Puristes avaient été grandement affaiblis, mais ils n'avaient pas disparus, et ils ne voyaient pas d'un bon œil le fait d'avoir un Ministre venant d'une famille de traître à leur sang. Et puis il y avait les autres candidats, qui trouvaient Percy trop laxiste avec les loups-garous, ou pas assez axé sur le développement de l'artisanat, ou tout simplement trop tatillon au sujet des fonds de chaudrons. Mais Percy l'emporta. On ne pouvait pas plaire à tout le monde, mais même ceux qui ne l'aimaient pas devaient reconnaitre qu'il était bon à son job.

– Miss Bishop, Miss Bishop ! lança Rita Skeeter le lendemain des élections en guettant la sortie d'Elisa dans le hall du Ministère. Une petite question pour la presse !

– Ben voyons, marmonna Elisa.

Rita Skeeter et elle faisaient occasionnellement affaire (Elisa la pointait en direction de fonctionnaires corrompus ou de politiciens cruels, et la journaliste les taillait en pièces avec délectation), mais se retrouver la cible de l'intérêt de Rita n'était jamais une bonne chose.

– Miss Bishop ! s'écria la journaliste dont la Plume à Papote frémissait d'impatience. Vous avez été la supérieure hiérarchique de Mr Weasley au cours de la dernière guerre, ne pensez-vous que cela va déstabiliser vos rapports et vous donner une trop grande influence, comparable à celle que Dumbledore exerçait jadis sur Fudge ?

Les comparaisons avec Dumbledore plaisaient toujours beaucoup au public. Et souvent, en plus, elles étaient justes. Mais là, Elisa se contenta de rire. Elle se tourna vers Rita, et lança :

– Où étiez-vous durant dernières années ? Percy a travaillé pour moi durant neuf mois. J'ai bossé pour lui durant quinze ans.

– Seize et demi, précisa Cédric à côté d'elle d'un ton goguenard.

– Seize et demi, rectifia-t-elle de bon cœur. Et ça impliquait de préparer des projets pour son Département comme de trier son courrier, de lui apporter son café, ou de repasser ses chemises. Croyez-moi, il y a peu de chances pour que j'oublie qui est le patron !

Et c'était une bonne chose, non ? Percy l'appelait _Magister_ et l'écoutait quand elle parlait, oui, mais il n'était pas le genre de personne à se laisser éblouir par sa légende. Il était un héros de guerre, lui aussi. Et surtout, il n'était pas du genre à accepter qu'on fasse plier les règles. Les faire changer, les faire évoluer, oui, peut-être… Tant que c'était fait avec prudence, et minutieusement exécuté. Les briser selon le bon vouloir d'une jeune femme arrogante ? Certainement pas. Qu'Elisa ait un dragon perché sur son épaule ou non, Percy n'hésitait pas à lui ordonner de quitter la pièce si elle élevait le ton en sa présence.

Dans le canon, Percy ne se serait jamais affirmé à ce point-là. Il n'en aurait pas eu l'occasion. Le destin l'aurait mené sur un chemin différent. Mais dans ce monde-ci, où il avait l'acceptation de sa famille, une carrière bien établie, et le respect de ses pairs… L'autorité lui allait bien.

Ainsi, Percy devint Ministre. Il nomma Elisa au rang de Manitou (c'est-à-dire conseillère) dans l'année, comme pour faire un pied-de-nez aux gens soupçonneux. Ils en rigolèrent un bon coup, puis ils continuèrent leurs vies. Pour Elisa, la seule contrainte nouvelle, c'était un léger changement dans ses priorités. Désormais, quand Percy lui passait un coup de miroir, elle devait tout mettre en pause pour lui répondre. Mais sinon ? Ils étaient déjà amis, et discutaient régulièrement de la direction que le Ministère devrait suivre. Franchement, cela ne changeait pas grand-chose.

La vie se poursuivait. La génération d'Elisa était adulte, à présent, c'était eux qui avaient le pouvoir, c'était eux qui façonnaient le monde de demain. Leurs enfants grandissaient sans connaître la guerre et la peur. Ils grandissaient sans savoir ce qu'était un Détraqueur, sans entendre le mot _Sang-de-Bourbe_ , sans réaliser qu'à une époque la lycanthropie empêchait les gens de trouver un emploi. Mais, plus important, ils _grandissaient_. Certains firent leur rentrée à Poudlard. Elisa avait tenu la plupart de ces gamins dans ses bras quand ils étaient bébés, et à présent leurs parents lui passaient un coup de miroir avec émotion pour lui dire que leur enfant avait été réparti dans telle ou telle Maison. Ça lui donnait un coup de vieux.

Cédric avait quelques cheveux gris au niveau des tempes. Trisha portait les cheveux courts, pour adoucir son visage qui avait perdu les rondeurs de la jeunesse. Percy avait besoin de meilleures lunettes, car sa vue baissait. Drago Malefoy combattait férocement un début de calvitie. Harry avait mal au dos après les compétitions de duel. Matt et Lupin avaient de nouvelles cicatrices, laissées par des pleines lunes pas toujours paisibles. Le professeur McGonagall se déplaçait à l'aide d'une canne. Michael Bishop était devenu vieux et ridé.

Des années s'étaient écoulées depuis l'époque de leur jeunesse. Pourtant, Elisa n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Elle ne s'ennuyait jamais.

Voyages, débats, idées, travaux, interviews, réunions, recherches…. Elle était toujours occupée, plongée dans un projet ou un autre. Il y a tellement à faire. Elle avait des causes à défendre, des entreprises à superviser, des responsabilités à assurer, une influence à exercer. Mais elle n'était pas _écrasée_. Elle avait passé beaucoup de temps à s'assurer de ne jamais être la seule à porter cette charge. Ses entreprises, ses associations, Tourmaline, même l'orphelinat : ils étaient tous gérés par quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle. Ses postes d'influence, que ce soit au Conseil d'Administration de Poudlard, au Magenmagot, ou en tant que Manitou, n'étaient jamais indispensables. Si elle prenait une semaine ou trois de vacances, rien ne restait paralysé. Et si elle mourrait, eh bien, le pays ne basculerait pas dans le chaos (comme ça avait été le cas dans le canon avec la mort de Dumbledore). Oh, oui, ça aurait un impact. Comme Dumbledore jadis, elle avait une influence _massive_ sur le pays. Mais contrairement à lui, elle ne le portait pas à bout de bras. C'était à chacun de choisir le futur de sa communauté. Ce n'était pas à Elisa de décider pour eux.

Au plus profond d'elle-même, elle croyait que chacun pouvait changer le cours de l'univers. Elle l'avait fait, alors qu'elle n'était pas grand-chose : alors pourquoi pas quelqu'un d'autre ?

Alors oui, parlons d'Elisabeth Bishop.

Parlons de la fillette qui, en ouvrant les yeux dans ce monde nouveau, son esprit encore tout neuf, n'ayant que vaguement conscience de sa vie passée, et ne sachant pas encore si c'était ne blague cosmique ou une seconde chance hors du commun, n'avait ressenti que de l'émerveillement. Parlons de l'adolescente qui avait le ventre noué par la peur, mais qui choisissait quand même de défier le destin. Parlons de la jeune fille qui n'était née sous aucune étoile, dans un univers qui n'avait pas de place pour elle, et qui avait créé son propre chemin, aussi imparfait soit-il, vers un avenir meilleur.

Parlons d'Elisabeth Bishop, que les gens appelaient Magister, l'élève de Dumbledore, l'héroïne de Little Hangleton, la destructrice de Détraqueurs. Parlons d'Elisabeth Bishop, conseillère du Ministre, inventrice de génie, figure politique proéminente, leader de plusieurs mouvements humanitaires et caritatifs, élève, professeur, mentor, amie, légende. Elle n'était pas extraordinaire, elle n'était pas surpuissante ou incroyablement intelligente. Elle pleurait facilement, elle avait des mauvais jours, elle dormait mal la nuit, elle avait la trouille de parler en public. Elle était juste humaine. Elle était une fille, une sœur, une amie, une élève, un modèle, un adversaire. Elle n'était qu'une enfant, et elle devint adulte. Elle était une sorcière comme tant d'autres. Connaître une version de l'avenir lui avait jadis parut être un pilier fondamental de son identité. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui la définissait. Elisabeth Bishop était une idéaliste. Parfois impitoyable, et souvent trop sensible, bourrée de défauts, arrogante, égoïste, effrayée, maladroite, mais déterminée, pleine de compassion, drôle, tendre, généreuse.

En vingt-et-un ans, elle changea, elle mûrit, elle évolua. Elle se lança dans des combats interminables, dans des travaux immenses, dans des chantiers qu'elle ne verrait sans doute pas achevés de son vivant. Mais voilà, elle s'y lança. Elisa était une bâtisseuse.

Vingt-et-un ans plus tard, son ouvrage était encore loin d'être achevé.

.

.

.

.

Et pour continuer sur cette lancée… Quelques faits, drôles ou non, sur Elisa après la guerre !

.

 **Fun Fact 1:** Il est traditionnel que les maisons sorcières aient un nom. Le Terrier des Weasley, le Manoir Malefoy, l'Ossuaire des Bones… Les noms ont du pouvoir et cela renforce la singularité d'un lieu. Lorsqu'Elisa a commencé à construire sa maison, Trisha l'a donc immédiatement surnommée le _Magisterium_ et, au grand désespoir de son amie, le nom s'est répandu à toute allure. Impossible d'en changer !

 **Fun Fact 2 :** Il y a une certaine pression sociale sur Elisa pour qu'elle se marie et ait des enfants. C'est attendu de tous les sorciers puissants, mais surtout des femmes. Eh oui, le monde magique a des préjugés ! Cela dit, Elisa n'a pas l'intention d'épouser qui que ce soit et refuse d'avoir des gosses. Elle n'a rien contre le fait d'être en couple, cela dit. Pour preuve, elle a eu trois relations après Poudlard, quoique toutes assez courtes, et elle vit actuellement presque en ménage avec Fleur Delacour…

 **Fun Fact 3 :** Le Patronus d'Elisa n'est plus un putois. Elle ne l'a pas utilisé durant plusieurs années après la guerre, et elle ne sait donc pas quand est-ce que la métamorphose s'est opérée… Mais c'est à présent un phénix. Il est plus petit et moins élancé que Fumseck, et s'il n'était pas argenté il serait sans doute plus clair (or et orange plutôt que or et rouge). Ce n'est donc pas exactement le même que celui qu'avait Dumbledore. Mais… C'est bel et bien un phénix. Elle-même n'est pas très sûre de pourquoi il a pris cette forme.

L'explication n'est pourtant pas compliquée. Le putois représentait Elisa elle-même, son indépendance et sa détermination. Le phénix représente quelque chose de plus abstrait et de plus vaste : un idéal de paix, de pardon, d'absolution, de foi, _d'espoir_. La guerre a détruit l'innocence d'Elisa, sa certitude qu'elle avait les mains propres, qu'elle était quelqu'un de bien. Oui, elle a souffert, mais elle a aussi tué. La guerre l'a consumée. Son Patronus représente, peut-être, sa conviction qu'elle est capable de renaître de ses cendres.

 **Fun Fact 4 :** Elisa reçoit tellement de courrier qu'elle a dû embaucher un secrétaire. C'est un Cracmol, un dénommé Milo Giovanni, qui a fait ses études à Tourmaline. Il habite à Little Hangleton, à quelques kilomètres du _Magistérium_. Elisa a appris avec une certaine surprise qu'il était le fils adoptif de Raphael Willemus, le mercenaire qui avait été concierge de Poudlard durant l'Année des Ténèbres.

 **Fun Fact 5 :** Le vieux chat d'Elisa, Dracarys, a fini par mourir de vieillesse, alors que sa maîtresse avait vingt-neuf ans. Elle l'a beaucoup pleuré. Deux ans plus tard, elle a cependant adopté un autre chaton, une femelle cette fois. Petite, noire, avec de grands yeux bleus à l'air sage. A nouveau, elle a nommé le félin en référence à un bouquin fictif qu'elle a adoré dans sa vie précédente… Le chaton (désormais adule) s'appelle donc _Ellundril_ , ou _Lulu_ pour les intimes.

 **Fun Fact 6 :** La plus longue relation amoureuse d'Elisa a duré dix-huit mois. C'était juste à la fin de son Doctorat, quand elle avait vingt-quatre ans.

Elle a rencontré Roy Hackeley, un peu par hasard, à une soirée. C'était un jeune homme âgé de trois ans de plus qu'elle, un beau brun aux yeux sombres en amande, et au sourire taquin. Ils s'étaient croisés à Poudlard, mais sans jamais se parler. Sang-Mêlé, orphelin, et ex-Serpentard idéaliste, Roy était aussi quelqu'un d'ambitieux. Alchimiste à la carrière montante, il était désireux de faire ses débuts en politique. C'était aussi un charmeur, charismatique et très doué en société. Il était capable d'être romantique pour deux, avec un grand sens de l'humour et des convictions sincères qui plaisaient à Elisa. Ils étaient très similaire, en réalité. Oh, ils n'étaient pas d'accord sur tout : mais leurs caractères, leur idéalisme, leur altruisme… C'était des traits très forts, qu'ils exprimaient de la même façon.

Roy était amoureux d'elle. Charmé par ses idées, par sa réputation, par leur complémentarité. Et Elisa… Elisa ne savait pas si elle était amoureuse, mais en tous les cas, elle était ravie de passer du temps avec lui. Elle était fascinée par ses histoires, toujours prête à l'écouter quand il avait un problème. Ils se souciaient l'un de l'autre. Beaucoup de gens pensaient qu'ils faisaient parfaitement la paire, tous les deux.

Mais c'est pour ça qu'ils se sont séparés, au final : ils étaient trop semblables. Chacun coupait l'herbe sous le pied de l'autre. Ils se marchaient dessus. Ils se gênaient. Et leur relation en pâtissait. Sans compter que la politique était un monde très dur, et donc que chacun essayait d'utiliser la réputation de l'autre à son avantage, ce qui n'était forcément très sain. Ils ont donc rompu assez violemment, et Elisa a déprimé durant des mois. Leur relation est à présent… compliquée. Ils ne sont pas restés amis, mais ils ne pouvaient pas non plus cultiver leur rancœur. Ils avaient les mêmes idées, ils étaient alliés dans leur réseau politique, ils partageaient pas mal d'amis, et ils étaient obligés de se voir au Ministère. Alors… Ils s'ignorent au maximum, mais ils ont au moins une relation cordiale.

 **Fun Fact 7 :** Les deux autres relations amoureuses d'Elisa ont respectivement duré deux mois (cinq ans plus tard, avec Helen Dawlish : elles ont décidé que ça marchait mieux d'être amies et en sont restées là, et ceux qui savent qu'elles sont sorties ensemble se comptent sur les doigts d'une main), et six semaines (quatre ans plus tard, avec un sorcier français nommé Calixte, rencontré durant un voyage).

Elisa se considère toujours comme asexuelle et aromantique, mais ça ne l'empêche pas de vivre sa vie avec qui elle veut.

 **Fun Fact 8 :** Elisa a découvert un moyen de faire varier la taille d'Ényo, son petit dragon, grâce aux runes que sa mère Isabelle avait déjà dessiné sur son ventre (qui, lorsqu'Isabelle a reçu Ényo, ont accidentellement fait passer le dragon de la taille d'une souris à celle d'un gros chaton). Cela ne sert pas à grand-chose : qu'il fasse vingt centimètre ou vingt mètres, Ényo reste une statuette animée. Ses écailles n'ont pas de propriétés particulières, il est incapable de cracher du feu, et il ne gagne ni en intelligence ni en sauvagerie. Il a toujours le tempérament d'un hibou fainéant. Mais… Faire apparaitre un dragon géant sur commande, ça a la classe !

Elisa est donc la tante favorite de tous les gamins qu'elle connaît, non pas parce qu'elle est riche ou célèbre, mais parce que c'est la seule qui peut les emmener en balade à dos de dragon.

 **Fun Fact 9 :** Le nom d'Isabelle est le cinquième sur le monument aux morts qui se dresse à Poudlard. Les noms qui le précèdent sont ceux d'Aurora Sinistra, de Bill Weasley, d'Alastor Maugrey, et de Sirius Black.

 **Fun Fact 10 :** Les miroirs communicants se sont popularisés à tel point que, même si B&B en est resté le principal producteur, le contrôle et la gestion de ce nouveau moyen de communication est passé sous la juridiction du Ministère. Plus précisément, celui des Transports Magiques, qui a plus tard changé de nom et a été renommé « Transports et Moyens de Communication Magiques ». Un peu comme le téléphone chez les moldus, cette invention a changé la société. L'industrie des hiboux postaux a pris un sacré coup, et Elisa s'est fait pas mal d'ennemie dans ce secteur de l'économie, mais… Les miroirs ont révolutionnés la communication à longue distance. En cinq ans, ils se sont propagés au reste de l'Europe, et en quinze ans (ce qui est très rapide, pour les sorciers si séculaire et traditionnalistes !), ils se sont répandus dans le reste du monde.

Le fait qu'Elisa soit la créatrice de ces miroirs a été ajoutée à sa carte de Chocogrenouille. Le fait qu'elle reçoive un pourcentage de chaque vente l'a aussi rendue incroyablement riche : elle n'a plus du tout besoin de bosser. Cela dit, elle continue à travailler parce qu'elle n'imagine pas vivre en se tournant les pouces. De toute façon, environ la moitié de ses revenus est immédiatement reversés à diverses organismes caritatifs, qu'il s'agisse d'Engelhorn, de Tourmaline, d'associations d'aide aux plus démunis du monde sorcier, ou même à la Croix Rouge moldue.

 **Fun Fact 11 :** Elisa est Animagus. Elle et Harry se sont lancés dans cet apprentissage ensemble, quand ils avaient la trentaine. Alors qu'Harry a la forme d'un chien de traîneau au pelage immaculé, Elisa a celle (moins distinguée) d'un putois d'Europe. Elle ressemble à un gros furet au pelage brun et noir, avec le museau blanc, et un air curieux. Pas très glorieux. Mais bon, ce n'est pas comme si c'était très connu. Ça lui sert surtout à tenir compagnie à la meute de Matt durant les pleines lunes.

Contrairement à Harry, Elisa ne s'est pas enregistrée au Registre des Animagi. Elle est donc dans la plus totale illégalité à chaque fois qu'elle se transforme.

 **Fun Fact 12 :** La couleur préférée d'Elisa est le bleu de cobalt.

 **Fun Fact 13 :** Dumbledore a légué l'essentiel de ses possessions à Poudlard. Il s'était préparé à la mort, et a eu le temps d'écrire des lettres d'adieux à ses proches, ou de préparer des Mémosphères légués à des destinataires précis. Harry en a reçu un, lui révélant la véritable allégeance de Rogue. Mais Elisa n'a pas eu de dernier message. Pas de lettre, pas de Mémosphère. Elle savait qu'elle n'en avait pas besoin (Dumbledore lui avait dit tout ce qu'il avait à dire de son vivant), mais ça lui a fait de la peine. Le directeur avait occupé une place tellement importante dan sa vie, c'était dérisoire qu'il ne lui laisse rien d'autre que la Baguette de Sureau.

Elle ne devrait pas être surprise, pourtant. Dumbledore n'avait jamais été doué pour exprimer ses sentiments. Après la mort de sa petite sœur, il ne s'était jamais ouvert à autrui. Elisa sait qu'elle a occupé une place importante dans sa vie, peut-être même aussi importante que la place que lui a occupée dans la sienne : mais voilà, tout ce qu'il lui reste maintenant, c'est une baguette maudite qu'elle garde au fond de son coffre à Gringotts. Cela lui laisse un goût amer dans la bouche.

 **Fun Fact 14 :** Elisa a dix-neuf filleules et filleuls. Elle a de nombreux amis, elle est puissante, et elle est connue pour son sens du devoir, ce qui fait d'elle un choix de marraine assez populaire. Elle est la marraine de six des gamins de ses amis, à savoir :

\- Célia Hopkrik (16 ans, deuxième enfant de Lester Hopkrik)

\- Jason Weasley (14 ans, premier enfant de Percy Weasley)

\- Amory Diggory (13 ans, deuxième enfant de Cédric Diggory)

\- Amadine Sinclair (12 ans, fille aînée de Tracey Davies)

\- Leah Granger-Weasley (10 ans, deuxième fille d'Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley)

\- Evan Potter (10 ans, troisième enfant d'Harry Potter)

Les parents des treize autres enfants sont moins proches d'elle. Une partie a été protégée par l'Alliance, et a voulu nommer Elisa marraine en gage de gratitude. D'autres sont des amis distants, rencontrés lors de son Doctorat par exemple, mais qui n'avaient personne d'autre à qui demander (la guerre a décimé tellement de gens, après tout). Il y aussi les illustres inconnus qui lui ont flanqué un bébé dans les bras en la croisant dans la rue, et à qui elle n'a pas osé dire non. Il y a quelques collègues du Ministère, avec qui elle s'entend bien, et qui lui ont fait cette offre en témoignage d'amitié et de confiance, ou en espérant tisser une relation durable avec le célèbre Magister. Cela dit, quelle que soit la raison pour laquelle a été nommée marraine… Elisa essaie toujours d'être présente pour ses filleuls. Elle n'oublie pas leurs anniversaires, elle propose de les accompagner à King's Cross lors de leur première rentrée, elle retient leurs centres d'intérêts…

 **Fun Fact 15 :** Au début de sa carrière politique, Elisa a été élue quatre fois de suite lauréate sourire le plus charmeur décerné par les lectrices de _Sorcière Hebdo_. Elle a battu le record de Lockhart. Dix ans après, ça fait toujours se tordre de rire tous ses amis. Même Harry n'a pas eu un tel succès… Ce qui tient sans doute au fait qu'il fait la gueule aux journalistes, au lieu de leur sourire !

.

* * *

.

Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !

Je ne sais pas quand est-ce que je posterai le sbonus suivants (j'en ai encore deux de prévus, mais aucun n'est terminé). En attendant, eh bien... J'espère que l'inspi va revenir =)

A plus !

.

32


End file.
